The Road of Domination
by Slavic Warrior
Summary: What if Issei actually found out the truth of why Rias saved him. From Raynare of all people. How is he going to grow stronger until he's able to free himself and protect everyone he cares about. Follow his path towards Domination. As he fights strong opponents and meets new friends along the way. (Less Perverted Issei) (No OP Issei) (Smart Issei) Issei/Harem OC, OC AU.
1. Beginning

ROAD TO DOMINATION

Hello everyone!

This is the first story I ever wrote and I hope you enjoy it as much as I had written it.

Special thanks to aGoldenLion for his help and Dazzazzle for beta reading it and helping in my grammar trouble.

I do not own High School DXD that right goes to its creator.

Chapter 1. How it all began

"You aren't running away you bitch!" roared Issei to Yumma/Raynare who was trying to fly away with her wings.

"No, get away from me you monster." shouted Raynare as Issei took hold of her leg with his left-hand covered in a crimson red gauntlet and brought her closer to him.

"This is for Asia you Fallen Crow." and with one massive punch, Issei punched her into the wall with his right hand. Raynare hit the wall with a lot of force to break it and fly out in the backyard of the church.

With his opponent defeated, Issei felt to the ground only to be caught Kiba.

"Yo, Cassanova you're late." said Issei to Kiba.

"Sorry Issei, President orders were to not intervene." said Kiba

"Prez told you that?" said a shocked Issei.

"Yes, I told Kiba not to intervene because I have full confidence that you could take her down on your on." said Rias as she entered the basement with her Queen Akeno.

"And I must say excellent job my adorable pawn." Said Rias.

"Ara ara, it looks like Issei did a good job." Said Akeno with a smile on her face and a lick of her lips that sent a little shiver down Issei's spine.

"Thanks, Akeno." Said Issei to Akeno as she smiled happily.

"President... I brought the trash." Said the small white haired girl as she throws the unconscious form of the Fallen Angel on the floor in front of the group.

"Thank you Koneko, now Akeno what do you say about waking up our little gest?" Said Rias as she thanked her Rook and asked her Queen.

"Yes President."

-Splash-

Raynare was immediately awakened after the cold water hit her body. She looks around, the sight front of her made her blood chill and her body to shake in fear.

"Ooooh you are finally awake I see. Well, introductions are in order, I'm Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan, and these are my adorable servants. You already know my Pawn, the others are my Queen Akeno, Rook Koneko, and the Knight Kiba. Not that was necessary because you're not going to live for long," Said Rias to the shocked Raynare.

"Gremory…you think you won just because you're here with your servants... There are other Fallen Angel's here with me. They will soon come to hel-"

"They won't come to help you because my Queen and I finished them off before coming here. I think you can recognize these feathers. You Fallen can see the difference in them from who they are, can't you?" Rias stopped the Fallen in mid-sentence.

Terror overtook Raynare as she saw feathers of her fallen comrades and allies Kalawarner, Dohnassek and Mittelt in the hands of Crismon Haired Princess of Destruction.

"You want to know why you lost to this boy, Fallen Angel Raynare?" Asked Rias as she looks in the purple eyes of the shaking Raynare.

"The answer to that is very simple. His Sacred Gear isn't a Twice Critical. It's the Booster Gear, the gauntlet of The Red Dragon of Domination, aka the RED DRAGON EMPEROR." Explained Rias as Raynare stared at her before her eyes turns to Issei.

"Y-yo-you are saying that the legendary and one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in the world is in the hands of this pervert?!" Shouted Raynare in disbelief.

"Yes, it is, and just as it was told it has the power to double ones strength every ten seconds and even if given the time he can boost himself to the power that can reach the power of the Maous and God." Said Rias calmly.

"Now that explanation is over it's time to wrap thing's up here and go home. But first, we need to return Twilight Healing that you stole from cute little Asia, so prepare yourself, this is the end of you, Fallen Angel Raynare. You made a lot of trouble for my adorable little Pawn and his friend." As she said that in her hand black orb of Destruction started together in volume. Just before she was to fire the magic that can destroy anything, a new voice made itself know.

"Me, here!" Shouted a very unwelcome guest.

"Freed save me, I will do anything, just get me out of here!" Shouted Raynare at Freed who took time to think about it.

"Anything? Hmmm….I always wanted to have sex with a Fallen Angel….yes, yes, that would be a good price for saving you…" said Freed in his relaxed tone.

"D-Don't be an idiot and save me already you buffoon!" Yelled Raynare back as she was getting really angry at the laid back priest while her life was at stake.

"No, no, no sex. No, no, no save. Even if I try, I can't beat all of them together, so I will leave you. Have fun." Said Freed as he looked around till he spotted Issei and had a large smile on his face.

"Issei, Issei, you have such beautiful power with you. I'm getting more and more excited about killing you. So when we see each other again let's have a beautiful and romantic fight to the death, ok, ok, ok?" Said Freed with a wink making Issei shiver from clear bloodlust that the crazy priest has.

"Bye-bye, have fun with her." Said Freed before running away from the group.

"Now Raynare it's time to finish this." Said Rias now that the crazy priest was gone.

Raynare for her part was trembling out of fear now that her one way out was gone, she looked around and saw her last bit of hope to get out of here alive.

"Issei help me, please help me." Raynare said in her Yumma voice that was even more pleading.

"Why should I help you? You deceived and killed me and now you did the same to Asia, why should I help you?" Said Issei with his head down, hair hiding his eyes. Although he still felt bad for her, even though she did kill him- she was still his first girlfriend.

"Please Issei I will do anything, anything just helps me, together we can beat those Devils." Raynare said with her eyes full of tears. She still had little hope that she can manipulate Issei into helping her.

"That's enough of you Fallen Angel. I will not allow you to manipulate even more my cute adorable servent's emotions, is that understood!?" Said Rias as she put her hand on Issei's shoulder which made him a little calmer.

Seeing this Raynare understood what had happened and how Issei was back to the land of the living after she blasted a hole in his guts. She saw literally last chance of saving her.

"Issei, how can you trust her?" Raynare said to Issei, who lifted his head to look at her like she had grown a second head.

"She is my master, she saved me." Issei simply stated.

"Oooh and how that came about?" Asked Raynare now that she felt a little bit of her confidence coming back.

All Devils tense at that full well how it came about and that it would lead to catastrophe if Issei found out. After all, even the newly awakened Red Dragon Emperor can be a destructive force that can easily destroy Kuoh if he unlocks Juggernaut Drive and let his emotions run wild.

Issei didn't see the Devils behind him tense at the question and answered the question easily. "If you must know, after you blown my guts and left me to die, President came and saved my life and revived me as her pawn."

That was all that Raynare need to press advantage on the Devils and use Issei as her way out.

"Then why didn't she tell you earlier and save you when she had a chance before I killed you?" Asked the Fallen. That simple sentence made the Devils even tenser and left Issei for the loop.

"What are you blabbing about Raynare?" Asked the brunette in confusion. Still not knowing what the Fallen in front of him is saying.

"It's simple Issei, that red-head knows who and what I was doing here in her territory. She could have helped you to and easily stop me but she let you die so she can revive you to add you to her collection." Explained Raynare now filling that she only needs a little push and she would have Issei on her side and get out. She knew that Issei was emotionally damaged after what happened between them and she planned to take advantage of him now.

Issei was known even more confused. It didn't make any sense to him, why would Rias a girl he admires, leave him to die? Sure he was the biggest pervert in history but still, that didn't mean to just let him die.

Issei just stood there with eyes wide and not knowing what was happening. But when he turned to Rias and the others his was even more surprised that Rias and other look like they were caught red-handed.

"Guys, is she lying? " The brunette asked.

"What I'm telling is truth Issei, I may have betrayed your trust and killed you but I never lied to you, unlike some people here." Raynare said to him in the most sincerest voice she could muster.

"I really loved and had a lot of fun on our date, but orders are orders I hope you know that right?"

Issei was now betrayed and heartbroken even more. He really didn't want to believe what the foul Fallen was saying but a small part of him was telling him that what she was saying was true and that she was right.

"W-Wh-Why?" He asked in completely stunned and hesitant voice.

"It's very simple Issei it's the very same reason I had to kill you. Because of the Sacred Gear, you possess." Said Raynare with a grin as she pointed with her hand at red gauntlet that was on Issei's left arm.

"Is it what she says the truth?" There was no response. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had their head's bowed down having no answer and refusing to look into the brunette's eyes. That left Issei empty with his will broken and now the anger and rage that was inside him started to release a lot of aura around unintentionally. He started to feel even more powerful with each second. He was getting angrier and it started to showing to others. He was going to get answers why was he left to die, and why he was again being manipulated.

Rias finally got over her shock wanting to end this quickly before it goes even worst. She felt that the seals that she put on Issei on his revival to keep his full power at bay were start to break and he was slowly getting to his full power. So she stepped in front of the broken form of Raynare with her demonic energy gathering in her hand.

"Fallen Angel Raynare you have done enough damage with your words and actions, you played with my adorable little Pawn's emotion's for the final time." Rias informed the Fallen with a cold and dangerous voice.

That was enough to break Issei out of his thoughts, as he turned around he was meet with the sight that was telling him that if he doesn't do something he wasn't going to get any answers.

" I-Iss…" Begun Raynare the say when she felt that her doom was at hand.

As the demonic energy in Rias hand grows, Raynare tried one last time to make him do anything.

"ISSEI!"

In that moment Issei finally decided to stop this and he stood in front of the Fallen with his hands spread out. Surprising everyone present.

"I-Ise what are you doing? Move so I can end this filth." Said a surprised Rias.

"No one is going to die anymore tonight" Issei said as his head was down with his hair covering his eyes from everyone.

"Issei, please." Rias told him softly as she moved to towards him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yelled Issei as he was starting to shake in rage as his aura started to grove more powerful.

Devils were in complete shock. They were in shock that their second-year friend and comrade had snapped. Even more at the girl that he was idolizing.

"Issei please move aside so we can and this and we can talk later ok?" Rias told Issei in the smoothest and tenderest voice that she could muster.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Issei lifting his head showing the devils his now has green narrow eyes like a snake that were full of the fury and rage with his aura increasing in volume that made all of them step back.

"Now before anything else happens, I'm going to get some answers, is that understood?" He told them in the voice that was full of power and authority. But seeing that no one spoke or confirmed anything made him even angrier and even closer to lashing out at them. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOOOOOOOD!?" He roared as he unleashes even more aura and the church began to shake with his voice and aura.

Seeing this all of them nodded in fear of what may happen if he was refused. To refuse an angry pissed off dragon is the like begging for death in a most gruesome way.

"Good, now then, what was the real reason you revived me Rias?" Asked Issei in cold and dangerous tone that promised pain and death if he wasn't given the real reason.

"I-….I was banking on you, that you have a powerful Sacred Gear." Answered the red had.

"And you would have left me for dead if I hadn't had it ?" he asked.

"I-…."

"…."

"…."

"RIASSSS!" Yelled Issei seeing her trying to think of another way to answer him.

"N-No.."

Issei eyes harden and narrowed even more still green color radiate from his eyes making them even more dangerous. With that done, Issei turned to Raynare who was now even more scared for her life. She thought that she was stronger than Pawn but that was in an instant shot down when she took a look in his eyes at her to try anything and promising her instant death.

"Rias." Issei told to the stunned red-haired heiress as she was still frozen in shock and fear from the power he emitted.

"Y-Yes, Issei?" Asked the heiress.

"You do have some evil pieces with you, right? " He didn't even bother to turn around, Rias stiffened at his question.

"Yeah I have, but Iss-"

"You are going to reincarnate this little crow over here is that clear?" Issei told/ordered Rias

"EEEEH?" Said both Rias and Raynare at what Issei said.

"Rias! " Issei threatened

"Y-yesss…." Rias quickly said in fear

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?" Raynare said in anger.

That was enough to make Issei took her arm and yank her toward him. Her face a few centimeters from his.

"You can choose. Serve or die, your choice Raynare. Because right now I'm so little away from snapping you like a twig . You did kill two innocent people. Asia and I and I don't want someone like Asia to be revived and serve someone who lies and deceives others to become her servants." Told her Issei in cold voice as he pointed to Rias at the end of his sentence.

Rias wanted to argue because her pride was hurt, but green radiant eyes prevented her from doing it.

"Rias, Raynare here now posses Asia's Sacred Gear Twilight Healing and she already has good control of it. Plus she will benefit both sides."

"Hey, I didn't agree to this! " Yelled the Fallen Angel trying to get away from the angry Issei.

"You had your chance to choose, right now nothing is stopping me from destroying you and ripping you to shreds for what you did to Asia."

"…"

"…."

"Choose now Death or Servitude. This is your last chance." Told Issei, his green eyes bore holes in purple ones of Raynare.

Raynare was left with one real choice and that was servitude, so she just nodded to Issei and stopped trying to pull herself off him and surrendered.

Seeing this Issei just nodded and turned to Rias.

"Do it."

It was all done quickly it didn't take any more than a few minutes for the procedure to be done and Raynare to become half Fallen half Devil.

"Good, now all of you get out, I will see you when I feel like it." Ordered Issei as he took a few step's towards the fallen form of the nun. Everyone else quickly left not wanting to get an angry dragon even angrier and filling his wrath first hand.

"Asia. Asia, I swear to you now I won't be late ever again. I will change my way's for the better that I promise you and I hope that I can see you in heaven if I ever get there." Issei swore to the body of Asia as if she was still there.

"Goodbye my true friend and sorry for not being there for you." Said Issei as he now had tears in his eyes.

After a few more seconds he stands up and left, he missed the glowing light that surrounded Asia's body.

And done.


	2. Issei's Return

Hello again this chapter 2 of The Road of Domination

But before we continue with the story, I would like to answer to some of the comments that were made in the first chapter.

1\. For those that said that the beginning of the story wasn't original, I partly agree with you lot, but in my opinion, if you want to make Issei change from his completely perverted state and for him to go up the ranks quickly and make him do something other than being a lecher that is only about tits. Then you have 4 or 5 places that you can start with that. First is if the story begins before the event's that took place in LN, second is at who he revives him (like in Jack of Heart, it's extremely good story you should all read it), third is the church before Raynare is killed, fourth before Rating game and rematch with Riser and finally in my opinion is Peace Summit.

2\. I would like to point out that, yes, it may, in the beginning, look similar to the other stories out there but after the first 2-3 chapter's it will all change since there would be other things that will show up. So don't think that it will be similar to others.

3\. Is about my Grammar, yeah I know it isn't that good since English isn't my language and I will try to fix that issue as soon as possible.

Well, that's all I wanted to say about comments, thank you for the reviews, all are welcome, good and bad it all helps.

Special thanks to Dazzazzel for beta reading it and helping.

I don't own Highschool DxD that right goes to its creator.

"" Normal speech

 **[]** Ddraig speaking

Chapter 2. Issei's Return

When he left the run-down church, Issei began to think of how can he become stronger. His first big obstacle came directly from the fact that he was a pervert and an extremely big one at that. That gave others chances to use him and manipulate him in every which way they wanted by just showing him tits and he will do anything.

So his first order of Bisnis came at trying to somehow someway manage to tow down on his lecherous tendency and he acknowledged that he will need help in doing that.

On his way home Issei came across the same place where this whole madness started, at the newly built park, a place where he brought first girlfriend after a date, where he suppressed his pervert side to a minimum and was killed in cold blood and then revived into literally a slave.

To a beautiful red-hair girl that till tonight he idolized so much, to the point that he thought she was perfect, only to find out that she was literally worst than him in a way.

"So I came again here, it's strange how fate has a funny way to laugh at you when you're at your lowest." Mused Issei as he took a look around him, feeling the cold evening wind.

"Oh well, better get home before my parents get there." Said Issei to himself as he departed for home.

After a few minutes, Issei arrived home and seeing that his parents were asleep he simply went to take a shower and eat something before going to bed.

In his dreams Issei found himself in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by an inferno and from that inferno two emerald eyes were watching him with interest.

 **[Iseei Hyoudou, we meet again]** Spoke a deep ancient voice filled with power and might.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here in my dream?" Stuttered terrified Issei.

 **[You have already forgotten about me? I was the one that gave you the power to defeat that little crow you were fighting after all.]** Told the dragon as he stepped out of inferno to be directly in front of Issei. Rising to its full height which was more than 50 meters. A dragon had red scales that looked like it could take a nuclear explosion and still remain without a scratch on them and emerald eyes that sent a shiver down Issei's spine as he looked at them.

"Y-You are Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, the Heavenly Dragon?" Asked Issei still afraid of the massive red dragon whose power was said to rival gods and maous.

 **[In deed I am, and I am your partner from now on. You do not need to be worried, I will not harm you.]** Ddraig reassured the boy. The dragon looked down on Issei seeing his expression as Issei was beginning to shake in fear at the thought of a massive dragon he was talking to.

"I-Its nice to meet you Ddraig, I'm Issei Hyoudou, but you know that already I presume. " Told Issei now feeling a little relaxed as he felt that the dragon in front of him would not hurt or eat him.

 **[Yes I know who you are and until recently I couldn't make a connection to you, to speak with you because you were too weak for that, but your emotions and desire for power had made that connection possible. But now the question is what do you intend to do with my power that is at your disposal?]** Spoke Ddraig in his powerful voice as he still looked down at his partner.

"I want to get stronger so that I can prevent what happened to Asia to happened to other people I love and care for, I will do anything that is necessary to get stronger, I will even suppress as much as possible my lecherous behavior if it is necessary." Issei honestly told the Red Dragon Emperor.

Ddraig was very amused at what his host said. Sure he was weakling, but he had great potential and if he has was willing to go through the pains and horrors of what he was going to teach him. Then maybe, some others that he knew if they were willing will teach him and train him. But he first needs to confirm it with his partner and see if what he was going to do with it when he gets what he wanted.

 **[That is** very **interesting partner, I can see a strong will and desire from you, but if you truly plan on getting stronger that you must do it quickly because now that your Sacred Gear is activated you will attract both strong enemies and allies to you. Many of them, stronger than you. Are you ready for that Issei Hyoudou? Because if you try to run away they will go for those you love and care to get to you.]**

Issei gulped at that. That was something that he wanted to avoid at all cost, to fight the foes that are much stronger and have much, much more experience in combat than him was dangerous and even worse is that the said foes are going to go after the people that he wanted to protect if they can't get to him.

"Yeah, I am ready as I ever be." Said Issei to Ddraig as he looks up at him with a strong desire in his eyes.

 **[Very well, I, Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor will aid you in your quest but for** now **this is all the time we can talk here. But rest assured we can now talk even when you are not dreaming. But you'll need to become stronger enough for that]** Told Ddraig as inferno suddenly disappeared just as it appeared waking Issei from his slumber just before his alarm came.

"Wow, that was a strange dream I had." Mumbled Issei as he looked around his room.

 **[That was not dreamed partner, it was real.]** Said a deep and powerful voice.

"W-what? So I wasn't just dreaming." Issei muttered.

 **[Correct partner, what we talked about was all real and it will happen if you don't become stronger.]**

"O-okay than, what do you suggest Ddraig? What should I do to get more powerful? " Ask Issei filling a little dread creeping up his back.

 **[You should start with your physical strength, since from what I can see your magic is down to the bottom to almost non-existing. That will help you maintain more than a few boosts in a fight and will also increase your stamina.]** Adviced Ddraig as he analyzed Issei's body and magical reserves.

"Hmm, that is a good idea, I'm more of a close-combat fighter that a magic user, never liked magic anyway."

With that the conversation's done Ddraig returned to his slumber, telling Issei to if he needs his help to just summon the Booster Gear and he will wake up.

After getting up and putting on his school clothes, he started packing his training clothes into his bag, as he planned for the next three to four weeks train himself to become stronger, with his mindset, he went down to the kitchen to eating breakfast with his parent before going out to train.

Of course, he didn't tell his parents that, because he was sure that all hell will break loose if his parents found out what he became and that just by knowing him that they were in danger.

With his preparations completed Issei set out to go train and if the dragon was in a good mood, maybe he could learn some other things from the Heavenly Dragon that would be helpful in the future.

After about half an hour, Issei made it to his destination. An open field outside Kuoh, far enough for him to train and not be bothered by anyone. He stood in the opening with his bag on his shoulder looking at the field in front of him, and with satisfied nodded he began with his training.

For the first hour or so Issei just did simple exercises, running, jumping-jacks, push-ups, sits-up. After doing the basics and feeling a little tired, Ddraig instructed Issei that he should try doing the same exercises as before but with one boost.

 **[Partner you should try using one boost and it will give you enough power to do those exercises easily, but it will leave you exhausted after the effect wears out. It will also be good to your expending stamina and for your body to get used to added strength. So the side effect of the Booster Gear won't affect you later on.]** Explained Ddraig as Issei took to the heart what the legendary dragon said.

Of course, Ddraig warned him that the more he uses the Booster Gear and the more he boost, the drain on his stamina will be greater, so it would be smart to start small and after few days to increase the number of boosts.

So for the rest of the day, Issei did the exercises with adding some new ones to make it even more difficult for him as much as possible to grow more.

This patent was repeated during whole month and during breaks in between exercises, Ddraig educated Issei on what he knew and what was important for him at the time to know, about the supernatural world, about three factions, dragons, youkai, vampires, nekomata etc.

During his education, he found out that when the wielder of the Sacred Gear dies a small part of his soul was transferred there and kept. Ddraig also mentioned his eternal battle against his rival the "Wight One" or also know as Vanishing Dragon- the English Dragon Emperor- forbidden move Balance Breaker that Issei was still far, far away to unlock it.

During his training Ddraig started to teach Issei magic and as expected Issei found that it was even harder and difficult for him that physical part of the training, since Ddraig's most powerful move was Fire breath that was so powerful that it would burn even Gods and wouldn't die down until only ashes are left, that was what the mighty dragon taught Issei.

And so his monthly training slowly finished, Issei knew he improved in stamina and strength, but he also knew that it was far cry from being at some decent power level that he can begin to try and do things that will lead him to his peace and safety of his loved ones. While his physical training showed some improvements his magical training was still an area that he was extremely lacking.

With all the training and education on his new life and what he can expect in future courtesy of Red Dragon of Domination, Issei was finally confident to return to his "normal" way of life.

It happened to be Monday that he return to school and his "friends". As he walks through the school gate he was meet with a sight that made him want to laugh, all students eyes landed on him the moment he stepped through the gate, some people were wondering who was the new guy, some girl were also thinking that he looked cute and handsome.

It looked that they all forgotten him during his month of training, although to their defense he did look a little different from before.

Before he looked a little skinnier and had an average built body, but after his whole month worth of training he gained little more muscle and more athletic, let his hair grow slightly to his shoulder, and his face became a little sharper than before.

While walking to his classroom he could hear thanks to his devil senses what other people were talking about and that made him almost burst up laughing.

"Wow look at the new kid, his cute isn't he?" Spoke some girl to her friends will looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"I wonder if he single?" Told another, as he walks past them trying his best not to start laughing.

As he entered his classroom he was met with silence as everyone was looking at him with confusion as to why was a new student at the entrance of their classroom.

"Sorry for being late, teacher, I overslept." Spoke Issei as he bowed to the teacher that still looked at him with a confused expression.

"I didn't receive anything about a new student coming to this class. Who are you?" Said the teacher, still not recognizing Issei.

"It's me, teacher, Hyoudou Issei." Told Issei to the now shocked whole classroom.

"What!? That guy is the pervert beast Hyoudou!?" Yelled in shock females in class.

They still couldn't believe that they didn't recognize him the moment he entered through the gate, and when some of them remembered that they called him cute and asked if he was solo it made them go green in the face.

"Issei, man we are glad that you are finally back, the school wasn't the same without you bro!" yelled two male students. One had athletic built body and was both bold and bald, his name was Matsuda he was one of the biggest perverts in school, a self-proclaimed lolicon, and his nickname was "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi". while the other was skinny, had black hair, and was wearing glasses, his name was Motohama he had an ability that can get accurate female's measurements at sight- his nickname was " Three Sized Scouter" .

They with Issei were known as "Perverted Trio", for their tendency to peek at girls while changing, their special target was the Kendo Club that had some of the most beautiful girls in it. The said Kendo Club was also their main enemy since every time they peek at them it was almost for sure that they would end up getting the beat down.

With the classroom in an uproar, the teacher began to calm down the students, after regaining some control over the situation he asks the million dollar question.

"Where have you been Hyoudou? It was over a month since you disappeared ." Stated the teacher.

"I had some unexpected family problems that made it impossible for me to come to school." Answered the brunette.

"I hope that the problem is solved now and that you will have your full attention on the lectures that are coming up. Also, come to teacher hall during lunch break to get all your missed assignments."

"Yes, the problem was solved and thank you, teacher, can I go to my seat now?"

"You may."

With a bow, Issei made his way to his seat, all eyes were on him, as he started to pull out his school supplies. One pair of purple eyes were narrowed and specifically glued to him as they watched him.

The class after Issei came, returned relatively to normal as it could be, some students were still surprised, some upset that the pervert beast returned, and some shell-shocked that they thought that he was a new student.

After the class was over all of his classmates surrounded him and started bombarding him with questions about what happened to him and where he was….

"Where have you been Issei we were worried sick about you! You didn't tell anyone what happened to you and even ORC didn't know where you were!" Yelled Motohama and Matsuda at the same time.

"Like I told the teacher, I had some family emergency that left me in no condition to come to school." Said Issei.

"Okay, then with that done, what do you say about getting to see some nice pieces of the body? We found some new places that will give us all that could dream." Motohama told Issei while pushing his glasses up.

That made all female in the room to send death glares at them. They were shocked at Issei's answer as they never in a million years thought they will hear it.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood today guys, maybe next time." Said Issei as he put his head on the table. While that was a technical a lie, it was also a good opportunity to tow down his less popular tendency.

"Wh-What? Issei what are you saying? Are you feeling well?" Stuttered Matsuda.

"Yeah, I'm all right, I'm just not in the mood today to go with you guys."

That made some girls that were listing the conversation to pull the two perverts away from Issei so that they could confront him.

"Well, that was the unexpected answer coming from the 'Breast Beast'. What, we aren't good enough for you now, ne Hyoudou?" Mocked a pink-haired girl as she stood in front of Issei.

"I thought that with me gone for a whole month and not peeking on you, and not doing it today would at least make you happy a little bit more Katase." Muttered Issei, his voice tired of the constant sarcastic remarks of the pink headed girl.

"We are very happy about that Issei, but it's really strange hearing it from you of all people, you know that right?" Spoke brunette girl that was a few centimeters taller than Katase.

"Well, as much as it is strange hearing it from me, Murayama, even I have those days, that isn't to say that both of you are not good enough, heck both of you are very beautiful, if I may say so myself." Told Issei as he moved his head so it was resting on his cheek and looking directly at Murayama. Both girls blush their cheeks turning a little red at the comment he made about them.

That left both Murayama and Katase dumbfounded. They were very both happy at what Issei said. Happy that he wasn't going to peep on them at least for today, and maybe there was a slim chance that the "Pervert Trio" will be cut down to "Pervert Duo". That would be a miracle that both Murayama and Katase would gladly pray for- Issei suddenly got a headache.

Whit all that said and done the rest of the day went as one can expect, Issei was under a constant barrage of questions about his disappearance and return, he didn't even acknowledge his King and rest of ORC as he made sure to be as distant as possible.

"Well, well, well, look at who came back after a whole month." Spoke a familiar voice filled with sarcasm from behind him.

"Oh, Raynare didn't know that you are in my class." Said surprised Issei as he turns around to the familiar voice, only to look at Raynare and was not surprised to see her in her Yumma form that she used to get him on that fateful day.

"My name in school is Yumma, remember that." Hissed Raynare as she stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want "Yumma" ?" Ask Issei in his uninteresting voice.

"Where have you been you jerk? And Rias wants to see you after school." Nearly yelled furious Raynare at the boy who ruined her life.

"Where I was isn't important and you can tell Rias that I don't care what she wants. I will come to the clubroom when I feel like it." Issei told her in a serious voice while rising a little bit of his aura for her to get a point that Issei was serious.

Raynare cringe a bit when she felt his aura come near her, she still remembered well that night at church when he was close to snapping and when he almost killed her.

"F-fine, be it your way." Said the half-breed as she made her way towards ORC to tell her King what the Pawn said.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Said to himself Issei as he when home.

As he went going home Issei didn't realize that he was followed by someone who was going to change he life upside down even more.

And done.

Also, I have already selected his peerage but he won't receive his evil pieces until later, but he will meet some of his future members soon.


	3. Geting help from unexpected source

Authors note: Hey, we start with this chapter I would like to point out some things. As some of you said, I still have some problems with grammar but with Dazzazzle's help I hope that it will be a lot fewer mistakes in that regard, as for the story here is where it get's a little of the canon. I did mention in the last chapter that someone was following Ise, and in this chapter, you will see who it is based on her description that I put in.

My plan for this story is for Ise to slowly get to meet and in some cases fight some members of his future peerage but I will not reveal who they are or what pieces they will get, you will have to see it for yourself later in the for Ise not being pervert anymore, that's not the case, he will still be the lovable pervert we know but he will try to reduce it as much as possible as he is realized that it will give him more harm than good. As for ORC, he will still interact with them but on a smaller scale as I don't like Rias that much and still find her personality too annoying and too much self-centered. Well with that said and done let's get to the chapter.

And as always feedback is welcome. And if you have questions about the story feel free to PM me and I will answer the best way I can to your questions

I don't own High School DxD that right goes to it's creator.

"" Talking

''Thinking

 **[] Ddraig talking**

 **[''] Ddraig thinking**

Chapter 3. Getting help from the unexpected source

Returning home, Issei found that out that focusing on other things besides porn, made wonders when he saw how much time for something else he had.

Of course, that didn't mean that he has given up on it, he would watch it from time to time, after all, he was still a seventeen year-old teenager craving for a female body. But given how his life was turned upside down he tried to focus as much as he could on other things.

One of those things was family. Ever since his childhood friend left Issei was left empty, he was always alone, that was until he comes across an old man who told him stories about the power of tits. Issei came every day to listen to him and that's how his perverted side come about.

That side was beginning to show itself in Middle school, where he actually meet his two friends that with him made up "Pervert Trio". Even during his first year in Middle school, every girl he meets would almost immediately turn around and walk away, or slap him seeing that he was undressing her with his eyes.

He wanted to have a harem, but when the girls wouldn't even give him the time of a day to even say "hello", let alone be with him, he did the next best thing and that was peeping on them.

Of course, that ends up usually at him and his pervert friends getting the shit beaten out of them, but that didn't stop him or his friends from doing the same thing over and over again.

That was how his days would end up from the begging of the first year at Middle school all the way to a few days ago.

Finally, after the whole supernatural thing was revealed to him and what he could expect from that side, he understood the importance of living and that there are some other things besides porn.

So after dinner, Issei went to his room to do his homework and talk to Heavenly Dragon that he was a partner now to see if there are some other ways to gather strength and power so that he could at least protect his family.

"So Ddraig is there other ways to increase in strength than just plain exercise?" Wondered Issei as he was keen on doing some other things that basic training.

 **[Yes Partner, but you have to remember that since you extremely lack in magic you have to make it up in strength.]** Answered the great dragon.

"Hhmm...that sounds like I don't have many options then."

 **[No, you don't Partner, but I think in a few months that you can awaken some of the others users of Booster Gear, if they are willing, will help you in your endeavors.]** Ensured Ddraig as he felt Issei's sadness at not doing much to improve in other areas.

"Really Ddraig is what you say really the truth? That I can awake my predecessors if I get stronger?" Ask Issei now filled with hope that maybe some of past users will help him in his quest for power to protect.

 **[I don't have a slight benefit of a doubt that they will help you.]**

"Thank you Ddraig, you are a real friend." Answer honestly Issei.

 **[You are welcome Partner, but I suggest that you finish your work and go to bed, I will train you from now on personally in your dreams. This should help you in some technics that I have, that are because you are my host should come easily to you. And it will also increase your chances to achieve Balance-Breaker.]** Instructed Ddraig since he had a strange feeling that things are sure to hit the fan very soon and his host needed every bit of advice, training, and experience he could get.

Whit that said and done, Ddraig cut the feed and Issei was left to his own devices.

He first thought was how to at least subdue his tendencies. Two- three people came to his mind, but he was sure that they would likely beat the tar out of him even before he asks their help. But that was something that he needed to do before he could write them down.

"Hm...I think I should just ask Murayama and Katase strait and see if they are even willing to help, plus it could be good if they could also train me in swordplay, it wouldn't hurt to know how to use a weapon." Issei pondered on that for the moment before deciding that he would ask and hope for the best before going to bed and going to sleep where his dragon friend was waiting for him to begin the most terrified and painful training he will experience.

'Fucking Ddraig, fucking dragon breath, fucking sadistic lizard bastard.' That was what Issei repeated constantly over and over in his head as he went to school.

At the beginning of his "Training", as Ddraig called it, Issei quickly realized that the Heavenly Dragon was insane and that what he called "training" was much much closer to pure torture than the former.

Issei was forced to dodge Ddraig's flames, sent flying, bruised, burned and for the lack of the better term left on just a centimeter away from death's door. Ddraig's constant reminder that this was just the beginning and for that reason Issei could feel the shivers go down his spine, wishing that he didn't want to know what was in Ddraig's opinion "heavy training".

As he made his way to school Issei saw two people he was going to ask for help and as luck would have it the said people were also arriving at school.

Thinking that after training with his sadistic dragon training instructor nothing could get any worst, he made his decision to approach them.

"Murayama, Katase do you have a moment? I would like to ask you something?" Called Issei as the duo stopped at the sound of his voice and turn to face him.

"What do you want Hyoudou?" Asked angrily Katase.

"I was wondering if...by any chance you guys are willing to help me with something." Answer Issei feeling very afraid of Katase as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what would that be, pervert?"

"Well...how could I say this but..." Issei started feeling terrified of her and a bit embarrassed that he would ask her for help.

"Spill it, what do you want? You want to see as naked, is that what you want?" Spouted Katase feeling a lot angrier that one person that was always peeping on them, except yesterday, was here in front of her asking for something and she has no doubt something perverted at that.

"Katase, cool down a little bit, you are scaring him senseless." Said Murayama seeing that Issei was getting paler at the sight of angry Katase in front of him.

"Fine Mura, but if it's something perverted he is getting shinai so deep in his ass that the doctors would need to struggle to get it out. " Answered Katase as she was trying to calm down a little bit.

"Now Issei, what did you need to ask us ?" Asked Murayama at seeing Katase calm down.

"W-well, I wanted to ask you guys if...if you would be willing to help me w-with toning down my perverted side." Stuttered Issei, as he was still embarrassed for asking them of all people for help.

That answer left shocked Murayama and Katase, they first look at each other, then at the sky to see if it wasn't falling down because they were sure that it was and lastly to Issei to see if he was all right.

"Y-you want our help in stopping your perverted tendency's is that right? " Stuttered stunned pink-haired girl as she was still shell-shocked at the question.

"Y-yeah, that's what I'm asking, would you two be willing to help me with this? I will do anything and everything you say." Embarrassed Issei answered honestly.

"Hyoudou, would you wait for the end of the school to hear our decision?" Asked an equally shocked brunette.

"Yeah, I can wait. Meet me at the gate after school, sound's good?" Said Issei feeling a little more hope in his decision on asking those two.

"Sure, that would work. Well, see you in the classroom Hyoudou." Answered Murayama as she was the first to out get of the shock that Issei gave them. Katase was so in shock that after getting the answer from Murayama was forced to drag her to Kendo club.

'Well, that went pretty good if I may say so myself.' Thought Issei, glad that the girls were even considering to help and he was sure that if they decided to help that he would have two more Sergeant instructors that will make him feel like hell was heaven if he screws up.

 **[Yes, Partner that was a good decision on your part of asking for help in your less honorable trait.]** Spoke Ddraig in Issei's mind as he listened to the conversation and found it amusing to see his host behaving like this.

'Yeah, I know right. Well better get to the classroom before class starts.' Responded Issei in his mind while making his way to the classroom.

When he was about to enter the classroom, unwanted voices have gotten his attention.

"Ise!" a very familiar voice to him shouted.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you." Questioned the owner of the other voice.

As Issei turned around he was meet with his King and Bishop who were from the look of things going to his classroom to get him.

Seeing them Issei gave a tired sigh, knowing what the duo wanted.

"What do you two want?" Questioned the Pawn as he looked into the eyes of his King with the bored expression.

"Where have you been for the last four weeks?" Repeated Rias as she wanted to know what was the Sekiryuutei doing in that period of time.

"Training." He simply answered.

"And why didn't you tell me or come to the club?" Continued heiress.

"Because I didn't feel like coming to a liar of liars and killers." Again Issei simply answered as he entered his classroom leaving a hurt Rias and an annoyed Raynare.

"Raynare when school finishes follow him and see what he is up to and report it to me immediately." Ordered Rias to her Bishop.

"And why do you think I will do those princess?" Said Raynare in an annoyed tone.

"You want for Akeno to punish you again for disobedience ?" Smirked Rias as she saw fallen/devil hybrids face.

Raynare was white as a sheet as she remembered how Akeno tortured her for two hours for not following Rias' orders and that was something that she didn't want to happen she just nodded and left in a hurry.

As school continued like normal Issei found that his two perverted "friends" were even more annoying and he realized that what they are doing was to get him in trouble so they can escape the brutal treatment of the kendo club he tried to keep the distance from them since he was focusing on trying to suppress his perverted nature so that he can a least not get used as he class ended Issei was confronted with his two pervert buddies.

"Issei let's go!"Shouted in joy Matsuda

"Yeah, Issei let's go, we found a beautiful spot where we can peep on the girls and explore female body to its fullest." Added Motohama while Matsuda nods his head in agreement with glasses wearing pervert ignoring the death glares sent from girls that heard them.

Seeing the conversation going on, the girls that didn't leave the classroom yet and waited to hear Issei's answer since coming from his month-long absence he changed in a good way for the girls didn't even bother to say "hi" to him, though now they are even willing to have a sentence or two with him and his new look did help a fair bit in the girl's opinion. Three girls, in particular, were expecting him to accept their offer, but his answer still proved them wrong.

"As I said before, no, I will not go with you guy's to peep on the girls, since for once I can talk to some girls without a problem and it's nice for a change." Stated Issei as he looked into the eyes of his slowly but surely ex-friends. Inside he wanted to go with them badly, but he knew that he need to "grove up" from his perverted state and mature, still that didn't mean that he couldn't get a side glance under the skirt or shirt of a beautiful girl.

But he felt good that some girls after seeing that he wasn't with the duo when they were caught and brutally beaten to shit a few times started to open just a little bit to him and be more friendly.

"W-What are you talking about Issei?" Asked Motohama in disbelief as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, Issei, what happened to you?" Also questioned Matsuda also not believing his friend has just refused this beautiful offer to see girls in their birthday suit.

"It's just as I said, I'm not going with you guys." He said now in a serious and commanding tone that made them shiver in fear and some girls and a certain fallen angel shiver in excitement of his commanding tone as he relists a little bit of his dragon aura to complete the effect of intimidation.

"Fine, you win Issei this time, but we will bring you back to your senses eventually." Motohama stated angrily, as he and Matsuda left to go and peep at the girls.

With this done, Issei took his belongings and left the classroom leaving the kendo duo alone to discuss what just happened.

"Well, that was definitely awkward." Said Katase still not believing that Issei was beginning to change.

"Yeah, it is awkward but looks at it on a light side, it's a good opportunity to reduce "Pervert Trio" by one. And if Issei doesn't behave you can still beat the crap out of him." Stated Murayama

"Yeah, I guess your right Mura. But still, I think it's just some plane of his to get a better look at us under clothes." Answered back Katase as she was unsure about this whole ordeal.

"Well, if we don't try we wouldn't know if he is fooling around or really trying to reduce it. Who knows maybe you will fall in love with him Kate." Said Murayama with a smirk at seeing her pink hair friend have a look of disbelief in her eyes but her cheeks turn a little pink at that statement.

Murayama knew that Katase had a small crush on Issei and if he was normal and not "breast beast" she would have asked him out on a date, but since he was what he was she outright refused to do anything.

"Don't make it sound like you are any better Mura, I know that you had a crush on him since day one." Retailed Katase

"Yup, and I still do have one. That's why I will help him and with some luck maybe get along with him, but first things first, we need to get him to control his perverted urges. I like him way more when he isn't in his pervert mode." Murayama said as like talking about the weather and not about her secret crush.

"Well if you are so sure about this, then I will also give it a try, but one wrong move and he will get a shinai in his ass so deep that even the doctors would have to cut him up to get it out." Katase reluctantly agreed to Murayama's train of thoughts but also promised her that if Issei gave her a perverted look than all hell will break loose on him.

"Good now all that is left to do is inform him and to see when and where do we start his training." Said Murayama with a smile on her face.

'Soon Issei, soon I can be with you. I can wait for that day.' Thought Murayama as she and Katase left the classroom to go and eat lunch.

Elsewhere Issei was confronted with Kiba as he was sent to get Issei to go to the ORC clubroom.

"What do you want Kiba?" Asked Issei as he was about to start eating his lunch.

"President sent me to retrieve you so that she can talk to you Issei." Answer Kiba as he looked into Issei's eyes and was ready to summon his sword if need be.

Issei just shook his head at seeing that he wasn't going to win this argument, even if he refuses Kiba, Rias was going to send Koneko or Akeno to get him next and he knew that if Akeno was refused than let's just say it would be one-sided fight were he was going to get electrocuted until he was a centimeter from death's door, knowing her sadistic side. And that was something that he would like to avoid at all cost until he gets stronger where he can at least retaliate back.

"Fine Kiba, I will go with you, but this better be good or I will break both your legs and have Raynare heal them and then break them again, you got that." Issei warned as he put his lunch back in his backpack and moved towards the old school building.

"It will be Issei." Kiba quickly answered not wanting to test Issei's claim on himself.

"Well let's go then." Issei simply said as he Kiba quickly caught up to him.

As they entered the building he felt that everyone from Rias' peerage was there. But from looks of things they seemed in disarray for some reason.

"President we are here." Stated Kiba as he entered with Issei right behind him.

Clubroom still looked like as Issei remembered. It still had a Victorian style to it with a couple of leather sofas and a small wooden table in the middle and had a back door that leads into a hallway that had doors that were for the kitchen, spare room, and bathroom. All in all, clubroom looked more like an apartment than an old school building.

"Ah, Yuuto, Ise, it's good that you came here, I have news for you both that we just take a sit. Akeno would you please bring us some tea?" Told Rias as she sat at her table and waited for Akeno to bring tea to the rest of them.

"Here you go, President." Said Akeno as she brought tea to Rias and the rest of the club.

"Okay, Rias, what do you want and what is so important?" Questioned Issei as he still wasn't over what happened in the church and he wanted to spend as little time as possible with them.

"I thought I told you to call me President, Ise?" Stated Rias as she folded her arms under her breast as she looked Ise with narrowed eyes.

"And I thought I told you that I don't want to see you still, but knowing that you are annoying as Hell, I came here, so tell me what so important?" He responded back as he released some of his aura for intimidation, a nifty trick that he learned from Ddraig and from the look on everyone's face it worked, although Akeno had a blush on her face as she licked her lips in a seductive way her M side in full force showing that she very much liked the idea of her cute junior dominating her in bed.

"W-well what I wanted to say is that since you have time to adapt to life as a devil and after your month worth of leave that you will have to return to your devil duty's and that soon we will have to go to the familiar forest to get you a familiar since all of us here have it, but that is for the next month, and I would like to know how good was your training went." Answered Rias after collecting enough of herself.

Ise just sighed as he should saw this coming, but he still needed to at least follow orders from her even though he didn't want.

"Sure, I will continue my devil jobs and as for how training went it went good but there are still a lot of things that I need to improve if I ever want to advance through the ranks to become High-class." Replied Issei while closing his eyes and putting his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"That's good to hear Ise, if you become strong enough and do your job well you can increase in rank for sure." Said Akeno as she was standing behind Rias.

"Yeah, I know. Well if that's all there is to know I will take my leave, there is still school and I'm hungry so good-bye for now." Said Issei as he stood up and left.

When Issei left and was out of hearing, Raynare that was until now silent, said something that made them all interested in their Pawn even more.

"Well, it looks like Issei is looking for a way to decrease his perverted nature." Said Raynare.

"And how do you know that Raynare?" Questioned Rias.

"Well you did say to follow him and since I'm with him in class does have some benefits, anyway I heard those two kendo captains said that he asks for their help in it and from the looks of things, both of them will help him, plus both of them have a crush on him." Answered Raynare as she stood up and excused herself and left to also go get lunch and see what the man that put her in this position would do next.

"It seems that things will become even more interesting from now on, don't you think Rias?" Said Akeno as she was sipping more tea that came from Koneko who was too much focused on her snacks to even bother about other things.

"Yes, yes it would seem that way Akeno." Rias said in thought.

On the other end of the town figure that followed Issei entered a house that looked fairly modest. It was a two-story house that had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, living room that had a futuristic look to it.

As the figure entered the living room it put removed its hood to reveal a beautiful girl that had pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes, butterfly headphone accessory on her head with a lollypop in her mouth. She looked like she was the same age as Issei.

"Well Issei Hyoudou, it looks like we will have a meeting in a very near future. I'm really looking forward to it." The auburn teen said with a soft smile on her face.

And done.

Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had little difficulty in making you see I made it so that both Murayama and Katase have feelings for Issei. As for the said figure, she will meet Issei very soon. Till the next chapter goodbye guys.


	4. Unwanted Guest

Author note: Well you guys guest it right, the Auburn figure was Chelsea and in this chapter, she will interact with Issei and the kendo duo.

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. And I will try to make it, moving forward is even more enjoyable for you guys. In the next chapters, we will get some fights scenes since we are moving from the Raynare arc to the Riser arc.

As for those that think it's strange and even a little forceful for the Kendo duo to have a crush on our loveable pervert, all that will be answered in the following chapters. So stay patient and it will be answered.

I would also like to thank Dazzazzel for helping me in fixing some issues with grammar and all of that stuff.

As always, feedback is welcome. If you guys have questions about the story feel free to PM me and I will answer as best as I can.

So, let's get started.

I don't own High School DxD that right goes to it's creator, Ichibumi Ichei.

Chapter 4. Unwanted Guest

After the lunch break that was fairly annoying for Issei, because he had to deal with people that hurt and betrayed him in the worst possible ways. Issei is now eagerly, with a bit of fear mixed in, waiting for school to end to see if the kendo duo were willing to help him with his problem.

As the school bell sounded the end of today's lessons he quickly packed his belongings and went to the gates to see what their decision was.

Not too long after he got there, the people he waited for showed up with a neutral expression on their faces that upset him a little bit.

"S-so guys what did you decide?" He stuttered as he was now a bit afraid of their refusal.

"We decided Ise, but before we tell you our answer, we need to know some other things, sounds good?" Answered Murayama as she looked at him with her neutral expression.

"Yeah, that sounds good, so what do you need to know?" He replied feeling a bit of hope since it sounded like that they accepted his request, but he tried not to show it.

"Well the things we want to know are a bit complicated to speak in public, so do you know any place where we can talk?" This time Katase spoke.

"Sure, we can talk at my place, my parents aren't home so it's secured to talk to about things that are private. And before you, Katase, go for the shinai no, I didn't think of that things." He quickly answered seeing that Katase was about to grab her sword to hit him.

"It better be like you said or I will put this sword in your ass, you got that?" Katase said with venom in her voice.

"It's like I said, you can trust me on that, I may be a pervert but I'm not a liar or a sexual maniac that will rape you two." Issei replied back.

"Fine lead the way." She said, accepting his words.

"This way ladies."

As they left, Raynare followed them with interest, since she too wanted to know what made Issei ask his arc-enemies for help and what the duo wanted to know.

So she masked her presence and went after them, what she and the trio didn't know is that the auburn-haired girl that was following Issei for a few days now was also following them now and she looked excited about the prospect of having some fun with all of them, so she hurried to get as fast as can to his house and set all hell loose on him.

After about fifteen minutes, the trio arrived at the Sekiryuutei's house that looked like the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. It was a normal two-story terraced house with a light blue exterior, a balcony on the second floor, and a brown roof.

"Well here we are, make your self-comfortable here, I will get some drinks and snacks." Said Issei as he led the duo into his house, not noticing another presence in his house.

Seeing that her camouflage and masked presence was working beautifully, the auburn teen decided to have some fun, that was why she came here for after all.

"Oh, honey you're home." She said in a sweet and seductive tone as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Hearing the voice Sekiryuutei immediately activated his sacred gear in front of the two girls as he stepped in front of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Asked Issei as he started boosting his power.

"Oh, my. Have you already forgotten about me? Shame on you my dear and here I thought that you loved me." She stated in a fake hurt tone as she put her hand over her heart.

While this was going on, Murayama and Katase were in shock. First, Issei said that he was alone at home and now from the looks of things it looked like he lied, the second was a strange looking gauntlet that appeared out of nowhere and what was even more strange is that is started saying "Boost" after every so often. And the third was the auburn teen that looked like she knew Ise very well.

After getting over their shock state they looked at each other and with a nod decided that they will going to milk every last information out of Issei for this. But for now their attention return to the girl that was standing in front of them.

And both girls could agree that she was very beautiful, with her long auburn hair that went down to her middle back, butterfly headphones accessory on her head. She wore a black vest along with a white long shirt that was under neat it with a red ribbon, a red mini skirt and had black leather boots.

"Cut the crap and tell me who you are and what are you doing here." Stated Issei feeling angrier at the unknown girl that was in his house.

[Boost]

"Oh, will you look at that. So the information about you was correct. You are the RED DRAGON EMPEROR." She said nonchalantly, as if she was used to seeing it all the time.

"Yes, I'm the current Sekiryuutei, now answer the damn question." He answered his voice becoming dangerous as he felt a little bit annoyed that she still didn't answer him.

"My name is Chelsea, a pleasure to meet you Sekiryuutei. As for what I'm doing here? Well, that's easy I'm here to have some fun. And don't worry I'm not here to fight, so can you please dismiss you sacred gear? Even though I may be stronger than you now, if you boost enough times you can easily beat me and from counting how many times you boost already, I will have to say that we are almost even now." The girl now known as Chelsea stated. She knew that her experience can get her an advantage over him, but knowing that one lucky shot from the powered up Sekuryuutei would spell instant death to weak opponents and heavy injuries to some average. She didn't want to test her chances with him yet if she can prevent that.

"And how can I trust you that the moment I dismiss my sacred gear you won't attack me or my friends behind me?" Questioned Issei. He was told by Ddraig that situations like this would happen when an opponent would try to make him lower his guard and when he was at his weakest attack him.

"I see that you thought about that possibility also but rest assured that I'm not here to fight, I'm more of an assassination than a straightforward fighter. If I was ordered to kill you, you would have been dead long ago, as I had plenty of opportunities to do it." Chelsea stated calmly as she took out a lollypop out of her skirt pocket and put it in her mouth.

"So what are you doing here then, besides having intruded into my house?" Issei asked as he saw that what she said was the truth.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about, hmm?" Said, Chelsea, as she made her way on to one of the sofas in the living room.

"Umm, Issei, you do know that you have a lot of explaining to do, right?" Said, Murayama, as she and Katase finally able to get a word out since they felt the dangerous situation in front of them vanish and what the Chelsea girl said made them shiver in fear.

That made Issei went paled as he forgotten that the duo behind him didn't know anything about the supernatural world and he knew that once you entered it there was no going back. He sighs heavily as he decided that if they were going to help he would at least tell them what they wanted to know.

"Yeah I know, but let us first sit and then we will talk about it." He answered back as he went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks.

After a minute or so he came back with a tray of food and drinks. He put them down on a table and prosed to sit down on a love sofa so that he could see all three girls, Murayama and Katase took the large sofa as they sat near each other.

"Okay, before you two begin to question me, let's see what our new friend is doing in my house, sounds fair?" He asked the Kendo duo and seeing them nod made him smile a little bit. Before he turned his attention to an intruder which he could honestly say was extremely hot and if the situation was different he would be all over her in a blink of an eye.

"Since you insist darling." She smirked when she saw a little jealousy in the brunet haired girl's eyes, but she had to first defuse the tension that was in the room before she could tease the life of the girl and the boy which she found to be very cute and handsome.

"Like I said, my name is Chelsea and I was assigned to watch over you and see if you have a sacred gear. And if you have, to see what in turns of power level is. If you where at a lower level of power, I was told to bring you with me, to our faction with force if necessary. But seeing that you already have activated it and that you have I would say decent power, I think that that wouldn't work, so I choose another way, to come directly to you so that we can talk and see if you are willing to come with me, darling. We could have so much fun together." She said in a normal voice in the beginning and ended in a flirty and seductive tone while licking her lips which made Issei go full red that put even his gear at shame.

Murayama seeing this decided to make her self-known to the other girl. As she didn't like an idea of Issei leaving when she was so close to having him.

"What are you talking about? What faction? And what is a sacred gear?" She questioned as she wanted answers and seeing Katase nod her head in agreement with her.

"Well, I can answer the first two questions somewhat, but I will let my darling answer the last one." Was the reply she gotten from the Auburn teen.

"Don't call him darling." Sneered Murayama as she felt that she had little chances against the girl in front of her. She was very attractive and from the look in Issei's eyes, Murayama knew that she was losing the battle over him.

"Oh, jealous about my interaction with my dear little Issei." She questioned with a smirk at seeing the brunet becoming red with each passing second from embarrassment and anger.

"T-That's not what I meant." Murayama stuttered as she felt her cheeks blush even more than they were a moment ago.

"You sure about that?" Chelsea sends another jab at her, she loved this, her mischief side was now in full force and he would enjoy this sweet torture for as long as she can.

Unfortunately for her, Issei decided to enter the conversation and release Murayama from even more embarrassment. He knew that she had a small interest in him, since every time he was caught Murayama would hold back a lot as to not hurt him to badly and would avoid sensitive parts. And if he was honest with himself he did have a crush on her since day one at Kuoh Academy.

"Okay Chelsea, I think you had your fun. Now answer the questions." He stated seriously as he was also curious about this faction she spoke about.

Chelsea cutely pouted at her fun being cut short but decided that she would continue later on.

"What I'm talking about is that there are other factions in this world, not just humans but you already know that my dear." Chelsea said as she looked towards Issei and then to the duo on a sofa. "As for you two, Murayama and Katase, yes there are other factions, like devils, angels, fallen angels, vampires, youkai, and so much more. And before you ask how I know your names, the answer is simple. I was also following you two also since you knew Issei and interacted with him on the daily basis. " Answered Chelsea while drinking some juice and eating some snacks that Issei brought for them.

That left the girls on the edge, to hear that you were followed by an assassin no less was a hard pill to swallow for anyone. And the discovery that the mythical beings exist was even more of a shock to the girls.

"Wait so what are you saying is that mythical beings like devils and angels really exist?" For the first time since this conversation started Katase spoke in disbelief.

"Yes, they exist, my darling here is a proof of that, aren't you my sweet and cute little devil-dragon?" Replied Chelsea with a smirk, while making Issei blush and Murayama even angrier at the flirting that the auburn-haired girl was doing with her love interest. But what she first said died her anger down.

That little revelation left the kendo girls looking at Issei like he had grown a second head.

"Issei, is she saying the truth? You aren't human?" Murayama spoke in a saddened tone.

"Sorry but no, I'm not a human anymore. Well, not 100 %, but since I was born I wasn't completely human." He answered as he looks over from Chelsea to the duo at the opposite side.

"Then what are you?" Asked Katase with a little edge in her tone that made Issei flinch a bit.

"Well, I'm from what I gathered, a 50% devil, 35% human and 15% dragon. But as you can see I look like a normal human being." He answered in a soft tone.

"Okay, then that lead's as to the next question, what faction are you from?" This time it was Issei who asked as he looked at Chelsea with a serious look.

Chelsea for her part blush a little at the gaze that made him look even cuter and more handsome in her opinion and if what she knew about Issei was correct she wouldn't mind being with him even in a harem since she knew that that was his dream. To become a Harem King. She also caught him a few times looking her over, he gave her body a complete scan which she found amusing and flattered that she was attractive to him.

"As much as I want to answer your question my dear, I can't, at least not until you decide to join us and then I can answer any question you ask or you desire." She seductively answered with a wink. "But that is it for today, I must be going home now, it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep to look good for you. And don't worry we will see each other soon you three. Bye." With that Chelsea stood up but before she left, she quickly gave Issei a kiss on the cheek that made him turn crimson red with embarrassment and the girls red with anger. All of that made Chelsea giggle at the amusing sight as she left two fuming girls and one stunned boy in its wake.

"Ahem... now that that's over. Issei, before we give you our answer to your request we need to know some things." Said Katase as she was the first to return to normal, while Murayama looked like she was ready to murder someone.

Issei for his part was still in shock over the kiss, but one look from Murayama that could prone instant castration and chopping of the head was enough to bring him back. What did that Chelsea girl did to make her so pissed of, was beyond him.

Murayama was now in her on world, planning how to deal with this auburn teen that was stealing her Issei from her.

'Oh you just wait bitch, I'm going to enjoy chopping your head and putting it on a pike when I'm done with you. No one is going to steal him from me, not now when I have a chance to bring him back to normal and be with him.' Thought menacingly Murayama as her eyes darken at all the murderous ideas she could do run through her head.

Issei and Katase gulped, paled and backed away as they saw her lips turn into a sadistic smile that in Issei's opinion would put even Akeno's best to shame.

"Well Issei, I think it would be wise to answer some questions before Mura goes on to do what ever that smile on her faces represent. Don't you agree?" Katase asks hoping that she could break the dark thoughts in her best friends mind. Not wanting to get a beat down from her friend when Katase hit Issei in his family jewels.

Issei just nodded his head in acknowledgment not daring to speak.

"Okay, you said that you are a devil now, who are also devils that you know?" Katase asked that question made Murayama break from her thoughts of murdering the auburn girl, to look at him and waiting to hear his answer.

"Well, as far as I know, all member of ORC are devils. And Rias Gremory is our King." Answers Issei quickly and honestly, not wanting to fill the duo's wrath.

"W-Wait all the members are devils even Yumma and Kiba?" Murayama questioned.

"Yes, Kiba was devil long before me and as for Yumma or should I say Raynare, she was only turned devil when I intervened with her death. She was a Fallen Angel before." He said, as he was still haunted by what he experienced with Raynare and his discovery in the church.

"Raynare? Rias? And how did you become a devil Ise?" Katase was next to ask and to Issei, it looked like that they were synchronized with each other.

"Yes, Yuuma Amano or Raynare was a Fallen Angel until a month ago. As to how I become a devil well let's just say that a spear of light, courtesy of Raynare and Rias intervening when she did, was all that took." He answered in a tone that gave both girls a signal that he wasn't ready to tell them and that he wanted to forget that day.

"So Rias saved you in the end, is that what are you saying, Ise?"

"In a way, look guys I'm still not ready to tell you what happened, so can we just skip it and get to the next question?" He said as he looked Katase in the eyes.

"Yeah, we can do that, so what is a Sacred Gear? That Chelsea chick sure knew about it." She continued seeing that it was still a sore subject to him.

"Sacred Gear are item's made for the human's from God of the Bible. There are many Sacred Gears and they are connected directly to users soul. Raynare has Twilight Healing and before you ask she stole it from a human. I was born with the gauntlet of Red Dragon Emperor which you saw, Kiba has one that makes sword's and so on." Issei said as he thought about it who of the ones he knows have some, but none came to his mind.

Satisfied with his answers, for now, both girls nodded and answered he's unspoken question.

"Well, we come to an agreement that will help you with your problem, but know this now, if you do some thing's that we think are wrong you can expect a shinai up your ass. We will start your training tomorrow after school at the Kendo Club. Do we have a deal?" Said Katase as she stood up and extended an arm to him.

Seeing this Issei felt joy and immediately agreed to their demands full heartily as he shook her hand.

"Yes, we have a deal. Now though, I think you two should go home, it's getting late. I will escort you back, now that you know of this world that I'm a part, anything can happen, better safe than sorry." Issei stated as both he and the girls went out.

As they were walking toward Katase's home, they had a small talk about what they were going to do and how were they going to help him. To say that Issei would be going through a world of pain was an understatement. He thought that at the end of his training regiment with the duo he would be able to take Ddraig's strongest attack head on and feel nothing. He knew that he was exaggerating, but still, from what he was told it didn't sound so much far from it.

After about ten minutes they left Katase at her front door and then went to Murayama's place, as Murayama talks about how he was going to train in Kendo to improve his stamina also to increase his reflex speed he felt that this part of the training wasn't so bad, but then again, he was going to be proven to be wrong so many times that he still didn't believe it was all that good.

As they stopped in front of her house, Murayama turned around to look at him before speaking.

"Well this is my stop, thank you for escorting us home Ise, you are really a gentleman when you are not being a pervert. I like this side of you better than when you're a lecher. Thank you again and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and have a good night." Said Ise, but before he could turn around and walk away he was suddenly grabbed by Murayama as she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before running into the house with a smile on her face and leaving a stupefied Issei in front of her house.

'What just happened?' He thought as he was shell-shocked that the girl that hated his guts just kissed him on a lips. To think that he was kissed by two girls in one day was unimaginable to him.

[What just happened, partner, was your dragon part doing it's magic. Like I told you, you unknowingly attracted those girls to you, that is what happens when they are exposed to your aura for a long period of time, they become attached to you.] Ddraig answers his thoughts as he saw all that happened to his host this day and to say that he was impressed at the speed that his host made two girls to show affection towards him so quickly was something that even he couldn't do.

'Ddraig, do you think that that Chelsea girl is a threat ?' Issei ask he started walking home after a few minutes of being in a shell-shocked condition after what happened.

[To be honest I don't know yet, I didn't see her abilities, but what is for sure is that she has a powerful Sacred Gear that in right hands could spell death to anyone. Best to be on your guard Partner, you never know what can happen next.] Spoke the Red Dragon as he felt the presence earlier but didn't want to alert his host as he didn't feel any malicious intentions towards him from the girl.

'Yeah, I guess your right. Now though that leaves us to what we should with Rias and her gang.'

[You don't need to worry about them Partner, as you are now, you can probably take the midget Rook, the Blonde Knight and the crow easily, but her Queen is on another level compare to you. You still need to improve your stamina and durability.] Said Ddraig .

'You really think that I improved that much Ddraig.'

[Yes, and if you continue to improve. At this rate you will be able to match your King in no time.]

'Thanks pal, that coming from you means a lot.'

[Any time partner, now I'm going to sleep, so when you need me you know how to call me.] With that said, Ddraig cut the connection as he went to his slumber leaving Issei alone, as he entered his home and went to bed.

Just as he was about sleep a red magic circle appeared in his room and from it came Rias, as she looked depressed.

"R-Rias, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Asked Issei as he was confused as to why she was here.

"Sorry, Issei but I have no choice." She spoke as she quickly claimed on top of him and started undressing.

"W-what are you talking about? And why are you undressing your self?" He questioned as he felt uncomfortable.

"You are the only one that will do this for me Ise, Kiba won't do it since his knight's pride won't let him and I can't think of anyone else. Now stay down, I will do the rest." She answered as she unhooked her bra and threw it away.

Issei, hearing this started to get angry, sure he was glad and was looking forward to having sex with her, but the way it sounded and what she was doing was that set him off. She was using him again for her selfish things. And he hated being used.

"And why do you thing I will do it with you?" He asked as he started to pick himself up and pushing Rias away from him.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" She questioned, with her eyes slightly narrowing.

"That's not what I me.." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw another magic circle that he didn't recognize.

As the circle shined brighter a figure appeared out of it.

When the light died down Issei was left like he just saw a figure revealed itself to be a beautiful woman in her twenties, her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was wearing a maid outfit that made her look in his opinion even sexier.

Seeing her Rias just sigh as she knew that it was too late for her plan to work.

"So what brings you here Grayfia? Was it father, brother or is this of your own accord?" The red-haired princess asked as she lifted herself from her pawn.

"On all three accounts my lady." The woman known as Grayfia answered in a regal tone that very impressed Issei.

"Why do lower your self to this worthless specimen, my lady? You should know better than to expose yourself to the lower classes, you are the heiress of the Gremory after all." Said Grayfia as she looked at the position the two teens were.

Issei didn't know if he felt insulted or to be thankful to the maid for stopping Rias. So he settled for both.

"You know I'm not some peasant, lady." He told her sharply. That made her looked at him and just raise her eyebrow at him.

"Grayfia, even though you are my brother's Queen, I will not tolerate how you treat my cute and adorable servant. Is that understood?" Rias said as she relisted a small amount of her power to show her point.

Grayfia knew that even Rias and her peerage combined couldn't stand up to her even at 10% of her full power, but she also knew that she couldn't do anything to her since she was the little sister of her husband and he was way, way overprotective over his little sister. So she just did what was expected of her.

"I'm terribly sorry for my words. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory and the Queen of Rias' brother." She stated as she bowed.

'Rias never told me that she had a brother' Issei thought until he remembered that he didn't show at the clubroom for more than a month, so even if she wanted to tell him, she couldn't.

"Apology accepted. My name is Issei Hyoudou, the current Sekiryuutei and the Pawn of Rias Gremory. It's pleasure to meet you Grayfia." He said as he stood up and bowed to the maid. Grayfia widens her eyes a little bit at hearing that her sister-in-law had gained a very powerful piece.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, my lady we need to go. We have a very important meeting to attend to." Stated Grayfia as she dressed Rias and a little later activated her circle.

"Can Akeno come with me?" Ask Rias as she was now drees.

"Princess of Thunder? I see no problem in that. It's acutely a very good thing to have a King escorted by his Queen." Was the reply from the silver-haired maid.

With a nod, Rias turned to her Pawn and kissed his cheek. "Let's forget all about this Ise, I will explain everything in the morning. Please come tomorrow." Said the crimson princess as she teleported with the maid.

As soon as they were gone, Issei asked his Partner about the Queen of Rias's Brother.

"Ddraig are you awake? I need to ask you something."

[Yes partner, I was awoken by a sudden increase in magic. You want to know who that maid was and about her master?] Question Ddraig, as he could clearly feel that the maid was still as strong as he remembered.

"Yes, if you know about them, maybe that could help in the future." Issei replied.

[I do know about both of them. And from the look of things it looks like they are still as I remember them. That maid was and still is the second strongest female devil in the underworld, second only to current Maou, has mastery over Ice and if I remember her sister also has it but with a mix of light. Sadly, I can't remember her name but I did remember how she looked like and if ever cross path's with her, if she is alive of course, I will tell you if it's her. As for her master, he is the one of the three known Super Devils. Sirzechs Lucifer, the master of the Power of Destruction that your master has but only on a much, much higher level.] Answered Ddraig as he still tried to remember about a little girl that his last host.

"Wow, they are that strong Ddraig?" Asked Issei as he felt that even at his full power and then some he wouldn't stand even a second against any of them.

[They are partner, and I won't lie. If you want to get your own peerage, you would need to up your training regiment even more. But we will need to find a strong dragon to train you. Since only a dragon can train a dragon. And you need to be ready for pain, a lot of pain if you plan to go to the next stage of power and unlock Balance-Breaker.] Said Ddraig with a battle-hungry smile at a thought that his partner was going to get to fight a strong opponent and that he was going to fight someone that was at his level or higher.

Issei just sweated and shivered at the thought of having to train and maybe fight against the Full Grown Dragon.

"Yeah, that sound's like fun." He said sarcastically as he sounded terrified of that idea.

As he finished his conversation with his dragon resident, Issei fell to sleep having no idea what was going to happen tomorrow.

As the morning came, Issei woke up having a very bad feeling about this meeting at the old school. With that in mind, he got ready and headed to towards school.

After about ten to fifteen minutes he arrived at the clubroom only to be surprised at seeing the maid standing beside his King.

"Oh, Ise you made it. That's good now we can start the meeting." Stated Rias as she felt a little at ease that her Sekiryuutei had finally arrived.

"My lady do you want me to tell them?" Grayfia asked politely

Shaking her had to the sides Rias replied, "No, I will tell them after all this is my problem and my peerage should hear it from me."

Taking a deep breath, Rias started to say until something interrupted her

"Everyone, the truth is that I'm in enga..."

Everyone turns to look at what stopped her from saying anything further and what they saw was a magic circle with an unknown symbol to Issei at least.

Though that only lasted for a moment since Rias answer his unasked question with venom in her voice.

"Phenex."

And done.

I hope that you liked how I made Chelsea look. I will confess I didn't read or watch till the end AGK to the end but I hope that you will forgive me if I made her too much OOC.

And to answer your questions that are sure to come. Yes in my story Grayfia is going to have a sister and a brother (you know who he is if you read the LN). But I will not answer who is going to be her sister yet, you will find out in a few chapters. As for why Murayama and Katase felt jealousy. I will answer that latter in a few chapters so don't worry. It will have a very logical explanation. Now you may ask what about Raynare that appeared in this chapter but didn't do anything. Well, let's say that in the next she is going to make Issei extremely uncomfortable.


	5. Preparation for The Big Battle

Author note: Well here we are again. I don't think I need to say a lot about what would happen in this chapter since for those that are familiar with LN you would know from the previous one. But we will see Riser making his appearance and Rias training camp. It will also contain some conversation between Chelsea and Issei along with Kendo Duo.

I would like to thank Revan's Wraith for his MASSIVE help.

As always, feedback is welcome. If you guys have questions about the story feel free to PM me and I will answer as best as I can.

So, let's get started.

I don't own High School DxD that right goes to it's creator, Ishibumi Ichiei.

"" Normal Speach

 **[]** Ddraig Speaking

 _ **Atack name**_

Chapter 5. Preparation for The Big Battle

"Phenex!" Rias said with venom as she saw who appeared out of a magic circle.

Out of the circle stepped a young looking man that appeared to be in his twenties. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit was a burgundy blazer with matching pants and black shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a simple white shirt.

"Ahhh. It's been so long that I have set foot on earth." Voiced the young man.

"Riser. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Rias questioned as she tried to keep her voice neutral, but it was obvious that she was very close to exploding.

"Ah, Rias my love. Have you forgotten already about it?" Replied the now named blonde man as he took her arm.

"No, I didn't forget and it was agreed that I have at least until I graduate from college in a human world. So I ask you again what are you doing here?" She said as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

Seeing this and not knowing about anything that was said or what was the talk about, Issei decided to ask the obvious question that was on his mind.

"Um, what the fuck is going on here and who is this guy?"

"Issei, this here is Riser Phenex from the Nobel House of Phenex," Kiba politely answers making Issei look at him.

"And that mean's what?" He questioned again, still not understanding the situation at all.

Riser seeing this exchange decided to intervene.

"Riser is surprised that a simple peasant doesn't know who I am. The Riser is disappointed in you Rias. I thought that you told them about Riser." He said while referring to him in a third person making them want to facepalm. Hard.

"Who are you calling peasant? You overgrown Fried Chicken?" Issei demands as he glared at the nobleman.

Predicting that the fight is about to begin, Grayfia decided to intervene.

"Issei, Riser here is from a Noble house of Phenex, as said he is also Rias fiance. And thus they are in an arranged marriage."

Issei was left stupefied with this info. While he didn't like Rias, he hated arranged marriages. What was the point in being with someone for eternity if you don't love that person?

Rias was still fuming about an idea of having to marrie a playboy devil who wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless. She wanted to get married to someone she loved and love her back. Not for political or any other thing just from love. She wanted nothing short of killing Riser but she also knew that she didn't have power and experience to do it. That was why she had the Red Dragon Emperor. Even one as weak as Issei could beat him, given enough time to train.

While she was in deep thought, Riser decided to take this opportunity to check out the other girls of Rias' peerage, specifically her queen.

"Come on my dear let get married already, you know it's for the greater good of our race." He told her after he finished his gazing and grabbing her hand.

That made her return to the real world, where she immediately pushed him back.

"For the last time, No Riser! I will not marry you, I will marry someone that I love and that loves me back!" She snapped at him, while her eyes turn red and a scary aura surrounded her.

" If you don't want to marry me the easy way than Riser will do it the hard way.." Riser said in a serious tone as he started generating extremely hot flames in his hands ready to incinerate anything. "What do you say Rias, if Riser burns you servent's to ashes, will that finally make you see reason?" He questioned as he was lifting his arm up and pointing the flames toward Issei and Raynare that were standing opposite of him.

Finally having enough of this bullshit, Grayfia released some of her power to terrify them and to make them take this talk like nobles, like they are or were supposed to be she wasn't sure anymore.

"Enough of this. My lady, your parent's and brother have expected this from you so they propose a Rating game between Lord Riser and you." She said as she was about to freeze both High-Class devils to "cool down" a little.

"So they still don't understand. Fine I will accept what they propose. If I win I'm free, right?" She stated as she looked at the maid who just nodded.

"HAHAHAHAHAH, you really think you can beat Riser, Rias you are far too fucking weak and is this all you have to offer in our match? Just five people, all of which are as weak as Fuck except your Queen, she can maybe match my Rook Xuelan and that is if she is lucky. And Riser has a whole set to boot." Riser arrogantly declared, as he snapped his fingers and another magic circle of fire appeared with fifteen people exiting it as the fire swirl around them for a few moments before returning to the circle and disappeared along with it.

Issei hated to admit, but this Fried Chicken sure had a good eye for well developed or some who had a potential to evolve their figures even further. Women that where present, were very good looking and hot. Some had breast that could match Akeno's and Raynare's in her fallen form, while other's had a little bit above average. Not that he minds, he welcomed good tits anytime of a day, but what caught his eyes was a blonde hair girl that had her hair in a twin drill-like curls one on each side, dark blue eyes that were mesmerising and she was wearing a pink dress with a darker pink bow at the front, she looked a lot like Riser and if he had to gest she was his little sister that was also a good looking.

"As you can see Rias, Riser here accept's. Riser has a full set and so Riser will give you a handicap, you have ten days to prepare for the battle to come. " Riser continued with an arrogant tone knowing that he had this in a bag.

"Very well If both sides agreed with this than I, Grayfia will inform the head's of both houses to your agreement," Grayfia spoke before disappearing into a magic circular. Riser was about to leave also but seeing that Issei was looking at his peerage with leeches eyes, he decided to give a final display for today.

"Yubelluna come here." He ordered, as the busty looking woman with long purple hair that went all the way to her lower back, she also had purple eyes just like her hair color and was wearing a navy blue tunic top with some golden accents and a white shirt that showed her large breast that bounce and threatened to burst free from their "prison" much to Issei delight.

"Yes, mas-" She didn't finish her sentence as Riser forcibly kiss her and again started to grope her in front of everyone.

Issei was burning red with jealousy as this guy got to do this to a bombshell of a girl. The purple-haired girl could put to shame more than 80% of schools female population without breaking a sweat.

"Okay, Fried Chicken you had your fun, now get lost, you're annoying," Issei stated finally having enough of this bullshit after watching Riser do nearly everything to a member of his peerage except for having sex with her.

"Riser sees that you are quite the foul-mouthed peasant and Riser will enjoy incinerating you in a Rating game if you survive till the end."

"Yeah, yeah we will see about that you KFC." Replied Issei as he looked Riser in the eyes not intimidated by a High-Class devil in front of him. He was more afraid of Grayfia if anything and she didn't even move a muscle and force all of them to go to their knees.

"Why you ungrateful you wait." Riser said, his eye twitching from the constant barrage of insults that the Pawn in front of him said, Riser and his peerage finally left the ORC and the members of the said club finally begun to breathe normally. Well, that was until Rias snapped at Issei.

"What do you think you are doing you, IDIOT! She yelled at him as she tried to slap him, but Issei just grabs her hand before it could connect.

"What? He was annoying." He answered casually.

"You don't have any idea of what you're doing. You could be executed because of your behavior." Rias scolded him. Even though he didn't interact with them that much after church incident, she still worried about him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said nonchalantly as he took a sit on a sofa that was nearby.

After a few secund's the Gremory magic circular appeared and from it, Grayfia appeared looking as regal as ever.

"The Rating game is in effect. Both head's agreed to it. You have from tomorrow 10 days to get ready for the upcoming battle. Used them well, my lady." Grayfia informed them as she bowed and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good that will give us just enough time to get strong enough to beat Riser. So all of you pack your stuff and we will tomorrow go to one of the estates that my family has and there we will train." Rias informed everyone who all nodded in response.

"Well since it look's like all the talk about game stuff is over, we could talk about what were you doing with two normal girls and a Sacred Gear user in your house weakling." For the first time since the meeting started Raynare spoke getting the attention of all the members present.

Issei looked at her in shock and then in rage that she was spying on him again.

"And how do you now that you little piece of shit crow?" He questioned with narrowed eyes as he gave her a death glare and started to release his aura that made her pale in fear.

"I-I was ordered by our King to follow you after school. So if you are going to let loose hell on someone leave me behind on you rage path." Half-breed answered quickly not wanting to get blasted by a rage-fueled dragon to oblivion.

Issei turn his death glare to his King who was also turning a little white from sheer hatred he was emitting to her now as her knees started to shake a little but she manages to somewhat steady herself to answer him since she was also in silent agreement with her Bishop that if she didn't answer quickly enough she would get blasted to oblivion and that was something that she would like to avoid as much as possible.

"Yes, I ordered her to follow you since you were acting strangely. Now then, what were you doing with does girls at your house Ise?" She questioned as she also liked to know what was he doing and who was that Sacred Gear user. If she had a powerful gear than Rias could use her in an upcoming fight against Riser.

"What was I doing with them is not important to you my King," He said in a mock tone as he returned his aura and loosed his death glare, making both girls to start breathing normally again. "but, since you are annoying as hell and I know that you will question me till the end of days you spoiled little princess, I will answer your questions." He finished with a smirk as he saw the angry tick mark on her forehead at the insult he gave her.

"Ara ara ara Ise you are so cute when you are pissed about something and your domination aura sure is a turn on." Giggled Akeno as she blushed beside Rias as her M side was in full forces at the intimidating and dangerous aura that promised a lot of hurt to anyone that opposed him. Making Ise sweatdrop as he looked at her blushing face that made her look even cuter.

"Okay, now on to the questions. What were you doing with does girls?" Rias asked him as he looked from Akeno to her.

"I was talking with them, my King. Since as all you can see I started training to get stronger and I asked them, well two girls for help in another department." He told her. Not seeing the point to lie to her.

"Pervert." Koneko chipped in with her emotionless voice as she hated perverts and Ise was the embodiment of lust.

"No no no Koneko, I wasn't thinking about that, you perverted girl," Ise said as he started to think that anytime he said anything that had a girl in a sentence that Koneko thought about sex or anything related to it.

"Then tell us what were you thinking about, my dear little Pawn," Rias demanded impassionately as she wanted to know what he was doing.

"Well, if you must know. I was talking to them how to reduce my perverted side. Since seeing that both Raynare and you used it to get me, it would be nice to control that side so that things don't happen again to me. Happy now princess?" The Pawn answered while looking bored which started to pissed Rias of.

"Yes, now the next question, what about that Sacred Gear user you encountered? What about her?" She pressed on.

"What about her?" He asked.

"What do you know about her?" Rias ask.

"Oh, he know's a lot about her, don't you "my Dear Darling" ?" Spurred on Raynare as she was enjoying being on offense than on defense against the Pawn.

Issei was blushing at that thought of Chelsea and him being a pair.

"What you know her Ise and you didn't tell me?!" The princess of ruin snapped at him which made him flinch a little.

"Well, yes and no." He answered.

That made everyone confused. How could he answer like that? It made them suspicious at the thought that he worked behind their back.

Seeing their looks of confusion and anger Issei decided to elaborate what he said.

"What I meant by that is that I just met her yesterday and that I don't know what she wants with me. All that I know is that she was spying on me and to see if I had a Sacred Gear and what power level was I at if I had it. She said that since I was more or less equal to her strength that she decided to approach me directly than to do it like both of you did." Answered Issei as he looked at both the Bishop and the King. He didn't mention that she said that she was from the different faction and that she was to recruit him to help her cause.

"Hehehehe, Ise you are really a womanizer." Giggled Akeno as she licked her lips seductively at him, she liked this more matured Ise a lot more than a perverted one.

"Well, I don't think I'm a womanizer but thank you Akeno," Issei answered blushing a little.

"Didn't she tell you anything else?"

"She did say that I will see her soon and that was it. Now that we finished this, when do you want me to come here with my stuff for the training?" He said.

"Ok. Everyone the meeting is finished, I will see you at 8 PM here so we can go training. That's it."Rias told her peerage as they nodded and left.

When Ise left the building he started to text Murayama that he needed to tell Katase and her something important.

-Hey Murayama, can Katase and you meet me at the park in about half an hour? I need to tell you something important.-

After about a minute or two he received a reply from the brunet haired girl.

-This better be good Ise we were just about to go training.-

-Yup, don't worry, just come to the park.- With text sent, he started walking toward the park where he was about to meet his two new tutors.

As he entered the park he went to the first bench he found empty and sat there thinking about random things thill the duo arrived. What he wasn't expecting was that after ten, fifteen minutes to come face to face with the girl that was one of the topics on the meeting he had with his peerage.

"Well, who do we have here? What are you doing here all alone my dear?" Said the voice that was very familiar to Issei as he turned around to see the Auburn-haired girls sitting beside him on the bench.

"Oh Chelsea, what are you doing here? You know that the Devils are following me right?" He questioned as he saw her moving closer and closer to him.

"Yup but don't worry. I came here to tell you something, my sweetheart." She replied in teasing tone that made Issei blush.

"And what is that you wanted to tell me my darling." He said in a sing-song voice as he saw her blush a little bit at his teasing.

"Well, since you are so sweet to me darling, I would tell you how you can defeat that how did you call him...a yes, Fried Chicken. Nice nickname you gave him by the way." She replayed in her sweet tone.

That made Issei's eyes go wide. How did she know that he was about to fight a Phoenix? How no one noticed her presence? There were one Ultimate and two High-class devils and even they didn't spot her.

"H-how do you know all that? Were you spying on me at a meeting?" He asked feeling a little dread creeping up his spine at this girl.

"Yup." She said in a happy tone as she took a lollypop from her pocket and put it in her mouth.

"And?" He questioned wanting to know what she was going to tell him.

"Well, If you want to defeat such a troublesome opponent dear you need to have either the power that can with one punch destroy his fighting spirit or stop his regeneration and then beating him senseless. Or of course, use some holy objects to beat him that would make him surrender." She spoke as she patted Issei on the head seeing his head drop down.

"Great and I don't have that much power or magic reserves to make his regeneration stop even for a few seconds. Holy objects are out of the question since I'm a devil and can't even hold them let alone use them against him." He said in a defeated tone as he felt that all was lost even before he begun.

"You do have ten days to train to get to a level where you can at least hold your own for a little while and give the others time to help you overpower him." She instructed, not wanting to see such a handsome man and someone that she thought cute to have a bitter look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, anyway I think you should leave before you are spotted by the devils." He said as he felt a little bit encouraged by her.

"You are welcome, well talk to you later my sweety. See ya." Whit a kiss on the cheek she left him and again made him froze from the affection she gave him. Even though it was small Issei still wasn't used to it. This was all new to him and he liked it a lot.

Not ten minutes after Chelsea left, Katase and Murayama showed up with their training bags.

"Here we are Ise, what was it that you wanted us to know that was important?" Murayama stated as Issei stood up and looked at both of them an find it almost impossible to not look at their body's.

"The things is, that from tomorrow and for the next two weeks, I won't be in Kuoh since we, as in ORC, need to go training for an upcoming battle again's the members of the Phenix peerage. That's what I wanted to tell you so that you know why I wouldn't be at school and for you two not to go on a rampage on me when I return. I hope you can understand this." Issei said as he bowed his head down in an apologetic way to show how sorry he was for not starting his training with the girls, but being a Pawn of Rias put Rias priorities up and his down on a list of things to do.

The two girls looked at each other and understood that he wasn't in a situation to chose what he wanted to do but was more of a line forced to go to the battle for her. So they decided to since they couldn't do much at least show him support in his upcoming struggle.

"When you put it that way, there isn't much we can do, but when you go to fight give a few good hits for us will you?" Ask Katase as she smiled a little towards Rias Pawn as he looked at the two in shock.

"You two are all right whit this?" He questioned still not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes we are Ise, we can't force you to stay and as Rias is your King you have to obey her. But we wish you luck in your upcoming battle and hope that you return in one piece." Said Murayama, as she hugged him making his face go full red from all affection he was getting from her. First was a kiss, now hugs he was seriously thinking that she was in love with him.

"Thank you, guys it really means a lot to me." He softly spoke as he returns the hug much to Murayama's joy.

"You are welcome Ise and thank you for telling us about that, now come on Mur, you can hug and kiss him all you want later when he returns. We need to go training." Said Katase as she smirks seeing her best friend turning crimson red with embarrassment.

"You are the one to talk, you also want to hug and kiss him almost as much as me." Murayama replayed back making Katase now turn pink as her hair.

Issei was left for a loop now, his mind couldn't process was falling for him also? He needed to ask Ddraig if that had to do anything with him. Since he wasn't sure what could make Katase change her opinion on him from wanting to kill him to loving him.

"Murayamaaa! Let's go NOW!" Yelled the pink-haired teen as she was feeling very embarrassed that her friend told him of all people that she was starting to slowly change her feeling to him.

"R-Right we are going sheesh. Well, see you Ise in two weeks." Murayama told him as she also like Chelsea not ten minutes earlier kissed him on a cheek, as the two Kendo girls left the poor boy in a semi-conscious state.

'What the fuck just happened?' Issei asks himself still not believing what he experienced in the last half an hour. From a surprise visit from Chelsea to a semi-confession of both Kendo girls. It was too much for him, so he just went home to pack his stuff for the upcoming training field trip.

It was now 8 PM and all the member of the ORC were present before their King.

"President everyone is here, just as you ordered," Akeno informed.

"Good, now as I said earlier we are going to my family estate to train. It's a good place to practice and can you please make a transportation circle Akeno?" Rias explained the whereabouts of the training camp she would be taking them as her Queen nodded and started to made transportation spell to take them there.

"When we get there you all can get comfortable first and then we will see just how much your current power is before having a dinner and calling it for the day and tomorrow we will start real training," Rias added just before the circle was done. Everyone nodded and a second later the transportation circle came to life as everyone stepped in and teleported to the camp.

"Well, here we are," Rias spoke to the peerage as what they saw blow they minds well Issei's and Raynare's at least.

"W-what we are training here?" Raynare stuttered as she tried to get her barring's but couldn't.

All around them were mountains and forests with a stream that could be heard in the background. In front of them was a building that looked to be more like a mansion than a house that would be their base for next week and a half.

"Wow, this place is perfect to just sit back and relax." Stated the Pawn of the group as he looked around him and saw that nature was almost too inviting to just relax and lose your self to it.

"Yes, it is very beautiful here my adorable servent's but we are here to train, so go to your rooms, leave your stuff and meet me here in front of the house in 5 minutes so we can see what we are working with." Ordered the King as everyone went to put their belongings in their rooms.

5 minutes later everyone stood in front of their King waiting to see what she wanted.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we still have enough time to see what are we working with. So Raynare and Ise you two will show us what can you two do. Since I know what Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko can. Raynare your up first so powerup as high as you can and try to destroy this rock." Rias said as she pointed to a large rock that was about 30 meters away.

"If you insist princess," Bishop said as she started powering up and releasing her Fallen wings.

It took Gremory group by surprise that the once Fallen Angel now turn Devil had this much power in her. It looked like Issei's gambit to recruit her paid off.

"Well, that is all I can muster princess now. How do you want me to destroy that pebble? With magic or power?" Raynare said in arrogant voice seeing the surprised look on everyone's faces.

"First with magic, then with raw power." Was the answer she got from the King.

"As you wish."

Raynare formed her trademark spear from light and threw it at the rock as hard as she could when the spear hit the rock it blow it to smithereens.

With a satisfied nod, Rias made another rock for Raynare to destroy.

Raynare took flight and hit it with all her mighty, destroying half of the rock leaving the bottom part only.

"That was a good display Raynare, now my Ise your turn."

"With Boost Gear or without?" Asks the Pawn as he stood in the position were Raynare stood only a minute ago.

"Hmm, let see you without it first and then boost up to the max and then release all." Rias instructed wanting to see how his month worth of training went and to see it's results.

"Ok. Here it goes." Said Ise as he started to power up in his "base form" after about minute or two he reached his limit and the results were shocking, to say the least, he was at the level in strength that was even with Koneko with her Rock trait which was saying a lot since he didn't promote but on the other side he was extremely weak in terms of magic.

"Well, I can say that you did a good work during that month Ise. But you are extremely lacking in a magic department. How many time you can Boost?"Rias told him being very impressed with the result of her Pawn.

"Hmm, not sure. I think I can boost up to 20 max, but after that wears off I'm left in such a weakened state that I need about an hour to get my strength up to use Booster Gear again." He answered as he remembered very well how he tried to boost to the max and how it felt after EXPLOSION wore off.

"So what is the max you can use that won't hinder you much?" Rias asks.

"About 10 is optimal but 15 is the max that I can endure with a short break after it." He replied.

Nodding to that Rias pointed to the rock which was repaired and looked like it was made even stronger.

"I do have a new attack that I want to try, so this would be a good place to do it." He spoke to them as the Booster Gear appeared and started to give it signature BOOST.

After a minute or so, Issei feeling that it was about enough boost's he called Explosion and lifted his left arm in the direction of the rock. Concentrating on the attack a small sphere formed in front of the gear as it shined in red light. Issei pulled back his armored arm and then hit the sphere of red light as strong as he could calling the name of the attack.

 _ **DRAGON SHOT**_

When his armored hand hit the orbit, it released an intimidating laser beam attack that completely destroyed the rock and went trow to make a trench all the way toward's the top of the mountain where it exploded in a massive explosion that made a small earthquake.

That attack blew everyone's mind's, if anyone took that attack head on, it would leave the devastating result to almost anyone in a range from Low-Class all the way to weak High-Class.

"That was an excellent performance Issei, we will work on your hand to hand combat, swordplay, and speed, also endurance for you to have a chance to endure your current max boost and for it to increase. Magic is also important so we will work on that latter during the training. Raynare we will also increase your magic and combat skills. Your magic is acceptable but you physical strength is lacking severely." Their King informed the duo as the nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good now I think that we could all go and relax for tonight before starting in the morning." Whit that said Rias entered the house that would be their home for next 10 days with all of her servants following her.

In the next few days Issei and Raynare where beaten to shit by the members of the peerage, Akeno almost regualry left Raynare for death and Ise was brutally beaten by Koneko and embarrassed by Kiba's speed and sword skill. Of course, those punishments in Raynare's and Issei's mind did help in their stamina and they did learn some technics and how to handle some situations.

But during his magic training with Akeno when he was at relative ease since she didn't focus on hand to hand or sword Issei found that something was pulling him toward's Norse and Slavic Magic more than toward Devil magic, as his reserves of magic slowly build up, he could almost feel another presence in him,though when he asked Ddraig about it all he goten for the answer was that one of his predesesor was slowly awaking and that is why he new about thoes magics but couldn't used them until the person that was awakening has full awaken.

But as much as he tried he couldn't use even the simplest of spells that Akeno taught him which frustrated him a lot.

Thought after almost a week into their training it was finally time for Issei and Raynare to duke it out so the other's could see how much they improved.

After their match, it was Koneko's and Kiba's turn and last was King vs Queen.

"Okay you two, It's time to see how much you improved, so go full force. Against Phoenix and his peerage, you will need to outpowered or outsmarted them to win. So when the two of you are ready to begin. Also Ise you can promote if you want." Said Rias as she stood with others to the sideline giving the two combinations enough space to fight.

"Well, it's time to show you weakling who is the superior here," Raynare spoke in her overly arrogant tone that started to piss off Issei.

"Yeah, yeah you wish little crow. If you have forgotten I was the one that beat the crap out of you when we fought last time." He answered in a confident voice as he thought about what piece to promote to. Afte a few seconds, he decided and activated his Sacred Gear that immediately started boosting him.

"Promotion Knight," Ise said making the heiress think as to why he chose that piece when Queen or a Rock would give him overwhelmed power that would easily defeat the bishop. When the fight started it was made clear to her why he chose Knight instead of a Rock or Queen.

When the Pawn pieces turned to Knight Issei exploded like a rocket toward's Raynare who had barely enough time to get away from a devastating blow that Ise sent at her.

In retaliation, Raynare summoned two spears of light and threw it at him who used his booster gear to blocked them as he made his way towards her with incredible speed. Seeing that her attempt to pierce him was a futile she just formed her spear's and went into head-on on charge.

As Issei tried once again to hit her with his armored hand she used one of her spears to block which proved to be a wrong move as his fist smacked her spear like it was nothing and embedded deep in her stomach sending her flying.

As she recovered her barring she was immediately forced to move as another punch went toward's her this time to the head as she dodged it, she could feel the raw power from the punch as the tree that was behind her was hit with the shockwave, that destroyed it in an instant and anything in a 15-meter radius suffered damage from it. And that made her shiver in fear at the thought of what would have happened if that attack went throw.

Shaking her head she made fifteen spears and send them towards Issei as he tried to evade them but was hit with a few that left him slightly injured.

"What are you a monster? Where did you get all that power?" Raynare demanded seeing that her attacks were almost nullified

"While you were sucking dicks and laying around I was training so that I can become as strong as I can you little crow." He answered as he dodged a few more attacks sent his way from now fuming Fallen-Devil hybrid.

"Why You! I'm going to make you pay for that you little cockroach!" Raynare yelled as she started bombarding him with all she had, Issei was overwhelmed by the sheer number of spears and spells that he had to dodge. And every time he got hit it hurt him a lot. He knew he had to finish this quickly or Raynare would brutalize him with the amount of power she was realising.

As he dodged, he started to gather energy in his armored palm reading it for a moment where he can spot a presentable site to him to unleash his Dragon Shot that would surely secure him enough time to cross the distance between them and make her surrender.

After a few more seconds he found an opening and let loose his ultimate attack.

 ** _DRAGON SHOT_**

He fired his attack just in time as more than fifteen spears were near him.

His attack completely obliterated every single spear that was in its path as it hurled toward Raynare, who seeing it put the strongest barrier she could muster.

It was all for nothing as the blast ripped through it like a hot knife through butter. Raynare took the attack head-on and was sent again flying, landing 50 meters away from the spot where she stood. She was drained from it as she was left unconscious. Issei was on his knees after that fight that took a lot more out of him, since he made that attack strong enough to destroy her barrier that he would admit was powerful.

"Bravo, that was an excellent fight Ise. Kiba please wake Raynare up, she also fought well against a power type like Ise." Rias applauded as her Knight went to wake Raynare up and help her come back to the group.

"Well done Raynare you made me proud. You manage to endure and even damage Ise in this fight. You come a long way from when we met." Rias told her gently as she patted Raynare on the head.

"Yeah, but still not enough to beat him," Raynare spoke to her.

"Well don't sell yourself short, he did have a head start on you and from the looks of him, he had to put out a lot of power in his last attack. Get some rest now. We have only a day or two to train before the game." She encourages her Bishop knowing what is like to have your attack do so little damage.

Next was the Knight vs Rock as they showed a very intensive fight that finished in Koneko's victory, do to Kibas small durability and her brutal punches that were on par with Issei's with about two to three boosts.

Finally, it was the grand finale as King and Queen duck it out. It was a fight full of magic of all kinds. Rias tried to overpower Akeno but every time it looked like she was about to be a victor Akeno manage to pull a quick surprise attack on her King. In the end, it was decided to call it a draw. As no one was able to tell which would be a victor after half an hour of magic battle, leaving both teens tired.

This combat practice continued for the last part of the trip. With changing partners for more efficiency.

The last day of the trip it was decided that it would be a day to relax and to return all the stamina and energy that was lost and to everyone get closer to each other and have fun. That last day was almost torture to Issei, as both Akeno and Raynare tested him with their provocative body's that made it very hard for Issei to not lose all of his self-control (which wasn't much) to get on both of them even if he was in a bad relationship with one of them.

Rias also join in "Fuck Issei's Mind" fun as she started showing him all her body had to offer which made his nose bleed and his brain to go offline.

The day after his torture "pleasure" was the day that they were waiting for, the day of the big match. The match that will determent Rias Gremory's fate.

As Issei entered the ORC building he privately felt anxiety that was building up. In the clubroom, everyone was doing there on things as they were waiting for the battle to start.

Koneko was strapping her fingerless gloves that had a cat's paw on them, Kiba was polishing his sword, Raynare was making and dispelling her spear's of light while his King and Queen were casually drinking their tea and talking about some other things. Issei decided to take a seat on one of the sofas that were in the room and have a quick conversation with his pal Ddraig.

'So do you think Ddraig, do we have a chance in this battle?' Issei mentally asks his partner which was rearing to have a good battle.

 **['Yes Partner, there is always a way to beat someone, everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. You just have to find it. ']** Answered the mighty Red Dragon Emperor.

'Yeah, but what if we are not strong enough to exploit it?' Question Issei as he felt that even now that he can boost up to 30 times it was still not enough to beat someone of a Riser's caliber.

 **['You need to believe in yourself, Partner. If you wish to go up and free your self then you need to start proving to everyone that your not just someone that got lucky, to have me.']** Ddraig spoke as he also hated to be under someone's control as much as his host. But Ise needed to overcome this obstacle in front of him to be able to move up.

'Yes, you are right pale as always. Thank you for reminding me of my goal.' He thanked the ancient dragon as he was feeling a new fire in him started to burn.

 **['One last thing Partner. I found out who is that presence that was waking up. And from the looks of thing, you will need only a little more power to awaken her.']** Stated Ddraig.

'Her?' Issei ask as he felt a bit of his perverted nature coming back at the thought of a beauty that might be awakening.

Before Ddraig could answer Grayfia appeared still in her maid uniform form the magic circular.

"My lady, is everyone ready for the battle?" Grayfia asked in her regal voice.

"Yes, Grayfia everyone is here and is ready to go." Issei's master answered as Grayfia nodded and then created a new circular.

"Everyone please step onto the magic circular that will take you directly to the battleground. Good luck everyone" Instructed Grayfia as everyone did what was told and vanish in the bright light.

When the light died down they were at the exact spot where they entered a magic circular making Issei confused.

"I thought that we are going to the battleground, not to the ORC clubroom." He stated as he looked around.

"We are Ise in an artificial dimension and it looks like it's a copy of our school. That Riser sure has some guts for doing this." Akeno answers him as he nodded satisfied with the information he was given.

"Everyone gather around me. It's almost time to start this game. So let's do our best and beat the crap out of this how Issei call his Fried Chicken." Rias told them in a mighty voice to bring their spirits up.

"Yes, President!" All members shouted as all of them made a final quick check of their gears before the match.

'Now is show time' Thought Rias as she eagerly awaited Grayfia to start the game.

And Done.

Author note: Well that reaps the preparation for the Rating game and Riser's introduction. In the next chapter, the battle will commence.

King: Ise Hyodou

Queen : ? (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : ? (Mutated Piece)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase


	6. Rating Game Part 1

A/N Hello again. The Rating game is finally here. Now before we begin I would like to tell you that there is going to be 2 parts to this. And after the game, we will have what happened to Mur, Katase and Chelsea in the time when Issei wasn't there and you will find what made Mur and Katase to fell for him. Also, I will put Issei's peerage at the end of the chapter so you guys can know who will be in and what position. Just to inform you I already pick his peerage and have a plan when he will meet and how his future members.

Thanks to Revan for beta reading

".." Talking

'..' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 _ **Attack**_

Rating Game Part 1.

As they waited for Grayfia to announce the start of the game. Rias took the opportunity to unleash what remained of Issei's sealed power's that his outburst at church didn't unleash.

"Ise, come here and sit in front of me," Rias told her Pawn in a calm voice that made him confused.

"Sure but are you sure that we could sit down and chat while the game is about to start?" He questioned as he did what he was told.

"Don't worry, Rating games were created so that it would prepare Devils on how to handle every type of situation. From blitzkrieg to a more objective type, like infiltration or capturing and holding specific strategic point's that were represented by flags." Informed him Akeno as she just finished brewing tea.

"That is correct and you don't need to be worried Ise I'm just going to unlock the power that was sealed when I revived you," Rias spoke as Ise did what he was told.

As Rias put her hand on his head he started gloving crimson and after a moment or two, he could feel the power in him rising as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-what is this? What is this power I feel?" He asked in shock at the new power that was flowing throw his veins and couldn't help but feels awestruck.

"That power, my dear cute Ise is the power I had to lock up when you were revived. Your power is dangerous and leaving it runinig wild would harm you even more. At the church you almost unleashed all of your power, and all of us would be dead if you did, however, you were able to regain control over yourself before that could happen." She explained as Issei stood up and started to power up a bit to feel his new powers that were dormant till now. He felt like he could fight anyone and still be at the top. But Ddraig decided that it was time for him to get his head back to reality.

 **[Partner as much as I also enjoy your added strength, you still need a way how to defeat a Phoenix and that's not that easy even with your power.]** Ddraig stated as he too felt the increase in power of his host that surprised him a little that if he was a little more powerful than maybe he would get a Balance Breaker state earlier than most of his host would.

"Yeah, you are right Ddraig I need to focus now." He answered.

At that moment all members of the Gremory and Phenex household heard Grayfia's announcement.

 ** _-_ _Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix._**

 ** _In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias and Raiser opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias attends to in the human world._**

 ** _The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's club room located in the old school building. Raiser "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it. You have 5 minutes to strategies. After 5 minutes the game will begin. Your time to strategies begins now.-_**

"So I need to get to Fried Chickens Base to promote. That would be difficult." Issei said after hearing what Grayfia said.

"That's why my adorable little Ise we are going to make a plan to help us get a victory here," Rias said to her Pawn.

"Kiba can you please bring me a map of the school?" She requested her blond Knight as he nodded and left to look for it.

It only took a few seconds before the blonde boy returned with a map with him that he spread in front of Rias.

"Here it is President. President, if you would, I can make traps in the forest near our base so that when Riser's Pawns make their way through there we can ambush them and put them out of commission." He said as he presented the map of school to Rias and showed her where he was planning to set up his traps for the unwanted guests that would be making their way here.

"Yes, that look's like a perfect place to set them Kiba you go do that, while Akeno will create a mist so that they don't spot the traps." She agreed to his plan as it looked perfect for reducing the manpower gape between them.

"Yes, President." Was the reply from both the blonde knight and priestess of thunder.

"Meanwhile Koneko, I want Issei and you to go to the Gym and hold of Riser's pieces that will be there until Akeno finish making her mist and when she give's you the signal retreat so that she can blow it up. And hopefully, take some of the enemies with it. After that, you will regroup near the track field whit Kiba and push forward toward's Riser's base." Rias told her group.

"And what do you want me to do princess?" Raynare questioned as she noticed that she wasn't mentioned in the plan.

"I need you to stay here and support me if some of the enemies piece brake throw here. Since you have a healing gear it would be a suicide to send you to the front with others, on that note, if some of you are too injured retreat so that Raynare can heal you. Even if one of you are to be put out of the game it could be catastrophic for us." She explained her whole plan to the group as she knows that she would need all of them to beat Riser.

"Yes, President." Came the reply from her group as they went to finish their preparations for the upcoming battle.

"Issei, Raynare here," Akeno said as she gave the duo two small transceivers.

"What are they for?" Issei asked as he looked over the small transceiver that he was given.

"That's for communicating with us during a fight. Everyone has one and don't worry each High-Class Devil get's his set of transceivers so that it can't listen in during the game. So when I finish with the mist I will tell you when to evacuate so you don't get also blown up hehe." Akeno snickered as her Sadistic side begun to creep up making both Raynare and Issei back away from her as they shivered in fear.

"Y-yeah I will keep that in mind. Thanks, Akeno." He said as he composed himself to a task ahead of him.

 _ **-Your 5 minutes to strategies is up. The Rating Game between the House of Gremory and The House of Phoniex begins now.-** _Grayfia announces as the school bell rings to signalized the start of the battle.

 _ **RING RING RING RING**_

"All right my adorable servants go out there and make me proud."

"Yes!" They all shouted as they left the ORC building to face off against whatever Riser had to offer.

Akeno immediately took to the sky's and started creating a mist to cover Kiba as he started putting traps in the wood's just West of the clubroom to ambush and take out any opposition that may come.

Issei and Koneko made their way towards the Gym that was a strategic position from where both sides could come into direct contact with one another. In essence who controlled the Gym controlled the field. So instead of controlling it and in fear of losing her pieces, Rias decided to after getting the opening skirmish with Risers pieces to evacuate her's and let her Queen blow up those that were left inside.

"Koneko what do you think? Do we have a chance against someone as Riser? Issei questioned as they were closing in on the Gym with no opposition.

"Yes, we have. Issei, watch out there are three enemies that I can sense in the Gym." Koneko answered in her emotionless tone that made Issei wonder does she had any emotions what so ever.

"Okay, thanks for the tip. Now how do we go about this?" Issei mussed as he saw Koneko going to the back door. He decided that it was time to use his Sacred Gear as it immediately started to power him up

"Booster Gear." He quietly said as the gear appears on his left arm.

 **[BOOST]** Ddraig voice was heard as he announced the power up

"Well let's start this party, don't you think Koneko?" Issei asked her as she just nodded and entered the Gym.

"Well look what the trash brought." Said a voice that Issei thought it belongs to a kid.

"Come on you douchebags, we don't have time to play hide and seek with you." Spoke another voice this time it was a lot matured then the last.

"Oi oi, stop with the insult's we know that you are all arrogant but sheesh this is too much," Issei declared as Koneko and he made them self-know.

"So what do we have here a midget and a wannabe Red Dragon Emperor?" Said again the mature voice that Issei now saw came from the beautiful well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. Her outfit gave Issei an almost perfect view of her breast and legs that were on full display much to his pleasure. Beside her, there were three more girls that in Issei opinion look cute.

"Midget?" Koneko said in a low tone as her eyebrow twitched from that insult about her size.

"Well seeing that you girls know who we are mind introducing yourselves to us?" Issei politely questioned as he would love to know those beautiful girls.

"My name is Xuelan, The Rook of Lord Riser." The Chinese beauty answered while getting in battle position.

"My name is Mira." The blue haired girl told. Making Issei looked at her and he had to question himself as for how in the hell did she make her hair have four ponytails of which two also wore red kimono with a white shirt.

"Our names are Ile and Nel." The twins shouted cheerfully. The look alike, both girls hade turquoise hair with a ribbon on opposing sides of their head most like so they could distinguish between the wore PE clothes and in their hands the had a chainsaw that made Issei step a back little at seeing that.

"Pleasure to meet you four. Koneko how are we going to go about this?" Issei spoke as he looks at Koneko who had an emotionless look in her eyes.

"I will take the Rook you take the Pawns Issei." She answered as she took a battle stance before lunching at the Rock counterpart.

"Slice, Slice, Slice!" Issei heard as he looked towards the duo voices only to see the twins running at him with their chainsaw ready to chop him to pieces.

"Fuckkkk..." He screams as he started running away from them only for a blue hair teen to stand in his way with her staff to block his way.

As he saw Mira, she tried to hit him with her staff while the twins swung their chainsaw at him, Issei was forced to jump high into the air over Mira to escape from the massacre that would be if he was left standing.

"Wow..." Was all that Mira said as her eyes followed Issei soar high above her before landing behind her.

"Wow, I didn't know that I can do that," Issei said in shock as he did something that till recently was only in his imagination.

"Slice, Slice, Slice!" He heard as he looked towards the twin sisters that were again charging at him with their chainsaws ready to chop him into pieces.

"Aww, man can I get a break?" Issei asked himself as he started to dodge the twin and Mira who join in.

 **[Boost]** Ddraig voice was heard as Issei felt a power surge in his body.

'That's it if I can keep them at bay for a few more boost than I can take them out in one shot.' Thought Issei as he continued to dodge the attacks that were to close for comfort.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the gym, Koneko was facing Xuelana that was said to have the power of the Queen.

"Well, what do you say we start this fight midget," Xuelana said mockingly as Koneko's eyebrows started twitching from the insults the Rook continued to send her way.

"You will pay for that," Koneko declared in a low emotionless tone as she charged at the Phenex Rook who entered the defensive stance.

Koneko threw a punch at Xuelana who easily dodge it with little movement. As she continues to dodge her attacks Xuelana spotted a good opening and with her fist coated in fire attacked sending an uppercut to Koneko who manage to dodge it bearly but in the process, her school uniform was half destroyed.

"You are not that bad, little girl," Xuelana said as she started to bombard Koneko whit volley after volley of punches and kicks that she had a hard time dodging as a few of those kicks and punches hit their target making a young girl grunt in pain as she felt the full power of those attacks.

"You aren't bad yourself." Was the reply from Koneko as she backflips to avoid another punch to the stomach.

At that moment both girls felt some distortion in the air as they both turn to look at their Pawns who were fighting on the other side of the gym. Only to see Issei generating a small ball of concentrated red energy in front of his armored fist. Konenko knowing what would happen quickly move to the side as Issei lunch his special attack at the trio who he was fighting.

 _ **DRAGON SHOT!**_

Ddraig and Issei shouted in a union as the small ball of energy quickly transformed into a massive energy beam that headed toward's the girls who were not quick enough to dodge it and were caught in the blast.

Taking the advantage that her opponent was in shock at the sheer raw power the Pawn had unleashed Koneko grab Issei and started dragging him out of the gym as the three girls bearly survive that attack started getting up and Xuelana out of her shock.

"Hey, the battle isn't over. You cowards come back so we can destroy you in the name of Lord Riser." Mira yelled after the retreating members of the Gremory household.

"Akeno do it now." It was all that small white hair girls said as Issei and her left the gym only a half a second before a massive thunderbolt hit the gym destroying it in an instant taking whit it four members of the Risers peerage.

 ** _-Lord Risers 1 Rock and 3 Pawns retired.-_** Grayfia stated.

"Good work Akeno." Issei praised her as she flew above them with her devil wings out.

"Ufufufuf...Thank you, Issei, that means a lot coming from you." Akeno said as she licked her finger while having a faint blush on her face at the praise.

 _ **-Lord Risers 3 Pawns retired.-**_ Grayfia announced again.

"Sweet, that means Kiba took care of things." Issei started to cheer at the good start of the battle. With Koneko giving a small smile as well.

Just as they thought that they were in a clear, Koneko sense an incoming attack and pushed Issei out of the way as she took the full force of it.

As the explosion rips through the area Issei and Akeno were left stunned at what happened.

"Koneko, are you all right?" Issei yelled as he quickly made his way to her just as blue light surrounds her.

"Yeah, Issei. I wish I could do more but this is where it end's for me." Koneko softly said with tears in her eyes as she vanished.

- _ **Lady Rias 1 Rock retired.**_ \- Grayfia announced in her neutral tone

"Queen takes a Rook. Now it's time for Queen to take the Pawn." Suddenly Yubelluna appeared in all her glory with her devil wings spread wide open.

"Bomb Queen, Issei, get out of here and go regroup with Kiba, I will fight her." Akeno firmly told him as she was fully intending to duke it out with Yubelluna.

"But Akeno, yo.." Issei started to argue only for Akeno to shot some of her lightning at him.

"Issei, I said I will fight her. Now get out of here before she takes you also." Akeno said, she knew that if Issei were to fall all was lost.

"Fine, you win. Kick her ass Akeno." With a heavy sigh, Issei turned around and started sprinting toward track field.

Seeing that her target was running away Yubelluna started to charge up her attack only to abanded it for an evasive maneuver as Akeno shoot her lightning at her.

"Now, now. You leave Issei out of this. I'm your opponent Bomb Queen." Akeno sweetly said as her face and eyes showed that she was now in her S mode.

"Tsk, fine Thunder priestess. And don't call me that." Yubelluna said as she took her position waiting for her opponent to attack her.

'Good luck Issei, Kiba.' Akeno said to herself before unleashing all her might on the Riser Queen.

While the battle for the gym was underway Kiba was hiding in the forest near the ORC building as Akeno was casting her Ilussion and her own traps.

"Akeno how much longer?" Kiba asked as he detected something coming his way.

"I just finished with traps Kiba, you are all set to that after you finish here regroup with Issei and Koneko at the track field and move toward Riser's base," Akeno informed him as she took flight towards the gym to unleash hell.

"Understood, Vice President," Kiba said as he took cover behind a tree to see what would happen.

After a few minutes, he heard voices that he knew was the enemy.

Walking through the forest were Risers three pawns. Two were dressed in a manner similar to Grayfia and the remaining one was dressed like an Arabian belly dancer.

"That Gremory girl really thinks that she can beat Lord Riser?" Spoke the busty brown hair maid as she and her companions made their way unknowingly towards Kiba.

"Yeah, that virgin heiress thinks that she has what it takes to take our Lord out." Answered silver head belly dancer.

As they were walking they triggered a trap that was set to activate just as they walk to a small clearing in the woods.

"Watch out." Yelled the silver-hair girl as she noticed a sudden flash of red light that formed a Gremory circle. From it, a torrent of magical arrows shoots at the trio as they in a nick of time managed to dodge it.

"That was a clever trap, too bad that it was wasted." Finally, the final member of the raiding party said. She was also dressed like her brown hair friend but she had dirty blond hair that was pulling towards brown.

As her words left her mouth, Kiba decided to show himself to the girls.

"Hello." He said with a wave of his hand as he started approaching them.

"Well, what do we have here a blond knight. What are you doing here knight?" Arrogantly said the belly dancer as she and her two friends took their battle positions.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. Knight of the Lady Rias. And who are you three if it isn't a secret?" Kiba introduces himself with a polite bow as he was a gentleman after all.

"Well, aren't you a polity Knight. Since you are cute I will tell you." The dirty blonde told him in a sweet tone as she pointed at her two friends. " The girl that looks like a French Maid is Burent and the girls that look like an Arabic Belly Dancer is Shuriya, my name is Marion. We are the Pawn's of Lord Riser." The girl now known as Marion told him as he nodded his head drawing a sword.

"So, shall we start my ladies?" Kiba politely asked as he took his position. Prepared for any sneak attack that the trio may lunch.

And his preparation proved dividend as Burent started to shower him with magical attacks. Using his Knight speed he quickly dodged the attacks and started to charge at her only to quickly evade again as Shuriya came to close-quarter to engage. Using his evading movement Marion quickly grabbed Kiba from behind and put him in a headlock.

"What are you going to do know Knight of Gremory?" Marion questioned seeing that he had no chance of winning. At that moment they heard something that surprised them.

- _ **Lord Risers 1 Rock and 3 Pawns retired.-** _Grayfia stated.

"That's easy. And I apologize in advance." He said as a large Gremory circular appeared under all of them.

 _ **SWORD BIRTH**_

Kiba shouted as half a dozen swords erupted from the ground piercing the three Pawn making them vanish into thin air.

 _ **-Lord Risers 3 Pawns retired.-** _Grayfia announced again.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. Know to regroup with Koneko and Issei." Kiba said to himself as he started jogging towards their rendezvous point.

His jogging turn into a sprint as moments later he heard a disturbing announcement from Grayfia.

 _ **-Lady Rias 1 Rook retired.-**_ Grayfia announced in her neutral tone.

'That's not good, that leaves us with Akeno, Issei and me. And I have a feeling that Akeno is fighting Riser's Queen. So Issei is vulnerable. I better hurry.' He thought as he picked up even more speed to come to his ally's help.

Back in the ORC clubroom Rias and Raynare were cheering at the news of Issei, Koneko and Kiba defeating their opponent's but that was short lived as Grayfia announced Koneko's defeat probably to Riser's Queen.

"Well princess, what are we going to do now?" Raynare questioned since both knew that Riser had plenty more manpower to throw around while they have three members to combat them with both Rias and her still in the clubroom.

"I think it's time for the King to move out. Don't you think Raynare?" Rias answer with her own question. Raynare just nodded and Rias and she started heading towards Riser through the forest that Kiba made clear for them.

Rias knew that confronting Riser with only her Bishop was dangerous but she wanted so badly to finish this fight and her overconfidence in her power made her make a move that would probably be very costly to them.

"Well princess let's finish that fried chicken and go home, I need my beauty sleep you know." Raynare joked to relive her self from the tension that was building in her as she saw how powerful Riser was.

"Yes let's finish this once and for all. And all of us go home." Rias answered her in a voice full of confidence as she mentally geared her self up.

'Just you wait Riser. I'm coming and I will blow you away.' Was all that Rias thought as she and her Bishop quickly made ground toward's his base. Ready to finish what she started.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter and I will try to make the 2nd part a lot longer. Next chapter will be 1st battle between a Phonix and the Dragon.

As always, feedback is welcome. If you guys have questions about the story feel free to PM me and I will answer as best as I can.

Issei Peerage:

King: Ise Hyodou

Queen : ? (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase


	7. RG Part 2 & Meeting the Past Host

A/N: Well here is Part 2 of the Rating Game. I know it may be shorter than part one, but to compensate for that Issei will meet the previous Host of Dragon of Domination. Now I also saw that I made a mistake in the number of Pawns, and I thank you all who pointed it out, I fixed that so he now has 3 pawns (Chelsea is worth 6 pawns).To does that think that Ise is losing his aggression towards Rias and her group I will tell you now that that isn't the case since he also hates arranged marriages and he also sees this as an opportunity to get closer to free himself and starting his peerage and becoming the Dragon of Domination.

Thanks to LoveRayX for the beta.

I don't own High School DxD that right goes to its creator.

"" Talking

 _''_ Thinking

 **[] Ddraig talking**

 **[''] Ddraig thinking**

 ** _DRAGON SHOT_ ATTACK NAME**

Chapter 7 - Rating Game Part 2 and Meeting with a Past Host.

As Rias and her Bishop Raynare made their through the forest towards Riser's that, was cleared by Kiba. Kiba was rushing towards the track field in a hope that he will be on time to help Issei in a case he was attacked.

After about a minute or so Kiba arrived at the field track, only to see Issei barely holding out against his opponents. Quickly Kiba charged towards the members of Riser's peerage and managed to parry the blow from the busty blue haired girl, that wielded a Zweihander before she could strike Issei from behind.

The girl was wearing a white shirt that showed her cleavage and red shorts with knee-high boots.

"Now now, striking from behind isn't a knightly way of doing things." Kiba said as he still locked his sword against the blue haired girl one.

"I may be a Knight, but I don't give a shit about the code of honor." The blue knight answered.

With one push on both sides Kiba and Riser's Knight backed off and gain some ground, while Issei was finally able to stand with Kiba's little distraction.

"Thanks, for the save bro." Issei told the Knight as he took a few seconds to catch his breath

"How did you get into this situation in the first place?" The blond Knight asked as he was switching his sword for a new one.

"When Koneko was taken, Akeno flew in and ordered me to come here to meet with you so we could continue. But when I arrived I was met with all of them." Issei told him as he gestured his hand at the remaining members of Riser's forces that were led by blond hair girl wearing a pink dress.

"You peasant don't have a chance against us or my brother. Just give up already!" The blond hair girl said.

"Ah, you must be Ravel Phoenix, younger sister of Riser." Kiba politely said to her, making her puff her chest in pride only to fall face first when Issei spoke the next.

"Now I know why you look familiar. You are the younger sister of the Fried Chicken."

"Why you disrespectable peasant. Girls finish them both I don't want to dirty my dress." Ravel spoke in almighty tone that made both boys holding back the urge not to facepalm.

"Right away Lady Ravel." The members of the peerage shouted before they charged at the boys.

"Issei, I will take the Knights, you take the Rook, the Pawns and the Bishop." Kiba spoke as he heads towards the Knights. Issei stood his ground, waiting for the assault and still boosting so he could have a chance against them.

After all, he was starting to get exhausted from fighting two Knights, Bishop, Rook and two Pawns for even a minute who made some good hit's on him.

"Come on Ddraig, is there anything else you can help me with?" Issei asked in desperation as he started to think that he was going fighting a losing fight.

 **[There is one thing that you can do now Partner.]** The ancient dragon spoke.

"And what is that?" Issei asked as he dodged the punch to the face from the Rook.

 **[You just need to get stronger to use another ability of the Booster Gear.]** Ddraig answered him that Issei somewhat worried.

"That's...I don't know what to say to that." Issei spoke as he dodged another punch from the Rook only to be locked in place with magic chains that paralyzed him. The Pawns started to let loose on him with volleys of punches and kicks.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Issei screams as he was brutally beaten by the trio.

"It looks like the fabled Red Dragon Emperor is out. Finish him, girls." Ravel spoke in he arrogant tone as she turns around to observe her brother's Knights were doing. She missed Issei's eyes turning from brown to green as a massive aura erupted from his body blowing all of them away into the distance.

As Issei finally stood up his aura started to flare, even more, his anger directed towards the Nobel girl that continued to throw jabs at him.

But before Issei could do anything else, they heard a massive explosion that came from the roof. When they look up there were mix emotions on their faces. Ravel and her fellow peerage members were actually smiling knowing that their master has a checkmate, while Issei and Kiba were in shock that their master had done this very stupid and risky move. Thought what came next made them realized that they needed to get to Rias ASAP.

 **-Lady Rias Queen retierd.-** Grayfia announced.

Akeno was defeated and that meant that another one of Riser's heavy hitters is on the way. Though they knew that Akeno didn't leave her without a few scars and bruises and probably exhausted as well. Still, Riser's Queen was dangerous for both of them.

In the other part of the track field, Issei battled the remaining Risers pieces whilst Kiba was battling Riser's knights.

"I must admit, you are pretty good to be able to hold your own against both of us." The blue haired knight from before spoke as she swings her blade at Kiba.

"I also must admit that you two are very good swordswoman and I enjoy fighting you." Kiba politely answered as he dodged her swing and parry a sword strike from the other Knight.

The other knight was light brown hair girl with green eyes and was in an armor that was mixed between European and Japanese. She had was wielding a double-handed broadsword.

"Yes, this is a very good sword fight. I would like to know your name Knight of Gremory?" The broadsword wielder questioned as she again parted her blade with Kibas.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Gremory. And your's names ladies? "He answered them as he backed off to get some distance between them.

"My name is Karlamine, Knight of Lord Riser." The light brown girl answered as she gotten into her stance once more.

"And I'm Siris, also the Knight of Lord Riser." The Zweihander wielder told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kiba politely said as he bowed little before taking up his own stance. "Now Knights of Riser come at me." Whit the trio clash in a speed duel.

As both Knights tried to slash him, Kiba dodged them and tried anything to take advantage of the situation. However, both Knights showed to be very good and crafty. He got a good opening on one of the Knights he would almost immediately be put on defense as the other will tried to strike him, which would force him to dodge or block it with his sword. This went on for several minutes, trying to find an opening for using his sacred gear but he was unable that's until he heard Issei shouted at him.

Returning to Issei he was starting to get really pissed as he heard Ravel's laugh at the announcement that Grayfia made.

At that moment Issei's Sacred Gear started to glow bright red before it changes its shape all the while Ddraig's voice was heard.

 **[Booster Gear: Second Liberation]**

Instead of a simple gauntlet that had a green jewel and two golden spikes in its place was now a more Dragon-Like gauntlet that went from his hand al the way to his elbow. It gained another jewel and instead of two golden spikes, it had ten.

[Partner congratulation your emotion help you get that little bit of power needed to unlock next level of Booster Gear, you also unlocked a new ability of Gear. Use it with the blonde Knight if you want to save your master.] Ddraig informed him as he nodded an looked towards Kiba.

"Kiba use your Sword Birt on me now." Issei shouted to the Knight making him look at him in shock before nodding.

"Alright Issei, here it comes."

 ** _SWORD BIRTH_**

As soon as Kiba slammed his blade into the ground it sent a massive energy blast towards Issei who waited for it to get near him before doing what Ddraig said to him mentally.

Just as it was about to hit him. Issei slammed his armored arm into the ground as the blast begun to be a poured into the gear.

"Ddraig do it know!" He yelled

 **[Roger that.]**

 ** _TRANSFER_**

As soon as those words were spoken by the dragon. The earth begun to shake as hundreds of sword erupted from the ground catching everyone by surprise.

As Ravel and here fellow pieces started to evade they were eventually skewed by half of the dozen sword of all shapes and sizes. They all glowed before disappearing, the only one who survived that assault was Ravel, thanks to her regeneration and her quick maneuvering.

-Lord Riser's Bishop, 2 Knights, 2 Pawns retired-

"Huh?" Issei said confused as he was sure that they got all of them.

"Well done Iss...Issei look out!" Kiba started to congratulate him only to push him to the side as an explosion erupted near their spot and the dust obstruct the area.

As the dust settled Issei saw Kiba on the ground with his clothes are tattered and ruined.

"Kiba, are you okay ?" The Red Dragon Emperor rushed to his comrade only to see him glow.

"I will be fine Issei, just defeat Riser."He weakly said to Issei as he disappeared in a glow.

-Lady Rias' Knight retired. Both Lord Raiser and Lady Rias have 2 pieces remaining- The announcement was made.

"Ufufuf it looks like Queen takes both Queen and a Knight." The voice was heard as Issei jerk his head to the direction of the voice to see Yubelluna flying a little bit away with a good chunk of bruises and cust, no doubt it was from Akeno as she didn't fell down without a good fight.

"As much as I would love to defeat you little Pawn I must go to my master, he is expecting you. Please hurry." Yubelluna told him as she headed to the roof were Rias and Raynare are fighting Riser.

"Might as well get this over with." Issei muttered as he walked towards Riser's base.

 **-Lady Rias' Pawn is available to promote.-**

"Promotion Queen" Issei shouted feeling more powerful as his piece change.

 **[Partner, you do know that, in your state, you have little to no chance of beating him in your current condition, right?]** Ddraig asked his host as he knew that even though he had the power, he was exhausted from the constant battle and the beating he got on the track field.

"Yeah, I know that Ddraig... but I still have to try." He responded tiredly.

As he was half running to the roof he was meet face to face with the blond Bishop.

"Peasant why don't you just retired and finish your suffering. Both of us know that this is over." Ravel spoke as he just looked at her.

"I came all this way, might as well see it to the end. And for your information I have a name it's Issei." He answered as he just walked past her and towards the roof.

 _'Idiot'_ The blonde thought as she just casually walk towards the exit of their base already knowing how this is going to end up.

It took Issei a minute to come to the roof, when he came he was not surprised. Riser looked as fresh as if he just woke up from a good night sleep. Rias, on the other hand, looked tired and sweety. Raynare was the same as her King.

"Take this Riser!" Rias shouted as she launched another ball of Destruction at Riser. Only to calmly take the blast to the head without even flinching.

"Is that the best you've got Rias? If it is you might as well forfeit now." Riser said calmly as the part were he was hit regenerated instantly.

"Never!"

"Lord Riser it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor has arrived." Yubelluna told him, as he turned to look at Issei.

"Ah, so peasant has come. It looks like Ravel failed to defeat you. No matter Riser will do it."

"Yeah, I came you stupid Fried Chicken." Issei answered him in an exhausted voice.

"Why you disrespecting nobody." He snarred as he sent a ball of fire at him only for Issei to retaliate with his own attack

 _ **DRAGON SHOT**_

The attacks hit each other as they fought for supremacy. It didn't take long for Issei's attack to go throw and hit Riser as he calmly took it.

"Not bad, but this is over. If you had a few months of training that attack would hurt like a bitch. But fortunately for me, you didn't." Riser spoke as he was impressed that even tired and beaten to shit Issei could still outpower his attack, thought moderate attack but never the less still powerful.

He vanished only to appear in front of Issei as he landed a fist in his gut, then in the face. Issei tried to retaliate but was failing miserably not having any more stamina to battle the Phoenix in front of him.

As Riser continue to hit him, Issei tried to get a shot on him with his Dragon Shoot, but Riser was quicker and stooped any attempt. As the one-sided fight went on, Rias nor Raynare could help Issei as there were in danger that Riser's Queen could attack them the moment they made a move, which would be a disaster.

And there was also Ravel who could defeat them alone with little trouble as she was also fresh and they were not.

Riser took this opportunity to punish Issei for his bad mouthing him and insulting him. A being of Nobel birth.

After 5 minutes of brutality, Riser stopped to look at Rias and see her eyes were full of tears. Which gave him an idea how to finish this quickly.

Lifting Issei's almost unconscious body he created a massive fireball.

"Rias this is your final warning. Forfeit or Riser will burn him to a crisp."

Seeing no way out and not wanting to lose Issei, Rias surrendered to her faith.

"Fine, you win. Just don't hurt my Pawn anymore Riser. I surrender." Rias weakly said, her tears freely flowing not being able to hold them back.

-Lady Rias surrendered, the match goes to Lord Riser.- Grayfia stated as all of them were transported towards the hospital wing.

Apon arriving at the hospital wing. Rias at once rushed over to Issei and hugged him tight and started crying. What kind of a King she was when she was nearly willing to sacrifice him? Just for another minute or two of fighting a losing battle? Riser was way beyond her level and now she knew she could never forgive herself if she let Issei die.

"Rias the wedding will be in three days. I will see you then my lovely wife." Riser stated he and the rest of his peerage that were healed teleported away.

The moment earlier Issei passed out was before he heard that Rias had surrendered.

As his wounds were treated and he was teleported back to his room. In his mind, Issei was awakened by Ddraig who was looking down towards his partner laying down on his back to the ground, his head on the lap of the beautiful girl who had a long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress with golden accessories that showed her remarkably large breasts. The first thing that Issei saw when his open his eyes were two dark blue eyes staring at him with a large smile on her face that made Issei wonder as she was an angel.

 **[Partner, it's good to see you wake up after that fight.]** Ddraig told him as Issei turn his head to see his Partner in his full glory. That immediately told him that he was in his mind, where the Red Dragon could manifest his form.

"Now now Ddraig let him rest a little more like this, I'm enjoying seeing his face like this." The blond said as she started stroking his head gently.

"Ddraig am I in my mind? What happened in the match? Who won?" Issei worriedly asked before noticing that his head was on the blond's lap "And who are you?"

The girl looked at the ancient dragon waiting for him to answer the boy's questions before she introduces her self to him.

 **[To answer your questions Partner, yes you are now in your mind, your King surrendered the match because that Phoenix threatened to burn you. If she doesn't throw the match. But even so, you put a good fight out there. I'm pleased how far you have gotten.]** Ddraig answered him honestly. He had gotten a good fight, even if his host lost, it was a very good fight that showed the Red Dragon Emperor what could he aspect from his host.

When Issei heard the news, he just started to shake in anger at the thought of Riser burning him alive. He swore that he will get his revenge on him someday, but at the same time, he was surprised that Rias did what she did. He knew that she was selfish, a spoiled little princess that got everything handed to her on the silver plate. So maybe letting her be with Riser was a blessing in disguise.

But then he remembered that there was another person here and that his head was on her lap.

Returning his sight on the blond hair girl, to him even more beautiful than Rias, Akeno and Raynare. He saw that she had a warm and soft smile on her face, her dark blue eyes shine in excitement. He blushed at seeing her.

"Well looks like you finally decided to turn your attention to me." The blond girl spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Y-yes... may I know who you are?" He stuttered, blushing as he was mesmerized by her beauty.

 ** _(Of course. My name is Elsha. Former Booster Gear user and the Champion of Both Norse and Slavic Pantheons.)_** Elsha replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Elsha. My name is Issei Hyoudou. But you can also call me Ise." Issei said with a blush on his face as he stood and bowed to, where she then gave him a little cute pout but later giggle.

 ** _(Ufufu I liked it more when your head was on my lap, but no later, It's nice to meet you finally. I heard from Ddraig a lot of things about you.)_** Elsha spoke as she also stood up giving Issei a good look at her. His face went crimson red at seeing her, to say that she was like a goddess on earth would be an understatement.

 **[Partner, Elsha here is the Strongest Female user of the gear, and the second strongest to wield it.]** Ddraig informed him as his eyes widen in shock that the person in front of him was that strong.

 ** _(Ufufuf, yes that's right Ise, They called me North Red Dragon.)_** She told him with a smile.

Issei was stunned. Before him stood one of the Strongest users of the gear he now had. Her presence alone had placed an incredible amount of pressure on him, he was sure that she was suppressing her power a lot.

"Wow, that's cool. But I have a question." He said in awe.

 ** _(Was it because of me that you have an affinity to Norse and Slavic magic?)_**

"Y-yes, how did you know that I was going to ask that?"

 ** _(It's simple Ise since I slowly started to awaken, some of my powers were reaching you. That in turn, helped you improve a little at magic. But from what Ddraig told me, you are still suffering in that department. So I will help you train you so that you could be a good magician also._** ) She said with a warm smile on her face, seeing Issei's face turn from shocked into excited in a moment.

"Really, you are going to train me?" He said with excitement, bearly containing his joy at getting to train with one of the most powerful people.

 ** _(Yes, yes I am. And Ddraig is also going to train you with that you could get stronger.)_** She replied.

Issei was so filled with joy that he started jumping in excitement.

 **[That's right Partner, you have now enough strength for us to continue our training. And with Elsha's help, you will be strong enough to beat that dame Phoenix.]** Ddraig told him in a voice that was full of power and bloodlust.

Issei shiver at the voice that his Partner use. He still remembered when Ddraig trains him and it was worse than if he was going to beat the Fried Chicken and get himself free he needed to endure it.

 ** _(Don't worry Ise, I'm pretty good in healing magic as well as the others. Whatever damage you take I can heal it. Though even if you are badly injured, here it won't affect your body in the real world.)_** Elsha told him seeing him going a little white at what the dragon told him.

She knew how fierce Ddraig took the training and combat so she wasn't that surprised at his reaction. That seemed to do a trick as Issei calm down a little bit.

"Thank you Elsha." He blushed and thanked her sincerely.

 ** _(Ufufu it's no problem Ise.)_** She giggled at him seeing that he turned completely red.

 **[Partner, it's time for you to awaken in the real world. What I've heard is that the wedding is going to be in 3 days, when you go to sleep we will then train. With Elsha's help you will get stronger in no time.]** Ddraig informed him as Issei just nodded at closed his eyes again.

"Talk to you guys when I wake up."

During the talk between the Red Dragon Emperor, Elsha and Issei in his dream, in the real world, Issei was lying down in his bed with Grayfia sitting on his computer chair watching him rest.

'Rest as much as you can Issei, what Rias did to you is something that even her brother wouldn't do. I know what you want, and I know you will manage to beat Riser and hopefully you can free and save my sister from herself.' Grayfia sadly thought as she still remembered her little sister.

A/N: Well that wraps up The Rating Game and introduction of Elsha the 2nd Strongest Red Dragon Emperor/Emperess.  
Next chapter will be what happened between Kendo duo and Chelsea during Issei's Training and Game.  
See you next time.

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : ? (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elzabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase

Discord: / gGK2Xsq


	8. Girls Talk

A/N: Hello guys.

Now before we start this chapter I would like to explain a few things.

1)It's about Elsha.

Since like most of you pointed out. Yes, she is more powerful then Issei. But as the story goes on he would eventually get stronger than her. In LN issei is the strongest host of the Booster Gear. So all of you who said or thought about her being too strong for him, be patient he will be stronger then her.

2) About his mutated bishop piece. Though now that I think about it, I will change her piece to Rook, because I have someone new at Bishop's place that would fill it better. So from now on, she would be his future Rook. And don't forget that since he would save Rias at least couple of time he would gain favors from her brother which he could use to gain a mutated Rook (from this chapter onwards) as his payment.

3) Also to note The Evil Pieces can reincarnate the spirits of Sacred Gear if they manifest themselves.

Now that this is out of the way. Let's get started with this chapter.

I don't own High School DxD all right's goes to its creator.

"" talking

'' thinking

 _""/'' talking/thinking (flashback)_

Chapter 8 - Girls Talk

While Issei was busy with his training for the Rating game with Rias and her gang. The Kendo duo was also busy training in their swordplay and study in school.

Thought they would also from time to time talk about how they would train Issei in suppressing his pervert nature to a more tolerable level.

This pattern was going on for a few days as the girls waited for Issei's return. But that all change one day.

xxx

As the girls were walking towards their home from school, they were meet with a sight of a very familiar Auburn-haired girl that they meet at Issei's place.

Chelsea was on the bridge looking into the distance when she felt two people approaching her. Turning around she found the Kendo duo walking towards her. While one was looking at her in surprised the other was glaring at her which she had a good idea why she was acting that way which made her smirk.

Just seeing her made Murayama immediately glare at Auburn-hair girl. She still hated Chelsea for trying to steal her Issei from her. And seeing her here alone and with no one on the site made a perfect opportunity to get to bottom of this.

"Well, well, well what are you doing here Chelsea? Issei isn't here if you are looking for him." Murayama spoke first, her voice was cold and emotionless.

"I already know that my darling is on a training trip and that he will come back in a day or two. I talk to him before he left so I already know what's happening." Chelsea dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

"Y-you talk to him? When?" Katase asked in a shocked voice. She along with Murayama didn't expect that from the girl in front of them.

"Oh, that? Well, I think it was an on a day when he left for a training trip." Chelsea nonchalantly told them with a smirk as she saw Murayama going red with anger and jealousy.

"And why Issei didn't tell as that?" Murayama asked her as her eyebrows twitched.

"Hmm, maybe he didn't tell you because you are an annoying little girl." Chelsea said with her smirk widening as she saw Murayama's face being even redder as she grabbed her kendo sword and took up her battle stance.

"Hahaha...you really think you can beat me? Even Issei will need at least 4-5 boost to get to my level of power. What makes you think that you have a chance?" Chelsea laughed at seeing her attempt to intimidate her.

Murayama was now beyond pissed. She was really close to attacking the girl in front of her and chopping her head off.

"Maybe I'm not stronger than you little flat chest girly. But I can still at least chop your limbs you piece of shit. Oh, now I remembered your strength is in stealth but in one on one you are weakling" Murayama mocked her, and from the look on Chelsea's face her little jab worked as Chelsea faced her fully getting into her own stance.

"You will pay for that insult you slut." Chelsea told her in a low cold tone that sends shivers down the duos spine.

At that moment Katase decided to intervene so there won't be any blood lost or limbs lost in the battle that would happen soon.

"Wait, don't fight each other. Think about what Issei would say about you two fighting!" Katase shouted as she runs and stood in between the two with her hands stretch towards them to keep them away from each other.

That did the trick as both of them a few times before they went red at the thought of Issei scolding them for being so immature and stupid.

"What do you both say, that we go somewhere we can talk this out? Without killing each other in the process?" Katase asked in a calm voice at seeing the two girls still red from anger and embarrassed. The duo just nodded and they followed the pink hair girl as she started walking toward the nearby Cafe in total silence.

xxx

As they were sat in the Cafe with their drinks on the table Katase decided to begin the conversation and break the awkward silence that followed them from the bridge accident.

"So...What are you doing here Chelsea?" Katase finally said in a soft voice.

Chelsea hummed for a moment before sighing sadly and answering her in a tender voice. "Hmm...Honestly, I don't want to be anywhere near my faction since their goals have become messed up so much that sickens me. I would love to stay here near Issei than be there with my faction."

"What happened to them to change their goals?" This time Murayama asked. Her previous aggression disappeared as she looked into Chelsea's sad face.

Chelsea sigh again. "What happened is not important, what is, is what I would do from now on. Since I'm pretty sure that they won't give me up that easy and Issei since he is a Red Dragon Emperor."

"Eh?" Both Katase and Murayama ask in surprise.

"What I mean by that is, if they can't have us alive then they are going to try and kill us. Now let's say they can't get to us, they will target you two and his parents to get to us." Chelsea elaborated making the two Kendo girls turn white.

"W-why would they do that?" Katase questioned fearing for her life now.

"That's simple. Because the power that Issei has is very sought after. It has a potential to kill God and Maou in the right hands." Chelsea answered in a tired voice clearly not really wanting to talk about it.

Seeing that they wanted to say something to her, she raised her hand to stop them. "I will tell you about them at a later date I promise."

When both girls nodded, she smiled gratefully at them before it turned into a mischief one.

She shot a teasing grin towards the brunette and pink hair girls which made them uneasy. "Though I'm interested. I know that both of you hate perverts, so how is it possible for both of you to have feelings towards one of the biggest perverts in the school?" Chelsea asked loving the fact that she now had a full reign to tease the girls without Issei here to stop her.

That question made both Katase and Murayama turn as red as Issei's gauntlet.

"W-what are you talking about?" Murayama stuttered a little her face becoming redder even more.

"Y-yeah we don't have feelings for him." Katase spoke with a cough into her fist, but her face was changing to the color of her hair, making Chelsea think that if it goes even a little bit more she would have to think that her face was covered by her pink hair.

"Yeah right, I saw how Murayama acted the first time we meet and then at the bridge. So you can spare me with that bull shit. Now do tell, I love a good romantic story." Chelsea spoke as she leaned forward to better listen to what the two girls had to say.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment conversing mentally on how to go about this before they nodded and turn to still leaning forward Chelsea.

"Fine we will tell you, but if you tell anyone else and especially Issei about this I'm really going to chop your head off." Murayama told her in a low voice that promised pain.

"You have my word on that girlfriend. My lips are sealed." Chelsea spoke as she made a motion to show that her lips are sealed.

"Uhh...where to begin?" Murayama mumbled before she snapped her fingers "Ahh...yes that could work. Fine Chelsea here is how it began for me."

(Flashback)

 _A 13-year-old Murayama was walking down the halls of the Kuoh Middle School going to her first class of the year. As she was about to enter her classroom she heard a male shout in the background which prompted her to turn around and see who shouted. The moment she turned around was the moment that the boy collided with her sending both of them on the floor._

 _*CRASH*_

 _As they found themselves on the floor, Murayama looked up to see who was her assailant only for her to blush at seeing a brunette boy her age on top of her his face buried into her still developing chest._

 _She blushed, even more, when he groaned into her chest as he slowly started lifting his head to show her who he was._

 _As he lifted his face Murayama's heart stopped for a moment as she saw him. His short light brown hair, light brown eyes, good looks and above average body. All of that was making her face even redder. It was like a dream come true for her. He looked perfect in her eyes._

 _"Uh.. sorry about that. I was late for class so I sprinted towards it and couldn't stop in time" He apologized as he stood up and gave her a hand to help her up._

 _"N-no, no it's fine...I wasn't quick enough to move away." Murayama told him shyly as her face was still red._

 _"Sweet. Thought what's your name? From the looks of things we are in the same class." The brown hair boy exclaimed as he saw that both him and the brown hair girl where going to the same classroom._

 _Murayama was in heaven when she heard that both of them were in the same class. She wondered if he was single since she wouldn't mind being with him._

 _M-my name is Murayama Yamazaki. A-and yours?" She shyly answered his question before asking for his name._

 _The brown boy smiled softly at her making her knees a little weak at his charming smile that took her breath away._

 _"My name is Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you, Murayama." He politely said as he bowed a little._

 _"N-nice to meet you to Issei Hyoudou." She replied with a little bow of her own._

 _But before anyone of them could say anything more the bell was heard prompting the duo to enter the class._

 _From that encounter with him, Murayama was starting to fall for Issei and from that day she would slowly start to love him._

 _As the time in Middle School past away, Murayama started to notice that Issei was turning to be a big pervert that was more into woman body than anything else day-by-day, but he still kept being polite and helpful to everyone in need._

 _He was also gentle towards her and tried everything to make her not hate in her opinion it was impossible for her to hate him even when he started peeping at her. She was flattered that he did it and even when she catches him and beats him up she did it with absolute minimum strength._

 _Murayama didn't mind very much that Issei peeped if it was her. Sure she hated when other perverts peep on her, but if the one that took her heart did it she was fine._

 _While Murayama didn't mind him being a pervert, the bad reputation he has gotten was something she didn't like that much. So slowly she started to ignore him in the hopes that he will understand that he needed to change his ways._

 _But unfortunately for her, her crush begun to become even worst. Which left her almost emotionally destroyed._

 _'What happened to you Issei? What made you become this way?' Murayama sadly thought as she was slowly destroying herself from inside out._

 _She did have filling for Issei but didn't have the courage to tell him, and she thought that cost her Issei's perverted site to show up._

 _So when she met Katase Saito she was relieved that she was almost the same as her. She also hated perverts and while Murayama still wouldn't hit Issei hard Katase had no such restraint as she hit him as hard as she can._

(Flashback End)

As Murayama told them both about her past with Issei she was almost in tears at seeing the one she loves in such state and she knew that if she confronted him and told him about it maybe she could have stopped it.

"And that's what happened between us. Yes, he was a pervert even back then, but anything I asked him to do he would have done it without a second guess." Murayama told them with watery eyes.

"Wow, I knew that he was a nice person but that he would do anything for you." Chelsea spoke a little shock at the revelation.

"Yeah, he really was nice to me. And I still think that if I asked him for anything he will do it for me, but after what he told us..." Murayama wanted to say it but couldn't so Katase finished her sentence.

"About what happened at his last date made him fragile and." Katase finished it in a sad tone.

"W-what happened on his last date?" Chelsea asked dreading the answer that she might get.

"I-Ise w-was murdered by R-Raynare, the girl that is now Rias Bishop." Murayama answered not having any restraint as she started to sob with her tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"H-he was what?" Chelsea asked in pure shock as her face went white.

"You didn't know about that?" Katase questioned in surprise.

"N-no I didn't know that since I arrived about a month and a half ago. And form what I managed to gather he was a Devil for two months so I didn't know. If I did I would have killed that fallen bitch." Chelsea told the both of them while her fist went white with rage.

"Yeah, that what we learned from him, and I know he is afraid of us not so much from beating he got from us, but from Raynare who used his good side." Katase sadly spoke as she also knew that even thought Issei was a colossal pervert, that after talking with Murayama about him and seeing for herself that he still respected and cared does that were close to him made her change her opinion of him.

Though she would never tell him that out loud she was starting to see past his perverted nature and dedication action toward those he treasure was something that she admired.

After that, all three girls went silent thinking about their love interest. And little did they know they were all attracted toward him by his kindness and his honesty. What all three didn't know it was also his dragon aura that made them go to him. They were attracted towards him like flies towards the light.

As they were all in their little world, all of them begin to remember their moment's with him where they found it cute and funny.

(Katase Flashback)

 _"Get back here you pervert's." Katase along with Murayama yelled as she and members of Kendo club where giving chase to three boys who were running for their lives._

 _"Hell no..." The bald boy answered as he was in front of his group._

 _"Come on Matsuda...we can't outrun them...Katase...and Murayama...will catch us..." The boy with glasses told Matsuda as he was starting to lose his breath and slightly slow down._

 _"Come on guys we need to get on Motohama I got you." The brown haired boy said as he took his friend by the arm and started to pull him to go faster._

 _"Yeah, Issei is right, we need to hurry, let's make a distraction." Matsuda said with an evil glint in his eyes that did get unseen by Issei but didn't go unseen by Motohama who also had an evil glint in his eyes._

 _"Matsuda is right." Motohama said as he forcefully stopped making Issei fall on his back as Motohama sprinted away. "Sorry man, but you have to take on for the team."_

 _When Issei finally stood up he found himself surrounded by the Kendo club. But before he could get beaten to shit, two voices intervened._

 _"You girls, go and get the other two." Murayama spoke as she pointed her shinai towards Issei who gulped._

 _"We will take care of him." Katase said as she followed Murayama's suit and pointed her shinai at Issei._

 _"Yes, Captains." The girls answered before running of to give the other two boys their punishment._

 _Whit the girls gone the duo captains turn their attention towards the brunette who paled at seeing them getting closer to him._

 _"Now Issei I promise you that this isn't going to hurt us at all… you, on the other hand will hurt… a lot." Katase stated before both girls started to beat Issei._

(Flashback End)

Katase giggled a little bit before she remembered and flinch a little because that was the time when Murayama also beat her down when she hit Issei in the family treasure.

That was the first time that Murayama took her anger and frustration on her instead on the perverts. And Katase made wove to never temper Murayama in fear of what she would do to her if she hurt Issei that way.

That thought brought her out of her daydreaming as she remembered that there was also one more person with them, and from all affection that person gave Issei it was clear to her that she also had feelings for him.

"Chelsea, you also have feelings for Ise?" Katase suddenly asked making both Murayama and Chelsea blink from a sudden question.

"W-what are you talking about?" Chelsea nervously asked as she stole a quick glance towards Murayama who narrowed her eyes at her making Chelsea gulp.

"I asked, do you have any fi..." Katase began to repeat her question before Chelsea stopped her.

"I-I heard you the first time." She quickly said before for taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do have feelings for him." Chelsea confessed as she saw Murayama and Katase's fist go white.

"So you do have." Murayama asked her tone low.

"Yes, I do have feelings for him, but I started to have them towards him a little before we all started interacting."

Hearing the silence from the two Chelsea decided to continue.

"Well, it all started when I first saw him..." Chelsea told them as she started to tell them.

(Flashback)

 _"Aww come on, where am I going to find the Red Dragon Emperor?" Chelsea muttered as she was making her way throw the streets of Kuoh._

 _It was as luck would have it that Issei was running toward the abandoned church with Kiba and Koneko._

 _Chelsea couldn't believe her moment she was whining about were to found the Emperor only for him tu run past her with two others._

 _'Well, that was easy. Thought why are they running towards the church?' Chelsea thought as she was wondering why they would go there._

 _Deciding to follow them she caught the site of two more devils fighting three Fallen Angels._

 _'Hmm...From the looks of things, it looks like devils launched a surprise attack on them. What are the fallen doing here in the Devils territory in the first place?' Chelsea asked herself that as she continued to watch the two devil girls fight the fallen._

 _It didn't take long for the devils to overpower the fallen as the red hair girls shot her magic completely obliterating the opponents she was facing._

 _"Akeno, let's go see how Issei did on his end." The Red hair girl told her companion as they started walking towards the back entrance of the church._

 _"Yes, President." Akeno answered as she followed her in._

 _Seeing this Chelsea masked her presence and activated her Sacred Gear and transformed into a crow and took off with them._

 _As they entered Chelsea felt strong dominated aura coming from somewhere, making her stop her pursuit of the devil girls._

 _'What's this powerful aura I'm sensing?' Chelsea thought as she thought whoever was there he had to be extremely powerful that even her Sacred Gear won't be able to help her._

 _That's when she heard a powerful Roar accompanied by the whole church shaking._

 _"I said is that UNDERSTOOOOOD?!"_

 _'T-that aura...t-that's the Red Dragon Emperors...whoever pissed him off better hope that he doesn't enter Juggernaut Drive or we all are good as dead.' Chelsea was lost and afraid for her life. She heard how powerful Juggernaut Drive is and what it's capable and the thought alone made her go white._

 _Luckily the extremely powerful aura that flooded everywhere was slowly vanishing while Chelsea could still feel that after effect of it._

 _She felt herself getting dominated and for some strange feeling she liked it and wanted it even more. So she decided to wait until all the devils left so she could get a better look on the Emperor._

 _It didn't take long for the devils to leave, leaving only Issei in the church. When she made her way she saw him holding onto the blond hair girl whit tears in his eyes._

 _That was something that greatly surprised Chelsea. She learned and was told that the Dragon Emperors were cruel, battle-hungry and merciless without even a slight feeling of remorse or pity._

 _But seeing the great Red Dragon like this made her realized that what she learned and was told where very far from the truth._

 _That sparked her interest in him even more and she decided to figure out who he really was and what made him click._

(Flashback End)

"You could say that from that day forward, my interest in him increased a lot, even to the point that I don't know what to think." Chelsea told them, as the girls looked at her a little shock at what they heard about Issei and her little confession.

Silence settled between the three girls as all three of them where absorbing what the other two said.

"Wow, it takes a lot to piss Issei off that's for sure." Murayama voiced her thoughts to break the silence between them.

"Yeah, I mean we beat him down so many times and yet he didn't even snap once at us. Though truth be told, we didn't do anything that cruel to him as letting him die." Katase agreed with her brunette friend as she understood that it was extremely hard to make Issei angry.

Chelsea nodded her head also knowing that to be the truth. She intruded into his house and although he did show hostilities he didn't go and attack her on the spot because of that.

"Now though, do you girls have any ideas how to make Ise less perverted? He did ask us to help him after all." Katase voiced a valid question.

Chelsea hearing that got a teasing smirk on her face that got the attention of the other girls.

"Oh, I know a perfect way how to decrease his perverted nature."

"Please do tell, we are all ears." Katase said also starting to have a smirk on her face.

"Well..hehe...I think we should provoke him, and when we see that he starts to go into his pervert mode we punish him. And also give him some physical training also." Chelsea said with a smirk. She is going to enjoy sucking Ise's life dry.

Katase and Murayama looked at each other and nodded. It wasn't the best plan but it was better than nothing.

"Sure, you got yourself a deal. When Issei returns we are going to begin training him." Murayama told Chelsea who's smirk turn even bigger.

"And I know the perfect places to begin it. The swimming pool, that way we can enjoy ourselves and punish Ise at the same time." Katase said in mischief voice.

"Now that sound like a plan I would gladly follow. Plus to make it more interesting let's make a bikini competition between the three of us to see who is better in Issei's eyes." Chelsea added with a grin at seeing the other two girls turn red.

With their little plan for Issei all set. The girls change subject to some other things as they continued to get to know each other and become friends.

A/N: Hope you liked this little girl talk that hopefully explained a little why Murayama and Katase have a crush on Issei.

Next chapter it's time for the final showdown between the Dragon and Phoenix. Also with a little twis.

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : ? (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mabel from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase


	9. Rematch Dragon vs Phoniex

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 9 of Road of Domination.

This chapter like said in the last one is going to be a Rematch between Issei and Risser though there would be a few flashbacks before it.

I hope you enjoy it.

"" normal talk

'' thinking

 _ **() Elsha talking in his mind**_

 **[] Ddraig**

I don't own DxD all right's go to it creator.

Rematch Dragon vs Phoenix

It's been a few hours after the game between the Houses of Gremory and Phoenix.

While mostly everyone in the Gremory peerage was healed and rested. Only the Pawn of the peerage was still unconscious after the beating he has gotten from Riser. With their Ace in the hole in bed sleeping, the peerage decided to start preparing for the hated marriage party that they had to attend.

"Do you think Issei will be alright?" Akeno asked as she entered Issei's room to bring some food for Grayfia who was patiently sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes, you don't need to be worried about him Akeno. He will be alright, he did take some serious damage and exhausted himself from the fight. Thank you for the food." Grayfia replied as she gracefully took the food and thanked the Queen of Rias for it.

"It's no problem Grayfia. Thank you for keeping an eye on him. We appreciate it." Akeno spoke as she bowed to the Strongest Queen and exited the room leaving both Issei and Grayfia alone.

As Grayfia continued to watch over Issei while eating the food she got from Rias Queen. She couldn't help but remembered what she was told by her sister-in-law about the Red Dragon Emperor. She trusted Rias but the way she acquired him didn't make sense to her. It was as it was all set up too perfectly to be the truth. And she was worried that what might did happened was the worst case.

(Flashback)

 _As Rias was reading over some papers related to the Devil business she suddenly felt a magic circle forming in her clubroom. Seeing it belonged to her clan she expected it to be from either her brother or his wife. Which moments later showed that she was right as the latter appeared through it wearing her normal maid outfit._

 _"Grayfia, it's nice to see you. How are you been doing?" Rias asked not showing her uncomfortableness that she felt at seeing her._

 _"Rias, it's also nice seeing you. I'm good though I'm here on the orders from your brother to tell you that you have less than 2 months to prepare for Riser. He started to pressure for the marriage." Grayfia explained seeing Rias flinch and starting to get angry at the message._

 _"I thought that I still had time till that cursed marriage!" Rias shouted to no one in particular as she was getting even angrier at the thought of her and Riser._

 _"Yes you did, but Riser along with the Elders are pushing this."_

 _"Well, I do have someone in my peerage that will force Riser into the Rating game and Riser will lose to him." Rias confidently said to the maid._

 _"And who do you have that can beat him?" Maid asked not knowing who in the Rias peerage was strong enough to beat Riser._

 _"That's easy, I have found Red Dragon Emperor, and he is now my_ servant. _" Rias told her in the voice full of pride and confidence._

 _Grayfia hearing that Rias has acquired the legendary beast had her eyes wide for a second before she got her shock under wraps. Though, that begged the question on how she was able to convince the Heavenly Dragon to become her servant. It was common knowledge that Dragons loved their freedom._

 _"And how did you managed to get him to become your servant?" Grayfia questioned her sister-in-law._

 _Rias clearly didn't expect Grayfia to question it, sweating a little bit, Rias quickly lied in a convincing voice._

 _"When I found him in school, I approached him and asked him to come to my clubroom. After that, I explained to him that I could sense a great power within him and that he would be approached by other supernatural beings and that he would be in danger. After he understood it, I convinced him to join my peerage which he accepted. And from then on, it's all history." Rias quickly lied to her, hoping that Grayfia will buy it._

 _Grayfia for her part just nodded, but it was something about what Rias said that made her suspicious. She knew that Rias was like a mother to her peerage but she also knows_ to _well that Rias was too prideful to go out of her way to warn some human being, even if it had a powerful aura around him. She could only hope that she didn't do anything stupid to the Red Dragon Emperor because that would be catastrophic. But for now, she would accept her words._

 _With all said and done Grayfia excused herself and left, leaving Rias to sigh in relief at the close bullet that she dodged._

(Flashback End)

As Grayfia was eating her food she suddenly heard a grunting sound coming from Issei's bed. Lifting her head a little, Grayfia saw Issei sitting up and looking around a little confused.

"I see that you have awoken Issei, that's good." Grayfia told him making him turn his head around to look at her.

"Where am I?" Was all Issei could say as he was still confused about his surroundings.

"You are in your room Issei, I brought you here to after your injuries were healed at the infirmary." Grayfia answered him as he looked around his room before returning his gaze at the maid.

"I see, so what happens now? Ddraig told me that Rias surrendered to that bastard." Issei spoke, his voice full of hatred.

"I was assigned to give you this pamphlet when you woke up, so you could get to the party." Grayfia spoke as she handed him a pamphlet with the Gremory's magic circular.

"Hmm, what do you need of me Grayfia?" Issei asked as he took the paper from the maid.

"I'm here more as a messenger Issei, my master said to tell you this "If you wish to free my sister, crash the party." those were his words Issei, the party is in 3 days." Grayfia told him as she prepared a circle to go but was stopped when she heard Issei say something that made her widen her eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not going to help that murderous bitch that let me die for her own gain." Issei mumbled to himself but to Grayfia it was loud and clear.

Turning around Grayfia looked at Issei who was still holding the paper she gave him however his eyes were full of hatred and if you looked closely you would have seen his eyes turning from his brown to Ddraig's green. She felt pity for the boy as she remembered that her own sister was in serious trouble that might end up terrible for her. So she decided to stay a little longer and see why he said what he said.

"Issei, what do you mean about letting you die?" She softly asked him making him flinch a little at that since he forgotten that Grayfia was still here.

Issei looked up from the pamphlet he was given with a sigh and gestured for Grayfia to take a sit which she did as he started to explain what he meant.

"Did Rias ever tell you that I was Red Dragon Emperor before the "that night"?" Issei asked.

Nodding her head she replayed him. "Yes, two months before the Rating game she said that she gained a Red Dragon Emperor as her servant."

"And did she mention how she had gained him?" Issei questioned feeling his blood slightly starting to boil from anger.

"She told me that she found you at school and she approached you and asked you to come to the clubroom where she explained everything to you and where you accepted to become her servant." Grayfia told him what Rias said to her about him.

Issei was at first shock then his shocked vanished with it being replaced with extreme rage about the lie she used to tell Grayfia. His eyes started to turn green as his aura flared out making his house shake from it alone. Even though Grayfia was way stronger than him, she was still in awe at the power that Issei had in him. The moment Issei's aura exploded she knew that what Rias told her was a lie and now she knew that she was going to hear the truth and she would like it.

It took a few minutes for Issei to calm himself before telling Grayfia the truth of how she gained him.

"That bitch I should kill her now!" Issei whispered to himself but was again heard by Grayfia.

"As much as you want to kill her, you can't Issei, you would become stray and then be hunt down till your dead." Grayfia told him. She knew that her master and husband would kill Issei in a flash if he hurt her let alone kill her.

"I know that, but still." He sighs heavily before taking a deep breath calming himself.

"Know this Grayfia, what she told you was a complete lie. What she did, w-was letting me get killed by my date and then swooping in and reviving me. If she did what she told you I would have gladly accepted her offer of becoming a Devil. But she didn't go down that path, so you can understand why I'm not going to help her and I don't give a flying fuck about her. I hope she suffers." Issei explained to her in the shortest version he could, he still had nightmares from that date.

Grayfia was in complete shock when she heard his story, she now understood why he was completely against helping Rias and if Sirzechs did that to her she would have ripped his head off. Though Issei's next words gave her small hope for both him and her sister.

"All I ever wanted was to be loved by someone. I know I'm a huge pervert but still, what I went through on that day was something I wouldn't wish even my worst enemy the White Dragon. I swore over my friend's dead body that I will not be manipulated ever again. And I still stand to that, the only reason I fought Riser was so that I would be closer to getting to High class and breaking free from her, and I hate guys like him even if he was like me not too long ago."

Grayfia just stood there and listened to him as he let all of his emotions out. Issei was an emotional person she could see that clearly, so she just stepped closer to him and before he could do anything she embraced him in a warm hug.

"Let it all out Issei, I can see that you are still hurt from what she did, I know it's hard but you have to keep going if you ever want to break loose from her." Grayfia told him in a soft and warm voice that made Issei cry.

He was emotionally in such mess that he needed to tell someone how he felt and let all of it out of his system. Grayfia understood this so she put it on herself to be his support until he was ready to move on. Issei cried in her embraced for nearly ten minutes before managing to get control over himself.

"S-sorry Grayfia for seeing me like this… and for ruining your outfit." Issei apologized to the maid as he tried to get himself out of Grayfia's grip, but she wouldn't let him.

"Issei, what would you do if I told you that there is one person that is in similar pain that you are in. That the person is so emotionally in chaos that it nearly sent her to insanity?" Grayfia softly asked still holding tightly to Issei. Trying to see what would be his reaction to her question.

Issei, hearing that immediately answered her without thinking. He was that kind of the guy, he would always help anyone in need without question.

"I would do whatever it takes to help that person."

When Grayfia heard his reply causing her to smile at him and tightened her grip on him.

"Issei, I am going to tell you a story about that person, and I hope that you would truly help her since she desperately needs it."

Nodding his head, Grayfia released him and motioned for him to sit as she took the chair she was sitting in not too long ago.

"What I'm about to tell you Issei is the story about my little sister and what made her almost go insane. No one knows's about it and I hope you will keep what I tell you to yourself." Grayfia told him in a serious tone that made it clear to him that if word about her got out he would be in unimaginable pain.

Issei gulped a little hearing her tone but he never the less nodded which made Grayfia smile again.

"Well, this all happened during the Devils Civil war..."

(Flashback)

 _It was moments before the final battle of the war. Both sides were gathering their troops in position for the showdown that would finally end this needless bloodshed and bring peace to the realm of the Devils._

 _On one side of the Battlefield was the Old Satan Faction which was led by descendants of the original Maou's and on the opposing side was the Anti-Satan Faction lead by the strongest Devils alive. The location for the battle was non-other than the capital of the Devils Lilith._

 _As the battle started both sides pushed for supremacy in both land and air, the casualties were horrendous, so much so that even the largest battle in Human history, the Battle of Kursk was like a skirmish in comparison. Millions upon millions dead on both sides._

 _During the Battle of Lilith as it was called. Two siblings were fighting against two other people. One of the two that the siblings fought was non-other than their older sister Grayfia while the other was a_ red haired _man that looked to be in his late twenties._

 _"Grayfia, I didn't know that you could fall so low that you sided with the traitors. Do we mean anything to you big sis?" One of the siblings asked. He was a tall handsome looking youth in his early twenties with long silver hair that went to a ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a silver suit with some accessories._

 _"That's not true Euclid. I realized that if the descendants win there wouldn't be any of us anymore. They will make the Devils go extinct and that is one thing I don't want dear brother." Grayfia replied as she blocked an attack from the other sibling that was a girl that looked like she was in her late teen year with short silver hair with light purple tone to it and dark blue eyes that were full of rage directed towards her sister for abandoning their cause._

 _"That doesn't matter big sis, our clan gave full loyalty to Lucifer and his clan. And you side with the enemy of his, that makes you our enemy now." The girl told Grayfia as she attacked her again only for the red hair man to block it._

 _"Now, now Lucy I thought that you are smarter than this." The red hair man told the girl._

 _"You, Sirzechs shut up! If it wasn't for you, both my brother and I wouldn't have to battle our own sister!" Lucy yelled as she started bombarding the duo with all she had in her. All of her_ rage _went into her attacks that consisted of Ice and Lightning, her most powerful elements._

 _The attack caught both Grayfia and Sirzechs by surprise. They knew that Lucy was powerful and to take her down they would need a bit more power than any ordinary High-class Devil. They both put their strongest barriers up to block her bombardment as it was going on, each hit on the barrier made a small crack in it._

 _Thankfully to both members of the Anti-Satan Faction, the relentless attack stopped before it could break through their defense. While the attack left Lucy exhausted for overusing her magic powers._

 _Quickly using her exhausted state, Sirzechs send his attack at her hoping to put her out of commission and then battle Euclid without worrying about Lucy. But to both Grayfia's and Lucy's shock Euclid position himself in front of Lucy and took the attack head on which caused a huge explosion to erupt where he stood that send Lucy flying back a good 20 meters._

 _As the debris was clearing it left the two girls in horror. Where Euclid stood now was only a 10-meter wide crater with no trace of Euclid to be found, as if he never existed. Seeing that Grayfia started crying as Lucy stood there shocked to the core, with the loss of her big brother she was left broken and just surrendered with no will to fight anymore._

(Flashback End)

"After that battle. Lucy was imprisoned as a prisoner of war. Though a few months later she was released but she is still unwilling to do anything and she is almost always locked in our clan's estate where she rarely leaves it. She is now like a shell, all life left her that day." Grayfia finished her story with a sad smile.

Issei just listened to the story and was shocked at what he heard. He couldn't even imagine how it must have been for both girls to see their brother get killed in front of them. So Issei just stood up and hugged Grayfia tightly surprising her.

"Is there any way to help your sister come out of her shell?" He softly asked her, making Grayfia's eyes widen at his question.

"I, honestly don't know Issei, I hope there is." She replied.

Nodding Issei just released her and turned around looking at the pamphlet he was still holding.

"What would you say Grayfia? If I could help your sister. Would you help me get free from Rias?" He questioned turning around to look at the maid of the Gremory. The look of determination in his eyes gave her hope that he just might be able to help her.

Without hesitation, she nodded with a smile. "You have my word that I would support and help you in any way I can." That answer made Issei smile.

"Then we have a deal Grayfia. I will help Rias to get out of this marriage and will do whatever I can to help Lucy. And you will help me get away from Rias."

"That is acceptable Issei Hyoudou. Now then I'll take my leave, remember you have only three days before the party. Use them well." With that said Grayfia teleported away.

When Grayfia left Ddraig and Elsha decided to speak with Issei.

 **[That went better than expected. If I would say so myself]** Ddraig voiced his opinion on the deal Issei made with the maid.

(Yes, I'm also surprised at what she told you Issei. And that she accepted the deal you suggest.) Elsha added her 2 cents also.

"Same here, but from what we heard I wouldn't be surprised at that, I would also seek help for my sibling without a question." As he started to remember what he was told from Grayfia.

 ** _(Fair enough. Now though both Ddraig and I made your training schedule.)_** Elsha told him, making Issei snap back to reality.

"You did?"

 **[Yes, we did partner, the schedule is as such. While awake you will do the following: Run for 10km with weighted clothes, then do a series of exercises and final that would help you increase your stamina and physical strength.]** Ddraig started the training program of thing that Issei would do in the next three days.

 _ **(But when you go to sleep, we will pull you into the gear and train you in both magic, fire breath, and combat so you can beat that Riser guy.)**_ Elsha finished explaining the program that was planned.

"Well, that does sound good. And I can't wait to start. So let's go." Issei told both his partners in the voice full of excitement and joy. He was close to getting at that bastard who almost killed him. Oh, he could barely contain himself from excitement at the thought of kicking his butt.

 **[That's the spirit Partner. We will show those little Devils not to mess with us Dragons.]** Ddraig roared with bloodlust as he was like Issei barely containing himself for some bird hunting.

Seeing this Elsha just sighed to herself, it looked like she would need to be the one to put the two in line. But being a warrior herself, she could understand their view and their excitement for the battle. But for now, she needed to bring both the dragon and the host to their senses.

 ** _(Now, now as much as I would also like to tear that bird to pieces. We need you Ise to train so you could be as strong as possible before kicking his butt. And Ddraig I know that you are battle hungry but could you wait for it at least a few more days?)_** Elsha told them both bringing them back to reality.

 **[Yes, you are right as always Elsha. Though in my defense I didn't hunt those birds for centuries so you can understand my bloodlust.]** Ddraig told her getting a nod of understanding from the second strongest user of BOOSTER GEAR.

"Sorry."

 ** _(No problem you two, but now Issei go and do what we told you, and when you go to sleep we will train you more.)_** Elsha instructed Issei as he just nodded and run outside to start his training.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the full day of training, Issei was ready to go to sleep. He was surprised to see that no one from Rias peerage was present all day, not even her. But that only made him feel better as he was able to train in peace and talk to both Ddraig and Elsha without interference from the annoying Rias.

As he laid in bed and started to drift off to sleep he was immediately pulled into the Sacred Gear by no other than Elsha and Ddraig. Opening his eyes, Issei saw that he was on a meadow filled with all kinds of vegetation. It looked like Heaven as the nature and aura around it were peaceful and calm.

He was brought back to his senses when he heard a giggle coming from his right. Turning around he was meet with the sight that made him start to blush viciously, leaning against the tree was Elsha. She was wearing a crimson top with v-cut that showed some of her breasts with a pink skirt and black shoes, her long blond hair was tied up into the ponytail. In Issei's eyes, she looked even more prettier than before.

Seeing his face made Elsha giggle even more. She was enjoying the look on his face, she knew from Ddraig that he was a massive pervert and that he was trying to suppress it but getting a reaction from him was priceless to her.

"Now Ise, I know that you are enjoying the view but I brought you here to train." Elsha told him with a smirk that only grew when his eyes widened before he quickly turn around still red.

"Y-yeah you did, so what are we going to do?" Issei asked in a shy voice, still too embarrassed to look at her.

"Now, now my little Ise, you don't have to be embarrassed at all, you are doing well in keeping that side in you. Though if you wanna take me on a date, you have to work a bit harder you know." Elsha told him in a sweet voice before winking at him in the end.

"Y-y-yeah" Issei barely told her as he felt blood dripping from his nose and a little light headed that the girl like her that surpass any model would say that so easily to him.

Giggling a bit, Elsha composed herself before becoming serious. "Now Issei, first I will show the basics of Norse and Slavic magic, they are known for being really powerful and can be destructive in the right hands" Elsha explained as she created a small orb of magical energy that made Issei a little scared.

"What is that Elsha?" He asked scared as he sensed the power in that small orb.

"You don't have to worry Issei, this is only a sample of the magic from both sides, while both are powerful individually combined they are deadly if you know how to use them." She explained to him in a tender voice with a warm smile that made Issei blush a little bit.

"So how can I do similar things like you?" He asked

"Yes, though you will need time, I will start expanding your reserves slowly." She said as she sits on the ground and motioned to Issei to also sit.

With him complying of what he was told by Elsha, she started expanding his magic reserves and telling him all about magic and how to improve it.

xxxxxxx

As they were training in magic. Issei found a lot of interesting things about Elsha.

She told him that she was High-class form birth, born between Russian Boyar that served the Emperor and the Norwegian Valkyrie. Her great affinity for magic and her understanding of battle tactics and strategy made her great ally to both Pantheons. So to prevent the war over her it was decided by both leaders of the Pantheons that Elsha would become champion of both Odin and Perun.

With that decided she was constantly trained in both Norse and Slavic magic and combat skills. While she was training she would be given missions by both factions to do, so she could gain battle experience which later was proven critical as she helped Russians in their struggles against Ottomans and Norse countries against the Holy Roman Empire. Though she also did supernatural missions like assassinations and/or being an ambassador for both factions.

As their time for training was nearing its end, Elsha decided to make Issei do one last thing before ending it.

"Now Issei, I will show you something that could be useful to you in the future. So close your eyes and concentrate hard and try to manifest your gear here and then enter it. I will help you in this." Elsha told him in her calm and sweet voice.

Nodding, Issei did what he was instructed but even after 5 minutes, he couldn't go past the bringing his gear. So Elsha decided to give him a little magic boost. Taking his hands in hers ignoring his insecurity, she started concentrating and transferring small bursts of magic to him. Issei would lie if he did say that he didn't enjoy Elsha holding his hands. Her soft and gentle skin, her soft smile and warm, voice her killer body, the big breast was really turning Issei on and his blush becomes the even more crimson if possible.

He was barely controlling himself from groping her or pinning her down. But he also knew that even if he could gain an advantage of surprise it would only last shorter than a second before Elsha would beat the shit out of him. So for now, until become stronger he would wait and hope that maybe there is a chance to bring her back to life. But that didn't mean that he couldn't check her out and make a genuine scan of her features.

"ISSEI! Concentrate, I know that you are a highly hormonal teen, but this for your own good." Elsha scolded him a little seeing him check her out. Not that she minded at all, she knew what effect she had on him and she knew that he was in puberty, but for now she needed him to focus.

"S-s-sorry." Issei apologies bowing his head down hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

Though Elsha just smiled at him. He was way too honest and innocent. Even if he was a perv, he didn't try to lie to her about it. That was one of the things that she started to like about him. His honesty and his will, she saw the game that he fought against Riser and she was genuinely surprised that he was that strong even though he managed to unlock his gear only 2 months ago.

"Don't worry Ise, I'm not mad, but I need you to focus and after that, you will take a short break and go to Ddraig for more training. Okay, sweetie?" She told him gently as she stroke his cheek giggling a little as she saw his face turn from red to white at the mention of Ddraig and training in an instant.

Calming himself a little bit he nodded and continued to do what he was again instructed. After few more attempts he finally able to enter it. What he saw was all a blur but before he could continue to focus on it, he was thrown out of it.

Opening his eyes he saw that Elsha had a big grin on her beautiful face. Raising an eyebrow only made Elsha laugh.

"Ufufuf that was a good attempt Ise, I'm proud of you, you managed to be in it for 10 seconds. I honestly expected you to be there for 2-3 max."

"Why did you want me to do it anyway? It was hard as hell doing it." Issei said as he felt exhausted.

"Ufufuf that's for me to know and you sweetie to find out." Elsha replied in a sing-song tone with a wink that made Issei red.

"O-okay Elsha."He stated nervously a little bit feeling his blush worsen.

"Now Ise, it's time to go and training with Ddraig. Good luck you will need it and have fun." Was the last thing Elsha said before snapping her fingers sending Issei towards Ddraig. Issei saw the mischievous smile she had when she told him that final part causing him pale knowing that his partner was a battle maniac.

xxxxxxxx

Training with Ddraig proved to be just like Issei had imagination. He would get scorched, bruised, sent flying around, screaming in pain and nearly dead. Though just like Elsha said, when he woke up he didn't feel tired or injured. But he could still felt the pain he felt in the mindscape and that made him flinch every now and then just from the though.

As his remaining days, until the wedding night passed by, he felt that he still needed more power before he was ready to get at that damned Phoenix that nearly murdered him in the game.

As the time of the party neared closer, Issei decided to ask Ddraig and Elsha if there is anything else that he could do to gain even just a bit more power to defeat that bird.

 ** _(There is Ise a way to gain more power but...)_ **Elsha started to answer him until she trailed of letting Ddraig finish it.

 **[But Partner you will need to sacrifice a part of your body for me to feed you more of my power. But it will also make you even more vulnerable to Dragon slaying items and magic.]** Ddraig finished it making Issei widen his eyes.

"So...if I want to beat that damned Fired Chicken I need to give you a part of my body?" Issei questioned wanting to confirm what Elsha and his partner told him.

 _ **(Yes Issei, if you want to beat him you need to give a part as an offering to Ddraig. That will give you enough power to enter Balance-Breaker and beat him. But know this, when you do this there is no turning back from it, think about it carefully Ise. Also, note that when you do that you will start getting greater friends and enemies even more and quicker since your Dragon aura would strengthen.)**_ Elsha explain it to him.

Issei started thinking about what both of them told him. Even though he didn't want to do it, to gain more power this way, he knew that it was necessary to win. If he was honest with himself he would much prefer to win it with his own power but he knew that at this point in time that it was impossible. But if he won, he would be a step closer to his freedom and maybe down the line he would be able to help someone else break free from the chains that locked her away. Sure gaining new even more powerful enemies is very bad but the extra power could help a lot more in the long run.

Seeing more pros than cons Issei decided to go whit it.

"Ddraig what part of my body you want?" Issei asked finally.

 _ **(Ise, are you 100% sure about this?)**_ Elsha questioned.

"Yes, Elsha. I decided, I thought-out all of the pros and cons and honestly, there is a lot more pros than cons in the long run." He answered her before he again asked his dragon. "So partner have you decided which part?"

With a heavy sigh, Ddraig told him **[Your left arm, Issei Hyoudou. That's the payment, I, Ddraig, the RED DRAGON EMPEROR want for the power I will grant you.]**

 ** _(Issei you need to formally say… I, Issei Hyoudou, wielder of the BOOSTER GEAR accept your demand Ddraig, the RED DRAGON EMPEROR.)_** Elsha explained the rest of the procedure to him.

Nodding his head Issei repeated what Elsha told him.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, wielder of the BOOSTER GEAR accept you demand Ddraig, the RED DRAGON EMPEROR".

 **[Very well, my power is now at your disposal.]**

When Ddraig finished his sentence Issei felt his power skyrocket, he felt like he could conquer the whole word with.

 **[Just to inform you, Partner, you are now able to enter the Balance-Breaker, but there is a catch you can only stay in it for 10s max.]** Ddraig informed him getting Issei's attention. Though what Ddraig didn't tell him, was that he was already at the point where he could enter his Balance-Breaker. Though he hoped that if he pushed hard enough, Issei's emotions will unlock it.

"R-really Ddraig? Can I use it now?" Issei asked stunned that the legendary move was now within hand's reach.

 **[Yes, Partner. But remember to beat the bird you need to break his spirit or to exhaust him to the point where his regeneration won't work.]** Ddraig remained him.

 _ **(Issei, I could help you in that, though I would also need payment for granting this to you.)**_ Elsha suddenly spoke making Issei and Ddraig stunned.

"You can? Though what is the payment?" Issei asked.

 ** _(It's really simple actually, but I will tell you about it after the fight. Though do I have your word that you will keep the promise of doing whatever I ask for a payment?)_** Elsha told him.

"I shall keep my promise Elsha, I will do anything that you ask of me." He answered firmly and honestly making Elsha smile.

 ** _(Very good Ise. When the time comes I will give you enough strength to beat the Chicken.)_**

"Alrighty then it's time to crash the party, beat the crap out of that Fried Chicken and save that bitch from him." Issei shouted as he pumps his fist upright.

Taking the pamphlet that Grayfia game him, Issei flared out a little bit of his power making the magic circular appear under him teleporting him to the place of the party in a flash of light that made him close his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he opened his eyes, Issei was speechless at what he saw. In front of him was a HUGE European Castle that had massive stone walls with also massive watchtowers that dominated everything except the Castles main building its self.

'Wow, look at this place it's MASSIVE!' Issei thought as he entered the compounds of the Castle.

While making his way towards the main building he realized that he was in the Phoenix territory. They had many sculptures of the legendary bird all in pure gold with fire coming out of their mouths, pictures of many heads of the House of Phoenix, though when they were getting closer to the chamber where the wedding was to happen, all three of them saw something that made their blood boil.

It was a picture of the Great War from what the trio could tell, but what made their anger skyrocket was that in it was shown a non-other than Ddraig in his former full glory fatally stabbed by a spear of fire that went from one side all the way through the other with his blood all around the ground. If Issei's anger was huge than Ddraig's was EXTREMELY MASSIVE. Issei was terrified as he felt his partner anger, he could practically fell Ddraig fighting himself to control the rage he got from the picture. Issei quickly jumped and tear the picture into pieces getting a thank you from the Heavenly Dragon.

Getting closer to the chamber Issei was meet with a few dozen guards that were position to guard the entrance of the party so no one could interfere. But to Issei, it was all but a nuisance as he manifested his gear and charged at them.

xxxxxx

As the little battle for the entrance to the party was underway, in the Grand Chamber many High-class devils and Heads of the remaining Pillars, their peerages, and Maou's were seen talking and enjoying the party and what would happen soon. Both Risers and Rias peerage were present, though while one group was happy the other was very depressed at the thought of their master marring that pig. Though all of them were unaware that soon they will meet a very pissed of Dragon that was in a rage and off for blood.

Soon enough Riser appeared in an elegant and formal clothing with a white suit with red accessories, white paints, and black shoes. Getting everyone attention as he walks a little bit forward before speaking. "Hello everyone, I Riser Phoenix, welcome you all to this great marriage between both the House of Phoenix and House of Gremory. Now I will introduce you to my beautiful future wife." with a snap of his fingers, Rias Gremory appeared in all her glory in white wedding dressed with white gloves that went all the way to her forearms with crimson high a huge applaud and cheers from the mass of people.

But suddenly it stopped as they heard screams coming from the other side of the double doors. Before anyone could question what was happening, the double doors were destroyed in a massive explosion that ripped through the room making a huge smoke screen. Many were wondering what happened, elders and heads of the other pillars were demanding an explanation from the Phoenix members but before they could answer, a cold voice cut them short.

"Damn guards I told them to stay out of my way, oh well they won't bother me anymore." The voice spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Can't you see that there is a special event going on?" Riser shouted to the figure only getting an energy blast to his cheest as an answer to his questions making him grunt a little as he hit the wall behind him from the blast. Riser got to his feet wiping a small amount of blood from his lip before he regenerated like nothing happened.

"You damned Fried Chicken shut up! Or the next attack is going to your head and I won't go easy on it like previously!" Issei yelled as the smoke cleared letting people in the room see him with his gear out.

"You peasant, what are you doing here, how did you come here in the first place?" Riser shouted again which made Issei create an orb of energy in his hand readying his attack again.

"I'm here to take back Rias Gremory and if it means I need to beat your shitty ass then I will do it! You belong in a KFC anyways!" Issei shouted making some of them gasp and others to get angry at the insult particularly Riser.

Though when Rias saw Issei, she let alone tear fall at the thought of him coming to her rescue while all of the members of the ORC surrounded Issei to stop any guard that might try and stop him. Seeing them Issei stopped gathering energy for his attack.

"Ufufuf Issei, nice of you to come, hope you don't mind our little help." Akeno told him in her sadistic tone as lightning was dancing around her fingers.

"Nice to see you come also Issei." Kiba also greeted him as he created two swords in his hands.

"You're late." Was Koneko's greeting to him though he saw that she was grateful that he came to help Rias.

"Finally you showed your lazy ass here you weakling." Raynare told him making him sweatdrop.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys, I needed to take care of some annoying pets down the hall." Issei replied to them as she scratches his head a little bit.

"Everyone stand down." A calm voice full of power and authority told them as everyone stopped and released their weapons and magic.

The owner of the voice was a tall and handsome red haired man with soft blue eyes. He was wearing what Issei could guest a royal armor. He could almost immediately say that he was like a Rias only a male version of her and with a fuck tone more power.

"Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, what is the meaning of this?" One of the elders spoke not liking the idea of a Maou interfering.

"It's really simple actually. I very much enjoyed a Rating Game between both Riser and my little sister. Though I would say that the finish was a little anti-climactic. It was still a good match though." Sirzechs told them simply clearly hiding what his intentions were.

"So Lord Lucifer, you say that the match between both Rias and Riser was all for nothing?" Riser questioned.

"No, no the match was for real Riser and I applaud you for your power and your extremely good use of it. It would be bad if a Maou said that the result of it wasn't good, it would look bad to the older generation." Sirzechs smoothly told him.

"Then what are you saying Sirzechs?" Another red haired man told him making Sirzechs turn to him with a small barely noticeable smirk.

"Like I said father, I plan on making this event even more spectacular. Tell me what is better than a battle between a Phoenix and Dragon?" He asked his father.

Seeing his father nod after thinking a little bit made Sirzechs make a small smile before turning back to Issei and Riser.

"You boy, what is your name?" He asked in a voice still full of authority but it wasn't harsh it was soft and warm.

Nodding Issei replied the man. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, a student of the Kuoh Academy, the current Red Dragon Emperor, and Pawn of Rias Gremory."

"Hmm... Very well Issei, what are your intentions for coming here?" Sirzechs asked while faking his curiosity which little surprised Issei.

'He is a good actor, I will give him that.' Issei thought as he decided to play this little game.

"It's simple Lord Lucifer. I'm here to bring Rias Gremory back, its boring back home without her being there. And I'm sure that she could find a better husband than this fried chicken." Issei replied with a small bow at the end not missing a small smirk coming from the red haired man.

"Hmm...Riser what do you say about showing us one last time the beautiful power at your disposal? It would make this evening even more entertaining for both people here and Rias and me." Sirzechs asked with a little narrowed eyes daring him to refuse.

Seeing that look Riser sweat dropped a little bit before nodding. "If the great Lord Lucifer asks than Riser would be more than happy to make his final show of power."

Giving him a nod Sirzechs turned to Issei and asked something that shocked all the people in the hall. "Issei Hyoudou, what would you like if you win this little match? It could be anything you desire. Power, woman, peerage, gold."

"Lord what are you saying? How can you do this?" An Elder shouted in rage seeing what Sirzechs was doing.

"What? I asked him to fight for the entertainment for my little sister's wedding party, so it's only reasonable that we give him something in return." He answered in laid back voice before returning his attention to Issei.

Issei honestly would very much would have like to just get his freedom back, but that would do more harm than good right now and he made a deal with Grayfia so he won't turn his back on her now.

"While that is all nice and attractive what you told Lord Lucifer, I ask that when I beat him you give Rias Gremory freedom back and make it so that she won't be thrown into another marriage agreement without her consent." Issei replied getting a nod of acceptance from the red haired Maou.

"Good that could be achieved, of course, if you win Issei Hyoudou. Now let's get this battle started." Sirzechs told him as he snapped his finger teleporting everyone at the battlefield that resembled a ring with four king pieces on four corners.

xxxxxx

In the middle of the field, Issei and Riser stood glaring at each other. Issei was still in his school uniform while Riser changed in his fighting attire with a long white sleeved shirt with a V neck that showed his chest and black pants with also black shoes.

"You peasant you will pay for this. Riser will destroy you." Riser told him in treating tone as he took his stance.

Issei however completely ignored him as he turned to Rias. "Permission to promote?" he asked getting a nod form teary eyed Rias.

Nodding Issei also took his stance as the gear appeared and started boosting him.

'You can do this Ise' was all that members of the ORC thought at the same moment. Watching what their comrade would do and hoping for the best.

Grayfia suddenly appeared in between them making it clear that she would be a referee in this battle just like in the Rating Game.

"I, Grayfia Lucifuge will be the referee for this match, if I see anything that goes against the rules I will intervene and the one who broke the rules will automatically lose, is this understood?" Grayfia said to both males only getting a nod as a response.

Nodding back, Grayfia announced something that shocked Issei and ORC members. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Lord Riser and Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor, the stakes are as such, should Riser win Issei Hyoudou would be immediately transferred to Phoenix family and the marriage would go through without questions, but should Issei Hyoudou win the marriage would be dissolved and Rias Gremory would be free from any other married agreements in the future."

Getting over his shock Issei steadied himself before the battle of his life.

"Now, without any further ado, let the battle begin!" Grayfia said as she teleported away.

"Promotion Queen!" Issei shouted as soon as Grayfia left feeling power swelling in his blood as he started to get his surprise underway.

"Riser would be worried if you were given three to six months more to train but in this state, However Riser will crush you with ease." Riser told him as he stood his ground waiting for Issei to attack him.

"You know you are right about that, I'm not genius with magic like Akeno, I'm not expert with a sword like Kiba, nor am I good with pure strength like Koneko or with healing like Raynare but you know what? I don't care that I'm not good in any of that. I will show you what happens when you try to kill and insult the Heavenly Dragon. DO IT DDRAIG!" Issei spoke his voice was in the being normal but it ended in a powerful roar that scared most of the audience.

"Riser this is what you unleashed, hope you are happy. Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker: Scale Mail!" Issei roared full of bloodlust that was enhanced by Ddraig.

 **[WELSH DRAGON, OVERBOOSTER!]** Ddraig roared as he also started fueling Issei strength even further.

As soon as the Devils heard the announcement coming from both Ddraig and Issei they knew that Riser was fucked. He may be strong but again it's the titanic powers now at Issei's command it was like trying to push the mountain. The red flash of light erupted were Issei stood blocking everyone's sight of him.

As the light finally died out, everyone was shocked at what they saw. Issei was in red draconic armor that looked intimidating to look at. There were 6 green gems 2 on his hands and one on each of his knees, his draconic helmet had two green eyes that made him even more frightening to anyone that faced him.

"T-that's a forbidden move." One of the elders said in shock.

Hearing that even the four Maou's paid close attention to the battle waiting to see what the legendary Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker could do.

Now the true battle between the bird and the dragon began.

 **[Partner remember, you have only 10s to beat that damned bird. After that, your Balance-Breaker would wear off and you won't be able to use it again today.]** Ddraig smoothly lied to his host since he with Elsha knew that Issei with his training with both of them reach that point was he needed strong emotions to bring it out.

 ** _(Ise dear, use this opportunity to inflict as much damage you can before you return in your base form.)_** Elsha instructed him also hiding the same fact that Ddraig hidden.

Nodding Issei rocketed towards Riser reading a punch as Riser quickly released his wing and shot towards skies.

 **[X]**

Issei couldn't stop in time and he collided into King piece that was completely destroyed by the impact that occurred.

Lifting himself from the rubble, Issei spread out his dragon wings and took to the skies where Riser was waiting for him.

 **[IX]**

Reaching where Riser was waiting for him he asked in a mocking tone. "What's wrong you Riser I thought you would crush me but all I see is you running away from me."

"Why you insolent brat! Riser will show you the power even you filthy dragons are scared of." Riser shouted as he charged at Issei at full speed.

When they heard his insult both Ddraig and Issei where pissed, so Elsha did what was necessary to win this battle.

 **[VIII]**

(Issei, quickly inhale air and on my mark relist it, Ddraig when he attacks you transfer as much power as you can) Elsha explained a quick plan that would at least wear down Phoenix magic stamina a little.

Nodding Issei did what he was told as he relisted his helmet and took a big gulp of air to prepared a fire breath attack that he training with Ddraig. While Ddraig started Boosting Issei as much as possible.

[Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost...] Ddraigs voice was heard by everyone widening their eyes a little bit.

As the Phoenix close enough for the attack to hit him point blank Elsha gave her signal

 **[VII]**

 ** _(Issei, Ddraig, do it now!)_** Elsha shouted in Issei's mind.

"Take this you fucking chicken!" Issei shouted as he relisted his helmet and send a torment of Fire that at first didn't do anything to Riser that is until Ddraig did his part in Elsha's plan.

 **[TRANSFER!]** Ddraig roared as he sent all collected boost at the torment of fire that engulfed the Phoenix.

The result where spectacular, Riser was seen falling from the skies and Issei was right on his back reading the punch that he hoped would break his spirit.

But Riser quickly regained his bearing and flown to the other side making Issei hit the ground hard breaking it.

 **[VI]**

"Damned, we weren't quick enough to damage him more." Issei cursed as he stood up again and charged at the Phoenix.

"Riser will admit that was clever and hurt like hell but now it's my turn." Riser said as he also again charged at Issei with great speed making both of them disappeared only to appear when their fist's connected with each other's face.

Issei's helmet broke from the impact of Riser's fist but what shocked Riser was that instead of Issei's brown eyes they were now green like the jewel in the BOOSTER GEAR.

"What happened to your eyes peasant, why are they green?" Riser asked Issei as they disengaged from each other.

 **[V]**

"What are you blabbering about you damned KFC?" Issei asked as he put some distance from Riser.

"Your eyes are now green, why? Riser again asked still in shock.

 **[IV]**

"Don't know, don't care, now where were we?!" Issei shouted as he again started to charge at him.

But as soon as he took a few steps towards Riser he heard Ddraigs voice that made him shocked.

 **[Times up!]** Ddraig announced as Issei's Balance-Breaker vanished making Issei face hit the ground.

"Wh-what? How? Ddraig it you said 10 seconds, time hasn't expired yet!" Issei shouted at the great Red Dragon Emperor.

 **[You used more power and that put your body where it can't Balance-Breaker anymore.]** Ddraig swiftly lied **["Come on you can do it, Partner, you need just a little push]** Ddraig secretly thought to himself.

"Damned" Issei mattered to himself as he felt something lifting him by the neck.

"Now it's time to knock you out and Rias will be my wife finally. You put up a good fight and like Riser told you if you had three more months you would defeat me. So don't feel bad you did well." Riser told him honestly as he started to suffocate Issei hoping to cut his airflow so he would pass out.

Issei image began to become murky as he felt his body given up, but at that moment Elsha decided to try and make him snap back to reality and bring out his true Balance-Breaker.

 ** _(Ufufuf so you are giving up that easily Ise? I thought that you would put a much better fight than that. So it looks like what you promised Grayfia about saving her sister and I were all a lie.)_** Elsha sigh as she fake being hurt by him hoping to force his emotions out.

'What I tried my best agent's him, but it wasn't enough.' Issei sadly replied.

 ** _(So then that means that you forfeit your freedom, and Grayfia's sisters and lose your chance on taking me out on a date because you are weak? Should have known that, you know what to think that Phoenix will humiliate you even more than Rias.)_ **Elsha decided to give one last shot before giving up and forcefully taking his body and beating that damn Phoenix.

Hearing that Issei's eyes widen. How could he forget why he was here in the first place, he was here to win his freedom and to help Grayfia. But what Elsha said made him shocked.

'Is there a way to bring you back?' He asked her.

Nodding Elsha gave him all that he needed to know. _**(There is but you need to win this here and now, So Issei do it! Become the Strongest RED DRAGON EMPEROR EVER!)**_ Elsha shouted within his mind while Ddraig boosted Issei's emotions and Elsha's voice for Issei to finally break the barrier.

Riser suddenly started to feel pain as his arm that was chocking Issei started to hurt badly. Releasing him, he saw something that made him pale in fear. Red light again exploded form Issei as he was engulfed in it. As the light died down after a few moments Issei was in his armor.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE-BREAKER]** Ddraig suddenly roared his voice battle-hungry and out for blood.

"Huh, I thought you said I can't use Balance-Breaker again Ddraig?" Issei asked as he felt his armor back on him.

 **[That was a lie to force you to unlock it by your emotions, I will explain later now though we have a Chicken that needs to be roasted.]**

 ** _(I want it with extra sauce.)_** Elsha said making both males chuckled before Elsha did what she promised.

 ** _(Issei, I will lend you my strength use it well.)_**

Whit that said Issei felt his power rising even more to the point that he would easily fight any High-class devil. But what made it strange is that he felt from his left hand it was like a holy energy, decided to question it later he charged at Riser quicker then he could dodge impending his armored fist into his stomach making the Phoenix spit blood.

"W-where did you get this power?" Riser questioned as he felt the Holy power in his armored fist.

"Good friend of mine gave it to me, now say you're good bye." Issei told him before sending a punch at his face.

"W-wait this..." Riser couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment Issei's fist connected with his face sending him flying towards the undamaged King's pieces that were destroyed as Riser slammed into it.

Issei walked toward the fallen Riser wanting to finish him off once and for all, but before he could get to him a small figure teleported in front of him and stood there blocking him from finishing this.

"You little girl move aside I have no business with you." He said to her in treating voice but to girl's courage, she didn't budge.

"I-I won't let you hurt my brother." She quietly told him as he felt him put his hand on her head and pat her slowly making her blush a little from the gesture.

"Riser is really lucky to have you as his sister. Don't worry this battle is done anyway." With that, Issei turned around. Missing a huge blush that came over the girls face.

"This battle is over Winer is Issei Hyoudou." Grayfia announced as he felt him being transported back to the hall where he deactivated his armor.

"A deal is a deal Rias Gremory is free." Sirzechs told everyone as Rias and all of the ORC hugged Issei tightly with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you, Issei." Rias softly to him.

"You welcome so let's go home." Issei told them as he and the group went outside where Issei turned the pamphlet around and from it, a beautiful Gryphon appeared with silver wings and a mighty roar.

"Well, that's one way of traveling." Issei spoke making everyone laugh.

"Come on Rias, let's go home, guys talk to you in the morning." He said as she lifted Rias into her seat and getting into his.

Whit one mighty swing of its powerful wing Gryphon took to the skies leaving the ORC members alone on the ground beloved. As they were on their way back Rias tried everything to get Issei attention but to her luck, she saw him staring into the distance clearly in thought. Frowning she lightly shake him making him turn to her.

"You need something Rias?" He asked.

Nodding Rias spoke. "What would you want for a reward for saving me?"

That made Issei think for a few moments before he turns around and told her something that she didn't expect.

"I want to train more. So I can help someone in need."

"You don't want my virginity or my first kiss?" Rias asked hoping to draw his perverted side out.

"Nah, I would like to train more." He told her and after that, the ride to Kuoh was in silents.

xxxxxx

As they finally gotten to Kuoh, Rias decided to from now on sleep with Issei so she announced it to him.

"Ise from now on I would move in with you. That way we could expand our bond even more." But to her shock he just outright refused her.

"Hell no, I did saved you, but that doesn't mean that I will let you do whatever you want with me. I'm off to sleep, sleep well princess." Issei told her before she could say anything to stop him, she had forgotten that he was still mad at her for what she did and that he would soon find his way out.

But what Issei didn't know is that Rias was falling in love with him and that would create a whole new set of problems for him.

Done.

A/N

For those that aren't familiar with Russian titles, Boyar is a Nobel class of citizen in Feudal Slavic countries.

Also to how Issei got his Holy power, it's because of Elsha transferring it into his gear. Note that she was a champion of both Head gods of Factions.

Perun is Slavic Head god and god of Thunder and equivalent to Odin from the Norse.

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : ? (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase


	10. Learning the Truth

"" normal talk

'' thinking

I hope you enjoy.

I don't own DxD all rights go to it creator.

Chapter 10. Learning the Truth

As Rias and Issei were flying back to Kuoh on the griffon that Grayfia provided, said woman was watching them from the balcony with a small smile on her face.

"You look happy Grayfia, what's the occasion?" Sirzechs asked as he neared his wife.

"I'm happy that Issei Hyoudou won the match and that it's time for both of us to do what we agreed." Grayfia answered him still looking into the direction that the King and Pawn flue away.

"Ohh, what is that dear my beauty?" Sirzechs asked wanting to know more about this deal that his wife and the young Sekiryuutei that just fought had made.

"I will tell you when we get back, though there is also something that you should know about him." Grayfia replied and seeing that Sirzechs is about to open his mouth. "Later." Was the sentence that put this conversation to a hold until later on in the night.

Nodding, Sirzechs just turn his head also in the direction where the duo went and smiled a little knowing that with this young brown hair boy is a very interesting future.

On the other balcony, another conversation was taking place with both Heads of the houses that just lost this marriage speaking to each other.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Phoenix about this." A Red haired man in white tuxedo said.

"No, no my friend there is nothing to be sorry for. It was our greed that put this event into motion and personally I'm grateful that Riser finally lost." The Ash blond hair man in an orange tuxedo with golden accessories told his fellow devil.

Blinking in confusion, Lord Phoenix chuckled a little bit before decided to elaborate what he meant. "What I mean to say Zeoticus, is that I'm grateful and wish to thank the Sekiryuutei for finally showing Riser that, even though he comes from the house of Phoenix. That he can't always rely on his regeneration to help him through a fight. And I think that the Sekiryuutei finally showed him that there is always some opponents that would find a way around an obstacle, this time was regeneration."

"And at any rate, we both have pure Devil grandchildren. So this one isn't that much of a problem."

Finally understanding what Lord Phoenix said, Zeoticus gave his 2 cents. "While that is true Demigra, now a new question is set in motion. What would happen when the two dragon Emperors meat?"

Demigra nodded at that also wondering what would happen next. Now that Welsh Dragon made his appearance, both devils were sure that the battle between The Red and White Emperors that raged on for almost millennium will soon continue.

xxxxxxxx

As the wedding party ended both Sirzechs and Grayfia returned home to discuss what Grayfia said. Making themselves comfortable in their room, Sirzechs put up a barrier to prevent people from hearing what was discussed.

"Now Grayfia, will you tell me?" He asked in pleading tone that made his wife giggle a bit before she turned deadly serious that made Sirzechs flinch a little bit.

He may be the strongest Devil alive, but compared to his wife's fury he is weak and hopeless.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't go out of this room, until Issei or I tell others, Is that understood Sirzechs?" She questioned in a way too sweet tone that made it crystal clear that if he tells anyone that he would pray for death over the torture that he would experience.

Nodding furiously he saw that his wife smiled a little at his understanding.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Pawn of your sister would not have come to save her if it wasn't for me and the deal we made to make sure that he would do what you asked." Grayfia told Sirzechs as he was in shock that Rias own pieces wouldn't want to help his master. Though that shock lasted for a moment before he becomes angry and started to release his huge magic reserves.

Grayfia seeing this narrow her eyes at her husband before she also released her magic making his stop dead in his track. He could fell that she was starting to get pissed and that made him pale. Calming down he asked the oblivious question.

"And why wouldn't Rias own piece help her get out of the marriage that made her so angry?"

"That's because the way Rias used to get him into her peerage in the first place." Was the reply that he got.

"And what was the way she used?" Sirzechs asked again thinking that his sister did what she also told him. That she asked him and that he accepted without questions asked. Though the response he got shocked him again, this time to the core.

"She let him DIE by the hands of Fallen Angel that is now also in her peerage in her own territory, I find it hardly a coincident. We both know that Azazel always tells us were his fallen are just in case to prevent something happening and starting the war." Grayfia said in bone-chilling tone with the emphasis on the word Die.

"W-what?" Was the only question he could ask in a disbelieving tone.

Nodding Grayfia told him exactly what Issei told her three nights before the wedding when she was keeping an eye on him to make sure that he recovers. To say that Sirzechs was in shock was an understatement, he was sure that Rias would never be able to that to anyone, let alone a weak human that was willing to listen to her and willingly become her servant if only she asked him or told him to stay clear from the fallen, he just can't believe she would let him get killed. Collecting himself Sirzechs asked about the deal that was made between the two of them.

"It's very simple my dear. I would help Issei get to High-class as soon as he can and in exchange, he would help Lucy return to her old self that was destroyed on that fateful day. I think that is reasonable, don't you?" Grayfia told him precisely what they would do for each other's help.

Sirzechs just stood there watching his wife with wide eyes, He thought that she would make another deal but this was crazy. He knew that Lucy was still hostile to anyone that wasn't Grayfia and that the boy, even in his Balance-Breaker would have a hard time against Lucy if she attacked him.

"That's crazy Grayfia. You know as much as myself that he would get killed if goes near her, are you sending that boy to his death?" Sirzechs asked only to regret that a moment later as Grayfia's eyes started shining in silver color that he last saw during the War.

"Sirzechs Gremory, don't tempt me, or I will easily kick your sorry ass. I know what I'm doing. No one besides Euclid and me knew her better. So just do what I asked and keep quiet about this, I will go to collect Issei in a few days. Also, I think you owe him for saving your sister. He could have easily rejected your idea." Grayfia coldly told him with her silver eyes still glowing with power that made Sirzechs nod in fear.

"Now with that done, let's go to sleep. We will have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days." Grayfia said, though this time it was her normal sweet tone that made the great Maou take a breather as he just dodged a nuclear explosion that would have happened if he didn't comply to what Grayfia told him.

"That is acceptable, though bring him tomorrow during lunch break here. I want to properly meet with the Sekiryuutei and hear it from his own mouth of what happened." Sirzechs said to his Ice Queen as she just nodded as they both got into bed. As they snuggled close, they told the other goodnight and went to sleep.

xxxxx

Back at Kuoh, the sun was slowly rising as Issei slowly started opening his eyes. When he got home from his duel with Riser, he barely had any energy to wash up before falling into his bed completely exhausted from the fight and overusing his Balance-Breaker. Waking up, Issei felt something to his right, it was giving a hot signature making him wonder what it could be. Moving his head to the right, he saw what made his right side feel hot and the sight made him angry. In his weary bed on his right side peacefully slept the naked form of Rias Gremory, the girl that he now started to hate even more. He remembered last night very well and he remembered clearly telling her to fuck off and that he didn't want her near him. But it looked like she didn't care for what he said or thought and that made him even more pissed.

Kicking her roughly out of the bed Issei stood up and called his Sacred Gear. He heard a painful "uf" before seeing Rias looking at what happened only to looked up seeing Issei's pissed off green eyes looking at her full of hatred.

"Ouch Ise, why did you kicked me out of the bed?" Rias asked rubbing the place where Issei kicked her.

"I thought I told you to piss off and that I don't want to sleep with you in bed." Issei harshly told her using his draconic side that he learned from Ddraig to frighten his enemy's. From the looks of Rias eyes, it was working.

"B-but I'm your King an..." She started to say only to be again harshly told by Issei what he thought about her as his King.

"And I don't give a flying fuck about that. Yes, you are my King and I'm your Pawn. But to me that means nothing. I would have much preferred that you didn't saved me, that way I wouldn't have to deal with you and your shit all the time you spoiled princess."

That made Rias mad, she felt that her pride got hit hard and that her authority over him was little to none. Starting to flare her power at him too intimidate him, she was met with something far worse as her plan back fired as he also started to flare his which unsurprisingly was higher than hers.

"Rias Gremory, Get out of my house before I do more damage to you then what I did to Riser." Issei threatened as he flared his power even more just to make his point. He knew that it was overkill but he honestly didn't care. Seeing that he just might do what he said, Rias reluctantly collected her stuff and teleported out of the room.

Not a moment later Issei heard his mother shout to him. "Issei, did you again fall out of the bed? Wake up already it's time for school." Issei's attitude went back to normal as he smiled at his mother from his room.

"Yes mom, I'm coming down in a bit." He shouted back picking his clothes as he started getting ready for school.

Going through his normal routine, Issei made his way towards school. Only to get a visit from someone he didn't saw in a few days that he was away. It was none other than the auburn haired girl that loved to tease the shit out of him and Murayama, Chelsea. Though when he looked at her outfit he only raised his eyebrow at her which she completely ignored.

"Oh, good morning darling. How are you on this fine day?" Chelsea asked in a loving tone loving while taking his arm and hugging it. While her lips were only centimeters away from his ear making him shiver and blush from her action.

Gaining some control over himself, Issei also used the same tone as she did making it her turn to blush as he tilted his head a little bit, whispering into her ear, "Oh my, I'm doing very good this morning seeing you here darling. Though your outfit makes me question why you are wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform?" Making her shiver from his hot breath and his dragon aura that he purposely released making her want to claim him here and now. His question however went unanswered as he looked down at her uniform.

As indeed Chelsea wore the girl's uniform of the academy that Issei went. Though while still looking normal she added her red tie and instead of the normal girl's long white sleeved shirt, she wore her short one and without the shoulder cape that made her in Issei's eyes looked even more cute and hotter.

Though before he could think of anything perverted Issei and Chelsea heard two more voices that made both of them turn and see Murayama and Katase running up to them. Murayama seeing the way Chelsea was holding Issei made her face go red with anger at seeing her crush being held by Chelsea like that. Calming herself Murayama along with Katase greeted both of them before asking the same question that Issei asked. But to their disappointment and Chelsea's giggling, they didn't get an answer. Though they would get it soon enough and they will be shocked.

xxxxx

Back in the ORC, Rias was still pissed at Issei, the guy that took her heart and made her fall for her. She completely refused to accept that Issei hated her and that only made things worst. She thought about calling her brother to set Issei straight but that would be an even bigger blow to her already beat down pride that she held in high regards. So she decided to call a meeting to get this thing done but at that moment, she felt another person with a sacred gear. Moving quickly towards the window she saw a sight that made her anger rise and her desire to take 'her' Issei back even more.

From her window, Rias saw Chelsea, Murayama, Katase, and Issei talking and laughing all the while seeing Chelsea hugging Issei's arm tightly with hers. Rias wanted nothing more than to march down there and slap that auburn haired girl across the face for holding 'her' Issei. But before that, she would need to figure out who was that auburn girl and what was she doing here. Also to see if she had a Sacred Gear because if she did Rias wanted her in her peerage, so she turned to her bishop that was in the same class as her Pawn and ordered her to scout out the girl and report what she saw.

xxxx

It was like any usual day when Issei entered his classroom, though something felt as if it was the calm before the storm. Knowing his damned luck, hell was going to break loose soon. As the now known as perverted duo, since Issei stopped with his peeking and vulgar stuff, tried to brink the old Issei back with their shouting about porn and showing him their magazines which he refused more times than he could count in less than two minutes. Thankfully for the duo, the teacher entered the room before Issei could punch them and knock them out saving the duo that was getting on his last nerves.

"Alright, class. Today we have a new student that just transferred here all the way from Europe." The teacher told them before turning towards the door and telling that person to enter. "You can come in and introduce yourself."

As the person walked through the door, it was no other than Chelsea that was now standing in front of Issei's, Murayama's and Katase's class. Though while all of the students sat there stunned at her beauty, the mentioned trio widen their eyes, Issei just put a hand on his forehand shaking his head while Murayama looked like she was going to kill someone here and now. Though Katase for her part was just in shock that Chelsea was in their class and that the girl that murdered Issei was also there in front of her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Chelsea Dalton, I come from England. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Chelsea introduced herself with a polite bow that made many males have hearts in their eyes and girls to be in awe at her politeness and manner.

"All right, does anyone have a question for Miss Dalton?" The teacher asked and had a little sweat drop at a speed that hands were put up.

"Teacher please Chelsea would be alright. I was never one for formalities." Chelsea told him in a polite manner.

Nodding the teacher returned his attention to the class.

"Okay Motohama ask. But if it is a perverted question you will get dentation for a month."

Motohama nodded asking something that actually made sense. "Why did you come all the way here from Europe?"

Giggling a bit, Chelsea pointed towards Issei which made him pale as he quickly ducked under the table but the damage was already done. All students expect Murayama and Katase who knew the truth turned towards him including Raynare only to see him hiding under the table which made the Kendo duo and Chelsea want to laugh. As he got out from the table after a moment, he saw all the death glares from the guys for what Chelsea claimed.

"ISSEI YOU TOOK ANOTHER ONEEEE!" Motohama and Matsuda roared at him before sending their fist at him only for them and class to be in shock when Issei easily caught their punches and flip them over him. Making the duo land with a hard thud that made a lot of people cringe from the impact.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Was all they heard as the duo rubbed their butts and had tears in their eyes.

"This is not fair, how come you Issei has a lot of hot girls, First the ORC now Chelsea! This isn't fair." They complained and while everyone was looking at him, no one except Raynare, Murayama, Katase, and Chelsea notice that Issei's eyes flashed green before returning to their brown at the mention of ORC.

They decided to question this later as the teacher started again to gain their attention. After a minute or so it worked as he let a few more question before telling Chelsea to sit next to Raynare.

As the auburn girl sat near the fallen, she purposely stopped suppressing her aura and let the fallen feel that she had sacred gear, and to her expectation the raven haired girl widened her eyes only for a moment before returning them to their normal uninterested, but that didn't go without a notice from Chelsea as she ghostly smirked at her. 'It looks like I was right, Rias did order her to see if I had a gear. Oh, this is going to be fun I can barely wait.' Chelsea thought at the inevitable meeting she was sure was going to happen between her and Rias. She couldn't wait to tease her and make her regret losing such a nice person that she had great respect and had a small affection for him.

As the class went on, Chelsea would from time to time feel Raynare looking her way and sizing her up, but she ignored it and went on like she didn't notice. Though when the bell signalized the end of the classes and beginning of lunch, Raynare quickly disappeared no doubt to inform Rias about her, which she didn't mind at all, and was sure that she would be called to talk to the princess after school. But for now, she had a more pressing matter. Turning to her slowly rising love interest she couldn't be helped but laugh at the scene in front of her.

As the bell rang the perverted duo and some other males quickly closed down on Issei before he could do anything. As the duo grabbed him by the collar Issei started to feel a little angry at them and their behavior as he couldn't believe that he was friends with them. That earned two laughs coming from his mind, one was of his resident dragon while other was of the most beautiful girl he saw until now Elsha.

"What do you guys want?" The Sekiryuutei asked wanting to go eat his lunch since he was hungry.

"H-how is it possible that you have this much girls around you?!" Motohama and Matsuda asked in unison as they both started to shake Issei making him a little sick.

"S-s-stop sha-shaking me and I will tell you." Issei told the making them immediately stop their action.

"Tell us!" They shouted making him sweat drop causing Murayama and Chelsea to giggle while Katase laughed outright.

"You really wanna know?" Issei asked feeling a little mischief which only Murayama and Chelsea noticed.

The boys nodded and that was all Issei needed before leaning a little forward, he started to talk into the low tone. "That's because unlike you guys I learned how to understand their feelings and respect them. I would also protect them when needed, but from the looks of you guys you will never understand that and you will die like a Virgins!" before finishing in a shout that made all the boys get angry at him while the girls that were left in the room to fall down laughing extremely hard.

"DIE DIE DIE ISSE." The boys yelled charging at him but they were stopped when Chelsea stood in between them.

"Now now guys, while I do like to watch a good fight. I prefer to see my darling here in one piece if you don't mind." Chelsea told them sweetly but there was a threatening undertone that promised pain if they did anything to him.

Nodding in fear, the boys returned to their seats as Chelsea took Issei's hand and rushed out of the room but not before motioning to the girls to follow them. The girls nodded but waited for about a minute or so before making their way outside and towards Issei and Chelsea who told them where to find them through a text.

xxxxxx

As they finally stopped running, Issei turned towards Chelsea who was currently holding his arm tightly in between her breast making him blush at the soft sensation that made its way to him. 'They are about the same size as Katase's.' Issei thought with a little nose bleed that made her also blush as she noticed where she put his hand, but she didn't mind it since she was enjoying the moment of peace with him and that made her want it more. Though after a minute or so of peace, Murayama and Katase came running up to them, both were looking at the scene with different thoughts. While Katase was starting to open up her mind more to Issei, Murayama was in love with the boy and was looking at were Chelsea put Issei's hand made her jealous and angry. They had an agreement that they will help him combat his perverted nature but what Chelsea was doing made that look like they were talking to themselves instead of helping him.

Coughing a little into her hand, Murayama made the two in front of her realize that they were not alone and it brought Issei out of his pervert state.

"That really surprised us Chelsea, how did you manage to get into this school and into our class?" Murayama questioned with a sharp glare that would send a shiver down anyone's spine but Chelsea looked unfazed by it.

"It was really simple. I finished my enrollment into this school about a week ago while Issei was away, though I forgot to tell you, hehe." She replied with a cat-like smirk at her that made Murayama want to punch her. But she quickly composed herself and asked the Pawn of Rias about what happened at the game that he went to.

"Now that she mentioned a week ago, what happened at the game? Did you guys win?"

Shaking his head made all three girls gasp, though Issei corrected that a second later.

"At first we didn't, Riser beat us almost at ease. Though I went up against him later and managed to win, though not without a cost and a great deal out of it." He explained to the girls that sighed in relief only to realize that he said about a cost and deal put together, in their opinion that was never a good sign.

"W-what was the cost and the deal?" Katase asked in a frightened tone thinking about a worst case scenario already.

"The cost was..." Issei started to explain only to be cut off when he heard a voice that made him growl.

"Issei there you are. Oh if it isn't the new girl and the Kendo duo, I thought you guys were enemies?" Rias spoke as she and Akeno got closer to the group.

"It's none of your business Rias." Issei said in cold voice that made girls scared while it made Akeno blush showing that she was slowly turning on at the thought of him being in charge.

Rias just stood there in shock a the tone he used, until she remembered what had transpired early this morning at his house which made her angry as it showed when her eyes turned red, scaring the duo thought it had no effect on Issei and Chelsea. Chelsea had experience fighting stronger opponents than herself in comparison to Rias. While Issei knew deep down Rias wouldn't and couldn't do anything to him since he was stronger than her by margins.

Seeing that Murayama and Katase were starting to fear for their lives, Issei decided to stop Rias' poor attempt to scare him by flaring his power and directing it to her. That did the trick as she instantly stopped, feeling the anger and power he directed at her increase every second. She still couldn't understand why he was angry at her. She saved his life when he was dying, wasn't that enough to for him to love her and have her loyalty?

Shaking does thoughts, for now, she decided to bring the 4 of them to her clubroom where they could discuss in private and in more detail.

"I think it's better to move this conversation somewhere else. Don't you agree?" She asked in her regal tone.

Seeing that if they refused Akeno would attack them, probably Murayama and Katase since they are weakest and can't defend themselves, Issei looked towards the three girls seeing them nod causing Issei to just sigh.

"Fine, we will go to the clubroom." Issei said as Rias nodded and started moving towards her base of operations with them following.

As they walked Issei quietly asked Akeno a question. "Would you have attacked us if we refused her offer?"

Akeno was silent for a few moments, before turning her head towards him since they were walking side by side, behind the others while Akeno had a sad look on her pretty face.

"If you refused and she ordered than yes, I would, though both of us know that you would take the hit instead of anyone that I would target." She replied in a sad tone not really liking to hurt people that she considered friends and comrades. While she wasn't on the best terms with Issei also, she was grateful to the Pawn of the group for fighting for Rias even though she didn't deserve it. But if Rias would have married Riser, that would have meant that Koneko and Raynare (who she was slowly accepting), and herself along with Rias would become his sex toys and would be fucked without stop and there would be nothing that they would be able to do. And to all the girls that was worse than death.

Nodding in understanding, Issei decided to ease her troubles. "Don't worry Akeno. You are right, I would be the one to take your attack head-on before it could hit anyone, and don't worry I'm not mad or angry at you. You are my Queen after all and you are way higher than me at the position."

"Thank you, Issei that means a lot."

Giving her a thumps up, he continued to walk in silence towards the clubroom.

xxxx

As they entered the club room Kendo duo gasped at the interior of the room that looked weary much like a room you would find in a castle and not in school. Looking around the room they found another thing that made them gasp. On one of the couches sat none other than their classmate Raynare who glared at Issei and Chelsea. While on the other they found Koneko who was eating sweets not interested in anything else and Kiba who politely made a short bow with a smile.

Taking her seat behind her desk, Rias gestured to her guest to make themselves comfortable before the questioning began. "Please take a sit." Turning towards her Queen that stood at her side Rias asked, "Akeno could you please pour us some of your fine tea."

"At once, President."

Taking their seats, both Murayama and Katase sat near Issei while Chelsea was looking at Koneko's sweets with watering mouth. Shortly after settling themselves, Akeno walked out with a cart that had a tea set on in it. Serving them all the tea that they thanked her for, Rias decided to start this meeting.

"Now before we begin. Ise." Rias called her Pawn who looked uninterested and was looking at his phone.

"Yes, my King." He replied in a bored tone not caring at all.

"Do you know, how dangerous is it for two normal girls to know about us?" She questioned in a harsh tone full of authority which was followed by a sharp glare. Though Issei was unfazed by it.

"And do you know how cruel it is to let an innocent human boy get killed for you selfish gain princess?" He replied with his own question that made her eyes wide.

"B-but I didn..." She started to say but was cut off when a Gremory magic circular appeared and out of it, Grayfia stepped out still in her maid clothes that Issei remembered.

"G-Grayfia? What are you doing here and now?" Rias questioned in freighted tone seeing her sister in law.

Looking around the room, Grayfia spotted Issei that made her make a small smile, but she also noticed three more people. Though she raised an eyebrow at sensing that all three were human and that one had a Sacred Gear. She just shrugged it off before addressing Rias.

"Hello Lady Rias, and hello members of the ORC, it's a pleasure to see you all well and healthy." Grayfia replied ignoring her earlier question.

Getting the same greeting from the peerage, she smiled softly before turning to the three girls that were situated near Issei.

"And you three are Ladies Rias new pieces?" Grayfia asked.

"No Grayfia they are here since Rias invited them here. Though they know about the supernatural so there is no worry. I can vouch for them to keep this secret." He answered in a pleasant and friendly tone that was completely different to the one he used only moments ago. Making the said three girls smile at Issei's guarantee of them.

Rias was now wondering why her Pawn only talked to her sister in law in a friendly way almost without a care in the world? Moving that thought to the back she decided to find out why was she here.

"Grayfia what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be by my brother's side?"

"I'm here under orders from your brother to come and collect your Pawn. Your brother wants 's to speak to him in private." That shocked everyone in the room. Even Issei was shocked that the Maou would want to meet him in private.

"W-what does my brother want with my adorable Pawn?" Rias asked again not believing that Sirzechs wanted to talk to "her Ise".

"That is something that I can't tell, my orders were simple: "go to the ORC and collect Issei Hyoudou ,the Red Dragon Emperor.""

"Ise, it's a great honor to be called by my brother. You should go and see him." Rias told him feeling proud of her servant.

"One thought, Grayfia." Issei called her which she acknowledged with a nod.

"Who guarantees me that Rias wouldn't take advantage of my absence and make my friends her servants?" That legit question made the Kendo duo gasped in fear while the ORC members looked at him in shock. In particular, Rias who felt tears going down her cheek. 'Issei, I would never. Why do you hate me so much?'

Nodding, Grayfia turned to Rias before extending her arm and flaring a bit of her power and to the surprise of everyone the taking Rias pieces from her.

"W-what? Grayfia I demand that you return my pieces to me at once! What is the meaning of this?!" Rias shouted at the silver hair maid.

"This is only as insurance to your Pawn that his friends would not be turned into devils by accident. Your pieces will be returned shortly Lady Rias." With that done, the maid turned to the brown haired boy who nodded and stood up.

Turning to his friends he sent them a smile seeing their insecurity rising. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I will call you guys when I'm back."

With that said Issei entered the circle with Grayfia and teleporting away. Leaving a relieved duo and smiling Chelsea behind, while the ORC was still in shock as to what happened though none as much as Rias.

xxxxx

As both Grayfia and Issei appeared in the hallway of the Office building of Sirzechs Lucifer, Issei couldn't help but question why he wanted to see Issei.

"Issei, do you know why Lord Lucifer wanted to meet you?" Grayfia asked him as she turned her head towards him. Issei was shocked that she asked him that question since he was about to ask himself.

"Honestly no I don't, but something tells me it's about the deal we made." Issei replied getting a nod from the silver haired maid.

"You are correct. Now please follow me."

Whit that the both of them walked in silence through the hallway where Issei saw a few statues no doubt of Devil's origin and some painting showing some of the influential Devils through history. Though what caught his attention was a picture of the current Lord Lucifer and three other people with him and Grayfia. There were two other males and one female on it. One of the males had a bald head that looked like he was in his early thirties with armor on with a cape that was purple. The next male was a lime haired man that similar to Sirzechs looked like he was in his late twenties and had a green robe around his shoulders. The last person was the only female besides Grayfia, She looked like a teenage girl no older than Issei and was shorter of all of them in the picture. She had black hair that was split into two ponytails that went all the way down to her back and was wearing a green suit.

"Grayfia who are they? The other three in this picture?" He asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Ah, those are three other Maou's that govern the underworld along with the current Lord Lucifer. They are Maou Beelzebub, Maou Leviathan, and Maou Asmodeus." She replied after seeing what picture he pointed out to her.

"I guess they are extremely powerful?" Issei asked in slight fear.

"Immensely, they are powerful enough to destroy Japan several times with just a flick of their wrist." Grayfia answered him making Issei pale. "Now Issei we must not keep Lord Lucifer waiting, he has also many other things to do." Grayfia told him again as she continued to walk towards his office.

Quickly following her Issei soon found himself in front of double doors that looked like they were made from pure gold with a lot of engravings on them and the crest of what he guessed was Lucifer's. Stopping in front of the door Grayfia turn around and fixed his collar a little bit while instructing him how to behave and talk to the current Maou of the Underworld. Issei nodded in understanding of how he would need to behave.

Seeing that his clothes were fixed Grayfia turn to the door and knocked a few times before she heard her husband telling them to enter.

xxxx

Inside of his office, Sirzechs was filling some documents that he started to wonder if this job was worthy and enough paid. He couldn't understand why he would need to sign even the stupidest of thing. He was sure to get payback on Leviathan for giving him this extra work for her to go and shoot a new episode of her show.

Sighing to himself he heard a knock on the door which was no doubt Grayfia waiting to enter. Releasing a quick breath he told them to come in. As soon as the doors opened it revealed none other than his beautiful wife and the young brown haired boy that he met during the Risers wedding party. The same boy that showed great power and will can overcome any obstacle. He would have loved to keep him in his sister's peerage, but he knew that the more the boy stayed there, the more the chances of him hurting Rias and that was something he would try to avoid at all costs.

Lifting himself up and walking around his massive wooden desk that held to him his worst enemy towers of paper that needed to be read and signing, Sirzechs stood in front of them with a smile welcoming them.

"Welcome back Grayfia and Issei Hyoudou. It's pleasure to meet you again." He said in a pleasant voice.

Bowing respectably Issei answered him. "It's the honor to meet you Lord Lucifer and on the better occasion. I hope, I didn't stir the pot too much and cause too much trouble for you."

"No, no you didn't do anything as such, and I thank you for helping me there. And please call me Sirzechs, I am honestly not one for formalities. Now please have a seat, we need to discuss why I called you here. Grayfia would you mind if you bring us some tea?" Sirzechs waved him off, before gesturing for Issei to take a sit on one of the sofa with him sitting on another, while Grayfia went to prepare tea for them.

After a minute Grayfia returned with a tea and on Sirzechs nod caste a barrier to prevent people from entering or hearing what they would discuss.

As they took a sip of Grayfia's tea, Issei couldn't help but comment how good the tea was that she made before going to business. "Grayfia this is the best tea I have ever had in my life. Now Sirzechs I was told that you are busy and by the look of those towers of paperwork I assume that you have a lot of work, so shall we just get to the point?" Issei said making the couple smile at him.

"Yes Issei, we should. The reason I called you here is to discuss the deal you made with my wife and what happened to you before you become a devil? And how you became one?" Sirzechs told him in soft voice knowing that this was a sore point to the Sekiryuutei.

Sighing heavily, Issei nodded before asking him. "What would you want to hear first sir? The deal or what happened?" After thinking for a moment Sirzechs answered him "How you became a devil if you don't mind?"

Nodding again Issei told him all he knew and what he had figured out with Ddraig and Elsha about what happened months priors of him becoming a devil all the way to his death.

After Issei finished the story, both Sirzechs and Grayfia paled at hearing the full story of how the Sekiryuutei become a devil was unnerving. It explained perfectly why he refused to do anything for Rias until Grayfia intervened.

"I-I don't know what to say Issei, I didn't know that my lovely sister was capable of doing that. Understand this Issei, that while we are indeed Devils, even we are not that cruel to let a human being get killed for our own selfish desire. I hope there is something, anything at all that I can do to make amend this." Sirzechs told him sincerely as he could understand that if something like that happened to Rias or Grayfia hell even him he would do anything to free them or himself from that person.

"I will take a raining check if you don't mind sir." He answered and smiled a little seeing that Sirzechs nodded in understanding.

"Now to the deal." Grayfia this time said while drinking her tea.

"Yes, and the deal Issei Hyou.." Sirzechs started to say only to get interrupted by Issei.

"Please sir, just Issei or Ise whichever you prefer, and Grayfia the same thing applies to you, you can call me Issei or Ise." He told them making them smile a little before Sirzechs continued.

"Yes, yes, now that onto the deal Ise, what do you intend to do when you get to Grayfia's sister?" Sirzechs asked the question that made Grayfia looked at him as if trying to read his mind, but stopped since she too also wanted to know how he would go about this.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I don't know in what state she is, and how she will react to me. So any advice you guys could give me I will gladly take as it would help me. You know her way better than I do." Issei responded honestly, seeing them nod before Sirzechs turned to Grayfia and with a short nod gestured for her to explain what he should expect.

With a heavy sigh, Grayfia told him exactly what to expect when he goes to Lucy and what to watch out for when dealing with her. To say that Issei gulped in fear a few times would be an understatement. Though the laughing from both Ddraig and Elsha didn't help his case. He was sure that he got two sadist as friends in his mind that pleased that he would get beaten to shit by a girl.

Composing himself Issei asked. "So, when do you guys want me to go to her?"

"I will send Grayfia to you tomorrow to send you to the Lucifuge castle were Lucy now resides. Though Grayfia will also give you a pamphlet so if you are in bad shape or in danger you could retreat and don't worry, both Grayfia and I wouldn't hold it against you if you did that. Now though I think it's time you go back to school, and don't worry I will tell Rias that you are on a mission from me." Sirzechs told him as he knew that Lucy was still the powerhouse she used to be.

Nodding Issei stood up along with the couple before bowing, he along with Grayfia started to walk towards the exit to the room but stopped when they heard Sirzechs voice.

"Though if you manage to succeed in this, I will see what I can do about your promotion to a Middle-Class Devil. Call it the making for returning the favor. You save my sister in law and I help you go up the ranks and get yourself free."

That made Issei shocked but he quickly collected himself before nodding in joy and leaving with Grayfia who escorted him out of the room before teleporting him back to school.

As soon as Grayfia teleported Issei back to ORC, she returned to the office room only to see Sirzechs holding his head in his hand's clearly still not coming to grips of what his sister had done to the boy.

"You sure it was a good idea to send Ise so soon to her?" Grayfia asked as she saw him lifting his head and nodding.

"It's better that than seeing my sister in a hospital bed with a full body cast courtesy of the Red Dragon Emperor. I have a feeling that he will break through to the real Lucy and maybe become your future brother in law." He said in a serious tone before giving her a sly smirk with a wink at the end.

"Hmm, maybe you are right, though I wouldn't mind if he truly becomes my brother in law. Heh, maybe those two can rebuild the Lucifuge clan back up to it's former glory." She replied with a soft tone and a smile on her face.

With that both of them returned to their business with Grayfia sending Rias back her evil pieces through a magic circle.

xxxxxx

When Issei returned to ORC he was relieved to see that nothing happened to the girls. Seeing him appear, Murayama and Katase launched at him tackling him into the floor before he could do anything. They stayed that way for a minute or so before they heard a forced cough that made them look and see Rias flaring her power a little bit of pure jealousy of the girls hugging "her" Issei.

"Come on girls lets go back to eating lunch, I'm hungry. Oh and the meeting went perfectly so don't worry." He said quickly as he got up with the two girls still hanging onto him before heading out with them and Chelsea who followed them.

As they exited the ORC, Issei told them what happened at the meeting and that he would be going on a mission so they won't need to worry why he was not here. Though he made them promise him that they would stay out of trouble and stay as far away from Rias and her peerage as possible until he returns.

With three heads nodding at his words he and the girls went to eat their lunch and finish their day at school before going home.

xxxxx

As the morning came, Issei felt nervous and scared for obvious reason. Today was the day he would try to save Lucy from herself, however he kept thinking about the deal between him and Grayfia and decided that this one won't be part of the deal. If he would save her, the last thing on his mind would be some deal. Though something was telling him that meeting this girl would change his life for the better.

As he went through his usual ritual, Issei soon found himself at the front gate of the school that changed his life so much. Taking a deep breath he walked through the gates and into his classroom.

As the day went by and classes finished, Issei said his goodbye to the three girls he started to like before going to ORC to wait for Grayfia to come and pick him up.

Entering the room, he found everyone talking with each other and Grayfia calmly waiting for him which made him have a small smile seeing her.

"Ah Issei, perfect timing, Grayfia just told us that you are to go do some mission for my brother. Do the best you can and make me proud, I have faith in you. So go there and show them why you are my adorable Pawn." Rias told him in a voice full of confidence clearly not knowing why he was going away.

"Thanks, I will try." Issei replied as he nodded to Grayfia who flared a little bit of her power to teleport him away.

"See you guys later." Issei said before teleporting to the Lucifuge estate. Leaving his comrades to return to do what they were doing before he showed up.

xxxxxxx

Appearing in the Underworld right in front of the Lucifuge estate, Issei was in awe at seeing it all, it looked perfect. It was a peaceful place with a castle that was way bigger then the Phoenix castle and looking more luxurious, though what made him be at awe was the nature around the castle. It was giving the peaceful vibe that made him feel like at home, meadows full of all kinds of flowers, forests of conifers that went from the end of meadows all the way to the mountains in the back that dominated the surrounding area with their heights, a few streams that could be heard in the background and the air was all making him want to move here and not move anywhere else.

Grayfia seeing Issei reaction to her former home made her smile. "Ise, this was my formal home before moving into the Gremory household. All that's left here is Lucy and the nature around this place."

Turning his face toward the maid that stood to his right he nodded.

"I see, well Grayfia lead the way, I think it's time for me to meet Lucy Lucifuge." he added with a smile that made Grayfia smile also.

"This way Ise." She replied as she walks him through the castle to the living room where Lucy usually spent her days.

As they made their way through Issei couldn't help look around seeing all the statues, paintings, creatures and many more things that made this place take his breath away by its beauty alone.

Though if he thought that this place took his breath away he was about to be knocked on his butt by one and only Lucy Lucifuge and her sheer beauty that radiated not only her looks but also her power.

"Sister, I didn't expect you to come here so soon." Issei heard a voice full of warmth called out.

"Sister, I didn't come here alone. I would like you to meet someone." Grayfia replied as the owner of the voice showed herself to the duo.

What Issei saw was a girl about his height that looked like she was in her late teens and had the looks that easily beat Elsha and Grayfia in the looks department. Seeing her beauty made him blush madly.

The girl had long silver hair with a light purple tone to it that went all the way to her back, dark blue colored eyes that Issei was sure that looked a little dead now as if all hope and will for living was sucked out of them.

The girl was wearing a baby blue dress with a silver color mixed in with it, The dress went down to her knees and had a V shape neck opening that showed her perfectly developed chest with a green emerald jewel necklace that was around her neck. She also wore small silver high heels. That somehow made her beauty even more perfect.

Lucy was also surprised that her sister had brought this boy to her. She could tell that the boy was powerful and that he wasn't here to fight. Centuries of dealing with people made her able to read body language easily and his aura was calm and not threatening or challenging.

"Issei Hyoudou, this is my little sister Lucy Lucifuge, the heir of the Lucifuge clan. Lucy, this is Issei Hyoudou… The Red Dragon Emperor." Grayfia introduced them to each other before she turned to Issei. Lucy's eyes widened at hearing that the boy in front of her was none other than Sekiryuutei, before returning to normal dull. Though when she looked at him closely she could not deny that the Sekiryuutei looked cute in her eyes even though he was simply wearing his academy's uniform.

Blushing madly Issei bowed and in a shaky voice introduce himself. "H-hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou it a pleasure to meet you Lucy Lucifuge."

Nodding to herself a little Lucy introduced herself as well. "Hello, my name is Lucy Lucifuge is nice to meet you."

"Issei, I will leave you now, take as much time as you need to get to know her and help her get out of her shell." Grayfia told him before turning to Lucy who was looking at Issei and checking him out again, which made her make a sly grin at her.

"Lucy." She said as the girl turn to her and saw her sly grin before blushing a little knowing her sister and her mind that hadn't changed from their youth.

"Yes, dear sister?" She asked as she composed herself.

"Like I told Ise, I want you to get to know him better. Maybe he will be the one that can finally bring the old loveable Lucy back from her shell." Grayfia said with a slight shrug and sly smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"I understand. Though I make no promises sister." Lucy answered her.

"Don't worry Grayfia, I will help her with anything. I will do anything to return your sister back to normal." Issei told Grayfia making Lucy widen her eyes as a small flash of life was seen in her dead blue eyes.

"Thank you, Issei. If you need anything just call me and I will come to help." With that said, Grayfia teleported away leaving the two alone.

After a few moments of silence Lucy decided to speak.

"How do you plan on doing what you promised?" She said in a low voice that was devoid of any emotions. Issei turned to her with a large grin making her cheeks tint pink as Issei responded with the complete opposite tone of voice.

"You just have to wait and see Lucy."

And done

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renult) (Mutated Piece)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel

Bishop : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase


	11. Fixing a Damaged Heart

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of The Road of Domination.

Now before we get to this chapter I would like to say a few things.

Before people start to say that a destroyed person cant act polite in front of someone that is not true. I personally know people that are destroyed inside but on the outside, they look normal. The same applies to Lucy. She is in the presence of Grayfia appears to be okay, but when she leaves she returns to her real state.

Next to his harem. His harem would be his peerage so, Hell NO to Rias and Raynare. They will attempt to be with him but it will not happen in this story.

Asia will appear in the Peace arc and that's when Chelsea's faction will be revealed and some members of it.

Keep in mind that there will be a lot of character from different anime and manga's. Since I like a lot of characters from other shows that would work great in DxD.

I know that DxD Hero is out but sadly I still can't watch it due to the political side of things so please don't start saying how the characters are wrong depicted or something along those lines since I can't see them.

Lastly, my friend Draco 1127 is writing cool stories so check him out. You won't be disappointed.

Now onto the chapter.

I don't own DxD, that right goes to its creator.

"/" Talk

'/' Thinking

 _ **(/) Elsha**_

 **[/] Ddraig**

Fixing a Damaged Heart

As soon as he said those words Lucy turned around and walk back towards the living room with Issei following here. As he entered the room he could tell that this was something that you could only imagine in your wildest dreams. Everywhere he looked he found that it was full of all sorts of furniture, a large LCD TV with a fireplace under it. There were also a lot of pictures and statues that made him wonder if all of the High-class Devil's homes were filled with these type of things. There were also many games to his surprise like a pool table, pinball machine, and a lot of other game platforms that he saw in the human world but couldn't afford it.

Lucy sneaked a quick look at Issei's figure when he started looking around, once more unknowingly blushing softly at how hot he looked in his casual clothing. While he didn't look like anything special, however he looked perfect to her. She couldn't explain it but something was attracting her to him, it was like a magnet pulled her towards him and it grew stronger with every look she threw at him.

As Lucy made her way toward one of the tables in the room, Issei saw that she was looking at a photo, getting closer to her he saw that there were three kids in it. Two of the kids had slick silver hair, while one was a boy the other one was a girl that looked like a younger Grayfia, while the last one was a girl that also had a silver hair but with a purple tone to it that made it obvious to him that that was Lucy in her younger days.

'She looked even cuter as a little girl.' Issei though as he looked at the younger Lucy in the picture.

"Sekiryuutei, leave now before I hurt you. I know why you are here and I don't care about it. I want to be alone." Lucy suddenly told Issei in cold voice that made him flinch a little but he gritted his teeth as he saw that Lucy had a few tears running down her face as she turned around to face him.

"And why would you do that? I'm not here to fight you. If I wanted to fight I would have entered Balance-Breaker the moment that Grayfia left." Issei told her softly trying to calm her down but to his disappointment that had a very different result.

"I will not let my sister do as she, pleases. She is more than welcome here, but I don't like being used as some tool to help anyone. I can guess what has she said to you and I don't like it. So get out of HERE!" Lucy started in a slow and cold voice before she yelled releasing a large amount of aura and her hands started to electrocute with power making Issei take a few steps away. Lucy's eyes started glowing in dark blue color as if all the fury she held inside of her was about to unleash at the young Sekiryuutei in front of her.

"Lucy." He softly said as his eyes were filled with sadness, he saw the fury in her eyes, but he also saw that underneath all of that rage was deep sadness that showed him, she was that much hurt. Issei growled slight seeing the sadness and loneliness and stood his ground. "I know how you feel." Issei said watching Lucy clinch her fists.

"What do you know about being used? You never had to fight someone that is your flesh and blood, or watch them getting killed in front of your own eyes! You don't know how it was for me when people first started to try and use me to get close to my sister and her husband. To be manipulated, to be ignored later on when they finish with you. To feel lonely all the time. SO I'M TELLING YOU NOW, GET OUT SEKIRYUUTEEI OR I WILL KILL YOU." Lucy yelled again as she shot a powerful lighting at Issei who barely dodge it in time.

"Lucy, I know how it is being used a tool and watch someone close to me die right in front of me. And you are right I won't lie to you. At first, it was because she told me to help you, but seeing you now… that has change. I WILL HELP YOU ALL ON MY OWN!" Issei shouted at her in a determined voice as he summoned his gear and started boosting his power.

'Sorry Grayfia, Sirzechs, but if this is the only way to bring her back then so be it.' Issei thought as he yelled. "Do it Ddraig!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker]** Ddraig roared as Issei's armor appeared in a bright flash or red light as Issei entered into a battle stance whit his dragon aura swirling all around him.

"Lucy, if this is what will take it to break through you then so be it. Now come on. I never gave up on anything, and I'm sure as hell won't start now." Issei said as both Lucy and he charged at each other at full speed.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the nearby cliff, Grayfia stood with Sirzechs looking at the castle that towered the surrounding area. As they watched the Lucifuge estate Sirzechs turned to his wife, he saw her looking at the estate with interest as if waiting for something to happen.

"Grayfia what are we waiting for?" He asked her wanting to know why they didn't go home yet.

Turning her head a little, she smiled. "You will see in a moment. If what I think is going to happen then we may soon have a new house head."

Sirzechs was staring at her with a dumb look, he still couldn't understand what his wife meant with that. That was until he felt two strong auras shooting through the roof.

Quickly turning around toward the castle he saw and heard massive explosions going on as the attacks were coming from every which way.

Grayfia seeing this just giggled as she knew what was happening which forced Sirzechs to tear his gaze from the castle towards her.

"W-what is happening down there Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked, a little scared for the young Red Dragon Emperor as he could tell that both Lucy and he started to clash.

After giggling for a bit more Grayfia told him. "That my dear is what Lucy needed, whoever approached her was weaker than her and only tried to use her. After what needed to be done was done they would leave her never to return. If Issei can somehow manage to be on par with her or overcome her than that would show her for the first time in her life that he is there to help her not use her. You know that people don't think clearly when in rage. Well that is Lucy in a nutshell, she is filled with rage and if Issei could weather the storm that is Lucy, she would slowly open up to him."

Seeing the logic Sirzechs just nodded his head turning his attention to the battle that was going on in the castle with the hope that Issei would be able to do impossible again.

'Good luck Issei Hyoudou-Lucifuge. Lucy maybe rough on the edges but she is soft inside. Treat her well Issei, I know you can.' With that thought, Grayfia tapped Sirzechs on the shoulder and motioned him that it was time to go.

With a nod, Sirzechs made a magic circle and left with Grayfia leaving a young Emperor to fight a battle that will change his life forever.

xxxxxxx

As the battle of will and power continued, Issei felt that he was slowly breaking through the barrier that Lucy put around her heart. He knew that sometimes the best way to know the person is to fight them and if that was what it took to help Lucy he would do.

As he was in thought he fell into her trap. As Lucy charged for another attack Issei prepared to block it or dodge it but he didn't expect for Lucy to miss on purpose to create a smoke screen that she used to get around him and send a powerful kick that sent Issei flying into the wall on the opposite side. Lifting up he couldn't felt but have a little smile as he was starting to enjoy this battle. Lucy was a very skillful opponent and a powerful one at that. She knew how to use and exploit his weakness and he found that thrilling to see how much she could back him up against the wall.

"Is this the best you can do Sekiryuutei? If it is then you better get out of here before it's too late." Lucy said as she looked at the young boy that was clad in red armor. She would admit that while she had an advantage in both experience and power, the boy in front of her was a quick learner and was with a help from the gear quickly neutralizing her advantage in power. Though as she continued to pummel him down his will was something she was fascinated by. Normal beings would run away ten times by now, but this boy in front of her was not giving up, he would stand up and without of fear charge directly at her. Thought not to say that he also managed to land a few powerful hits on her.

"No why would I do that Lucy, I never had a fight this good, and my spirit and will are something that is not going to let me back down now when this is getting good. I'll admit you are the strongest opponent that I fought, way stronger than that Fried Chicken. But that doesn't mean that I will kick the bucket now. So let's continue." He answered her honestly making her eyes widen as she heard him.

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you Sekyriuu..." Lucy started only for her to be interrupted by Issei.

"No, no, none of those stupid titles, I'm fighting you as Issei Hyoudou, Not the Red Dragon Emperor. So just call me Issei or Ise, Lucy." He told her as his helmet disappeared and he smiled softly at her which made her blush a little bit.

'This guy is interesting that's for sure, but if he can't at least equal with me in power he is not worthy. Though what he said is true, I'm enjoying fighting him. It's been a long time since I had to go almost full power.' Lucy thought as a small smile started to show on her face that made Issei's widen even more seeing that she was also enjoying this.

"Now Lucy I think it's time for me to go full power don't you think? It would be bad of me to lag behind when you are also going almost full." Issei told her with a smile that made her look at him in shock.

"W-what? You are not at full power and how do you know how much I'm using? You never saw me until today?" She asked in pure shock.

"Simple, I can tell from the way your hits and aura are getting stronger by the second. Now shall we my lady?" Issei answered with a smirk and a little hand signal to show her to come at him.

"Why you!" Lucy growled as she flared her full power and charged at Issei at her fastest speed that he was barely able to keep up.

"Now this is more like it." He mumbled to himself as he also powered to the as Ddraig's voice was heard yelling Boost repeatedly.

As Lucy closed in on him she sent a powerful right hook at his face, but to her horror, Issei blurred out of sight the moment her fist was to connect with his face. As she looked around her she continued to hear Ddraig roaring Boost but she couldn't see him or sense him. It was like he disappeared completely. Putting her guard up, she decided to flush him out by a barrage of magic attacks everywhere that would hopefully show his position for her to attack him. But just as she was about to attack she heard Ddraig roar.

 **[Explosion]**

She felt something with a hell of a lot of power was just released. The power alone started to make her start to shake for the first time in almost 50 years, Lucy felt an almost foreign feeling that she thought that she had forgotten about but she felt it before. It was Fear… fear of this massive power that was coming from somewhere and was about to hit her full force. Feeling something coming from behind her, she quickly turned around and put her arms up to block the attack, but she was meet with nothing and as she realized a moment later it was a faint attack from Issei to make her think that he was coming from behind when in truth he was coming for the side. Hitting her on the side with a powerful kick, she was sent flying to the same wall that he crashed into not moments ago.

Lifting herself up slowly, she was met with a sight that made her pale a little bit. Issei was standing in front of her with a small orb of red energy that she could tell was very powerful. Seeing that she was pinned by Issei with her back to the wall giving her no room to maneuver to evade the attack, she decreased her power knowing that she had finally lost to someone that was her equal in power. Someone that would not use her and would treat her like a person and not a tool.

"Well looks like you beat me Issei. I can tell that attack of yours is powerful and will leave me in no position to continue. Congratulations." She said in a defeated tone while panting exhaustedly with her head low as she sat down with her back against the wall that she landed against. That made Issei cringe a little bit as he released his armor while panting a little bit.

"Hey, Lucy." He called her making her look up to see him heaving a smile on his face as he got closer to her making her blush.

"Y-yes?" She answered her voice stuttering a little bit.

"That was fun, we could do it later again if you are up, but now I think it's time we clean up and have a little talk to get to know each other. Don't you think? I have all the time in this world for you." Issei told her as he put a hand on her shoulder making her blush a little bit more this time at his touch.

Not trusting her voice Lucy just nodded and she started to show him where the bathroom was and where he would be staying.

xxxxxxxxx

After cleaning up and refreshing a bit, both Lucy and Issei met in the living room that was a battleground not 15 minutes ago. Lucy gestured for him to take a seat while she goes and brings something for them to eat and drink while Issei started reflecting on Lucy's behavior while she was off.

'Ddraig, Elsha do you know why Lucy was like that?' He asked his resident Dragon and blond beauty. That during the battle stayed quiet and didn't interfere much to his gratefulness. He wanted to show both of his residents and himself that he could stand against someone who was stronger and more experienced without their help.

(There is a lot that could have made her do what she did. I think it's best to ask the source directly Ise. But now that you weathered the storm things will be easier trust me on that one.) Elsha answered honestly knowing that it could be million and one things that made her be like that.

[Honestly partner, it's like Elsha said. It could be many things so it's better to ask her directly.] Ddraig said as he was just as lost as Issei was.

'Well it's like both of you said… it's best to hear it from the source.' Issei said just as Lucy returned bringing a tray of food and some juice. She gently placed the tray on the table that was between them with a small smile on her face as she sat down across from him.

"Eat up. I know that you are hungry that left you exhausted just like me." Lucy told him in a soft voice as a little pink was seen on her beautiful face.

"T-thank you, Lucy, I'm famished from it, though it was fun like I said. You are pretty strong and clever." Issei thanked her in a tender voice with his face also adoring a little pink on his cheeks.

As they started to eat they slowly made small conversation about what he knew about the Devil and supernatural. Before Lucy's face turn from a ghostly smile to serious.

"Issei tell me, why did you come here to me honestly? I know it has to be something big." Lucy told him in a voice that left no room for argument.

Nodding, Issei answered her honestly. "Like I told you before the fight. I know how it is to be devastated and to be used as a tool. I was once a normal human boy that was only and I might regret saying this, interested in porn and perverted stuff."

That made Lucy started laughing for the first time in a century as she found it funny to be only interested in porn and perverted stuff. She was laughing so hard that she literally fell from her chair rolled on the floor laughing. It took a few minutes for her to get her breath back before sitting up, but she was almost sent into another laughing rage as she saw Issei face that was red from embarrassment and had a pout which she found extremely cute.

"S-s-sorry I didn't laugh that way in almost decade. Sorry, Ise." She said still collecting her breath as she was now red from the laughing with a beautiful smile that made Issei's blush even worst.

"It's fine, as long as you have that smile you can laugh at me all you want." He told her sincerely as it was her turn to become red from his words.

"As I was saying I was only interested in porn and perverted stuff before I was asked out on a date that would change my life. As that date was ending, the girl that ask me out turned out to be a Fallen Angel that was on a mission to murder me. After she did just that, Rias Gremory swooped up and revived me turning me into her Pawn. Though later when we raided the Church, I found out from the Fallen Angel that killed me no less that Rias knew her plans of it, and she let me die so that she can use me to get free from a marriage agreement with Riser Phenex, thought after me raiding the engagement party I was able to beat him and free Rias. But at first, I was against it as we lost a game against him. Though when Grayfia told me about you I knew that there was something about you that felt similar to me. We lost something important to us, you with your brother while I lost my freedom and humanity. So I made a deal with Grayfia. I will help you break free from your depression and your sadness in exchange she will help me go up the ranks and will I would finally be free from Rias." Issei said getting Lucy to look down thinking he was just like everyone else.

"Though when I saw you, and how you behaved when Grayfia left, I could tell that what you did in her presence was a very good mask and that you were also hurting even more inside. That's what gave me resolve to help you no matter the cost. Can't have that beautiful face not having a real smile on." Issei told her honestly with a sad face as he lowered his head looking at the floor, as he knew that there was nothing wrong in telling her, though he was surprised at what she did.

Lucy hearing his story had a sad look on her face that was replaced with the look of pure rage as she heard what Rias did. Though how he finished it made her have a bright red blush that he thankfully didn't see. She could understand what it was to lose something important. Though Issei didn't lose his family, he lost something also very important. He lost a big part of himself. He lost his freedom and his humanity that from the looks of it he really held in high regard so to make him feel a little better she did what she thought would cheer him up. She stood up and walked around the table towards him while Issei was looking down. He didn't see her getting closer to him and eventually hugging him from behind making him go red as his armor and her warm breath that he felt only made him even more redder.

"Issei, I can somewhat understand how you feel. You cherished your humanity and what Rias did. If it happened to me I would have killed her ten times over by now. It looks like you have an incredible will to suppress your hatred and work up the ladder." She softly told him as he slowly turned around to look at her eyes that finally showed some emotions.

"Lucy." Was all that Issei could say as he was mesmerized by her beauty and being this near her was like he was contempt.

"Now then Issei, I think it's time you heard my story. It's only fair since you told me yours." Lucy told him as she released the hug that made Issei want to protest but he kept that inside of him.

As Lucy returned back in her seat, she took a moment collecting herself before looking directly into Issei's eyes. Issei could practically feel that what she was about to tell him was something that was a very very sour subject and that it was still something that was hurting her a lot.

"Lucy, if you are not ready to tell me I can wait. Like I said, I have all the time of this world and I will be here with you until you are ready. Okay?" He told her gently it was his turn to hug her, getting her eyes to go wide at his words.

Lucy slowly turned around in his hug and hugged him back while putting her head on his shoulder as she started to sob uncontrollably as it turned out, her emotions were hitting an all-time high. She thought she had cried all the tears she had on that day when Euclid died, she was now proven wrong.

As Lucy was crying into his shoulder, Issei did the only thing he could in this situation. He just caressed her long silver hair that was as soft as silk and was smelling like fresh flowers that made him hug her a little more tightly, as her tears were soaking his shirt even more, but he didn't care at all. All that was important to him was to let Lucy release all that pent-up emotions that were inside of her.

After more than 10 minutes, Lucy finally stopped crying as she weakly lifted her face from his shoulder to see him looking at her with a smile that made her heart skip a bit and her face to adore a beautiful red color as she felt his hand run down her hair. She would admit later, that seeing him hold her like this made her secure and made her want to be held by him even more. She could tell by his firm and yet soft hold on her that he was holding her like she was his treasure. Just how a Dragon would protect what was his with all his might. She smiled softly, as she remembered that the boy who was holding her was also a part dragon as he was a Red Dragon Emperor.

As she slowly, almost reluctantly, removed herself from his embrace she could see that he was almost protesting that he couldn't hold her which made her smile softly at him with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, Ise. I needed that." Lucy answered before she yawned as she felt herself getting extremely tired. The fight and her emotions were enough to make her needing sleep.

Smiling Issei just nodded before he chuckled at her yawn which her made go full red this time as she playfully hit him in the arm as he started laughing.

"Jerk." She mumbled to herself with a pout, but when she heard him laughing, even more, she was red like his balance-breaker.

"S-sorry, your face was just too cute to resist. Anyway, you go to bed. I assume that you have a free room here for me to use while staying here with you?" Issei asked here as she just nodded with steam coming out her ears as she heard what he said about her.

"Yeah, there are plenty of rooms here for you to use, I will show you where is mine and you can take the one next to me, so if you need anything you will know where I am." She answered as she collected herself.

"Sweet. Though one question. Where are all the servants? I figured there were be a lot of them here."

"When Grayfia comes they are getting their day off since they all agreed that they would leave both of us to have a day for ourselves. I'm actually grateful for that. They kept me sane all this time." Lucy said as she started to make her way towards her room while showing Issei where were other stuff in the castle.

As the day was slowly coming to a close and sun was slowly setting and was replaced by a moon, Issei decided to take a walk to recap what happened today, while Lucy was asleep resting from the eventful day that she had. He was re-winding the events of this day, however he was brought out of his thought's the moment he saw a magic circle that had a Gremory symbol a little away from him appear. Stepping out of it was none other the Grayfia that was dressed in a black shirt with silver straps and light blue jeans with black sneakers.

Seeing him, Grayfia showed him a smile that was similar to Lucy's but unlike hers, it showed more of a family smile like a big sisters one. As they both neared each other Grayfia brought Issei into a tight hug that made him go red for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"I'm glad that you are alright. Lucy can be ballistic when dealing with anyone that isn't me." She told him in a soft tone as she released him and looked at him to see if there are any injuries on him.

"Yeah, I saw. Though you don't need to worry, I'm alright as is Lucy, she is sleeping right now. Looks like the fight and her emotions exhausted her way too much." Issei answer as he saw Grayfia widen her eyes a little.

"S-she showed emotions?" She asked in disbelief.

Nodding, Issei explained to her what happened after the fight. Grayfia was at first shocked that Lucy did what she did but later smiled widely at seeing that her baby sister was finally recovering.

"Issei, let's go back to the castle. I talked with Sirzechs and he told me it's okay for me to take a few days off to see how both of you are doing."

"Sure, I was finished with my walk anyway." Issei replied with a small smile.

With that both of them started walking back towards the castle that was Grayfia's and Lucy's home, Issei asked about the things that transpired back home, during his time here with a silvered haired heiress.

To say that Issei was laughing at what he was told would be an understatement. He along with Grayfia were laughing while Ddraig and Elsha were both roaring's in his head at what they heard from the Strongest Queen.

Apparently, Rias was demanding to know where Issei was, while the rest of ORC was also in the agreement with her. Though while Rias was fuming at Grayfia for not wanting to answer her about his whereabouts, Chelsea who got tired of hearing her annoying voice decide to use her Gear and stealthily come behind Rias and with a chop to the neck knock her out while saying 'Finally peace and quiet'. That made all the members of ORC about to charge her but were frozen in place by Grayfia who let a bit of her power leak out stopping them in their place. As Rias recovered after about 5 minutes. She was furious but before she could attack, Grayfia froze her completely to let her 'cool down' making the three girls laugh at Rias' misfortune.

xxxxx

After coming inside the living room, Grayfia told him to find a sit and relax while she makes some tea for the three of them as she felt that Lucy was waking up from her sleep. She knew that Lucy was never a sleepy person at that she would sleep for an hour or two max if she was tired.

As soon as Grayfia returned and poured three cups of tea. Lucy entered the room wearing a simple purple top with grey shorts and slippers making Issei blush madly at seeing her. Seeing his face become bright red made Lucy show off her real smile that made him have steam come out of his ears seeing it.

'Her smile is so amazing.' Issei thought as he followed her form.

As Grayfia watched them she couldn't help but not smile seeing the silent interaction between the two youths. She remembered that it was almost the same thing with her, she at first hated Sirzechs but after fighting him almost all the time during the war, her hatred slowly turned into love, the same she now saw in both Issei and Lucy. Only difference is there progress was far quicker then what she had.

"Well, that is something I didn't see in a long time, Lucy. You are smiling again, it's nice compared to your fake one." Grayfia told her as she had taken a sit opposite of Issei.

"Thank you sis, it's nice to be free from those thoughts." Lucy answered as she sat herself beside Issei making both of them blush. Not that both of them minded that they were close. In contrary it made Issei relax while it made Lucy feel secured. Nodding with a smile, Grayfia suddenly turn serious making both of them gulp with a little fear. They both knew that Grayfia won't do anything to them it was still unnerving to see her serious side.

"Now I assume that Issei told you about his story correct Lucy?" Grayfia asked her little sister.

Nodding Lucy answered her. "Yeah, he did, and I can understand why you sent him to help me. You both have my gratitude."

Issei just shook his head at that. "You don't need to thank me, I would do anything to help someone in trouble no matter how much it took."

Lucy turned to look at him and again smiled making him mentally swear to protect that beautiful smile that she head and to keep her safe from anything that would endanger it.

Nodding Grayfia turned to Issei and told him why she has come here.

"Ise, there is a reason why I came here. I know that Lucy most likely tried to tell you why she was in that state but couldn't, so I will tell you. Keep in mind you two, what I tell you doesn't leave this room. Understood?" Grayfia questioned. Steading himself, Issei nodded at her feeling ready to hear what happened to Lucy. As Lucy also steadied herself to hear it from Grayfia's point.

"It all started after the Great War, as three sides were left decimated without their leaders. The descendants of the original Maou's wanted to continue what their fathers started. Seeing that it would lead to the complete annihilation of the Devils race. At first, I was like you, Lucy though that we are the strongest, but as the Anti-Satan Faction formed I started to realize that even if we marched whit our full force and somehow managed to win it would be the worst kind of Pyrich victory. With a completely destroyed race and with nothing to gain out of it. The other factions would pick off the scraps that were left and there would be nothing of us left. Completely forgotten by the history. Though that was after I meet on a field of battle Sirzechs and after battling him for hours and hours I finally understood why he was against the next Great War."

Grayfia stopped a little to let it settle into their minds, and after a minute or so Lucy's and Issei's eyes went wide as the understood it crystal clear. If they went to war… it would be the end of Devil kind. Clear and simple.

"Now, after I understood it I tried to make you both Lucy and Euclid understand it also but you were too blinded by the words of those bastards to hear it clearly. So on that fateful day when the final battle was taking place, Sirzechs did what he did, though he didn't want to kill him, he was aiming at you to make you unconscious so he could fight Euclid whit out you jumping in between. But somehow he underestimated Euclid and unleashed more power then he should have… killing him."

Grayfia told her sadly as both her and Issei saw that Lucy had tears in her eyes, Issei quickly pull her into a hug to let her know that he was now here for her. After a few moment's Lucy collected herself enough for Grayfia to continue. Lucy nodded a little too Grayfia made her continue the story.

"After that event as you remember Lucy you were in prison as a POW but on both of Sirzechs and mine intervention you were released. Though after that he tried to apologize several times, but you would just attack him which would force him to leave not wanting to hurt you even more then he already did. Though now that Issei managed to break through your defenses and make you open up a little, it looks like it all went good."

"Yes, it all ended up good. You don't have to worry Grayfia, I will do whatever is in my power to keep Lucy safe and sound. Even if it kills me." Issei told them with passion as the fire was burning in his eyes that made Grayfia have a big smile while Lucy was bright red with steam coming from her ears at his passionate words.

'What is happening with me?' Lucy thought as she looked at Issei before quickly looking away as he turned to her. This reaction made Grayfia giggle a little.

"That is nice to hear Issei, and like both Sirzechs and I told you, your path to freedom is now on a right track. If you manage to surpass your own abilities and keep doing what is thought impossible you will be very soon on becoming a High-class devil." Grayfia answered him making his eyes go wide with a big smile on his face at the thought of being free. Lucy hearing that her sister was helping Issei also smiled a little, as she knew that he deserved it after fighting Two High-Class devils and coming out on top. She would only hope that when Issei became a High-class that he wouldn't forget her and move on.

Though Issei was thinking of asking Lucy to become his Queen when he got his pieces since he would love to have her with him all the time as he felt that she was the one that made him feel at peace and relaxed in her presence. She so far has been the only one out of all the girls to make him feel this way.

As the two of them were in their thoughts, Grayfia decided it was time to leave and give them some time for them as she could see the love forming in them. Grayfia would love to have Issei as a brother in law. It would be a lot of fun teasing him in the future over this.

"Now it's time for me to leave. Enjoy your stay here Issei, this is now your home also and I don't think that Lucy will argue with me on this one." Grayfia told them breaking their thoughts as both looked at her and nodded.

"Well I will come later for you Ise, but for now take care both of you lovebirds." Grayfia told them her good-by with a sly smirk before teleporting away leaving a steaming red duo glued to their seats.

Without turning to face him Lucy spoke. "S-so what do you say we both call it a night and talk about more things in the morning?"

"Y-yeah, let's do that." Issei dumbly answered as both of them stood up and departed towards their room.

xxxxxx

As Issei was in his bed he started to have a little conversation with Ddraig and Elsha about what to do next. Since he was fairly sure that from this point on things are going to get even more difficult for him.

'So guy what do you think the future holds for us?'

 _ **(Ise, that is a hard question to answer, but I suggest that you keep training and getting stronger so you can continue to protect those who you love and care for.)**_ Elsha answered him in a soft tone that made him nod.

'Yeah, you are right, though that begs the question, when are going to cash in on the deal that we made before the fight with that Chicken?' He questioned making Elsha hum for a moment.

 _( **I think when you receive your pieces then I will tell you, that way we can be for certain that you can do what is tasked from you, fair?)**_ She answered him in a sly voice that made him blush a little.

'Fair, though you know that I will do it even at the cost of my life to bring you back right?' He asked only to receive a giggle from her as an answer.

 _ **(I know, but there isn't a rush for it, so you don't have to worry.)**_

At that moment Ddraig decided to make his voice heard also. As he was pleased with his host for battling an opponent of Lucy caliber and on his own no less.

 **[Partner, I must say you surprised me with how you handled Lucy. I remembered that she gave quite a grief to those that battled her, but looks like you are growing at an abnormal speed.]** He praised his host.

'Thank you Ddraig that means a lot coming from you, though I'm worried about what would happen next.' Issei said in a worried voice.

Before Elsha or Ddraig could answer they heard a knock on the door that made Issei lift himself a little up in his king size bed. The blanket fell down into his lap revealing his bare chest and abs that would make any girl crazy over them.

"It's open." He said loudly so it could be heard from the other side.

As soon as he said that the door opened up to reveal Lucy in her purple PJ with her hair tied up into a ponytail with a nervous smile on her face.

"Lucy, what are doing here? I thought that you were asleep?" Issei asked as Lucy moved closer to his bed before sitting on the edge whit her back turn towards him.

"I was asleep but I was awakened up by the nightmares that I had of that day… the one my sister mentioned." She answered him sadly. As he lifted himself completely forward, he turned Lucy around to face him which made her blush madly seeing his naked upper body that was well built and had six packs, before hugging her tight and whispering into her ear making her blush red even more from his bare touch.

"It's all right Lucy, what I told Grayfia was true. I will make sure that you are safe and sound. I will protect you with all of my might even if it would spell the end for me." He softly whispered making Lucy hug him back even tighter than he was her.

"Thank you. You are the first person to do this much for me." She answered honestly as she felt him loosening his embrace of her.

"Lucy, is there any way I can help you?" He softly asked her with a smile.

Nodding she replied in a shy voice that Issei found irresistible. "W-would you let me sleep with you? Just for tonight, I would feel much better, than sleeping alone."

Smiling brightly Issei nodded and moved to the side lifting his blanket to let the Lucifuge heiress enter. As soon as Lucy was in the bed, she quickly hugged him feeling his well build body and heat coming from him, he was like the best pillow she could imagine.

"If it helps tonight, then we can do this every night. I will do anything to help you." Issei responded truthfully getting a soft nod from Lucy. Issei unknowingly started to hum and sing 'My Demon's' to help him fall asleep since he started doing this after the recent event's. However it also helped Lucy since she found his voice soothing and with-in a few moments, Lucy was asleep with a smile on her face. That made Issei smile as well as he gently stroke her hair softly hearing a few soft moans coming from the sleeping beauty that was next to him. With that Issei also closed his eyes falling to sleep after his song.

And Done.

AN: Before any of you comment on how their relationship is moving too fast let me say this, I personally know of people who got together without knowing each other on the first day and they would get married 3 months later. This is called 1 of 2 things, just a matter of preference, it could either be called love at first sight or soul mates.

So their relationship isn't really going that quickly. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!

Issei Hyoudou Peerage

King: Ise Hyouodu

Queen : Lucy Lucifuge (Mutated)

Knight : ?

Knight : ?

Bishop : Ravel Phoniex

Bishp : ?

Rook : ?

Rook : Elsha (Mutated)

Pawn : Katase

Pawn : Murayama

Pawn : Chelsea (6x)


	12. Newly Formed Love

A/N: Hello Guys again.

I must say that I was really glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter were Lucy and Issei meet. So I with Draco 1127 as my beta put this one together so you can enjoy more Issei x Lucy.

Seeing that a lot of you guys made a lot of suggestions for his peerage, that I'm grateful. I would like to tell you again that his peerage is already picked and since you are still suggesting I will show you his future peerage. (Note that there will be a lot of other Characters from other Anima and Manga)

If you guys have any questions fell free to PM me and I will answer you questions.

"/" Talk

 **[] Ddraig**

I don't own DxD

Newly Formed Love

As Issei was opening his eyes in the morning, he felt a weight on top of him. Looking down he saw Lucy using him as a pillow whit her head on his chest while snuggling into his chin, her warm breath that he felt on his neck making him blush. Her big and firm breasts that were soft to the touch were hard pressed to his side. She had her left arm over him while she had her left leg found its way over and under his leg. Her right hand was under his left arm while her right leg was close to his left leg with a bend.

As Issei looked at Lucy, he started smiling seeing her have a content smile on her face that made him blush lightly until he felt where his hand was. Blushing a darker shade of red with a tiny nose bleed, he noticed his hand was right above Lucy's ass and when he moved his hand slightly he heard a soft moan come from Lucy. Making his nose bleed bigger as he felt her firm and soft ass that was making his down twin be wide awake and ready. Though before Issei could do anything he felt Lucy slowly stir and open her eyes that were now full of life and shinier.

As Lucy opened her eyes and let out a yawn, she felt that she was on top of something firm and warm. Looking around her a little, her dark blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. Starring at them for a few more seconds, her brain finally started working as her face started to turn from porcelain white to dark red as she finally felt and understood why she was seeing those brown eyes.

As the two of them stared at each other both having their faces colored in dark red, Issei was completely overrun by his perverted side. He wanted to touch her ass, her big and soft breast that were so close to his hands and he honestly wanted to turn her around and take her there for himself. But his self-control that he was working so hard on somehow stopped him from doing that. But that didn't stop his twin from becoming rock hard as he looked at her breast that were perfect, not too small or too big, they were perfect in size and shape, they were firm but also soft to the touch. Thats what could cause him trouble from the heiress as from the look on her face and steam coming from her ears felt it and he hoped that he won't get killed.

But to his shock and relieving, Lucy just smiled brightly, her face still dark red as it was but she felt glad that he didn't try anything to her whit out her consent. Though she was secretly glad that she had this much of an effect on him since she felt his erection and that thought alone made her have steam coming out of her ears.

"M-morning, Lucy." Issei said in a stuttered voice while his nose bleed worsened as he saw her lifting her upper body giving him a quick view of her cleavage that made his eyes go a little wide.

"Morning Ise." Lucy told him while untangling herself, but not leaving his side as she again lowered her head to his chest welcoming the warmth that it provided her. She would personally love to never get up, but she knew she would need to do it soon, though that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the moment with Issei.

"So...how are you feeling now Lucy?" Issei asked not knowing how to start a conversation with her as the silence entered as she again laid her head on his chest.

Giggling a bit, Lucy turned her head a little and sent him the most beautiful smile he ever saw. "I feel better than ever Ise. I never slept this good in my whole life."

"That's great, I'm glad that you are feeling better Lucy." Issei answered her in a soft and gentle voice making her giggle again.

"And I thank you for being the one to make me feel better and staying here." She told him.

"I will stay here as long as you will like me to stay. And when and if I need to return home, you are more than welcome to come whit me." Issei told her making her eyes go wide and a smile to widen on her face.

"You would really bring me with you to the human world?" Lucy asked just to make sure that she heard it right, she felt something deep inside of her starting to burn when she saw Issei smiled.

Nodding his head he answered her whit a smile that grew. "Of course, I told you that I will always be there for you, so if that means you coming to the human world than so be it. And you can stay at my place. I'm sure my parents would love to have you as a daughter."

Hearing his answer Lucy couldn't help herself as she quickly hugged him with all of her might while yelling. "THANK YOU ISSEI! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

That answer erased all doubts and frightening thoughts that Lucy had, she even in her wildest dreams couldn't dream of this. Someone actually caring for her, someone willing to be close and genuinely nice to her. It was like she finally found her reason to live and love.

Even though her hug hurt him, Issei refused to let her happiness die down because of it, he would endure it as much as needed so that he could see that beautiful smile more and feel her soft and gentle body even more. This solidifies his word to protect her and to make her always have that smile on her face that he was falling in love with.

"You are more than welcome Lucy, like I said yesterday, I will do everything in my power to protect you and to make you feel happy. And if you coming with me makes you feel happy then I'm all up for it." He said with a smile that made Lucy want to kiss him but she refrained from doing it, as she felt it would be way too soon for them.

"Ise, you are the nicest person that I ever meet." Lucy said in a sweet tone that made him blush.

"Thank you, so what are your plans for today Lucy?" He asked as he slowly stood up much to her protest.

"Well, honestly I didn't plan anything, so we could do whatever you want." She answered as she also stood up and seat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm... What do you say about you showing me around the castle some more, and then we could take a walk through the forest and maybe have a picnic on the meadows that I saw when I was having a walk before Grayfia showed up." Issei asked her seeing her have a thinking face for a moment before she nodded furiously with a smile.

"That's perfect Ise, I love it. Though let's make breakfast first and then I will show you some more around."

"Works for me, I'm pretty hungry." Issei said and to reinforce his words, his stomach rumbled making him blush from embarrassment. Giggling a bit, Lucy excused herself as she went to get changed and to give Issei time to do the same.

xxxxxx

As the both of them finished their breakfast and Issei's tour around the place he would be staying from now on, since he planned on being here a lot more. He couldn't help but be in awe at the things he saw. Every room that Lucy showed him was as big as his house back in the human world, there were at least 4 or 5 swimming pools and at least the same number of game rooms full with every type of games you could imagine. There was also a library, a recreation room whit a theater in it, servant's rooms and a training room that Lucy told him could handle Grayfia at full power with ease.

Issei though that meeting the servants that kept the place clean and tidy would be a freighting thing but he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that they were very grateful to him for breaking through Lucy's barriers and making her smile like she used to. Though that, of course, didn't stop them from teasing them a little at seeing that Lucy was holding Issei's arm tightly and her head was on his shoulder all the time making both of them blush profoundly at that. Though none of them could be angry at them since both of them enjoyed it and secretly hoped to be with other.

As the tour ended, they made their way to explore the nature that was calming and inviting to them. As Issei suggested, they packed for a picnic though Lucy made sure that she was the one that made all of the food and prepared everything for it as she was trying to impress Issei at her cooking skills and for it to be a 'Thank you' to him for his hard work and for helping her.

After walking through the forest for about half an hour where they were talking and getting to know each other, they made it to one of the meadows that was on a small hill that wasn't too far from the castle.

Making themselves comfortable on the picnic blanket, Lucy brought out the food that she made and some drinks. Looking at what was made Issei's mouth water. It looked like Lucy went all out on this one and he was sure as Hell that he was going to eat all of it.

"Wow Lucy, this looks delicious. You really went all out haven't you?" He asked the silver haired beauty that was leaning on his shoulder with a smile.

"Yes, I tried my hardest to make it. I hope it's good and that you like it." She answered closing her eyes as she was still leaning on Issei's arm while letting herself enjoy the nature and his presence to the fullest. Until only a day before today, she would have never imagined herself being here and doing this whit anyone. Though after yesterday and doing this now, she couldn't imagine doing this with anyone other than Issei, and she would be damned if she let Issei go and going back to her old self.

"If it tastes as good as it looks and smells then I have no doubt in my mind that it would be perfect." Issei told her as he took a bite of the food and widen his eyes. Issei tasted all kinds of food and has experienced some of the best and worst foods out there. But this, what Lucy made just blew his mind. It was perfect, it was almost melting in his mouth and made him want even more.

"T-this, this is the best food I ever tasted! Lucy, you are a fantastic cook!" Issei praised her getting a blush in response.

"T-thank you, like I said I tried my best as thanks for all of your hard work in helping me." She shyly answered him that made him smile.

Smiling, Issei patted her head causing the poor girl to have steam coming out of her ears from his gesture. As Lucy opened her eyes she couldn't help but hug Issei and start eating the food that she made with him while watching the nature in front of them that made both of them at awe.

xxxxxxx

Returning from their picnic 'date', both of them found Grayfia and Sirzechs were waiting for them, with latter finally managing to apologize for that incident that made her desolate, much to his joy. After that, all of them sat down whit a servant bringing the tea and leaving them to have a chat in private.

"So why are you here sister?" Lucy asked, but unlike her usual hollow voice, this one was full of emotion making the silver haired woman smile.

"I'm here to inform Issei that he is due to return home. He has missed school and he still has obligations to Rias as much as he hates it." Grayfia answered her, making Lucy tense at the thought of Issei leaving her. But to her relief, Issei was planning on keeping his promise to her.

"Grayfia… Sirzechs is there a possibility for Lucy to come and live at my place and go to Kuoh Academy whit me?" That questioned made both adults widen their eyes.

They didn't think that Issei and Lucy will become this close in such a short amount of time and honestly, they were glad that they did. Because now there were certain that Lucy will be happy and that was all that mattered to them.

"I see no problem in that, don't you Grayfia?" Sirzechs said turning to his wife who shook her head having a smile.

"None. You have our permission. Though I do wonder how Rias is going to react to this turn of events." She questioned with a mischievous smile that made Sirzechs pale as he sensed a rise in Lucy's power at the mention of his sister name.

"That reminds me. I will need to have a little chat with her and that crow that murdered Ise in cold blood." Lucy spoke in a voice that promised certain death with an overly sweet smile on her face. That made Issei and Sirzechs pray to everyone they knew, Lucy would kill Rias but also to not destroy Japan in the process.

"L-Lucy, I think that Issei has that base covered. Now could you please lower your aura… it's kind of scary." Sirzechs said quickly seeing something that he wouldn't want even his worst enemy to see. Lucy's eyes were glowing ominous dark blue at the rage she was feeling at the thought of Issei being a victim to not only that crow but also Rias.

Issei softly put his hand on her shoulder and it was like someone pressed a switch, Lucy's rising aura quickly vanished as she felt her crush's soft hand making her realize that he was there and that thought alone calmed her down.

Seeing that Lucy calmed down by Issei's touch, Sirzechs sighed in relief, he couldn't believe that he again dodged another nuclear explosion that would happen if Issei wasn't there. Thanking him in his head, Sirzechs collected himself before going into detail about Lucy's coming to the human world.

"Now Lucy, while we allow you to do as you please, try and not antagonize Rias and her peerage too much, try to be as nice as possible to them. I know Rias can be a handful but please for the sake of the country of Japan and their inhabitants try not blow it up if you would." Sirzechs told her hoping that Lucy will contain her rage when she sees his sister.

"Also Lucy, we will arrange for you to be in Issei's class so the two of you could be together more." Grayfia told them before gaining a sly smirk on her face. "Though try and keep a mushy stuff to the minimum if you will. While in school at least." That made both Lucy and Issei go wide eyed and have an atomic blush that made the adults start laughing hard at them.

As all 4 of them contained themselves, Lucy and Issei with their blush and Grayfia and Sirzechs with their laughter, there was only one thing to figure out before concluding the talks. And that was, where Lucy will sleep? Though that was easily solved when Issei told them that she could stay in his home and that his parents always wanted a daughter. Making Lucy blush again while Grayfia just smiled.

"Well, that was all we wanted to tell you. And now we will take our leave. Keep her safe Issei." Grayfia told them as she created a magic circular to depart with Sirzechs.

"Oh, one more thing Issei. I received word from the Angels that some trouble may be on the horizon so keep a lookout. If what I think is coming than that would be your chance to get promoted to Middle-Class even sooner." Sirzechs told them before teleporting away with Grayfia leaving the duo confused at what he meant by trouble.

Turning to face each other, they both stood up before Lucy tackled him to the ground and kissing him hard on the lips making his eyes going wide with shock and pleasure, as he felt how soft her lips are. After a moment or two, Lucy lifted her head a little bit showing him a smile that was so beautiful that he wondered if goddesses had this much beauty behind a smile, But Lucy's smiled made him blush and his heart to stop for a moment.

"W-where did that come from?" Issei asked slowly still in shock at what Lucy did.

Replying in a shy tone with her face red and having a smile, Lucy answered him. "You did so much for me in 2 days then some people did in over 10 years. I can't express how much happy I am to be here with you. You broke all of my shields and made me realize, that for the first time in my life I'm not going to be used as a tool. And you showed me how much you care for me and even after that fight we had, you were still here for me. Showing me kindness and beauty that lies beyond this castle doors. So when you get to become High-Class, you can rely on me to be there by your side. And if you ever want to have me in your peerage, than I would be more than happy to accept your offer." As she said those words, it was Issei's turn to kiss her making her eyes wide before she relaxed and gave herself unconditionally to him.

As they continued to make out Issei lick her soft lips with his tongue asking for entry. Lucy immediately let him as their tongues started a battle for dominance. Feeling a little bit of his old pervertedness coming back, Issei softly lowered his arm down her back all the way to her ass, softly squeezing it making her moan in response.

They continued to kiss until they felt the need for air. As their lips parted Issei put her head on his shoulder whispering to her ears words that made her even happier.

"I would be honored to have you by my side, Lucy. And when I get my pieces I will give you the pieces that truly represent you in every sense of it."

"I love you Issei." Lucy told him her head still on his shoulder her face having atomic blush and her ears letting loses steam from them. Making it painfully oblivious that she used a lot of her courage to confess to him.

Hearing this Issei couldn't be happier, because in this short 2 days were he was by her side made him realized that he had fallen for her the moment he saw her. And the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to have her closer to him and hold her tightly and securely in his arms never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you too Lucy." Issei told her with a huge smile that made her cry out of happiness that she finally found someone to love her and for her to love back. Though that was also Issei's thought as he was able to find someone to love and be loved.

With that both of them lifted themselves up and as soon as both of them were on their feet Lucy grabbed his hand into her and intervene their fingers while putting her head on his shoulder while having a content smile.

"You know Ise that was my first kiss." Lucy said with a small blush as Issei smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling that won't be the only first I take." Issei said perversely that made Lucy's blush worsen at what he was implying.

"Let's go to sleep Lucy, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Okay?" He softly asked her getting a tired nod as an answer.

Whit that the two of them departed to Issei's room to get some rest before departing to the Human world where one pissed off red haired heiress was waiting for her love interest to return to her.

xxxxx

It was the morning of a new day as both Lucy and Issei prepared for Grayfia to come and to take them to the human world. Though when Grayfia arrived to take them to it, she was beyond happy at what she saw and heard. She immediately hugged both of them and wished them happiness and luck.

"Now that that's sorted, we will teleport to the ORC building so, Issei expects to be questioned. Oh, and before I forget, your three friends that you introduced to me are also there. It looks like Rias demanded that they come there always after school." Grayfia informed them getting a low growl from Issei but before he could continue to get angrier, Lucy tightened her squeeze on his hand a little calming him a little bit as he remembered that he now had her beside him.

"Sister, when we get there. I trust there won't be a need to introduce myself in a way I don't like?" Lucy asked as her eyes glowed for a fraction of a second getting a mischief smile from her sibling.

"Maybe, maybe not, honestly hard to tell but I won't stop you unless you go overboard." Grayfia told her getting a nod as an answer.

After she got a response from her sister, Grayfia flared her power teleporting them to ORC.

xxxxxx

In ORC, Rias tried to get Chelsea to accept her offer of joining her peerage. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when she angered the auburn girl. Last time she was knocked out not knowing what happened for a few hours and it still made her wince every now and then.

"And why won't accept my offer. You can have everything." Rias demanded to know why she was refused time and time again.

Sighing heavily, Chelsea stood up from her position on one of the couches that Murayama and Katase were sitting on and walked in front of Rias' desk and glared at her making Rias flinch from her position in the chair behind her desk.

"I thought I told you like a million times. I'm not interested in what you have to offer. I'm only here because of Issei, and if it wasn't for him all three of us would be on our way probably shopping or practicing by now." Chelsea told her in a cold voice.

"And what makes you think I would let you see my Pawn if you don't accept my offer?" Rias asked in a smug tone as she was not going to be decline this time.

Chelsea just smirked at her and told her in a sweet tone. "Oh my, what am I going to do now? Hmm...I know I will just hang out with him at school, after school and when he is in training. Yeah, I think that's good. Girls, what do you say?" Chelsea turn around to the Kendo duo seeing them start laughing and winking at them to play along.

"Y-yeah, oh what would we do now that we can't see Issei more than 15 hours a day? How are we going to survive Katase?" Murayama laughingly asked her best friend as she started having fake tears.

"Sob, sob, sob I don't knowww.. aahhhh." Katase fake cried as both Murayama and Chelsea started rolling on the floor from laughing hard making Rias furious.

Turning away from the trio that was currently making fun of her. She saw that her peerage was doing what they did after their victory over Riser… that being NOTHING!

Kiba was relaxing while reading some novel and drinking tea, while Raynare and Koneko were eating sweets and having a staring contest while Akeno was giggling at Rias' yet again failed attempt to recruit members.

Though the laughing was cut a little short when all of them noticed a magic circle appearing in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on it.

Seeing that it belong to her clan, Rias was smiling from ear to ear eagerly awaiting for her love interest that she still hasn't given up on. While Murayama and Katase and a little bit of Chelsea were still at awe at seeing it.

But they were all surprised as from it emerged three people. Two were girls that looked a lot alike. Though they immediately identified Grayfia, while another girl was mystery. though the third person was none other than Issei Hyoudou.

But what made all girls mad, was seeing their love interest holding hands with a girl that was a mystery to all of them except to Grayfia and Issei.

"ISE, ISSEI, HYOUDOU, WEAKLING, PERVERT!" Those were the shouts that he was greeted with making him sweat a little while the girl that was holding his hand giggled a little bit at their outburst.

"I figured that you were popular with ladies but this much, ufufuf I didn't know, looks like I have competition hmm?" Lucy said as he put her head on his shoulder making a lot of girls get angry at what she was doing.

"And who are you? And what do you think you are doing to my Ise?" Rias asked as she flared her power making her baby blue eyes turn pink as her hair started to way in all direction and her aura to disintegrate papers and a small part of her desk.

Issei just glared at Rias and her stupid attempt at being possessive over him, but before he could do anything Lucy tighten her hand into his and let him know that she would do the talking. Grayfia for her part just went to make some tea for all of them since she knew what would happen. She just didn't want to witness what was about to happen.

"Ah, yes I thought you looked familiar from somewhere. Now I know, ufufuff you are that Sirzechs little sister. Should have guessed, Issei dear didn't you say that she would be your soon ex-master?" Lucy used in a mocking tone wanting to see Rias' reaction and boy was it priceless.

Hearing the way this mystery girl talked about her and her Brother made Rias beyond furious but she was soon put in her place when Issei stood in between the two girls while releasing his aura making them both a little stiff.

"Lucy, as much as I would enjoy for you to put her in her place that would need to wait. Why don't you introduce to other before you let hell lose?" Issei softly spoke to her as he put a hand on her shoulder making her relaxed. Nodding, she stepped to the side of Issei and properly introduce herself making all of them in shock even Issei.

"Hello, and sorry for that heiress of Gremory house. My name is Lucy Lucifuge-Hyoudou, heiress of the House of Lucifuge. It a pleasure to meet you all." Lucy introduced herself with a smirk on her face seeing that their reaction that was priceless again. All of them were in shock at what she told them. Though only one that was not in shock was Grayfia, she was giggling at what her sister was doing.

"W-WHAT?" Was all that they could ask at hearing her statement.

"It's like I said. My name is Lucy Lucifuge-Hyoudou. Younger sister of Grayfia Lucifuge now Gremory and lover of Issei Hyoudou."

Rias couldn't believe what she just heard. Issei had a lover now? And it was none other than Grayfia's sister, who she didn't know even existed.

The trio, consisting of Murayama, Katase, and Chelsea were also in shock. They would never have imagined that Issei would find a lover. And that said lover would be so much beautiful. They all knew that they had lost this war. As the girl in front of them outmatch them in all aspects.

Lucy was without a doubt is very beautiful, her figure and her porcelain white skin along with her curves gave them a clear message that they had no chance in Hell or Heaven at winning Issei's heart. Though they were surprised when Lucy saw their looks at her and gave them a wink before returning to stare at Rias who was now beyond furious.

"What do you mean Grayfia's sister?! I never heard about you?!" Rias shouted at her feeling a strong urge to disintegrate the silver haired girl in front of her.

"It's like I said. I'm her sister, and I would be grateful if you lower your tone before I make you do it little spoiled princess." Lucy said in a cold voice that made them all flinch a little.

"Why..." Rias started to say but Grayfia cut her short before Lucy will freeze her for good.

"What Lucy say's is true. She is my little sister. And you don't know because until only yesterday, Lucy was almost unreachable to everyone that wasn't me and after yesterday, Issei. Though I would like to remind you Rias that Lucy is way beyond your level of power as she managed to fight and survive during the Civil War so I would watch what I say if I were you." Grayfia instructed Rias but to her luck, she didn't listen.

"I don't care what or who you are. Hands off my Ise or I will blow you away you fucking slut!" Rias yelled, but little that she knew that she just released a demon that was sleeping deep inside of Lucy for a long time.

Instead of getting furious, Lucy just started laughing hard holding her stomach at her insult. She is going to enjoy this and now that Rias made the first move, she knew that Grayfia won't get between them.

"Hahahahaha...now that's funny, I'm a slut because I'm with a man I love and he loves me back. Hahahaa oh oh oh this is going to be fun. Issei love, please don't stop us, I would rather not hurt you in the process. That goes to your three friends also." Lucy said as her eyes started shining dark blue making Grayfia sigh and moved to stand near Issei, with the trio moving close to Issei for their safety.

"Get behind me ladies and watch the show." Issei instructed the three girls as Grayfia giggled softly at Issei comment. The show was about to begin and they weren't going to miss it. Lucy wink at them with a smile and turned back to Rias and her peerage smiling darkly.

"And you honestly intend to fight all of us?" Rias asked in a mock tone as her peerage formed a defensive formation with Kiba and Koneko in front, Raynare and Akeno got behind them protecting Rias. All of them flaring their power to the max in an attempt to scare her. Which had the opposite effect. Seeing their attempt to scare her, Lucy started laughing again at how weak they were.

"HAHAHA, really that is the best you can do? Oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart Rias and that Fallen Angel Raynare for hurting Issei the way you did." Lucy told them in a voice that made all of them pale even Grayfia as she only once heard it and that was when Lucy annihilated entire battalions of High-Class and Ultimate-Class devils when they killed their father. Grayfia maybe a devil, but that didn't stop her for praying for the survival of Japan.

"We are not scared of you." Rias said in a complete confidence… until she saw Lucy unleashing her power that made the whole building shake.

"You were saying, you winy little bitch?" Lucy asked in a sweet tone that was clear to everyone that there will be a lot of blood soon to clean up.

"Kiba, Koneko attack her." Rias ordered quickly as both of her pieces charged at Lucy only for her to vanish from the spot where she stood as Kiba brought his blade down on her.

Everyone except Issei and Grayfia was looking everywhere to see Lucy, but they found where she was moments later as they all heard Akeno's scream as she was sent flying at the wooden doors that were on the other side of the room.

Quickly reacting, Raynare formed a spear of light and threw it at Lucy only for her to take a hold of it and break it in half. But before she could do anything to the Fallen Angel she wanted to hurt the most, she was forced to move as Kiba charged at her in full speed only for her to again vanish and appear near Koneko sending a powerful kick to the side sending her through the wall. Whit two members out of the way, Lucy turned her attention to the troublesome Knight that was getting on her last nerves. Quickly using her advantage in speed, Lucy appeared near Kiba sending a powerful punch to his gut making him spit a blob of blood and kneeling down having no strength to continue.

Seeing that the only member of her peerage that was left was Raynare, Rias started to sweat and shake a little in fear at the power Lucy had. She never thought that someone this strong existed. She thought that the 4 Maou's, Grayfia, and her cousin were the strongest she knew. She was greatly mistaken. As Lucy turned her attention to the last remaining opposition, she let a dark chuckle at what was left. She expected them to be at least as strong as Issei was without his Booster gear but she was mistaken.

'I thought this is going to be a challenge… they are weak as shit.' Lucy thought, but to everyone's surprise, Issei appeared just before Lucy could start demolishing the two girls that were left.

Grabbing her hand, Issei spun Lucy around and kissed her on the lips making her dark thought vanish in a flash. As she continued to enjoy the kiss moving her arms around his neck, Rias and Raynare were left speechless at what was happening while Grayfia and the trio of girls sighed in relief that Lucy didn't dismantle them piece by piece in the most painful way. Though relief quickly changed in jealousy at the thought that she was making out with a guy they all liked/loved.

Seeing that Lucy was calmer, Issei slapped her ass hard making the girls blush and Lucy to let a moan at what he did.

"Now that you proved your point, I think it's time for us to leave. Don't you think?" Issei asked her getting a shy nod of her head as a response. Whit a nod he turned to the trio and Grayfia and with his eyes told them to follow him. But before he could leave Rias decided to speak.

"W-wait, where do you think you are going Ise? I would not allow you to be in that bitch's presence." Rias told him with authority that was short lived as Issei let go of Lucy and stood in front of Rias with his Booster gear at the ready.

"Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker." He softly said as the gear started to shine brightly and Ddraig's voice was heard.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE-BREAKER]** Ddraig's voice roared

As soon as Ddraig roared, Issei was consumed in a bright red light that made everyone speechless except Lucy who was one of the two people who fought him in it. She smiled softly seeing him in his red dragonic armor.

Where Issei stood now was a red Warrior clad from head to toe in armor plating that looked as strong as diamonds. The mere presence of the armor sent shivers of fear down Rias and Raynare's spine as they were now facing something well above their league. They were facing something that was a reincarnation of a being of pure Domination.

Issei seeing them all start to shake in fear removed his helmet and lifted his armored arm as a red orb of energy started to generate in it.

"Rias Gremory this is your final warning, stop ordering me around or I swear to God, Satan, Dragon God or any other god there is I WILL OBLITERATE YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! I only fought Riser for the sole purpose of getting closer to being free and helping Grayfia in bringing Lucy back. If it wasn't for that you would be getting fucked senseless by Riser, so thank Grayfia and Lucy for me helping you." Whit that said Issei released his armor and took Lucy's hand much to her happiness and left with Chelsea, Murayama and Katase following him while Grayfia waited for a moment before she turned around but not before telling Rias something that made her a crying mess.

"If I were you I would watch what you say. You were lucky that Issei was here to stop her, because Lucy would have torn you apart piece by piece. You had your chance to get his love. But the moment he learned the truth, you lost everything and he is now on highway to High-Class. And getting a strong peerage."

Whit that said Grayfia left to were Issei and Lucy were waiting for her.

Done.

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renult) (Mutated Piece)

Knight : Arnett McMillan (Freezing)

Knight : Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)

Bishop : Ravel Phoniex

Bishop : Elmenhilde Karnstein

Rook : Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase

A/N: Next time is Calm before the storm and It's time to move towards a new arc with some new enemy on the horizon.


	13. Gathering Clouds

AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 13 of Road of Domination.

Like I said in a previous AN this is a new arc so you can expect a similar thing like in normal Excalibur arc but with some twist and turn mainly with how it's going to go down. So don't expect to go down the canon road since I'm not making it go that way. Also, Issei, if you realized, isn't interacting with ORC since he hates them so don't expect him to go and do the devils job and meet Azzazel that way, since he honestly doesn't care about that.

Also as I receive questions about if there is going to be lemons in this story. And yes there will be, so keep that in mind.

One last thing if you gonna troll or say about how this isn't like a canon or how Humans are a fair gain. Remeber this is Fanfiction and here you can write whatever you want. If you don't like the story don't read itIt'sts simple as that.

Special thanks to my friend Draco 1127 for beta and you guy go and check his storys out they are really good.

Now with that done. Let's start the chapter.

"/" Talk

'/' Thinking

 _ **() Elsha**_

 **[] Ddraig**

I don't own DxD, that right goes to it's creator.

Gathering Clouds.

As soon as Grayfia left the clubroom, Rias contacted her brother demanding to know about this Lucy girl being sister's with Grayfia and that she was alive during the Civil war.

Sirzechs explained to Rias that Lucy wasn't someone to meddle with and asked why She wanted to know that. But the answer made him white as a ghost as he heard that Lucy attacked them and that she has beaten Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno without any problem. rias also explained that Lucy said she was now Lucifuge-Hyoudou making Sirzechs sigh in relief at first before he had a shocked face, as he heard that Lucy and Issei were together before laughing in happiness at that.

Though that happiness was short lived as Rias was furious that the slut has taken her Issei. Rias' reaction made Sirzechs sigh before telling her that she was lucky, that most likely Issei was the one to stop Lucy before she could do more damage, and for her to count herself lucky as he told her a short story of Lucy making Rias pale as she heard that at one point in time she was fighting her brother almost equally.

Though she asked him if Lucy had something to do with the mission that "her" Issei was sent on and to her horror it was, that made her a crying mess but before she could say or demand anything else, Sirzechs cut the line and ended the call.

As Rias was crying uncontrollably with Raynare hugging her and telling her that all will be right. Though while the ORC was recuperating, Issei along with Grayfia and the girls was in the Kuoh Academy's principal office getting the final things sorted so Lucy can start attending school.

xxxxx

Venelana Gremory was a beautiful woman as they can see. She looked like she was in her thirties, she has soft brown hair that went to her shoulder. Though she wore Kuoh principle outfit that Issei could clearly see that Venelana's huge rack was threatening to burst through the blouse. But before Lucy or any girl could say or do something to stop his perverted side to come through, a magic circle appeared near Grayfia's ear bringing all of their attention to her.

As Grayfia spoke to the person through the communication circle, they were surprised to hear Grayfia starting to laugh. Finishing her call, she turned to them and smirked.

"Dear sister, looks like you did a really good number on Rias. Sirzechs just called to let me know that Rias is furious and a crying mess." Grayfia informed the group making them all laugh though Venelana gasped at that.

"I don't know what are you talking about sister. I only introduced myself before she stirred the pot too much." Lucy said as she adores a cat like smirk clearly showing that she didn't give a fuck about Rias and her feelings. That made all of them laugh before they felt a powerful aura starting to build up.

Turning around to the source of it. They saw Venelana glaring at them, though she had a sweet smile on her face, making the group gulp a little bit.

"Now, what was it that I heard about Rias being in a crying mess?" Venelana spoke in a sweet tone that was anything but that.

Issei stepped forward without fear, as his perverted look changed to a serious one making the girls blink at the transformation that happened. It made them all take a step back as Issei let his aura out, to show Venelana that he wasn't frightened by her. That alone caught her eyes as this young boy was brave enough to stand against her. Even though his was a lot smaller than hers, it still made her have some respect for him.

"As much as I want to tell you Mrs. Gremory, I would have to disappoint you on this one. Though, If you wish to know, why not ask your own children as I'm sure that both would tell you." Issei told her while looking her directly in her eyes not blinking or flinching when Venelana raised up the aura and pressure on him.

"You dare to say that?! Im the wife of the head of the House of Gremory! Do not trifle with me!" She threatened making her word cold.

Lucy seeing that there would be a fight if she doesn't do anything stepped forward also.

"If you wish to fight us, I'm more then willing to let loose and go all out. I'm sure that you know me all to well Mother of Sirzechs and Rias." Lucy told her as her eyes start to glow dark blue again.

Venelana was surprised when she finally took a good look at Lucy, She almost forgot how she looked. It was way too long since she saw her. Last time she saw Lucy Lucifuge was before the Civil War and that was when she was a small and innocent girl that loved playing around with Grayfia and Sirzechs.

Though when the Civil War started, Venelana along with everyone in the Gremory Household were shocked about the things that Lucy did on the battlefield. She may be a sweet and gentle girl when not fighting, but when push comes to shove, she was like a force of nature that wreaked chaos everywhere she went. She still remembered what Grayfia told her about what happened to a battalion of High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils that murdered their father. Though Grayfia was barely subdued when she heard it. Lucy had not so much restrained as she utterly destroyed and dissembled all of them piece by piece from the pure rage that she held for them. Then Grayfia's and Lucy's brother died on the last day of battle by Sirzechs hands, it made Lucy desolate so much so that even Grayfia had a hard time with her. Though looking at her now, it looked like she finally found her reason to live as she stood side by side with the Red Dragon Emperor.

Though that didn't stop Venelana from getting her answers. If she had to fight Lucy and Issei then she would.

Seeing that Venelana would fight them if necessary and that Lucy and Issei had each others back and were ready to fight back. Grayfia decided to tell her before a fight would ensue.

"Mother in law, I know that you are angry that something might happen to Rias, but you don't have to worry. Other than her pride nothing is amiss as Issei stopped Lucy before she could do anything to her."

"And are you certain in that Grayfia?" Venelana asked as she decreased her power at the mentioned that Rias was fine.

"It's simple, I was present when Lucy was insulted and attacked. As I said, if Issei wasn't there, we would have to glue Rias back together piece by piece. I tried to warn Rias that Lucy was someone that was way above her league, though she didn't listen and Lucy had to show it, though she only made her peerage incapable of fighting." Grayfia answered again while others sighed in relief that the danger was gone.

"If that's the case, then I owe you both an apology." Venelana spoke as she knew she could trust Grayfia. She saw her as a daughter and if Grayfia says that the two of them are innocent then it was very possible. Though that begged another question.

"Though now that you mention it. Why didn't you, Red Dragon Emperor, stop Lucy and protect your master from her in the first place and only stepped up when she was about to attack her?" Venelana asked wanting to know. But unlike how Rias want's to know an answer, Venelana clearly showed a more polite and smoothing approach unlike the red haired heiress.

"Since you asked nicely and not how Rias asked I will tell you. Though know this in advance, it was because Grayfia and Lucy that I went to that party and saved Rias from Riser." Issei replied in a polite tone. As he said his story, though this time, Elsha decided to also speak letting them know that she was, along with Ddraig, were a contributing factor to Issei's win. Her voice was full of power but also gentle as she told them that Issei was willing to sacrifice everything so he could get a shot of being a victor and that he would finally start the road to freedom.

Hearing the explanation from the 2nd Strongest Booster Gear possessor made Lucy along with everyone get wide eyes as they looked at Issei who closed his eyes and have a pout on his face as Elsha laughs at his misfortune.

 _ **(While there isn't any way to change Issei back from being a dragon/devil hybrid. That was necessary for Issei to attain his Balance-Breaker. It is unknown to everyone that for the chance to have that legendary move you have to give Ddraig a part of your body. Though since Ddraig is reasonable and he is against taking anything extreme, like heart or anything, when the decision is made by the host he always asks for the left hand where the gear is. So don't worry Lucy Hyoudou, or Murayama, Katase and even you Chelsea. He will still be the same Issei, though he would have a more dragon like feeling, his aura will be stronger as well as a track both allies and enemies. Speaking of enemy's, Rias had attained a very very wrong enemy. Venelana Gremory, thank anyone you could think for Issei not killing her the moment he found about what happened.)**_ Elsha explained to them getting them to nod in understanding. Though that didn't stop Lucy from hugging him tightly while putting her head on his shoulder to let him know that she would be still by his side. Though, no one except Grayfia heard what Elsha called Lucy and it made her happy.

With a heavy sigh, Issei nodded his head at Elsha's words. "What she just said was true. I did sacrifice my left arm so that I can beat him. Though I don't think that this will affect you all to much. I'm still the same Issei."

"While I can't say for others. I'm surprised, but hearing the explanation from Elsha, it looks like you didn't have a choice in the matter. As you can only improve so much before you will just start standing in place." Lucy answered him honestly that made Issei smile before he turned his head to look at the girls behind him seeing that all of them nodded in understanding.

"What Lucy told is right, even if you make your power rival any High-Class in your base form you could only do so much, but when someone with a higher power comes along you will be a sitting duck as he would destroy you. So if doing that, secures the safety of others than it's all good." Grayfia told him as she smiled at him.

Murayama, Katase and Chelsea just nodded to their words also having a smile on their face as they knew why he did that.

"Thank you all. But now to the business. Mrs. Venelana, I hope that you understand my way and hope that there wouldn't be any hard feelings. Sirzechs understood my words and I hope you will also." Issei told her as he hoped to still be on good terms with the Gremory's since they could be a good ally to him.

"Yes I do, and I'm very sorry for what happened. You have my guarantee that you will have the house of Gremory's backup when you get independent and you are still welcome to come to our estate as we see you as a child of ours as much as Grayfia is like a daughter to me and my husband." Venelana told him which made him grateful as he bows before excusing himself and leaving with Grayfia telling them that she would later come to tell them something important.

As soon as they left, Grayfia told Venelana about the danger that was stirring beyond the horizon and told her Sirzechs plan to secure his promotion and to along the way stop a War that would be coming if he or Maou Leviathan was to come to the rescue.

Getting a nod from the Gremory Matriarch, Grayfia excused herself and left to go to Issei's home to let them know what was to come.

xxxxxx

Returning home, Issei introduced Lucy and the girls to his parents. The girls were speechless at the beauty of his parents who looked like they were in their forties having only a small amount of wrinkles on their faces. Issei's mom had brown hair that was similar to how Murayama's had hers and she was wearing a simple pink shirt with brown jeans while Issei's father who also has brown hair, though it was similar like Issei's only shorter, he wore a white blouse with black paints and from the looks of things he was reading himself to go to work.

Though when Issei told them that Lucy will stay here with them and that she was his girlfriend, they were in so much shock that Issei's mom fainted. Which made Lucy and Chelsea giggle and Murayama and Katase to look stunned.

As she returned to the land of consciousness she quickly collected herself before she introduced herself along with her husband.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Suna Hyoudou and this is my husband Gorou Hyoudou. It's pleasure to meet you girls. Please come in and make your self at home." Suna told them as she gestured them to come in and take a sit.

As all of them sat down in the living room with Suna going to the kitchen to make some drinks and snacks, Issei's father started to question Issei on how he meet the girls. Though Issei waited for his mom to return so he wouldn't need to tell the same thing twice.

As Suna returned with drinks and snacks, she sat down next to Gorou and listened to what Issei told them.

"Well Murayama, Katase and Chelsea are in my class. Murayama and Katase are Kendo club captains while Chelsea is in cooking club, though she doesn't cook that much she just enjoys eating a hell of a lot of sweets." Issei said with a smirk as he saw Chelsea's face go red with embarrassment.

"While Lucy just transferred. We met when her school sent a few of their best to ours in a student exchange program a few months ago. She liked it here so much that she fully transferred." Issei told them, though to the girls it was clear that he lied about Lucy as they knew that Issei's parents still didn't know about supernatural.

Nodding in understanding, Suna turned toward Lucy. "Tell me Lucy from which country are you from exactly, Issei still didn't tell us your surname also."

"I'm from France, Marseille a city on the Mediterranea sea mother and Issei is a little forgetful as he always just tells the first name. But to fully and properly introduce myself. I'm Lucy Renault and I'm also a second year at Kuoh Academy and as of today in Issei's class." Lucy answered as she sent Issei a small glare before she bowed to Suna earning a small giggle from the woman.

"A foreigner and from your name Chelsea I assume that you are also a foreigner, correct?" Suna asked Chelsea which was answered with a nod from the auburn haired girl.

"Correct, I'm Chelsea Dalton and I'm from England, Newcastle to be precise, Mrs. Hyoudou." Chelsea also introduces herself as she smiled a little.

"Well, it's pleasure to meet not one but two foreigner girls. You can just call me Suna. No need for formalities. That goes to you two also Murayama and Katase, okay?" Suna told them getting a smile and nod from the girls.

After the little chat, Issei excused himself as he took Lucy's hand and took her upstairs to show her where she would sleep. As they were away, someone knocks on the door prompting Gurou to open it.

In front of the door was none other than Grayfia, though instead of her usual maid outfit she was wearing a black t-shirt with silver jeans and black boots. As she introduced her self as Lucy's sister she took a seat near Murayama as she made a small conversation with Suna and Gurou until Issei and Lucy returned from upstairs.

After a minute both Issei and Lucy returned with the Former having dark red face while the Latter having a huge smile on her face. Seeing their reaction Grayfia just laughed knowing that Lucy was a mischief when she was in a mood, and with Issei with her she was always up for trouble.

Hearing her sisters laugh, Lucy turned to her and smiled.

"Sister, glad you can come."

"Same, though now I have something to discuss with you in private if both Suna and Gorou don't mind." Grayfia told her as she turned to the Hyoudou Head seeing him nod.

"Not at all, Issei' why don't you show Grayfia and the other girls your room. I have to go to work anyways and your mother is going to grocery store." Gorou instructed as he excused himself before leaving for work.

"T-this way." Issei shyly told the as Lucy started laughing at him.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She said to herself while Issei pouted and muttered "Jerk" which made her laugh harder.

As they entered his room, Grayfia and Lucy along with Chelsea started laughing while Murayama and Katase turned red and had steam at all of the xxx posters, magazines and videos he had all around his room.

"And you are trying to suppress your perverted side how?" Murayama asked as she had steam coming from her ears as her anger rocketed along with Katase's.

"W-wait you two before you punch my lights out. In my defense, I didn't enter my room for almost a month. And when I was in it I was unconscious and I was too focused on training to beat that Chicken to get rid of this stuff." Issei quickly said as he saw that the Kendo captains had started to roll up their sleeves ready to beat the crap out of him.

(What he says is true Murayama and Katase. We train him so hard that when he finished his training in the real world he would just pass out and we will train him inside of his booster gear. Though I think Ddraig said something about you still being a hatchling Ise dear.) Elsha spoke stopping the girls from going ape on him as they thought about it for the moment. While Issei was furious at what Elsha said.

"I'm a hatchling? Oh, when I get there I'm going to kick that old lizards ass so hard." Issei told with eyes full of anger.

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh, oh Ise love, don't worry, I will clean the room up later, though I think sister had something to discuss with us." Lucy reassures him with a sweet smile on her face that turned into a mischievous one as she was sure as hell she would tease him as much as she can. Which made Issei turn pale as he saw that smile knowing that Lucy will make his life a living hell for all the porn he had.

"Now Lucy before you make his life hell, please listen carefully to what I have to say." Grayfia told them as they took their seat everywhere they could.

"Good, now Lucy, Issei what I tell you stays hidden, no one knows about this expect the higher ups in the three factions. We have been informed about 2-3 days ago that, some holy swords were stolen and it is suspected that the culprit was one of the Fallen Angels Cadre Class. For those that don't know the Cadre Class is like a Maou and Seraphim in others. Meaning they are a leader class, though the culprit is unknown, we got a message from the leader of the Fallen, Azazel who told us that there were some of his subordinates that were not happy with a peace and that they were willing to start a new war. What I and Sirzechs want from the two of you is the following, when the culprit is found, we want you to delay him as much as possible if you can't beat him, as someone of the Maou's or maybe Seraphim will come to your aid, as we are sure that whoever it would be is extremely powerful since they most surely survived the Great War. And don't worry, all party leaders agreed that it's better for the higher up to show up and stop it than to let you guy get killed and makes it a war of vengeance." Grayfia spoke in a voice that was dry making them know that she was very very serious about this. Nodding in acceptance, Grayfia stood up and left via magic leaving the group there in silence.

As the silence grew, both Lucy and Issei were in their thoughts as they knew that something big was coming though how big was the question.

After a few more moments, Lucy snapped back to out of her thoughts as she nudged Issei a little bringing him back. Looking at her he saw her big smile.

"Yes, Lucy? " He questioned.

"Love, why don't you go and buy us something to drink while I and the girls discuss something and clean up your room from this mess." She said in a sweet tone that made him sweat a little seeing an undertone to it.

Nodding, he left the room going to do what she asked of him. As he was out of the house, Lucy turned to the other girls and smiled again making them go white.

"Don't worry I will not harm you, I'm not like that red haired bitch who is spoiled so much that she thinks that whatever she wants she gets. So calm down, all I want to talk with you is about Ise." Lucy calmly told them as they relaxed a little.

"O-okay, what about him Lucy?" Murayama asked still frightened of her as she had seen what the silver hair girl is capable of doing.

"As I said I will not harm you in any way, shape or form so stop being so stiff. I can tell the moment I arrived here in the human world that you three were glad and happy that he returned but when you saw us holding hands you were completely jealous." Lucy said making the girls go wide eyes at how easily she read them.

"H-how..." Katase said as she was shocked at Lucy's words.

"Ufufuf, don't worry I won't hold it against you if you try to win his heart. He is a Dragon and Dragons are known to have harems, so I understand that there would be a lot of girls that would go after him. Though a warning and remember this well. If you hurt him in any shape or form, I will rip you apart and then use evil pieces to revive you only to do it all over again. Is that understood? I will do whatever is necessary to protect the one that for the first time in my life, outside my family, showed me kindness and love. So if you plan on using him you better walk away now and I will make sure to forget it like it never happened. But if you plan to use him and play with his emotions like those two bitches, then be prepared to die in a most painfully slow death you can't even imagine." Lucy started in a sweet tone with a smile, before her tone and smile changed to show them that she was dead serious of torturing them until the end of days in a most gruesome way possible for hurting the one that managed to conquer and win her heart and love.

Nodding furiously, Murayama, Katase and Chelsea swore that they will never hurt Issei in any shape or form making the heiress of the Lucifuge smile in happiness. Lucy quickly hugged all of them making them surprise at her gesture.

"You have my blessing to pursue him and I will help you in any way I can. But you have to tell me now honestly, do you want to be with him?" Lucy asked them as she wanted to know their feelings towards the one she held up the most in her heart.

"Yes." They answered honestly and with passion. Smiling again, Lucy told them to tell her their true fillings for the boy as they did.

Girls started telling Lucy their feelings for the boy that they all loved. Though while they were talking, they started cleaning his room that was filled with porn and making it more like a normal room than a fuckroom

xxxxxxx

As Issei was going to buy something to drink but he was lost in thought about what Grayfia told them. It sounded like they will be fighting for their lives and that didn't sit well with him. He knew that shit is going to go down the drain quickly and furiously and that there was a chance that those that he held dearly in his heart would get hurt or worse... dead.

As he was walking he bumped into someone making both fall down on their asses. Hearing a soft "Uf" that alerted him that it was a girl that he collided. Issei quickly looked in the direction that the voice was coming from, Issei saw that the girl he collided was a teen girl his age that had green hair that was tied up into two ponytails with brown eyes, she was wearing a white robe that covered her whole body with a hood, though when they collided her hood had fallen letting Issei saw her face, which made him blush a little at her cute face. Though he quickly reminded himself that he now had a girl he loved. So he just stood up and offer the girl on the floor a hand.

"Uh, sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." Issei told her as the girl looked up seeing his face and the extended arm to her.

"Y-yeah sorry about that also, the same can be said for me." She answered him in a shy voice as she took his hand and help herself up.

Though as soon as the contact between them was made it gave both of them an instant feeling of knowing that they are from different factions that were still 'Hostile' to each other. Though while the girl quickly started to go for her sword Issei stopped her before the fight could start with a simple raise of his hand shaking his head.

"You don't have to do that. Honestly, I don't have anything against the Angels and church so you can stop. I don't wanna fight you, and especially here where there are a lot of people. Though what are you doing here? Kuoh is devils territory you know." Issei quietly told her since he knew that a member of the church here would spell trouble.

"Why would I tell you, devil?" The girl asked as she took a fighting stance still not getting Issei's words.

"I thought I told you I don't wanna fight. Anyways, I'm off I need to buy something to drink for my girl and friends. See ya." Issei said as he casually started walking again only to be stopped with her words.

"W-Wait. Can you help me, I know it's bad to ask you for your help but I need it. I have two more comrades. One of them said she was going to visit her childhood friend. I think his name was Issei something I can't remember." The green hair said as Issei turned around to face her.

"Eh, do you have a picture or anything that will help you find him or anything of that sort?" Issei said as the girl nodded and gave him a picture with an address written on it.

"Yes, my friend has gave me this and told me that they would meet me there. I had a hour delayed flight so they got here before me." The girl told him.

"W-wait a second this is my home and my address!" Issei exclaimed in shock as he saw his house and on the back of the photo his address.

"Whaaa really? So you are Issei Hyoudou?" Greenette said as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes I am, though if your friends are at my house that would be very very bad. Let's move quickly. Follow me." Issei told her as both took at started sprinting at the direction of Issei's house with a girl behind him.

"Okay so you know me. But I never heard your name." Issei said as the girl was easily following his speed.

"My name is Cassie Locketheart. But others know me as God Speed." Cassie introduced herself to him as they closed in on his home only to feel both Holy and Devil power rising.

Gulping hard Issei, sped up a little more quickly entering his home with Cassie behind him only to see that Lucy was glaring at the blue hair girl as both of them were releasing a ton of power. While the blue hair was wielding a Holy sword that Issei could easily tell from the feeling he got from it. Though to his luck, his mother was still away shopping for supplies so she didn't see anything she shouldn't.

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! LUCY AND YOU BLUE GIRL LOWER YOUR AURA AND STAND DOWN. DON'T MAKE ME USE FORCE!" Issei shouted as he quickly stood between them shocking both girls.

"You, you are also a devil. Irina, I told you we shouldn't come here." The blue haired girl said to the chestnut hair girl with violet eyes and wearing the same with robes with a hood but with it also being down showing her face that was in a pout while still looking at the duo in front of her with her sword at the ready to attack.

Though when the chestnut girl saw Issei she couldn't believe her luck and her happiness skyrocket through the roof at seeing her old friend.

"I-Issei, it that you?" Irina asked as she run and hugged Issei hard making both Lucy and the blue hair girl blink in confusion.

"Love, you know this girl?" Lucy asked still blinking as she lowered her power.

"Uh...I honestly don't know. Who are you?" Issei asked the girl that was hugging him.

"Aww...Issei it's me, Irina remember." Irina said but to her shock, Issei just shook his head.

"Doesn't ring a bell." He honestly said.

"Aww...meany, do you remember the boy name Rin." Irina asked again. That made Issei eyes widen as he remembered his childhood friend.

"W-wait you are Rin. I-I..." Issei just couldn't finish before Lucy along with Kendo duo started laughing hard at him.

"Oh, my Issei, there isn't never a dull moment with you hahaha..." Murayama laughed as she bent a little from it holding Lucy's arm not to fall down. While Katase was on the ground with Chelsea just shaking her head with a giggle.

Cassie was looking at the scene along with the blue haired girl in shock. She never knew that the boy Irina blabbed about was now a devil and from the look of him a powerful one at that.

"So this is your childhood friend Irina. I never thought that you would be a friend of a devil." The Blue haired girl said making Irina release her hug as she faced her.

"You know Xenovia, I didn't know that he became one." Irina answered as she turns towards Issei. "On that thought, how did you become a devil Ise? I know that you are not religious." Irina asked but Issei just sighed deciding that he would answer her later.

"That is a long story that I do not wish to speak now at least. Though I have a question, what are you three doing here? I know that you are exorcists, but why are you here is the main question." He said as he looked at the three girls.

"And how do you know that we are exorcists?" Xenovia asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have my ways. Though I think you will find out soon. So back to my question." Issei answered simply while looking at the blue exorcist with a bored look.

"You know love, they are probably what heaven sent to help in the upcoming fight. Though why send you three when I know for sure that heaven has some high-level angels ready to fight." Lucy spoke to them all as she put her head on Issei's shoulder making Irina a little jealous.

"Though you all didn't tell us your name and what are you doing here in Issei's house." Irina spoke as she managed to regain control of her emotions.

"Oh, that's easy. I from now on live here, while the other girls come here on Issei's request. As for names, I will start. My name is Lucy Lucifuge a High-Class devil and Issei's lover and girlfriend." Lucy said as she bowed a little. Making Irina have wide eyes as she heard that. But before she could say anything Chelsea beat her to it.

"My name is Chelsea Dalton, a human with a sacred gear. Nice meeting you all." Chelsea said as she got closer to Issei and Lucy.

"Our names are Murayama Yamazaki and Katase Saito." Both said as they also got close to them.

"I think it's our turn then. My name is Cassie Lockheart aka God Speed." Cassie told the as she bowed a little.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia shortly answered still not pleased.

"And I'm Irina Shidou. Ise childhood friend." Irina happily told them with a huge smile. Though Lucy could clearly tell that Irina was jealous of Issei being with her.

As the greetings were concluded, Issei decided to see why they were here, which unsurprisingly was because of the holy swords that were stolen. In the meantime Issei's parents returned and were pleasantly surprised to see Irina again.

After talking some more, Irina and her group took their leave telling the others that they would see and talk to them later.

Seeing as it was late Murayama, Katase and Chelsea also told their goodbyes as they departed to their homes leaving Issei and Lucy to their devices as they both eat dinner with formers parents were Lucy was telling them a little about herself before going to sleep with Issei.

Xxxxxx

As Issei was getting ready for sleep, he heard his door opening. Not giving it much thought as he knew that it was Lucy, he didn't see her coming behind him and softly putting her hands around his neck with her lips millimeters away from his ear.

"Honey~." Lucy whispered hotly in his ear as her hot breath sent shivers of pleasure down his spine as his horny side was starting to overrun him. Seeing her love shivering just from her voice and her words, Lucy decided to mess with Issei a little bit more.

"Y-yes." Issei said as he gulped down hard.

"What do you say of us having some bedtime fun~" Lucy whispered again as she lightly bit his ear making him go dark read with a nosebleed.

"I-I-I..." Issei wanted to say it but couldn't as Lucy stopped his brain from working as she was in her mischief mode that Issei was about to learn is deadly to him.

"Yes love, you want what?" She told his as she bit his ear again and gave it a light lick sending more pleasure down his spine as Issei's twin was rock hard from her work and his nosebleed worsen.

"I-I..." He again started to say but Lucy again beat him to the paunch.

"You want to ravage me? To make me the slutty girl that is craving for you semen right?" Lucy said as she moved her hand away from his neck and started running it down his torso all the way softly scratching him making Issei's condition even worst. "Don't you want to use that little Dragon of yours to make me finally fully yours Hun~."

Giving up on his very little self-control that he had. Issei's mind turned to that of the beast wanting to take her down and fuck her senseless.

"Y-yes." He answered in a groan as Lucy's hand reached his boxers where his twin was covered. Softly running her hand through his boxers feeling his rock hard stick, Lucy licked her lips a little loudly making Issei almost lose total control.

"You know love~, I would like very much for you to fuck me senseless and to make me yours fully~" Lucy told him as she bit his neck this time smiling at how much she was making Issei fight his control trying not to violate her.

Though what she told him was what she really wanted for him to do. To make her completely his, not that she didn't give herself to him already. But she wanted it to be in all aspects of love.

"L-Lucy, yo-you don't know how much I would like to do all of that." Issei said between moans as Lucy was still running her hand through his boxers massaging his member giving him pleasure that he didn't know was possible.

"I know love~ I would also love for you to pin me down and do all the stuff you want with me~" Lucy answered in a soft slutty voice as she turned Issei to see her making him almost cum from her slutty voice, her actions, and her looks.

Lucy was in her underwear with a bra loosely tied to her body giving him an almost perfect look at her tits as her right nipple showing a little where her underpants were at an angle making her even sexier if possible in Issei's mind.

Issei couldn't keep it up, as the amount of blood lose from his nose made him pass out from Lucy's looks and words.

Looking at Issei's passed out form, Lucy just giggled as she was secretly glad that he managed to keep himself together for as much as he could. Putting him in bed, Lucy fixed her bra and underpants and laid down next to her passed out boyfriend and cuddled next to him as she fell asleep with a huge smile.

Xxxxx

After that little teasing show, it was morning as both lovers were still in their sleep with Lucy holding Issei tightly with no intention of letting him go. As the first sun rays hit them it was Lucy that was the first one to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw that the love of her life was still sleeping peacefully as his head was between her breasts making her giggle a little as she remembered last night and the thing she did to him. Though as she wasn't a sleepy head as him, she untangled herself and started putting her cloths on with her back to him, though she was soon red with steam coming out of her ears as she her Issei's voice.

"Now, this is what I call a sight for sore eyes." He said with a yawn as he saw Lucy bending down to put on her school uniform giving him a perfect view.

"I'm more than happy to show you this every morning love~." Lucy said her voice slutty and her movements become a little bit erotic giving Issei a show with her face still red from his words.

Grinning a little, Issei moved a little closer to her before grabbing her waist and pulling her back to bed which turned him a 'Eeeep' from the silver hair girl.

Pinning her down, Issei looked at her dark red face and dark blue eyes that held only love for him. Leaning down, Issei captured her lips with his softly before Lucy, who was melting in his kiss, started to be more aggressive as she brought her hand around his neck with her legs encircling his hips locking him in place as she hungrily started kissing him.

After another session of passionate kissing, both put on their clothes and went to breakfast and headed to school.

Along the way they were joined by other three girls. With their little group joined together, they made their way towards the Gates of the school not knowing what clusterfuck was about to happen.

As soon as they went through the gates, all eyes of the students present there went to them. Though when they saw Issei holding hands with a beautiful silver haired girl, their eyes widened as some girls were whispering furiously about the girl that was holding hand with one of the most perverted boys in the school while guys sent death glares at him.

Lucy seeing this gained a mischievous grin as she stopped suddenly making Issei almost fall to his butt at the stop of the moment, though when he turned his head to see why she stopped his eyes widened as she kissed him on the lips making other students have an unbelievable face at seeing this.

But before anything could happen, Murayama took both of them and started pulling them to class before the chaos could begin.

When Issei entered his class, he was bombarded with question after question about the girl that kissed him but before he could answer the teacher entered the room and made an announcement.

"Settle down everyone, now before we begin, we have a new student joining us. Please come in and introduce yourself to your new class."

As soon as the teacher said those words the door opened to reveal a girl that had long silver hair with purple tone to it, and dark blue eyes that as soon as they saw Issei shined in excitement and mischief. The simple look made Issei gulp a little hoping she didn't do anything too bad.

Writing her name on the chalkboard, she turned to class and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Renault and I'm from France." She told the class in an elegant voice with a perfect bow that made boys and girls blush at her regal behavior and beauty.

"Wow, she is perfect 83/57/85." Matsuda shouted to the class earning himself a chop on the head from Issei and a giggle from Lucy.

"If I were you I would shut up." Issei said in a cold voice that made the class stunned.

But before the teacher could react Lucy dropped the bomb that made whole class shock.

"Now love, I thought I told you not to blow up that easily." Lucy spoke to Issei earning a blush from him as the whole class looked at him in shock.

"L-love?" They all shouted as they saw Issei duck down to evade 2 punches to the face from the perverts who were furious at him while Lucy just giggled again.

"Yes we are together. You all see me kiss him before school and before you ask or say something, no he didn't blackmail me or anything like that, if anything he helped me return to my senses and I'm eternally grateful to him." Lucy told the class as their eyes widened.

Before the fight could happen between Issei and the boys, the teacher stopped it with a cough and told Lucy to take a seat near Issei much to her joy.

As the teacher went on with his lesson, Issei started to doze off earning him a light shake from Lucy which woke him up. The teacher seeing Issei shaking his head decided to call on him.

"Ah Issei since you love this topic so much, During what invasion was the German forces pushed back into Poland?" The teacher asked getting a silent groan from Issei. Looking down for a second, he saw the information and answered respectfully.

"Operation Bagration, which was launched from Belarus by Soviet armed forces also known as the Red Army. The Operation Bagration ended when Red Army was near the outskirts of Warsaw." Issei replied to the teacher. The teacher smiled brightly nodding his head.

"Correct Issei! Now-" He was interrupted by the speaker for the announcement system coming alive. A moment later a female voice came over the speaker system.

"Yuuma Amano, Issei Hyoudou, Lucy Renault, Chelsea Dalton, Murayama Yamazaki, and Katase Saito. Please report to the Occult Research Club meeting room immediately. Thank you." The announcer said as the teacher sighed.

"Go on kids. The rest is homework for you all which is reading pages 115-125 and complete the worksheet I gave you at the beginning of class!" The teacher said as the 6 students left the room towards the ORC.

Xxxxx

"Anyone have any idea about why all of us were called? I get Issei, Lucy and Raynare but us three?" Katase asked as they were making their way towards the clubroom.

"Probably the princess wanting to have all of us there, since Sona Sitri, the Student Council President told her about three exorcists wanting to talk to her and before Issei says anything, we met her this morning during our morning meeting that he doesn't attend." Raynare answered getting all of their eyes go wide with shock.

'Sona is a devil?' all of them thought as they saw the girl plenty of times but never bothered to check.

xxxx

As they entered the ORC, they saw Rias and her group along with none other than Sona with a Student Council on one side and the three girls on the other. Issei sighed heavily as he and his group entered.

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor and the Lucifuge heir." The girl with sort black hair emotionless said as she pushed her glasses up her nose a little.

"Yes, we are what you say heir to the Sitri house." Lucy said in equal tone as both she and Issei bowed a little.

"I'm sure that you by now you have heard of me, though we could discuss that later. Now back to the topic, now that Rias' group is here along with the people you wanted what is that you wanted to say." Sona told the three exorcist as Xenovia took the lead in their conversation.

"What we want, no what we demand is for you to not get in our way of hunting down does thieves who stole our artifacts." She demanded as she took a hold of what they could tell was a holy sword.

"Now now, Xenovia we told you to be civil, how can you demand from them something like that when you are hostile?" Cassie spoke softly as she stood up and bowed. "What my friend tried to say is that we would be grateful if we don't have to worry about you devils joining the ones that stole our weapons, in exchange we will tell you who stole it, is it agreeable?"

"Hmm...That is reasonable, you have my guarantee that the devils will not intervene in the church's business." Issei spoke before anyone of the heirs could tell anything shocking both Rias and Sona.

"Ise, what are you doing? Who gave you the permission to agree to something? You are my Pawn behave!" Rias yelled as she was at rage at what her piece said.

Though before Sona could also said something Lucy decided to remind them why she was feared.

"Now little whinny bitch, what did I told you about rising your voice at my love?" Lucy sternly spoke flexing her power to tell her know that she continue what she started and wouldn't stop this time.

That made everyone stiffen as they felt her washing over them as they wanted to be everywhere else except here. Thought while Rias and her peerage were shaking in fear. Sona and her peerage along with the church members drew their weapons and magic at the ready.

Though they were shocked when Issei just kissed her cheek softly gripping her ass making her power dissipate and making her stiffen a moan that was threatening to escape as Issei from the looks of thing found one of her sensitive spots.

"Behave." Issei sternly scolded her as she just nodded her head with a pout but soon was relaxed with a dark red face and steam coming from her ears as Issei patted her head softly.

"Excellent, I was waiting for something to spark tension." Kiba suddenly told them as he drew his sword and pointed it at Xenovia, Having an emotionless face with eyes that showed pure fury.

'Shit what's wrong with him?' Issei thought as he saw Kiba attacking Xenovia who was saved by Cassie blocking his sword with her hand striped swords. 'CRAP!'

Done.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. In next it's going to be somewhat similar to canon though at the same time also very much different. You will see.

Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears.

Issei Peerage:

King : Ise Hyodou

Queen : Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renult) (Mutated Piece)

Knight : Arnett McMillan (Freezing)

Knight : Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)

Bishop : Ravel Phoniex

Bishop : Elmenhilde Karnstein

Rook : Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

Rook : Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)

Pawn: Chelsea (6x)

Pawn: Murayama

Pawn: Katase

Till next time guys.


	14. Calm before the Storm

**A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter 14 of Road of Domination.**

 **I think that I will stop making AN since nobody is reading them. So from now on you guys PM and I will answer your questions.**

 **Thanks to Draco 1127 for beta and as always go check his story's out they are good. A Dragon's Wrath is co-written by both of us, though Draco is the one who has the final word on it, I'm more of supplying ideas to him.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

"" normal talk

'' thinking

 ** _() Elsha_ **talking in his mind

 **[] Ddraig**

I don't own DxD all right's go to it creator.

Calm before the Storm

As Cassie blocked Kiba's attack Xenovia unwrapped her blade, but as she was about to attack and strike Kiba who was still locking blades with Cassie, Chelsea appeared behind Kiba and with a quick chop to the neck knocked him out cold which prevented even more disaster that would surely happen if Kiba went on a rampage.

Sighing in relief, Issei thanked her for her work, making the girl blush at his word before he turned towards Rias with a cold glare that made her shiver.

"You were saying something Rias? Looks like nobody in this peerage of yours needs permission, as your own Knight attacked an unarmed opponent who comes in peace. Some King you are." His cold words were something that even Sona couldn't expect as she saw his two battles with Riser and she thought that he was devoted to her. Looks like she was very much wrong in her opinion about him.

"And you know that you could get punished for your words, correct?" Sona said completely ignoring the exorcists that were in the clubroom.

"And who is going to punish me, hmm?" Issei answered as his eyes turned a little bit green as his anger rose. Though just as he said that he saw her whole peerage stand in front of her ready to fight.

"Watch what you say Hyoudou, you don't want us as your enemy's." A girl with long black hair stated. Her hair was long enough that it went to her knees said as she pushed her glasses up a little with a weapon that appeared in her hand.

"Ufufufuf, now those are some big words coming from worms, don't you think sister of Leviathan?" Lucy asked as she stood in front of Issei with a dark smirk as her fingers started to electrify with high voltage.

"This isn't about you heir of Lucifuge, Issei Hyoudou, the Pawn of a High-Class Devil is overstepping his boundaries. Don't you think that also, you are a High-Class devil after all." Sona said as she again pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Hmm... Yes you are right, I am indeed a High-Class." Lucy said in a calm voice, but before Sona could say anything Lucy beat her to it. "But that also doesn't include me not defending my love as he is right to say what he wants. He is right about her, not having any authority or power for her peerage to follow her aid by example or by will. So you can understand why I'm on his side, as he has both power and will, also he doesn't force people to follow him, they follow him because he sets himself as an example and has the courage to do impossible."

Hearing those words Issei blushed hard as he could clearly see with what passion Lucy said about him. Though while everyone else also heard her words, some were fuming while others in awe at what the silver hair beauty said. She made it clear that she would stick with him until the very end.

"That may be true what you say, though that still doesn't excuse him from what he said and in what tone." Sona still pressed.

"Sona, are you familiar with how Issei Hyoudou become Rias Gremory's Pawn?" Murayama asked her voice filled with hate as she was pissed at how the Devils operate, though Lucy was one of the devils that Murayama was okay being friends with, as Lucy treated her as her own sister.

"Unfortunately yes, he was murdered by the Yuma Amano or should I say Raynare in cold blood while Rias knew about it and pick up the scrap." Sona answered making her own peerage shocked at that, clearly no one was expecting that.

With a nod from Murayama, Katase was the next to say her piece. "So you can see why he is like this, and like Lucy said, I will gladly follow Ise before I follow Rias. As he never asked or did something so damaging to us. True we were pissed off at him peeping but compared to being killed only to be revived and used as a tool is something I will not wish for, not even on my worst enemy." She exclaimed, also in a cold voice getting a nod from Murayama and Chelsea.

Seeing that he had this much impact on the girls, Issei just smiled softly at them before he snapped back in reality as he remembered that there were three other people in the room.

"We can talk later about this. Why don't we return to the subject at hand? You girls were saying?" Issei spoke as he turned to the three other girls in the room who had shock expressions on their faces.

Xenovia was first to break the silence as she was not too much surprised at what she heard since she was thought that all Devils and Fallen were evil. This only solidifies her resolve.

"Yes as we were saying. We want you Devils not to interfere and do not align with those that stole our swords." Xenovia repeated as she wanted to make it go to their heads.

"Though we know who stole the swords and as a friendly gesture we will tell you." Cassie said softly as she was looking Issei dead in the eyes with a sad smile on her face.

"Please do and like Issei Hyoudou said we will not side with any party." Sona said seeing that Rias was out of commission with a dead look on her face as she was again reminded why he was not listening to her.

"Good, the one that stole our weapons is a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel, and we think he is working with some excommunicated members of the church." Irina told as her happy face turned into a pout.

"D-Did you say Kokabiel?" Rias finally said as she recovered after what Issei and girl told.

"Yes, that Kokabiel. He stole three holy swords and is most likely here wanting to begin the 2nd Great War." Irina said as she shook her head.

"T-that's sound really bad." Katase said seeing the solemn mood in the room.

It was Lucy who told what it was in the Civil War as it was the closest to Great War. Though that it was considered big it was still like a skirmish in comparison to the real thing. "Well I fought in Civil War and our biggest battle cost over 15 million lives and the smallest battle in Great War was 10 times bigger than that."

That statement sent chills down everyone's spine as they heard the death toll of even the smallest battle, and the biggest one was when the two Dragon Emperors were sealed.

"We definitely won't want that. Hell, I will help you any way I can just to increase the chances of the true peace." Issei quickly said still shivering from what his lover said.

"If my love says he would help then you have also mine in that. I would rather not go through another war if possible." Lucy also told as she was 100% against another one. As she still needed recovery from last one.

Seeing that they have help from the devils Cassie and Irina smiled through those smiles vanish when Xenovia refused help.

"I would rather be dead then ask or receive help from devils." Xenovia sternly spoke as she started to go out only to be stopped by a blade near her neck.

"Uh damn it that hurt, though no matter, what do you say about a duel exorcist. Those damned swords you and that Irina girl have are making my blood boil." Kiba said in venom that surprised everyone as they never thought that they would hear or see the prince of Kuoh say does words in that tone.

Turning to face him Xenovia just raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I'm your superior." Kiba answered with a dark chuckled.

Xxxxx

As the three exorcists stood with their weapons at the ready and in their combat uniforms which were more like a latex bodysuit, they were faced by Kiba and surprisingly Murayama and Katase as they wanted to see how good they can fight against a real opponent. The duo got to use real swords that were provided by Kiba, from his gear.

"Are you all ready?" Chelsea said as she took a role of a referee.

With the nods from all six of them, she shouted for them to begin as Kiba charged Xenovia, while Irina and Cassie did the same as Murayama and Katase stood their ground with swords at the ready.

As soon as Kiba swung his sword down at Xenovia, she simply dodged as she finds it insulting to use the power of one of the strongest swords in the world against those weak ones. But she was soon forced as Kiba sent another slash at her middle making her parry it with her blade making Kiba' rage explode even more.

"So it's true. I knew I sensed does swords but now I have even more reason to destroy that damn Excalibur." Kiba shouted as he swings again hard with the second blade that he formed in his other hand making Xenovia back away.

"So why do you have so much rage at this sword?" Xenovia ask as she wanted to know since it was no secret that Excalibur was now in seven pieces.

"That doesn't matter to you." He hissed as he started attacking her again.

xxxxx

At the other end of the field, both Cassie and Irina found that the two Kendo captains were good opponents even though that both of them were holding back as not to kill or injure them badly.

"Not bad you two, looks like you know what you are doing." Irina praised as she attacked Katase again only to be parried by Murayama.

"Well, we aren't Kendo captains for nothing and we are even training in tag team battles." Katase said with a smirk as she slashed at Irina only to be parry by Cassie who was also impressed.

"And as you can tell we are also knowledgeable in tag battles as the three of us are together for 4 years now and as you can tell we know each other weakness and protect them." Cassie said in a soft voice as all of them separated from each other.

Though before the second round can begin they heard Issei yelling at them.

"Murayama, Katase I think that's enough. You did great, but we aren't here for a real fight." Issei yelled to them as both girls nodded and lowered their swords before bowing and returning to Issei's side shocking the others.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to fight anyway. So let's watch Xenovia finish this before we head back." Cassie said as Irina nodded with a smile before she pouts at seeing that Cassie was giving a scanning look at Issei before getting a small trail of pink on her cheeks.

Though that disappeared as they heard an explosion coming from where Xenovia and Kiba where fighting. Everyone turned to where the other battle was happening and they saw the whole area destroyed and having craters everywhere as it looked like Xenovia started using her sword's ability which was Destruction.

"Damn it." Kiba growled as he stood up weakly with a few cuts and bruises before making a huge broad sword and charged at Xenovia who just stood in place with a bored look.

"You never learn." Xenovia said as she ducked under his swing and lodged the hilt to his guts putting the end of the battle with Kiba on the ground.

"That's enough… you made your point, we will not disturb your mission." Rias said as she motioned to Raynare to go and heal Kiba who was out cold.

"Good, and Sekiryuutei, there is another information that is most critical to you." Cassie said as she was the most composed of the three.

"Hmm... what information?" Issei asked in confusion, having a bad feeling about it.

"The White one has appeared." Xenovia said in serious tone making Issei go wide eyes.

'So White Emperor decide to show up huh?' He questioned in his head.

"Thank you for that piece of info, you are right that it is crucial to me." Issei politely told them getting a nod from the three as they started walking back their base.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Irina shouted as she turned around and waved her hand at them with Cassie also turning around and giving them a nod

"Well, that was eventful." Lucy spoke before she turned around to face Sona and her peerage who were on near Rias on her left.

"Now back to the discussion." She said in the dark tone as she started slowly walking towards the two peerages that were grouped together.

Turning to face her, Sona and her peerage formed a defensive line in front of her.

"Yes, back to the topic." Sona replied in a neutral tone as her eyes showed no emotion but in her heart, she was afraid a little as she heard stories about Lucy and her destructive nature.

"You worms step aside, I don't want to kill you." Lucy said in a very dark tone as her eyes started glowing in a dark blue as her power start rising.

Though before destruction can ensure, Murayama and Katase stood in front of Lucy with their backs to the peerages as if they were defending them.

"You two step aside, even if I treat you like my sisters that doesn't mean that I will not hurt you to finish what I started with that bitch and her peerage." Lucy said in a low and cold tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

 ** _(Lucy, remember what we talked about. Control yourself or you are going to go back to your dark side again.)_** Elsha's powerful voice was heard as Issei's gear appeared shocking everyone even Issei at this development.

"E-Elsha how did you do that?" Issei confusingly asked only to hear her giggle.

 _ **(Oh dear me, Issei my dear I can do it since you got stronger, also remember all of that training that I put you through in your mind?)**_ Elsha asked in mischief tone making everyone confused.

"Yes, but what does that has to do with anything?" He questioned only to hear dual laughing coming from his gear.

( _ **Ddraig would you tell them? Or should I?)**_ Elsha asked the mighty dragon who grunted in acknowledgment.

[I would gladly, I can't wait to see their faces though.] Ddraig said his mighty voice turned into a roar of laughter as Issei's gear started glowing brightly red, making everyone shield their eyes from its glow.

As the glow started losing his intensity everyone unshielded their eyes only to be shocked to the very core of what stood near Issei.

Right beside Issei Hyoudou stood none other than Elsha in all her glory. Though she was a little bit transparent, she was still clearly seen by Devils and Humans alike as she was standing (floating) near him. She was wearing a blood red long dress that showed her beautiful curves and her body, with her golden blond hair going all the way down to her middle back as her eyes were closed and she had a soft smile on her face.

Though no one knew who the girl was. It was Issei who first said the words that shocked Lucy, Murayama, Katase and Chelsea and to some extent even Sona as she heard stories about her.

"E-E-Elsha!" Issei yelled as he took a few steps back in complete shock making him fall on his ass.

"WHAT!" The four girls yelled as they never saw her but they did talk to her.

"Ufufuf looks like I made quite the appearance. Hmm... thank you Ddraig for helping me with this." Elsha said in a sweet voice that was still powerful.

 **[You are more than welcome Elsha, though it looks like an explanation is needed.]** Ddraig stated getting nods from everyone.

"Ddraig what the fuck? How is Elsha here?" Issei shouted in disbelief at what he witnessed.

 **[I will explain Partner, you see when you were training in summoning your gear and going inside of it in your mind. Elsha constantly sent pulses of magical energy with a little bit of my aid to help you enter it as it is a daunting task. Though before you say anything, keep in mind that even when we did that it wasn't enough for you to feel it or for your reserves to go up. Think of it as establishing a bridge between us three.]** Ddriag said as he was trying hard not to go back to roaring in laughing as he saw Issei' and others face at his information.

"That's right dear. It was my selfish wish to return to at least a spirit form and Ddraig gave me his support. Though I can only maintain this form for an hour or two before returning to the gear. For now, I can go out every 2-3 days." Elsha said as she faced Issei before turning to Lucy who was looking at her with a shock expression.

"So it's true, the past host can return to land of the living." Lucy said composing herself before moving towards Elsha with her doing the same.

"I did tell you that it's possible and now you know, though I wanted to wait a bit before doing this, but you forced my hand." Elsha said in a regal voice as she stopped the only meter away from Lucy.

"Yes you did, though without a body you can do so much, but knowing my love… he would find a way to make you real Elsha." Lucy said in a soft voice as she looked at one of the most powerful users of the gear.

"True and when he chooses it, we are going on a date. Hope you don't mind it?" Elsha said in a wink making Lucy laugh as she was enjoying this conversation. The girls in front of her looked similar to her. Powerful, honest and mischief.

"Sure, I don't mind. I told the other three the same." Lucy answered with a wink shocking the others.

"W-wait you know each other?" Issei asked as he looked between two beauties.

"Yes Love, we had a chance to talk when you were sleeping and I must say I like your look Elsha… you really look like a princess." Lucy answered him before commenting Elsha.

"Ufufuf why thank you, though it looks like me appearing did the trick, you are now calmer." Elsha softly spoke as she saw the fury that was in Lucy's eyes have disappeared.

"That may be true, but I won't forget it." Lucy said before turning to face Sona and her peerage. "Count yourselves lucky, but if we ever meet in Rating game. I will destroy you like I did to those foolish enough to face my wrath."

As Sona was about to answer to that threat, Kiba who was on the ground, stood up on his shaky legs and started walking away to the shock of Rias and her team.

"Yuuto, where do you think you are going?" Rias demanded as Kiba stopped in his tracks and answered her not turning to face her.

"I'm going to take a walk. Don't follow me or try to return me back. I will have my vengeance." Kiba said loudly enough for everyone to hear as he started walking again ignoring Rias demands for him to return and stop this.

"Looks like what my Love said it's true. You are horrible King." Lucy said as she started walking away with Murayama, Katase and Chelsea following her while Issei and Elsha stood in place looking at Kiba's form that was slowly walking away, though they were shocked when they heard him mumble which Issei picked up easily since he was part dragon/devil making him have enhanced hearing.

"I'll take my vengeance on those horror blades that killed me and my comrades. Even if I die in the process." Mumbled in fury as he kept walking away from Rias and the group.

"Ise, darling let's get home. Lucy and the girls will be waiting for you. I will return to the gear for now." Elsha said as she started to disappear back into the gear, though before completely fading, she grabbed Issei's head and kissed him on the cheek making him go dark red from the kiss.

"Y-yeah." Issei mumbled as he robotically started moving towards his house. Leaving disorganized and shocked peerages behind him.

xxxxx

As Issei entered his house, he wasn't that surprised to see all the girls in a living room chatting with his parents and having a few laughs. Though when they heard the door opening and Issei entering the mood changed from joyful to serious as they excused themselves and stood up and went to Issei's and Lucy's room.

Seeing this Issei just sigh before following them to upstairs and into his room leaving his parents to go about their day as usual.

As everyone took their spots in his room that was rid free of all porn he had, Issei just closed the door and lean on the wall looking at everyone present.

"So what's with the overly serious mood?" Issei asked as he sighs as no one said anything.

"Okay, you are really going on my nerves. Spill it out NOW!" Issei said as even after a few minutes no one spoke. Though his higher voice broke them as they all flinched a little and composed themselves before looking at him.

"Love, do you know who Kokabiel is?" Lucy asked him, as she stood from her spot on the bed and walk towards him.

"Nope, I can only think that he is Cadre-Class, correct?" Issei answered honestly getting a solemn nod from his lover.

"That's right, though there also lies one of the few problems." Lucy answered getting him to tilt his head to the side a little making her giggle a little.

"What kind of problems?" He questioned as Lucy shook her head a little.

"The problem of how to stop him. Even in your Balance-Breaker and my power we still need more to stop him. Murayama and Katase may start to learning from me magic and Chelsea is good in stealth and can possibly get a hit or two on him but, I highly doubt our chances here. And that is with the Red haired bitch and Sona's peerages helping. We are simply out powered and of course, he is going to bring a few exorcists and maybe fallen to assist him." Lucy said making his eyes wide at her words seeing her point.

"What? Mura and Kat started to learn magic?" Issei asked in shock getting a nod from Kendo duo as both girls put their right hand up and a small ball of flame and ice formed in their hand respectably.

"Yes they did, they asked if they can do magic and I showed them and started training them in it. Murayama is good with fire, while Katase is good with Ice, so they can at least defend themselves a little bit. But that isn't the point now Love." Lucy answered him making him blink before he nodded.

"Right, though did you inform Grayfia about Kokabiel and all that stuff?" Issei asked again getting a nod from the heiress.

"Yes, sister told me that when he shows up to inform her and to delay him as much as possible before she or Sirzechs can muster enough forces to come and stop him." Lucy answered though there was something that didn't go well with Issei. Something told him that there was more to it than that, but he kept it in as not to make Lucy doubt her sister.

"Alright, though that leaves us with a few options then." Issei said with a smile making everyone blink at him.

"And those are Issei?" Katase asked as she didn't see much options.

"Yea, do tell darling I love to hear your plan." Chelsea said as she was also in the same pot with Katase.

"It's simple. Though also very dangerous and before you shout and or hit me listen carefully, alright?" Issei asked softly looking at the girls who looked at each other before nodding.

"Firstly, Chelsea what is your gear and how does it work? I need to know before I tell a plan." Issei asked.

"My gear is Gaea Foundation. It's a more like a camouflage gear that lets me be almost invisible and untraceable to those around me, though if someone is way stronger then me they can sense me. Though if I can increase my strength or focus really hard I can hide from them but it's very hard as I'm left a sitting duck with no power to do anything. Oh one last thing, I can change shape and have the abilities of that form. Though before you say about me copying your Balance-Breaker… I can't do it." Chelsea said as Issei just nodded at her words.

"That is deadly if used in a right moment and place. Now with that info, I have a good plan." Issei said as the girls just stare at him giving him the signal to continue.

"The plan is following. Chelsea, I want you to follow Kiba and see his movements and what he is up to and when you can inform me or Lucy." Issei said getting the nod from the English girl, before turning to the Kendo girls. "While Chelsea is busy with Kiba, I want you two to train as much as possible with Lucy in magic and if possible I will try to have Elsha help as well since from what I experienced, her magic is deadly. Not to mention that she uses a combination of Slavic and Norse." Issei explained as he got a nod from the mentioned girls. "As for me, I will go to see and talk to Irina, Xenovia, and Cassie to see if there is a possibility of working together since that would increase our chances of survival and give maybe enough firepower to stop that war-hungry idiot." Issei told them as Lucy just smiled at his plan. He really thought about it and it sounded like it had a really good chance of succeeding.

"Fine Love we will do as you told. Though if you get into trouble just increase your power and we will come to help, alright?" Lucy softly said as she lightly kissed him on the lips as a good luck charm.

"Thanks. Now Chelsea, go you have a lot to do. Lucy train them as best as you can, though try not to kill them please." Issei told them as they all stood up and leaving the house before separating as everyone went on their way. With Chelsea going to find Kiba, Issei for the church trio and Lucy calling her sister informing her about two guests that were coming and that she would need her help, which Grayfia agreed and sent her coordinates were she would go for training and where she would meet her.

xxxxxx

As everyone was on their way. Chelsea was looking for the blond Knight of the group as it was clear to everyone that he was now a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and do something that could possibly start a war. As she was walking for a few hours trying to find him it started to get dark and to add more to her tiredness and frustration it started raining with thunder strikes roaring in the background and flashes.

"Great, it's raining now and it's going to ruin my hair. Oh, when I finish this I'm going to make darling know not to send me out when there is a thunderstorm." Chelsea mumbled as she was sure to make Issei pay for this. Though her anger died down when she saw Kiba locking blades with a man that was wearing a white robe and was emitting a lot of Holy energy.

Deciding to get a closer look, Chelsea cloaked herself and made her way closer to the battlefield. As she was getting closer she saw that there were a lot of dead people around them, making her gasp as she was praying that Kiba didn't do it. Though her pray was heard as she listens what the white haired boy said. While she was hiding in the nearby forest.

"Oh, oh, oh, what made you have so much anger blondie?" The white hair said making Kiba even angrier.

"Shut up Freed you are making me sick." Kiba answered as he used his sacred gear to try and pierce Freed like a kebab.

Though to his irritation Freed just swiped his sword from side to side destroying Kiba's attempt, making him laugh.

"That was nice, but I think it's time to end this. I loved fighting you stinky vermin." Freed said as he charged Kiba only to be blocked by two swords holding his in a deadlock.

"You, what are you doing here?" Kiba shouted at the green hair girl.

"I'm here to save you Knight, Freed has Excalibur Rapidly so you will have even harder time. And Issei sent us, so don't think anything. If it was our way you would be dead." Cassie said as she pushed Freed back a little giving her more space to maneuver and show of her speed that was way beyond even the speed that Knight Piece or Excalibur could muster.

"Us?" Kiba confusingly asked only to see three more people showing up from the woods.

"Yes Knight of Gremory, us. Since the Red Dragon Emperor offered his assistance we took it upon ourselves to try and find you so you don't go astray. Though now that I see who you are fighting I'm more inclined to help." Xenovia said as she drew her sword following her lead Irina also draw hers as both charged at Freed while Chelsea sneaked behind Kiba and with a quick chop to the neck knock him out not giving him time to escape or attack anyone.

"Finally got you, now I can go to darling and have him question you." Chelsea said to herself as she watched the exorcists fight the stray priest and Cassie giving him the most damage with her speed.

Though just when Cassie decided to end his pathetic life, someone new showed up stopping her in her track. As all of them shoot their heads up to see a short man with a mustache wearing a priest uniform.

"Freed you should retreat now. You can't beat them, especially Cassie Locketheart, her natural ability gives her more speed than Excalibur can. And you managed to get two more Excalibur users to fight you. Retreat now Freed. It's almost time for the war to start." The man said as Freed nodded.

"All right Father Valper. Bye bye girls, love to fight you but it's time for good stuff. Hahaha..." Freed said as he was about through the bomb but was stopped with a rope that glowed black with a little purple to it making everyone look from where it came from only to see Sona and Rias with her peerage and Issei appearing from the magic circle with a blond hair boy having the rope come out of his from what they could tell was a Dragon type sacred gear.

"Nice one Saji." The white haired girl said. Saji looked at her and saw she was in a Kuoh school uniform, However the compliment made the boy blush a little.

"Thank you Momo." He said with a soft smile making her blush though Issei stepped forward towards the girls and a knocked out Kiba with Freed trying and failing to cut the rope.

"Good job girls. You too Chelsea. Though did you really need to knock him out?" Issei said as Chelsea only whistled innocently while turning around.

"What did you do to Yuuto?" Rias demanded to know as she walked forward with Sona and their peerages following only to stop a few meters in front of Issei who was glaring at her.

"Rias, I'm already mad at you, don't make me put you in your place. Besides if it wasn't for Chelsea and the church trio Kiba might have been dead by now." Issei told her coldly as he turned around walking slowly forward towards the out cold Kiba and Chelsea who was looking at him with her head a little titled to the side as he gave her a piece of paper.

"Use it and go to my place with Kiba. I will be back shortly. Okay, darling?" Issei whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver a little. Though she turned bright red as he kissed her cheek and just nodded to her to go.

"Fine darling, but we have a lot to discuss," Chelsea whispered back as she also kissed him on the cheek before stepping closer to Kiba and flaring her power making the paper glow.

"Nice seeing you all, though darling says I must go, so bye all of you, talk to you all later." Chelsea said as she with Kiba teleported away.

"ISSEI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Rias yelled furiously as she just seen her piece getting kidnapped and the other not at all paying attention to her.

"Cassie, Xenovia, Irina, you all right girls?" Issei asked ignoring the even more fuming Rias.

"Yeah, though what you said was true, Freed has the stolen three blades." Cassie said as she walks towards him.

"Freed, use your holy power to cut yourself free now and let's get out of here, we cant win in this fight. Kokabiel is waiting for us." Valper yelled as Freed quickly did what was told and freed himself.

"Bye devils, we will meet again." Was all that Freed said before throwing his bomb that was a flash grenade make everyone blind for a few seconds till they could see again.

When their sight returned, they all saw that the two stray priests were gone. Sighing in relief Issei turned to the other Devils who were glaring at him.

"Yes?" Issei asked as he raised his eyebrow at seeing Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, and members of the Student Council step forward with their magic and weapons at the ready.

"You know that what you did can be labeled as a traitorous behavior and action." Sona said in a cold voice as she stepped just in front of her peerage with Rias doing the same.

"And why would that be the case. Hmm...?" Issei asked as he about to flare his power to call for Lucy and Grayfia.

"Negotiation with the enemy. Is it enough or you want more?" Sona answered as her peerage started to power up.

"Also disobeying direct orders from your Master and threatening her." Rias said as she along with her group also powered up.

Seeing that the fight may be near, Issei turned to exorcists.

"You girls go to my place I will be back shortly. There is plenty of food and you can wash up. Feel at home. Irina you up for showing them the way?" Issei told them getting a nod from the trio.

"Sure Ise, thought are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Irina asked as she more than willing to fight alongside him.

"It will be alright Irina, he is way stronger than the Red haired." Cassie said as the other two nodded and left. Leaving Issei to smile a little before turning around and becoming serious.

"Surrender now Issei Hyoudou or we will be forced to restrain you." Sona said, though Issei just laughs as he flared his power.

"Nah I think someone is more than happy to talk to you now even more." He said with a chuckle as two magic circles appeared and from them, four girls appeared striking fear into the group as two silver haired girls walk forward while a brown and pink stayed in their place.

"Oh Love, I must say you just gave me a good show. I was getting a little bit bored in the underworld from training without you being there to watch or help in it." Lucy said as she hugged Issei who smiled at her.

"Now what happened for to have to flare out your power?" Grayfia asked as Issei just shrugged and pointed at the powered up two High-Class Devils and their peerages.

"That, and I think they need to know that even if they are the sibling of a Maou that doesn't excuse them." Issei said as Lucy let go of him.

"I'm taking Leviathan's sister, you can have fun with Rias my Love." Lucy said as her eyes started to glow.

"Works for me. Grayfia please don't intervene." Issei said as Grayfia just nodded and backed off to the Kendo girls who were looking at the duo about to fight. While Sona and Rias looked in shock that Grayfia is doing what Issei said.

"What? You are obeying what he is saying Grayfia? When brother here of this he is..." Rias started to rant but was stooped when Issei got fed up and yelled something that made all of them shiver in fear.

"Balance-Breaker! Welsh Dragon Scale Mail." Issei yelled.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker!]** Ddraig roared.

As those words were said Issei's Booster Gear appeared and started to glow in the red light before the light engulf him blinding all of them for a moment. Though when they could see they saw him standing with his Balance-Breaker armor on him.

"Now shall we dance?" Issei asked as Lucy just giggled.

"I never thought you would asked hun." She answered as they both charged at the group surprising them.

"Koneko block him. Raynare, Akeno to the air and bombard him. He can't keep up long with fighting all of us in that armor." Rias ordered as then nodded and went to work.

"Saji, Ruruko, Tomoe, Yuri Intercept her. The Pawn can promote. Momo, Reya start bombarding, Tsubuki stays with me." Sona ordered as both Pawn's promoted to Queen and went on head first toward Lucy who grinned.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Lucy thought with a sadistic grin, as she started to make many magic circulars around herself still going full speed at them.

As the front line force was in striking range of Lucy, she suddenly jumped into the sky before unleashing a humongous storm of a magic blast at the attacking force, making them start to evade. Though that also gave the opportunity for Sona's Bishops to attack as they also unleashed their attacks though they were blocked by a large red energy blast that intercepted them. Turning around they saw Issei holding Koneko in the headlock while creating a large barrier in front of him stopping Raynare's and Akeno's attacks.

"Thanks for the save Hun." Lucy said with a wink as she turned towards the Bishops who were charging another attack.

"You are more than welcome dear, though time to turn up the heat." Issei said as he boosted again increasing his power even more.

 **[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST]**

Letting go of Koneko, Issei sent her flying with a powerful hit to the chest while he started to dodge Akeno's and Raynare's attacks with ease.

"Is this the best you can all do?" He taunted as he was getting bored of this. Hell Elsha and Ddraig even on a minimum of their power were making him work hard. This, on the other hand, was like a walk in the park.

"Why you weakling! "Raynare yelled as she formed a light spear and charge towards Issei.

Though just as she was about to pierce him, he disappeared and appeared near Akeno surprising both girls with it.

"Now for you, my Queen." Issei said in cold voice as he sent a kick that she barely dodged.

"Ufufufu you are fiercer than usual. This is turning me on, Issei." Akeno said as she licked her lips with electricity cracking from her hand as she sent bolts of lightning at him.

Though the bolts hit Lucy's own bolts who appeared in front of Issei defending him with her own electricity. Though what caught everyone's eyes was Lucy laughing in delight.

"Oh, what do we have here? I missed it last time I kick your asses. Though I noticed it this time, you are a Half Fallen. Now I know why you are this seductive and how your lightning is this powerful." Lucy said as she whispered something to Issei making him nod as Ddraig's voice was heard roaring Boost.

"I'm nothing like those creatures." Akeno shouted in fury as she sent bolts of electricity at Lucy that were followed with a rain of light spears from Raynare.

"Hun?" Lucy asked as Issei put a hand on her shoulder while giving a mental command that Ddraig obeyed.

 **[Transfer]** Ddraig roared as Lucy's power skyrocketed to the sky's making even Grayfia started to sweat a little bit.

"Ohhh...t-this is so g-g-good." Lucy moaned as she felt Issei's power overflowing in her making her blush a little at the thought of him overflowing her in other places. Though she quickly returned to the battle as she formed a huge shield that blocked all of their attacks with ease.

"Finish them. I will hold off Sona's group." Issei told her as she nodded with a smile as both of them blurred disappearing into nothingness.

"Where did they go?" Rias yelled as she couldn't see or feel them anywhere.

That was until they heard a yell of pain coming from Sona's Knight and Rook as they were sent into the trees. Making all of them have wide eyes as they saw Issei creating a large ball of energy in front of his hand.

Seeing that if something isn't done quickly they would lose. Rias decided to risk it all in an attempt to stop Issei.

"Stop him. Now!" Rias yelled as the ones that were attacking Lucy charged at Issei surprising both off them at this. Though that was a costly mistake. As Lucy seeing that she was free from the attackers charged in high speed at an undefended Rias surprising her and her peerage who were on their way to stop Issei. Kicking her hard with a roundhouse kick to the head, Lucy sent her flying hard to the trees where Rias went through two of them before stopping on the third with her head, hitting the ground first as she was knocked out cold.

"Idiot." Was what Sona said as she knew better than sending all of her fighting force against the two. Which was proven to be a recipe for disaster. She on purpose held her Queen near her to at least delay one of them till the others could come to defense.

"All of you retreat it's pointless to fight them like this, they aren't even using their full power against us. Akeno, get everyone else to collect her and take her back to the ORC. Student Council, we are heading back. Issei Hyoudou and Lucy Lucifuge don't think this is over what you did was traitorous and the Higher ups will hear about what you did." Sona spoke as she saw that this was a losing battle. She couldn't risk losing her peerage only to subdue one of them. Though as the retreat order was issued, Issei released his armor returning in his base form. Though as Sona said those words Grayfia decided to correct her.

"Lady Sona, if you think that what Issei Hyoudou did was traitorous then you should know that he was given full permission to negotiation with the church members in hopes of you and Rias not dying and having a bigger chance of winning against Kokabiel. So I would consider that you wisely do NOT speak of this. Since your attack against a future head of Lucifuge House. And I think that even the Sitri and Leviathan would not want to hear this since it's like attacking a Maou. As the members of Lucifuge are the ones that are the closest to the Lucifer." Grayfia said in strict voice making it crystal clear that even her sister would be smart enough to not talk about this.

Sona just nodded with wide eyes and teleported with her peerage along with Rias and her peerage that were pale with the said King out of commission. Leaving only Issei and the Lucifuge sisters and the Kendo duo.

"Well, I think Leviathan will be pissed at us over this." Issei said as he scratched his head while thinking.

"You don't have to worry about it Ise, I will make sure that Leviathan does nothing bad to you. We will say that this was a sort of training practice and that both Kings needed a lot of experience to fight someone even just above their level. If they continued to fight a delaying battle against you. They would have won a war of attrition and could gather their forces to fight Lucy to maybe a stalemate. Though Rias' stupid decision decided the battle like how it was in the Rating game against Riser. If she didn't hold onto the healer and the tear, she could have helped both Akeno and you to win with you transferring your power to them overpowering Riser." Grayfia explained earning a nod from all of them.

"Well, now that that's settled. Let us return home Lucy. Grayfia, Mura, Kat… you are more than welcome to come and have dinner at my place. The exorcists are there also resting." Issei told them as he took Lucy's arm and starts walking home with the Kendo duo following them. Grayfia just smiled before calling Sirzechs telling him that she would have dinner at Issei's place and that she had to tell him something important later.

Grayfia just smiled, after Sirzechs told her it was alright and she started walking towards her future brother in law house. As Grayfia walked, she started thinking of how she could accelerate Issei's rise to High-Class as she now, even more, was sure that Lucy and Issei were perfect for each other.

xxxx

Getting home, Issei stumbled upon a scene that made him chuckled. Irina was lying on the floor with her hair over her face with her feet on Xenovia's head as the said girl was leaning onto Cassie who was watching a movie not minding her two sleeping companions at all.

As Issei got closer, he mentioned to others to keep quiet as this will be interesting. As he was near her Issei put his lips near her ear whispering a lullaby word to her making her eyes grow a little heavier as she was starting to slowly go to sleep. Though just as she went to sleep Issei made his move and since his parents were out having their walk, Issei summoned his gear and told Ddraig to shout Boost as loud as he could. That idea made the mighty dragon roar in amusement as he complied with it. Bringing his gear near the half asleep Cassie, Ddraig roared so loudly that it made the whole house shake scaring even Lucy and Grayfia from his mighty roar.

[Boost!]

That made all three girls yell as Issei started rolling on the floor laughing seeing all three of them hug each other with white faces scared to death by Ddraig's voice.

"ISSEI!" Irina, Xenovia and Cassie shouted as they all brought their weapons into view but stopped as they saw that Grayfia, Lucy and the Kendo captains were on the floor laughing at their reaction as it was priceless to them.

Feeling embarrassed, Cassie just walked to Issei and pulled his ear hard making him yelp a little while laughing.

"That wasn't funny Ise." Cassie said with a cute pout that made him blush a little still laughing and in pain.

"S-Sorry...ouch...it was fun...from...our...angel...ouch..." Issei said between laughs and pain that Cassie was putting his ear go through.

"Meanie." Cassie said as she turned around still having a cute pout that made Issei smiled with a soft blush from her cuteness.

"Aww, it wasn't that bad." Lucy said as she somehow managed to gather control over her breathing.

"Oh, I needed that, it has been awhile since I laughed this much." Grayfia said as she also managed to stop laughing.

Grayfia's voice made all three girls tense and put up their guard, though Grayfia easily seeing their action knew why they were pent up.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here as a support more. You can lower you weapons." Grayfia told them as she went into the kitchen to make some tea for them.

"What she said is true, she is way stronger than all of us combined so just take a seat and let's relax, though where is Chelsea?" Issei asked not seeing the auburn girl anywhere.

"Oh, she is in the guest room keeping an eye on that Knight. She said she will come down when you guys come." Irina answered with a smile making Issei nod.

"Oh, darling is back how nice." A voice was heard as all of them turn to the stairway to see Chelsea sitting on one of the stairs while having a sweet smile. Though in Issei's case it was way too sweet.

"C-Chelsea what did I do to have you mad at me?" Issei said nervously as Chelsea stood up and started walking slowly towards him as he backed up.

"Now, let me think, okay darling? You told me to look for Kiba. That took 4 hours to find him and there is also a thunderstorm with wind and thunder that was roaring. Hmm... Can you guess why I'm about to kill you?" Chelsea said in a sweet tone making Lucy and other girls laugh as Issei turned pale as he put the dots together and it was spelling to him a world of hurt.

"Umm...is there anything I can do to make you overlook this?" Issei asked as he gulped a little.

"Hmm... I will think about it, but since Kiba is about to wake up I will take a rain check on that." Chelsea said making Issei sigh in relief as he dodged the bullet.

"Thank you, Chelsea. Though I will go get Kiba, you all sit down until I get him." Issei said as the girls nodded and when to take a sit with Grayfia serving tea to them.

It didn't take long for Issei to return as he was dragging Kiba with him while the other tried to do anything to get out of the grip of the angry dragon who was looking like he was about to kill him.

"Sit down." Issei said to him as he threw him to the empty sit while standing in front of him.

"What do you want? And why are they here?" Kiba asked as he saw the church members looking at him with curiosity.

"What I want is to know why you are acting like an Idiot. As for them, they are my guests and I doubt they will attack you with Lucy and Grayfia here. So spill it out, why are you so hell bent on destroying those swords and what did you mean by horror blades that killed you and your comrades?" Issei asked in a powerful voice that made Kiba and the girls shiver a little bit as they were certain something bad will happen if Issei doesn't get the answer he wants.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

King : **Ise Hyodou**

Queen : **Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy** Renult **) (Mutated Piece)**

Knight : **Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**

Knight : **Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**

Bishop : **Ravel Phoniex**

Bishop : **Elmenhilde Karnstein**

Rook : **Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

Rook : **Elsha (** predecessor **Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**

 **Pawn: Chelsea (6x)**

 **Pawn: Murayama**

 **Pawn: Katase**

 **Till next time guys.**


	15. Hell Unleashed

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 15 of The Road of Domination.**

 **I like to thank my good friend LoveRay for beta and help.**

 **Lastly, my friend Draco 1127 is writing cool stories so check him out. You won't be disappointed. A Dragons Wrath is a co-writed story between both of us. But he has the last say in it.**

 **Now onto the chapter.**

 **I don't own DxD, that right goes to its creator.**

"/" Talk

'/' Thinking

 _ **(/) Elsha**_

 **[/] Ddraig**

 **Hell Unleashed**

As Kiba looked into the eyes of the Pawn he couldn't help but shiver from the intensive glare and threat he was giving him.

Deciding not to test his luck with him, Kiba sigh before nodding to him making the Pawn decrease his glare and back off a little bit.

"What I tell you is a horror that I and my friends went through before we were murdered in the most gruesome way. Though why I managed to escape before I died, it was because of them that I become a devil under Rias and they are my constant reminder of why I live and breathe now." Kiba told them in a cold voice making some girls gasp.

"Please do tell Kiba. If there is a way to help you, we will make it happen." Issei said as he put a hand on Kiba's shoulder giving him a short nod before taking a seat next to Lucy who took his arm.

"There is only one way to help me and it is for me to destroy those cursed swords. Since it is because of them that my friend and comrades died." Kiba said before taking a deep breath. "Now for the story. It all happened 10 years ago, I was an orphan who was living in a church and was a believer in their ways. Though sometime during that time a new bishop came and stated that the Vatican ordered some experiments to be conducted in the hopes of making artificial holy sword users. So, we all gave our best effort to help in any way we can. They took our blood, make us do all kinds of exercises, sword combat magic training but in the end, even after almost a year after it all beginning we couldn't hold a holy sword." Kiba said in a sad tone as he thither his knuckles hard making some blood come out.

"So, they just decided to execute all of you because you couldn't hold a holy sword? And something tells me that holy sword is none other than Excalibur. And they say we are evil." Lucy said connecting the dots that Kiba said while shaking her head at the conclusion.

"Yes, it just like you said. We trained to be able to hold it, but we just couldn't so one day they gathered all of us in one room and let poison gas on us. The weakest of us were the first to die. While the stronger soon followed the same as they couldn't keep it up anymore. After 10 minutes only, a few of us were alive. Though when the guards open the door we took the chance and make our escape. Some were shot down, some died from too much inhalation of the poison. I was the last one that died. Though those that died made sure to fall into the path of the guard so that those who escaped had even a second more to get to a safe haven." Kiba continued to talk while tears started falling from his eyes as he thought about the events that transpired on that fateful day. Whit a heavy sigh and deep breath he continued the story that was already horrified to the church members and the Kendo duo. Who also had tears in their eyes at the story.

"After running for more than 5 minutes in knee deep snow, I was so weak and tired from the poison and running that I just fell face first into the snow. Though before death took me Rias appeared in front of me. She told me that it was a waste to lose such good potential and gave me a new life as a devil. From that day on I pledged my allegiance to her unconditionally though I still vowed to destroy the thing that took my friends away from me. That's why my hatred for the Excalibur swords is so strong. And I will destroy them even if it cost me my life." Kiba finished his story in a strong hateful tone that some very shocked to hear from him.

After a few moments of silence, Kiba stood up about to go hunt no doubt Freed and finally attempt to destroy the sword that he hates with every fiber of his body. Though his movements were stooped when Issei spoke followed by Cassie and Irina.

"So that's why you are rushing into your death? Well, how about you wait for a moment, so we can tell you something interesting. Sounds good?" Issei spoke getting Kiba's attention as he turned around to look at the Pawn of their group.

"And what if it is that, my life is mine alone, I do care for our peerage and I will defend everyone there even you. But this is something personal. And what do you hate to tell that is interesting hmm...?" Kiba strongly told Issei who also stood up and as the two men in the group stared down each other unflinching, Lucy just sigh as this going to be a long night and she wanted to sleep.

"Alright, this is getting nowhere. Love, tell us what is so interesting. It's getting late and I wanna sleep. So spill it now!" Lucy said in a strict voice that made both Kiba and Issei flinch from here voice alone as she smiled sweetly at them making them sweat a little. Remembering how Lucy can be when pissed and that was something that both guys agreed silently not to feel her wrath again.

"R-right. Kiba what is interesting is that the Church trio and I made some sort of alliance to help both sides to survive this shit storm that is about to be unleashed. Though before any of you say anything. I'm helping them as a Dragon, not a Devil so it's technically all right to cooperate as Dragon are neutral in the conflict of Great War. And to add something in exchange for them having my assistance I made a deal that they allow you to destroy one of the Excalibur cores Kiba. Though you need to help also in that if you wanna a chance to avenge your friends." Issei said making the devils and human girls gasp at what he told. They were shocked to hear that he was willing to intervene in the affairs of the church so that he could help someone.

"Why?" Kiba just asked getting Issei to title his head a little bit at his question.

"Why what Kiba?" Issei questioned as he didn't get what he was asked.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kiba elaborated his question getting a nod from Issei.

"Well, that is easy. Even though I do hate Rias and I'm not on the best terms with others. I still wanna help you all. And after hearing your story its natural that I will help any way I can help so that you can stop this feud that is holding you back bro." Issei explained it to Kiba as he looked at him with wide eyes. He thought that Issei didn't wanna do anything, but it looked like it was only directed to Rias, not to the others.

"If that is the case. Then you have my full help in anyway and form." Kiba said making all of them smile.

"Good, then we will rendezvous here tomorrow after Ise finish school to plan what do next." Cassie told them with a smile as the church trio stood up.

"Yeah, we will see you all later. Stay safe and with any luck, we will find them soon." Irina said as she started hopping from one foot to other as she had a huge smile on her face as they left the house followed by Xenovia who every now and then sent a small look to Kiba.

"I'm taking my leave also, I will contact you later Issei. Good night guys." Kiba spoke after the church members left as he also took his leave to rest for the next few days of chaos.

As soon as Kiba left Kendo duo along with Chelsea left with Grayfia who teleported back to Underworld, leaving Issei and Lucy alone. As soon as Grayfia left Lucy took Issei's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Whit a mischievous smile that was hidden from Issei.

"Hun, what do you say about us having some fun tonight?" Lucy seductively told him as they entered the room that was in pitch darkness. Though to them it was like the lights were on.

"What do you have in mind darling?" Issei answered also in a seductive tone as he was sure as hell that he won't lose to her like last time.

"Why, I'm thinking about us joining together~. Didn't you love~" Lucy said as she pushed Issei on the bed quickly as she sat on his lap with a smirk and a huge blush as steam was seen going from her ears, as she felt him becoming hard as a rock. She quickly realized that if they didn't have clothes he would be in her right now and she would love to feel her love inside of her very much.

"Hehe, you really wanna do it, don't you? My future Queen~" Issei asked as Lucy gasp as she heard what he told her, as she understood what piece she would be when he gets his pieces and that he had so much trust in her and that his love for her was undying.

"More than anything, my King~" Lucy said as she bent down a little capturing his lips with hers as she run her arm all over his torso. While moving her hips getting a moan from him as her thighs were rubbing against his member.

"Then who am I to disappoint you, my Queen." Issei said with complete lust, as they both parted for air with one of his hand going from her hair all the way to her ass as he softly grouped it, while the other hand grabbed her breast squeezing it softly making her moan as she started to feel hot under her collar and pants from the way he was talking and touching her right buttons.

"Make me~ yours fully my love~ I want you, I need you~" Lucy said as she was barely holding herself sane with her face red from the pleasure and embarrassment of what he was doing to her. As Issei started to touch and explore other parts of her body while kissing her hungrily making even hornier as her face resembled the color of his Balance-Breaker.

"With pleasure my darling." Issei spoke hungrily in her ear, biting it a little sending her near the edge.

As they continued to make out while exploring each other's body. They fall to notice 2 magic circles forming in their room. They were too much focused on each other and only realized that someone had come when they heard someone caught abruptly, making the two lovers move their head a little to the side to see a grinning like a madman Sirzechs and a fuming Rias beside him.

Groaning in displeasure they separated from each other as they fixed their clothes, with their moment and mode ruined.

"What do you two want?" Issei asked as he was feeling irritated that his alone time with Lucy was interrupted by Gremory siblings.

"Sorry for this Issei, Lucy if I knew I would have postponed my arrival." Sirzechs responded with a sly smirk which was awarded by a chop on the head by his sister who was still fuming over the battle and Lucy kicking her in the head.

"Brother this isn't the time. We are here so that Ise and Lucy can answer for what they did." Rias sternly spoke as she glared at the Lucifuge heiress who had a huge cat like smirk on her face and her Pawn who just chuckled.

"Ouch...Rias that hurt." Sirzechs said as he started to nurse his head.

"Now, dear brother in law, what did my future King and I did, to make you come all the way here and without my sister, I might add." Lucy politely said making the siblings eyes go wide.

"W-what did you just say, you whore?" Rias asked as she started to release her aura that started to disintegrate everything in Issei's room. Making the owner even more pissed.

"Rias if you valid your life, you will stop with your childish insults and stop destroying my ROOM!" Issei shouted making the Gremory heiress flinch from his shout.

"You worthless Pawn zip it, I will punish you later. First I need to repay that bitch for that hit from earlier." Rias said with authority. Though that only awaken the sleeping Dragon who was now so angry that his eyes started to flash green while Lucy's eyes started to glow dark blue at the insults that the Gremory heir was sending and a threat which in Lucy's opinion only made her forfeit her life, seeing this made Sirzechs flinch a little as he could have sworn that he saw death itself manifest in the two teens eyes. Quickly caught in his fist he made the two looked at him with the same eyes that sent a shiver down his spine, but he needed to intervene before Rias becomes a million pieces puzzle.

"Ise, Lucy...please calm down. Rias that is enough from you. If you wanna live and not make yourself a million pieces puzzle, you better zip it yourself. I for one, don't wanna face a wrath of the Heavenly Dragon and Ice and Lighting Princess. As I know first-hand how powerful Lucy is and I can only fathom Issei's Juggernaut Drive." Sirzechs said quickly making his sister gasp at what she heard.

"B-but they.." Rias started to say only to be quickly silent by Lucy who was now so extremely angry at her that it made the whole room started to freeze as the windows started to have ice on them and electricity in the room to flash every so often as her powers were starting to flux the more she was pissed.

"You worthless, spoiled, bitch princess that is good for nothing that to blab around and demand anything that her body can't get her. One more word from you that I don't like, and you will pray to everyone you know and beg for death. I only need a second to kill you and then I can show you true horror and pain that will make even the most sadistic and brutal people shiver in fear, just insult my love again. I will slaughter you and use all the evil pieces in Underworld to revive you every time I kill you only to do it again. And I'm very very creative when it comes to torture and killing, especially spoiled whiny brats that think that are above everything and everyone. They didn't call me the Death Incarnation for nothing in the Civil War and I'm more than happy to show you just why I got that nickname. I could have killed you a million and one times in that little skirmish we had when Chelsea took Kiba. But out of respect for Sirzechs, my sister and my love and future master I hold massively back. Don't tempt me to show you the power that was last seen in the Civil War, as I'm sure you heard stories about it. And what happened to the battalion of High-Class Devils and Ultimate-Class that faced my wrath." Lucy said in a deathly calm and controlled voice as her eyes were glowing in regal dark blue as everything in the room started to freeze up and the temperature dropped dramatically making the males to shiver from the cold and Rias to start to shiver from fear at what this monster said. She thought that she could do anything she wanted because her brother was Lucifer. It looks like even he has something that he is afraid of and the silver haired girl was one of the very few people that the great Sirzechs was afraid.

"L-Lucy please calm down. As I already told you once, I still have nightmares from those eyes, and the cold doesn't help also so please calm down. Rias WILL keep quiet if she says anything that disturbs you, you are free to disassemble her. Now please lower you power..." Sirzechs said as his teeth started to flush from the cold.

Hearing what her brother said made Rias gasp in horror as she thought that her brother would do anything to protect her even if she didn't want it. But to hear his word made her to start to cry.

"Fine Sirzechs I will stop. But this is literally her final warning. One more smart remark and you will get her back in envelopes with her pieces in it." Lucy said as she decreased her power making the two men sigh in relief. As Sirzechs nodded in fear of Lucy doing what she said.

"Now to the business why are you here?" Issei asked as he used the fire magic that he learned from Ddraig and Elsha to warm everyone as he was the one that had kept himself somewhat warm by his fire that was barely sustain his temperature from Lucy's Ice.

"Thank you for that. Yes, well for why I come is for two things. One why did you guys fight Rias and Sona and their peerages and two for you Ise to meet someone that can give you some tips on how to beat Kokabiel." Sirzechs explained getting a nod from a brown-haired boy.

"Well, the first is easy. We were labelled as traitors by your sister and Sona, so we had to fight to keep us free. Don't worry we didn't hurt anyone too much. Lucy was the one who knocked out Rias when I started to generate my Dragon Shot attack. As Rias let herself open by ordering everyone in her team to stop me, leaving Lucy alone to come to her quickly and neutralize her with one kick I might add." Issei explained as Lucy started to sport a grin as she giggled as Sirzechs face turn pale.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry brother in law, I only kick her in the head and sent her flying into the woods. Though that was fun I should really start training again if I wish to serve my love faithfully and to the best of my abilities. Since I will become his Queen it's only natural to improve myself." Lucy sweetly told him as some color returned to him as he sighs in relief.

"Thank you for not beheading her." Sirzechs said as he turns to Rias who head her head down. " And you really need to learn some battle tactics. That stupid decision could cost you the battle in the game and life in a real fight. I heard a report that Grayfia made and from it, you are lucky that Serafall is reasonable. While it is true that she would come here to deal with Ise and Lucy she also understands the importance of experience."

"So, Serafall is Leviathan and Sona's sister, right?" Issei asked getting a nod from a Maou.

"That is correct. And while she is overprotective of Sona. Serafall also knows when she needs to close her eyes as she was the one that fought in the war. And know how experience is the best way to improve yourself." Sirzechs said getting a nod from both teens.

"Okay, that what about that someone that will help with Kokabiel?" Issei asked getting a nod from Sirzechs.

"Ah, yes, fair warning Ise. You may not like it, but he is the only one aside from Angels that know Kokabiel the best so be sure to listen to what he says. Lucy, you can come with him as well. It's only fair for the Queen to accompany his King." Sirzechs explained getting a nod from both.

"Understood. When do we leave?" Lucy asked getting a smirk from the Maou.

"Now actually. Please step through the circular." Sirzechs said as he made a magic circular.

"I will inform you if I learn anything of importance." Issei said as he and Lucy left. Leaving the siblings alone.

"You just don't learn do you Rias? You really wanna die that badly? Lucy and Issei are leagues ahead of you in power. Start improving yourself and start training. From what our mother told me, you are extremely lucky. Issei and Lucy both were willing to fight her. Though they combined are about 40% of her full power she was sure, that it would be drawn out fight and with Issei using his gear, he could if given enough time, overpower her and I'm sure that Lucy will do all she could to delay the battle with her and protect Issei for him to finish her off. So, start using your head for once and start training if you ever wanna beat Lucy and Issei. And become the Rating Game Champion." Sirzechs strictly told her as they both vanished with Rias in tears and angry about what she learned and heard. She was sure that she would make that bitch pay dearly and Issei to see how wrong he was about her. That she vowed to herself on the Gremory name.

xxx

As they appeared, both Lucy and Issei expected to come to some huge Mansion or castle but to their confusion, they found themselves in front of a three stories high house that had a balcony on the second and third floors with a nice garden in front of the main door.

"Uh...is this the real place where we are supposed to meet this guy? " Issei asked Lucy who just shrugged not knowing also.

"Well, what do you say about knocking on the front door love?" She asked making him nod as both walked in front of the door and with three light knocks from Issei, not a minute later the door started to open.

"Well look who came. If it isn't a Red Dragon Emperor and the heiress of Lucifuge house. Please come in, come in. Sirzechs already informed me of your arrival and your names so you don't need to be hostile." The man who opened the door said.

From what bot teens could see he was a tall man in his late twenties with black hair with golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a simple black T-shirt and black jeans.

As Both teens put up their guard it only made the man laugh seeing them ready for a fight.

"I thought I told you, I know about you from Sirzechs. Now come in I have something to tell you about Kokabiel if you plan to beat him that is."

Stepping in front of Issei, Lucy harshly spoke. "Who are you and why would we listen to you?"

"Haha, oh I'm going to give an earful to Sirzechs about this, all your question will be answered when we take a sit and have something to drink. Don't worry I'm on your side." The man said as he started walking back into the house with both teens reluctantly following him.

As they all made their way toward a living room, the man told them to sit down as he went into the kitchen to bring some drinks and some snacks for the young couple.

"I don't trust him, I can feel fallen energy from him." Lucy whispered to Issei who nodded in response.

"Same, keep your guard up at all times." He whispered back getting a nod and a quick kiss on the cheek which made him turn a little red.

Not a moment later the man returned with a few drinks and some snacks before he took a step back and released his wings introducing himself while shocking the teens.

"Now introductions are in order. My name is Azazel, the leader of Grigori and I'm here to help you two in the fight that is sure to come any day now." Azazel said as his 12 black as night wings popped out.

"A-Azazel as in that Azazel from the Bible?" Issei asked as he knew that even in full power both him and Lucy will be dead 10 times be now.

"Yes, that Azazel, though like I said, I'm here to help so don't worry." He said calmly as the couple was still a little bit scared.

"Why would you wanna help us? Especially when it comes to one of your own." Lucy asked as it was strange for the members of the Grigori to stop each other.

"Well young one it's very simple I don't wanna wage war, I was my whole life on the front line and when a truce was agreed I decided to make sure that the Fallen stay as peaceful as possible and not to stir the pot too much as we are already in small numbers." He explained getting a nod from the heiress.

"Okay, that you suggest we do to stop that idiot who wants to start a new Great War?" Issei asked quickly getting a chuckle from the leader of Grigori.

"Oh, it's simple you need to beat him to submission or freeze him in the coldest ice you can, though you still need to beat him so that he doesn't have enough power to free himself from it. Though since you are Red Dragon Emperor, I think ice isn't your best element. Though Lucy was it, she is after Serafall and Grayfia the strongest Ice user in the supernatural world. She could with a little boost from you freeze him." Azazel explained making their eyes wide.

"Oh, boy." Was all that Issei said as he put his hand on his head. He knew it would be hard but to think that he would most like have to go all out and over it to get his power to the level where Lucy could put him into freeze state was challenging enough already.

"Any other information?" Lucy said seeing her lover had a hard time thinking of what to do.

"Yes, there is. I will also send someone to help you in your battle, though when he will arrive is entirely on him." Azazel said as he took a shot of whisky that he poured.

"Great. Can this get any worse?" Issei rhetorically asked not expecting any answer though Azazel had other ideas.

"There is actually. Whatever happened, you must keep Rias, Sona and Lucy safe Issei Hyoudou. If one of the three dies all hell and heaven will break loose. Since those three are what Kokabiel is aiming for. The church members were sent from Michael, so he knows that chances are slim, and he sent them as a more of support for the heavy hitters in the Devils ranks. Like you. If used correctly, you can achieve something even greater than the most supernatural has seen." Azazel said getting a nod from Lucy but Issei was not so much interested.

"I promised Grayfia, Sirzechs, Lucy and I made a vow to myself. That I will protect Lucy at all cost even if my life is forfeit. Though I won't give me life for two spoiled princesses that are thinking that they are the most important beings in the world. So, I will achieve 1/3 of the objective for sure Lucy will be safe, Rias and Sona don't know, don't care honestly." Issei replied getting a nod from Azazel.

"While I know what those two did and how Lucy and you handled the situation, Serafall will not be happy and will probably kill you in an instant along with me so for our combine sake please protect both also." Azazel said pleadingly to Issei.

"I will think about it. Though I'm not making any promises." Issei said as they all changed the topic to another one. As they started to get to know each other better with Lucy giggling and adding a few things in between.

xxxxx

Returning home both Lucy and Issei just went to bed and get some sleep with Lucy cuddling tightly in Issei's embrace as it was for her like a lifeline.

Though not a few hours later Lucy woke up as she heard something knocking on the window of their bedroom. Lifting herself up she rubbed her eyes a little what was making so much noise. Getting to the window she saw that Cassie, Murayama, Katase and Chelsea were the ones that awaken her from slumber. Using magic, she quickly dressed and teleported in front of the group taking Katase's hand before she could through another pebble at the window.

"You do know what time it is right?" Lucy asked angrily as she was clearly wanting to return to her lover side to sleep peacefully.

"We know but there is a huge problem. Kokabiel is attacking the Academy NOW!" Chelsea said making Lucy go wide eyes at that.

"What did you just say?" Lucy asked still thinking that she heard it wrong from her sleepy state.

"It's like Chelsea said. Kokabiel is attacking the Kuoh Academy if we don't hurry we could have a War on our hands." Cassie said as she was the one that found out about the attack first.

"I'll get Ise up, you Murayama, Katase stay well back from fighting. Help Sona if you can, Cassie and Chelsea go and support anyone fighting there. And where are Irina and Xenovia?" Lucy quickly ordered them, her experience in combat and war strategy going into full swing, as she was also once a commander of the most feared unit in the OSF.

"Irina is badly hurt and was evacuated to hell so that she could be treated for her injuries, Xenovia is with Kiba chasing Kokabiel when he ambushed and defeated Irina." Cassie sadly told them making girls minus Lucy gasp.

"We will see how Irina is doing later, for now, do as I told, I will go wake up Ise so that we could have a better chance of winning this." Lucy strictly told them making the girls nod as they went towards the school.

Returning quickly to their room, Lucy started to wake up Issei who after a few moments of shaking groaned as he looked into her concerned eyes.

"What is the problem, Lucy?" Issei tiredly asked as he pushed himself up reviling his upper body which even now after felling it for several times and seeing it made her blush madly, though she quickly shook her head to get that thought of his well build body out of her head.

"Love, Kokabiel is attacking and Irina is in the Underworld going through recovery as Kokabiel defeated her." Lucy answered Issei making him go wide eyes.

"WHAT!?" He shouted as he rushed to get his clothes on him, while Lucy just giggled.

"It's what I said, love, he is attacking our school. I sent Cassie and Chelsea to delay him and help the defending force until we get there." She answered getting a nod from her future King.

"Okay, I'm ready, so let's, Lucy, we have some Fallen ass to kick." Issei said as he took her hand before they both teleported in front of the school.

xxxx

As the duo appeared in front they were meet with the members of the Student Council who were busy holding a protective barrier. Seeing them some of them sigh in relief as the two heavy hitters arrived at the front line ready to battle.

"Hyoudou good to see you come to the front." Saji said as his fellow pawn just smiled and nodded to him.

"Same thought, Sona could you drop the barrier, so we can enter?" Issei asked which he was rewarded with a nod.

"Of course, and I'm sorry for accusing you for helping the church members. Please forgive me." Sona apologized shocking her peerage though Issei just put a hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile.

"Apology accepted Sona, though now we need to hurry. I'm guessing that Rias and her group are fighting inside, correct?" Issei said getting a positive from the Sitri heiress.

"Issei!" A familiar voice shouted getting the brown-haired boys attention. As he turned around to face the person that yelled his name, his eyes got wide as the owner of the voice kissed him on the lips hard.

Getting over his shock he saw that it was Murayama that was the one who kissed him.

"Issei please survive this, you mean so much to me. I would never forgive you or myself if you die today." Murayama whispered as she hugged Issei tightly not wanting to let go of him.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Mura, you can count on that." He answered with a smile. Which made her have a huge smile on her red face.

"You better, or I will tell Lucy to revive you so that I can kill you myself. Though, knowing that I fallen in love for a headstrong perverted idiot, that gives me little assuring." Murayama giggled as Issei turn to stone at her words.

"Wha..." Issei wanted to say but Lucy started pulling him away from the girl while giggling to herself as Issei's face was too cute to resist.

"Come on my King, we have work to do, we can later discuss about your Harem." Lucy said with a giggle as Issei just shook his head returning his thoughts to the battle at hand.

"Yeah, you are right as always my beautiful Queen." Issei said as kissed her cheek making her blush with a huge smile.

As they entered the battlefield, what they saw made them widen their eyes. In front of them were four Cerberus while the ORC was fighting them with all they got.

"Cerberus, so Kokabiel decided to make fun of us Devils, didn't he?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she started to power up making her presence on the field known as everyone even Cerberus stopped to see who was letting this much power.

"Sure looks like it. Why don't you go and have fun love? Oh, and go wild, you can be destructive as you like." Issei said with a smile that made Lucy smile, quickly kiss him on the lips as she released her 2 pairs of wing and flu in high speed at the nearest Cerberus smirking all the way as she was about to finally cut loose and could show her true power without restraint to her Love and King.

'Time to show off a little.' Lucy thought with a sadistic smirk as she gathers a huge amount of lighting in her hands.

xxxxx

Not too long after Rias finished her disastrous meeting with Issei and Lucy, with her brother lecturing her about her being not thinking about important things. She returned to ORC to get a shower and relax before thinking about what to do with the couple that were getting on her last nerves.

Though before she could do what she planned, she felt something entering the school grounds and it was something that she knew was a big exiting the club, Rias and her pieces saw that the one they felt was Kokabiel and from the looks of things he had some company.

"Ah, can I get a break?" Rias wined getting a giggle from Raynare and Akeno as they knew that Issei and Lucy were getting on her last nerves.

"No" Koneko answered without emotions making Rias fall face first while the others laugh at her bad luck.

"Thanks for that Koneko" Rias growled from the floor making Koneko just nod.

Suddenly Sona and her team appeared as Rias was about to go out and meet the troubled warmonger. Making the Gremory heiress look at her as Sona stood in front of her.

"Rias you know that this probably Kokabiel, right? Where is Issei Hyoudou? We could really use his strength now." Sona asked as her peerage stood behind her.

"Honestly… I don't know, he may be anywhere, he doesn't listen to me or respect my authority. And personally, I wish I never revived him. He and that Lucy are making me sick." Rias said coldly though everyone knew that she was extremely jealous that she wasn't the one girl he loved.

"Well it doesn't matter, I received a report from one of my familiars and he says that Irina girl was hurt almost fatally though it sends it to the Underworld hospital to try and help her. Now it only leaves us with 2 church members and our peerages thought yours is missing two crucial people and they are your offensive hitting force." Sona said pushing her glasses up as she was starting to get frustrated at this predicament.

"My peerage and me will keep Kokabiel busy, maybe Issei and Kiba will show up. Hell, I would be glad and happy even if that whore shows up." Rias said as she and her team started walking towards were Kokabiel was.

"Than my peerage and I will hold the barrier up to prevent chaos from reaching the town." Sona said getting the thumbs up from Rias.

"I took the liberty and inform lord Lucifer about the attack. He said that he will send reinforcements in an hour." Akeno added shocking Rias.

"What? Why did you call him? Why didn't you call Leviathan?" Rias demanded but only got a stern look from her Queen and best friend.

"Like it or not Rias. Even if Issei, Kiba and Lucy show up on time they still don't have enough firepower to stop him. We need a Maou-Class fighter and your brother is the strongest we know off." Akeno answered making Rias growl a little at that.

With that out of the way, the Gremory girls made their way to the front line. Sona and her group made their way towards the school gate where they planned to put up a barrier. Though they were surprised when they saw four girls running at them.

"Sona, where are the Gremory group now." Chelsea said as Cassie, Murayama, Katase and her stopped in front of the Sitri heiress.

"On the field track, though where is your friend Xenovia, Cassie?" Sona asked quickly as Cassie just sigh.

"Xenovia is with Kiba. She sent me a message saying that they are delayed a little bit, so they will be a little late for the party. Though good new, Issei and Lucy are on their way to help. Oh, and Murayama and Katase will help your group. Since they learned Magic and they are good at it." Cassie quickly answered getting a shocked look from Sona.

"W-what? They know magic?" Sona asked getting an affirmative from the Kendo duo.

"Yeah, Lucy thought us how to use it and both of us are good at fire and ice. We can help with barrier if you are planning on it." Katase said making Sona widen her eyes in realization.

"Fine, let's just hope all would be alright in the end." Sona said, as Kendo duo stayed behind while Cassie and Chelsea moved forward to the track field.

xxxx

Back on the track field, Gremory's group was confronted with the Fallen Angel himself Kokabiel and someone they never expected to see again. In front of them were Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei with the former having a crazy look in his eyes and the later having a smile that gave girls the creeps.

"Well, what do we have here? An heiress of the Gremory Household and I can sense a Sitri also. How pleasant. Tell me girl is Sirzechs or Serafall coming?" The strong yet bored voice asked making the girls look up to see a man sitting on the throne with his legs and arms crossed while having a bored expression on his face which consisted of blood red eyes and bat like ears. The man was wearing a tuxedo w

"Sorry to disappoint you Kokabiel but my brother and Leviathan are busy with bigger things. They have not interested in dealing with small fried." Rias said arrogantly, only making Kokabiel look at her bored as he lifted his hand and made a small spear of light that he thought at the gym destroying it completely while making a 15-meter crater.

"Well, at least you can entertain me with a small battle. Valper when are the Excaliburs going to be fused?" Kokabiel asked getting the old man to bow a little answering him.

"In 10 minutes my lord." Valper answered making the Fallen grin.

"Good, though in the meantime, you girls have fun with my little pets." He said as he snapped his fingers making the ground explode in a fire before reviling three fully grown Cerberus making the girls gasp in shock.

"H-he brought Cerberus that guarded the Grigori?" Raynare said in shock and fear, making Kokabiel laugh.

"Oh, if it isn't my old servant. I thought I felt some fallen in the area. Oh, and daughter of Baraqiel, this is going to be fun." Kokabiel laughed seeing the two half fallen girls growl at him.

"Forget him now, let's get those Cerberuses. They are a bigger threat now." Rias said also growling at Kokabiel making him smirk.

"Yes!" The girl shouted as they divided into two groups containing Rias and Akeno and Raynare and Koneko, who went to subdue two Cerberus making the last one to do as he pleased as they didn't have the numbers to engage all of them. Though that was a short worry as two more people plunge into the battle. Cassie and Chelsea join in and engaged the last beast making the girl sigh in relief as they didn't have to worry about the last Cerberus that was on their back.

Through the battle that was underway, it got interrupted when all of them felt a powerful aura skyrocket as they sensed something going in extreme speed their way. Thinking it was Issei the girls cheered, though they were surprised when they saw that it was Lucy gathering huge power in her hands. As Lucy got close to one of the Underworld beast she let loose a hell storm of magic that disintegrated it to nothingness shocking the people that were fighting.

"Ahh, that was good. I need to do it more often." Lucy said as she landed on the ground before she smirked seeing a shock Kokabiel.

"Oh, where are my manners. It's pleasant to meet you leader class of Fallen Angels. My name is Lucy Lucifuge, future Queen to The Red Emperor and one of your executioners." Lucy introduces herself as the Fallen Angel looked at her in shock.

"Lucifuge? So, you must be Grayfia's sister?" Kokabiel asked getting a nod from the girl.

"Hahaha...this is better than I expected I get to kill three heirs and make three very powerful people piss and have my war finally." Kokabiel laughed as he got the answer he was hoping for as the two girls were a sibling to the current strongest people one of which is the head Maou and the other was his wife who was the 2nd strongest female Devil.

"Don't count on that Kokabiel." A voice said as the Cerberus that was near Cassie and Chelsea roared in pain before it got disintegrated into nothingness reviling a brown-haired boy with emerald eyes and a Booster gear on his left hand. The site of the boy alone made all the girls have a huge morale boost as the strongest one has arrived at the battle and was ready for a fight.

"So you must be The Red Dragon Emperor, now my blood is boiling in the excitement of a good fight." Kokabiel said as he looked at Issei with battle-hungry eyes.

Issei looked at him with upmost hatred as he remembered that this bat face almost killed his childhood friend.

"Well before we face off, let's see how you all handle my servant's new creation, is it ready Valper?" Kokabiel asked as he got bored of waiting to see.

"Yes, my lord the Excalibur is ready and fused. On your command, it can be used." Valper said as a huge magic circular appeared that stretched way beyond the barrier that the Sitri peerage formed.

"Excellent. Freed get over here and use that sword and have some fun. I need a good entertainment." Kokabiel said with a feral grin that was followed by Freed's as he showed up and took the blade with loony smirk and craziness in his eyes.

"Yes boss, I will do wonders with this baby." He shouted with bloodlust as he sprinted toward the enemy with all intent to chop them to pieces and his first target was none other than Chelsea as he felt that she was the weakest in the group.

"Chelsea!" Issei shouted as he and Lucy started to take off towards her in a blinding speed to protect her, but Cassie appeared in front of her protecting her with her dual blades.

"Oh no, you don't you caused enough damage as it is Freed. I will be your opponent." Cassie sternly said as she held her blades tightly against his.

"You bitch, I will kill you, for all that you caused me in the past and now for interrupting my beautiful kill." Freed yelled at her as he disengaged only to attack again.

Cassie for her part knew that she could kill Freed, but something was telling her to delay him as much as possible since that would give time for Xenovia and Kiba to arrive and for the blond knight to kill this plague, so she just dodged or parried the swing as much as she could before she would need to take him out.

"Why you bitch! Fight me seriously! Why are you holding back you shitty fucking whore? Are you afraid that even those devils and that shitty Red Dragon will reject you? You really think that you could gain someone's trust and friendship? You are just a stupid half brain whore who is good for nothing more than to be pounded to oblivion! Hahaha" Freed shouted insults after insults to her hoping to break her mentally and make her made a mistake to kill her.

That, as it turned out to be, was a very very wrong thing to say, as Cassie Lockhart and all the girls got extremely angry and flared their power to the max which was fuelled by the rage at his word. Though Cassie backed away from the maniac a few steps with her head down and her hair blocking her eyes from being showed.

"Freed, I was willing to waiting for Xenovia and Kiba to show up and kill you mercifully, but now. I WILL GUT YOU ALIVEEEE!" Cassie said in a quiet voice before shouting in rage as her head shot up with her eyes losing her shine as it showed that she was now pissed and ready to butcher and shred him to pieces.

"Why you bi..." Freed started to say but he stopped himself as he felt himself a bit lighter. Looking to his left arm he saw that it was no detached from his body as blood was gushing out of it.

Everyone was shocked except for Lucy, Issei and Kokabiel as they saw who the culprit of was cutting Freed's arm, though Lucy and Issei barely saw it, to Kokabiel it was clear as he was impressed at Cassie's speed and agility.

"AHHHHHHHH..." Freed yelled in pain as his brain registered the pain that was now hitting him.

"You were saying you worm? I did say that I will destroy and cut you to ribbons, didn't I? Oh, and here is your filthy arm back." Cassie said as she through his arm back at him, though before he could catch it was split in half by Cassie who appeared in front of Freed and started massacring his body with quickly slashes and hits

"Uuuh!" Was all that Freed could yell as Cassie continued her assault on him without stopping making everyone even Kokabiel back away from the pissed off swordswoman as she was now in a pure rage. After the minute of pure unrelenting brutality, Cassie stopped and started walking back towards the group of Allies as Freed still stood in place.

"You WH..." Freed tried to shout as he took a step forward before the blood started to gush through all the cuts that were made by Cassie making him roll his eyes backward in his head before his dead body fell to the ground lifeless.

Whit the death of the stray priest by the hands of Cassie, everyone heard a huge explosion near them, turning to see what happened, they were meet with Xenovia and Kiba running towards them with their sword at the ready.

"Kiba! Where have you been!?" Rias demanded as her trusted Knight finally showed up after being kidnaped.

"Long story my King, one that I will tell you later, for now we have bigger problem." Kiba politely answered getting a nod from his King as he stepped forward towards the dead body of Freed and Cassie who had a tear in her eye at what the loony priest said to her.

"You all right Cassie? Did you do this to Freed?" Xenovia asked her fellow church member as Cassie just nodded her head.

"Yeah." Cassie answered in the voice void of all life.

"What happened tell me." Xenovia said as hugged her friend.

"H-He said something that is still haunting me to this day, Xenovia." Cassie said with tears running down her face as she couldn't contain herself anymore.

All that anyone of the Devils could do was to have a sad look on their faces as they saw a powerful warrior woman cry as the mention of her past that from the look of things hurt her too much. Deciding to help her latter. Issei who was boosting the whole time got near Kiba and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't probably need this for him, but it's good if Kokabiel trys to attack you." Issei said as he told Ddraig to transfer some of his boosted power to Kiba.

 **[Transfer]** Ddraig voice echoed through the air as Kiba's power grows.

As he gotten over the euphoria of the power he felt, Kiba turned to Issei and saw him nod as he just smiled and started walking towards the creator of Human Hell that he went through.

"Now that leaves us with you Valper. Hope you said your prayers. Time for you to answer for what you did to me and my fellow comrades. Hope you burn in the deepest pit of Hell." Kiba said as he walked past the church duo. And towards the man, he hated more than anything in the world.

"Oh, so you are the one that I heard survive. Ah, no matter since you all will be dead shortly. You have 20 minutes before this town is no more." Valper and Kokabiel laughed together as the others were shocked to the core by what the priest said.

"W-What do you mean no more?" Issei asked as he was dreading the answer.

"You weaklings have to defeat me for the circular to be stopped. That said only you Red Dragon Emperor and Lucifuge heiress have a minuscule chance of doing that. But it would be entertaining to see you all try and fail and for my war to start. Valper, give that blond Knight that." Kokabiel explained giving them a sadistic laugh as he watched all of them turned white with their eyes wide and mouths dropped down.

"As you wish, my Lord." Valper replied with a chuckle, as he took a something from his robe and trough it towards Kiba who cached it effortlessly.

Though when he saw and felt what was he holding, he started to sob as his dead comrade's energy converted into the spirit form making them visible to everyone. Making everyone gasp at that. While making Kokabiel and Valper wanna trough up at the scene in front of them.

"Isaiah, you survived!" A voice belonging to a small girl shouted in happiness.

"Yes! One of us is now living!" Another voice belonging to a male said in joy.

"M-my friends, h-how is this p-possible?" Kiba asked as everywhere he looked his was meet the faces of the ones that laid their lives for him to escape.

"We were always there Isiah, you just needed to look past your hatred to see it." All spirits said in a union making it sound like a song was sing.

The site of hundred children surrounding Kiba was something that made everyone there have tears in their eyes, well almost everyone Kokabiel and Valper looked at the scene in pure boredom and the sickness in their stomachs at the mushy stuff. As the children gather near Kiba they started to sing prompting him to sing with them while they glow brightly.

"Isiah, live for the living and protect them, don't make yourself a vengeful person. You have new friends to live for. We will always be alive in your heart and mind. Get rid of your anger and vengeance." The children said in a union as they intensify their glow before they all went into Kiba making him glow brightly.

 **[It's coming Partner, the Knight just entered the league.]** Ddraig exclaimed out loud as he knew what was coming.

"What are you talking about Ddraig?" Issei asked as he wasn't sure what his dragon was hinting at.

 ** _(What Ddraig is saying is that Kiba just entered a stage where his emotions unlocked his Balance-Breaker, dear. And it looks like we are about to see something interesting what comes out of it.)_** Elsha spoke as she was excited to see what would happen next.

"My comrades, my brothers and sisters, I know what it must be done now. I will do whatever it takes to protect them. Kokabiel, Valper time to meet your maker. Sword Birth, Balance-Breaker! Sword of Betrayed" Kiba shouted making the ORC, Church duo, Lucy and Chelsea widen their eyes while Issei smirks.

"W-What!?" ORC shouted in disbelief as they watched Kiba put his hands forward

In Kiba's hands, a golden hilt materialized with a ruby at the end followed by a long blade that was double edged with blood red line going down the center of the sword point to the hilt, while one side of the blade was pitch dark with the other white as Siberian snow. it was emitting something that was thought impossible. Holy energy mixed with Demonic making it unheard of.

"This is my resolve Valper, Kokabiel let's see if you can handle it!" Kiba shouted as he charged Valper only to be stopped by someone else who they never seen.

"Now, that looks like a beautiful piece of work Devil Knight. I'm very impressed, love the colors of it also." A figure in black robe said in a female voice that made everyone shocked.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked as he found that he was unable to push the figure aside even with his new sword.

"Who am I, is not important right now. What is… is that I need to kill one stray and one that defines my masters wish." The female figure said as she disengaged her sword from Kiba's making him look at her with wide eyes.

"What stray are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he took his stance with the figure doing the same.

"Oh, I can answer that. The stray is that auburn girl Chelsea Dalton and the one that disobeyed my masters wish is the one and only Red Dragon Emperor." The girl said as she took of her hood showing her black hair and blood red eyes that were showing of its bloodlust. Making Chelsea gasp in horror as she knew who the girl was and what swordswoman she was. While Lucy and Issei put up their guards up even more, as Lucy's eyes started to glow at the mention of this woman killing her love.

"Are you in a league with Kokabiel?" Kiba asked getting only a laugh from the girl.

"With him, hell no, though I offered my assistance, so I can come here and deal with those two." She answered making Kokabiel laugh.

"Now this is something that entertains me. Though Devils you only 15 minutes left to beat me before this city is blown up." Kokabiel laugh as he watched them growl. Though their growl was stopped when they heard Valper's voice.

"how can this be possible, Holy and Demonic, if that is the case, then that means that the G..." Valper couldn't finish his sentence as a light spear pierced his stomach making him choke a little before falling to the ground lifeless making the devils shock.

"Ah, Valper you were such a good servant, though that was one thing that you didn't need to find out. Oh well, never mind now, the war is soon upon us. HAHAHAH." Kokabiel said with a sigh before laughing like a maniac while he got death glares from the Devils at his statement.

"Forget him, lets duel Knight, I wanna see what that blade of yours can do." The black-haired girl said as she charged at Kiba who in response charged at the girl also.

"By the way...what is your name?" Kiba asked as he dodged a slash from the girl that was grinning like a loony.

"Hm... yeah, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Akame Honda. And I'm your executioner." The girl answered in a sweet tone as her grin grow as she catches Chelsea started to pale at hearing her name.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears.**

 **Hope you like the suprise at the end, and to clear up something in advance Akame is in the same faction that Chlesea was.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

King : **Ise Hyodou**

Queen : **Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**

Knight : **Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**

Knight : **Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**

Bishop : **Ravel Phoniex**

Bishop : **Elmenhilde Karnstein**

Rook : **Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

Rook : **Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**

 **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**

 **Pawn: Murayama**

 **Pawn: Katase**

 **Till next time guys.**


	16. Hell Unleashed Part 2

**Hey, guys welcome to chapter 16 of The Road of Domination.**

 **Lastly, my friend Draco 1127 is writing cool stories so check him out. You won't be disappointed. A Dragons Wrath is a co-writer story between both of us. But he has the last say in it.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha**_

 **Hell Unleashed Part 2.**

"A-A-Akame." Stepping back a bit Chelsea mumbled the name of the new girl in total fear and shocked as never thought that her ex-master would send one of the powerful members to get her or Issei. She could only pray that her ex-master doesn't send even heavier hitters next.

"Ah, Chelsea it's so nice to see you again. Though it won't be for long." Akame spoke without the care in the world as she easily dodged or parry all of Kiba's attacks that were sent her way. Making Kiba growl as he couldn't land a hit on her.

"You are good, no doubt about it. Though what is that sword? I feel a lot of malice coming from it." Kiba asked as he backed away a little to think of new ways to defeat her.

"Why this little baby is a Murasame or Cursed sword if you like, though fair warning. Try to not get cut. It tends to kill someone in an instant." Akame spoke with a smirk as she lifted her blade a little bit giving the devils and church members good view of it. Getting a horrified gasp at the information about the blade though only Chelsea was the one that didn't gasp since she knew very well about this blade and its power. Which was freighting and in Akame's hand extremely deadly.

The blade was like a Katana sword that has the blood red hilt with some engravings on it, along with a long blade coming from it with a dark and malice aura around it making Kiba cringe a little bit from it.

"Knight of Gremory!" A voice that belongs to Xenovia called making both the sword combatants to look at her as she released Cassie and started to walk toward Kiba while dropping the Excalibur Destruction on the ground.

"What? Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment." Kiba said as he refocuses on Akame who was still looking at the blue haired exorcist that was making its way towards them.

"Do we still have that deal to work together?" Xenovia asked as she stood side by side with Kiba who was looking at Akame.

"Yes, we do, even though that the Excalibur and the man who made me suffer is dead. I can't let this woman get past me and kill Issei or Chelsea." Kiba answered getting a nod from Xenovia as she put her hands in a prayer and started the chant.

"Then let me bring some more firepower to our side. Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

As the chant went on, a rip in space appeared as the whole track was filled with holy aura, making every devil cringe and flinch from it.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" Xenovia shouted as she let the handle of a blade come out chained in what looked like heavy-duty chains.

As the Durandal slowly exited its pocket in space, it made everyone look at it in awe. After a moment, it fully exited and floated just a bit above Xenovia's arm like telling her to hold it. As soon as she took a good grip at the handle of the giant blue blade with golden trims, the heavy chains snapped like they were made of twigs, freeing the mighty blade. It even unleashed more holy energy, making the devils even more frighten of the weapon while Akame and Kokabiel looked at it with wide eyes.

"W-what is that thing?" Chelsea asked as she also felt it might and it made her shiver from it.

"D-Durandal! So that was why she discarded Excalibur." Akeno said aloud, making some of the devils turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked as she looked at her fellow fallen/devil hybrid for an explanation.

"She discarded the Excaliburs since Durandal is stronger than Excalibur in its current state. If the Excalibur was whole, then she would not be needing to use Durandal, they would be equal" Lucy spoke making everyone look at her in shock.

"R-Really?" Issei asked as Lucy just nodded at him making him gulp a little bit.

"Oh, so now we have this beauty? Well, who am I to pass up this challenge?" Akame said as she wanted to see what the legendary Durandal is capable of.

"Well, this bad boy will show you what he can do. He is so strong that, even I, who am a natural Durandal wielder has trouble to control it. But for this, he will give me enough power to annihilate you." Xenovia said as she turned to Kiba as they both nodded before charging. Akame, much to her joy, also moved towards the duo and started to parry and evade strike after strike from the two sword wielders.

As the swordsman and women fought, the others turn their attention to the Fallen who still had that bored expression on his face. Making all the devils pissed at him even more.

"Now, that leaves us with you Kokabiel. Time for you to pay for your sins!" Rias said as she and her small group moved forward while Lucy, Chelsea, Cassie who was still shaken by what Freed said and Issei stood still watching them.

Turning to the girls that were beside him Issei spoke in a serious tone. "Lucy, you come with me. Chelsea, I want you to take everyone that is injured out of the harm's way, and that goes for you too Cassie."

Getting a nod from them, Issei and Lucy started to move forward, while Cassie went to help Kiba and Xenovia. Chelsea then transformed her gear into eagle and flew high in the air to observe the fight and help if needed.

"Rias, don't fight him! He's way beyond our league. We need to combine our power." Lucy said as Issei and her got close to her.

"Oh, so the Red Emperor and Lucifuge heir wants to fight. I can't wait. Who is first I wonder?" Kokabiel said as he jumped from his throne and landed perfectly on the ground with no trouble, even made a small crater where he landed.

"I will go first. I don't like what you wanna do and I would love to keep my loved ones alive." Issei said as he stepped forward again, only to be stopped by Lucy who took his hand.

"No don't, Love. It's better for you to power up as much as possible before going in. Let Rias and m..." Lucy tried to stop him but to no avail, her eyes widened as Issei hit the back of the head, knocking her out with ease, everyone was then shocked including Kokabiel at what he just did.

"Chelsea, come down and get Lucy out of here. NOW!" Issei ordered as she landed down near him in her eagle form before grabbing Lucy, and quickly escaping the scene.

"ISSEI, ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! WE NEED HER TO STOP KOKABIEL." Rias shouted at him, couldn't even believe that he would do something like this in front of a very powerful foe.

"Zip it Rias! I only did what was necessary to secure her life. Her life is much more important to me than mine." Issei said as he turned to face her. His eyes glowing green, making her shiver before he returned his attention to Kokabiel. Issei only spoke a few words, but those were some that made it clear that the battle for Kuoh was now underway.

"Kokabiel I hope you are ready to face the Wrath of the Sekiryuutei. Ddraig, let's do it! Balance-Breaker!" Issei shouted as he started to radiate a red aura around him before it exploded, blinding everyone present.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker!]** Ddraig roared, making everyone take a step back as the ground under them started to shake from the power and fury that was unleashed from Issei. As the light died down it showed Issei in his full glory with his Dragon Armor, producing a domination aura around him, making the girls wanting to submit to his will in the instant. However, they managed to control themselves as this was important.

That however made Kokabiel laugh in pure joy, sensing that the energy of the Sekiryuutei was acceptable and would have some fun out of him at last.

"That's it! Show me what you can do Sekiryuutei! Show me the power that I felt eons ago once again!" Kokabiel shouted in excitement as he unleashed his 10 wings ready to fight.

"You wanna feel the power of the Sekiryuutei? Then who am I to not oblige you." Issei said as he charged at Kokabiel in full speed while the latter did the same.

As the two fighters got closer to each other both pulled back their fists before throwing them forward. As their fists meet, it created a huge impact blast that sends dust and debris everywhere.

"Hmm...that is good… I see that you are powerful indeed, but let's see if you can match me." Kokabiel said as he back away while Issei doing same with Ddraig boosting him the whole way.

(Ise dear, if you wanna beat Kokabiel you need to stall a little bit more before you unleash your Dragon shot, if you manage to survive a few more minutes, then you can use Explosion. That should catch him by surprise long enough for you to deal a powerful hit to cripple him a bit.) Elsha spoke to Issei in his mind telling him how to go about it.

'I will try, though that Akame girl is still here. While she is present I can't focus only on Kokabiel. Since she can most likely to get past them and strike me or Chelsea' Issei told her getting her to hum in acknowledgment.

[Ah, yes that is a bit of the problem, inform the others to be on guard and watch closely on Akame while you concentrate on that crow.] Ddraig suggested, getting Issei's and Elsha to think about this before nodding.

'Alright, I will do that, though Ddraig any suggestion on how to beat this damn warmonger?' Issei asked as he charged again at Kokabiel who grinned before going again to meet him head first blow for blow.

[Partner, maybe you can use his over excitement to your advantage. When you engage him again, send a few shots at his wings and then pummel him.] Ddraig suggested making Issei grin.

'That is a good plan Ddraig. I will see what I can do.' Issei replied before addressing the others in the field.

"Guys watch out for that Akame girl! If she gets past Cassie, Xenovia and Kiba, stop her any way you can!" Issei shouted, getting Akeno and Koneko to nod while Rias and Raynare frown at him ordering them. But they complied nevertheless as he was doing the brunt of the fighting and they were only watching.

"You got it Issei, kick his butt." Akeno answered getting the thumbs up from the armor clad teen as he continued to fight the Cadre-Class with everything he got.

xxxx

As the battle between the Fallen Angel and the Sekiryuutei continue, Kiba, Xenovia and Cassie were fighting Akame. For the first time, the trio were fighting seriously since Cassie's speed, Xenovia's Destruction and Kiba's Sword Birth combined made it a very deadly and fatal combo.

"Well, I'm quite surprised that you three managed to push me to be serious in this little battle. It was way too long since the last time I fought like this." Akame said as she ducks under the Xenovia's swing and quickly backpedal to avoid a trust from Kiba.

"You're not bad yourself actually. I wouldn't mind sparing with you some time in the future." Xenovia answered as she charged Akame again with Kiba right behind her. Parring their blows with her sword, Akame started her offence as she started to swing her sword at them. As the battle between the trio went, no one noticed that Cassie was not attacking as well or not being there for that matter.

That thought was what Akame missed. As Cassie got behind her, she slashed her back with one of her dual swords, making her scream a bit. But as Cassie was about to deal the finishing blow, Akame quickly spoon around and hit her with the hilt of her sword hard in the stomach. That then made the greenette back off a bit, giving Akame enough time to get away from the trio.

Painting a bit, Akame started to channel a bit of her energy into her sword, making it glow in dark violet. That forced the trio step back a bit from the malice feeling the sword gave off.

"Ha...ha...I never...thought...that...I would...need...to ...use...this...on...you..." Akame spoke while panting heavily from the slash she got and from exhaustion

As the trio opposite to her took their positions. And before Akame could attack, a communication circular appeared near her ear.

"Yes, who is it?" Akame asked harshly but hearing the replied from other side, made her pale rapidly as her legs started to shake.

"I...I...I'm so-sorry my lord...I-I didn't expect you...to call me." Akame stuttered an apology, while sweat gathered even more quickly on the forehead from the battle and the fear of what her master would do to her.

After a few moments of silence, the malice energy from Murasame dispersed as Akame relaxed her stance and retreated her sword in its shelter, confusing the trio.

"W-what do you think you're doing? This fight isn't over!" Cassie shouted to her, making her look her into the eyes.

"Yes, you are right, this fight isn't over yet, but my master has other plans for me. I now must leave, but don't think this is over. I will fight you again… and next time… maybe someone else will come to make it a bit more interesting. Bye-bye for now." Akame said as she turned around and sprinted into the forest vanishing completely.

"Well, with her gone we can focus on Kokabiel." Kiba said as the girls nodded and turned to look at the sky where the battle was happening.

As soon as they turn to look at the fight, they saw something that made them pale. The red armored figure was falling from the sky like a doll, following that was a black blur that was following it in high speed, ready to hit the figure and finish the fight off.

"ISSEI!" All of them shouted as they realized who was falling.

With that, the shout was enough for the armored figure to stop falling in mid-air, and quickly moved to the side and dodged a devastating punch that would most likely finished in an instant. Seeing their strongest member was back in the fight, Kiba and the girls quickly made their way towards Rias and the other girls who were watching the fight go on with worry in their eyes. Chelsea though was still bringing Lucy down with her now that Akame was gone.

'Come on Issei you can do it. I know that you have the strength to finish him.' All of them thought as they watch the aerial duel that was going on.

xxxx

(Dear, I have some good and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?) Elsha questioned as Issei continued to block and dodged Kokabiel's punches that were sent his way.

'Uh... give me the good news first.' Issei replied as he quickly fired his Dragon Shot, making Kokabiel put his hands in front of him, that was enough to block the attack and making him vulnerable to any attack. Issei's kick to the side had sent the warmonger flying back a bit.

(Good news is that Akame girl is gone, so you can go all out! But the bad news is that we don't have much time left, I think we have maybe 4-5 minutes left to finish him. However, in your current state, I doubt that you can do it. You have some major injuries to your body; your stamina will soon fall so low that you wouldn't be able to hold you Balance-Breaker anymore.) Elsha explained, making Issei sigh in relief at first before he heard the rest that made him pale and shiver.

'T-that is really bad. AHHH! Where the hell are those damned reinforcements!? We could really use someone stronger like Grayfia or some Seraphim to help in this, even that damned Azazel could be a great help! Hell, I would be even grateful if the White Dragon Emperor came here and stop him!' Issei yelled in his head as he started to get even more frustrated at the development of the fight.

Issei knew that if he continued to dodge and block, he could maybe powerup enough to match Kokabiel. But the experience was something that Kokabiel had plenty of while Issei hasn't. No matter how hard Issei tried he has failed miserably, and with so little time, he put all he had left in one last ditch attempt to stop Kokabiel.

"Come on boy, is that the best you got? I was expecting a lot more from the feared Sekiryuutei." Kokabiel mocked Issei as Issei just growled.

"You want the best!? Here it is! Ddraig do it!" Issei shouted as he felt all the stored Boost energizing him, giving him tremendous strength.

 **[Explosion!]** Ddraig roared as a huge aura exploded from Issei's body, making the whole school ground shake from the power he was releasing.

Seeing that the Sekiryuutei was powered up to the max, Kokabiel let out a dark chuckle. "Hehe this is going to be interesting, so how do you wanna finish this Red Dragon?" He asked and got an answer a moment later, as the small orb of red energy formed in front of Issei's arm that was pointing toward Kokabiel.

"This is how. Let's see who has the most powerful attack. Let's finish this madness once and for all!" Issei shouted loudly, making everyone gasp.

But everyone froze when they felt a huge power was gathering behind them, they looked behind and saw that Lucy was now awake. But, from the looks of her glowing eyes and the way her hair was waving in all directions, it was easy to tell that she was furious at Issei for knocking her out before the fight.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU, YOU BETTER WIN THIS BRAWL! OR I SWEAR TO SATANS, GOD AND EVERY OTHER DIETY! THAT I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET HAVING ME WITH YOU! Lucy roared in fury, as Issei started to pale rapidly and nod furiously.

Her roar and expression made even Kokabiel a bit terrified, he can only picture of what she would do to Issei, making him pale before he shook his head and started laughing loudly at everyone, making them look at him with a question mark above their heads.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...Now that you mentioned that heir of Lucifuge, I think the rest will love to hear the truth about God and Satans." Kokabiel said with a savage grin making Issei and Lucy start to sweat at what he was about to tell.

"And what is that Kokabiel?" Rias demanded as she wanted to know what he was saying."

"Rias shut up!" Lucy quickly said to her, wanting to prevent her from finding out something that was a forbidden knowledge.

"No, I'm tired of being in the dark! So spill it Kokabiel! What is that you know!" Rias demanded strongly, which only made Kokabiel laugh even more.

"Hahaha, so your brother didn't tell you? Oh, I'm going to enjoy the look on all of your faces especially on the two church members." Kokabiel said making both Cassie and Xenovia step forward with their swords pointing at him.

"And how do you know that it would be enjoyable for you?" Xenovia asked as Cassie nodded ready to sprint at the fallen to attack him.

"Oh, my dears, it's simple, why do you think that the Great War stopped?" He asked but before they could answer, he answered for them which greatly shocking them.

"It's because both the God and the Satans are dead. They all died on the last day of the battle, just after they sealed those two dragons. And because of their deaths, I couldn't continue to crush my enemies, as Azazel, that coward withdraws us Fallen just as we were about to win!" Kokabiel shouted, making everyone but Lucy and Issei widen their eyes, with Cassie and Xenovia falling to their knees at the revelation.

"Y-y-you are lying! It can be possible. Are our prayers all for nothing?" Xenovia asked while crying with Cassie hugging her tightly with tears also in her eyes.

"Oh, that Michael is doing everything he can to keep the system running. But with the death of its creator, it's not so much efficient. Why do you think what happened to that blondie, or how he managed to create a demonic holy sword is possible? The answer is simple because the God is DEAD! And the system is barely running. HAHAHA!" Kokabiel laugh loudly, making the girls from Gremory group look even more shocked with Kiba having his fists clenched with rage.

But his laughter soon stopped as the barrier, that was meant to prevent from fighting leaving the school, shattered into million pieces. Looking quickly around everyone, soon saw a white blur coming in their direction before it landed near Issei. That white blur made Issei tense a bit seeing who it was, it was none other than his arch enemy, the White Dragon Emperor in his Balance-Breaker.

"That was a very wrong thing to say Kokabiel. Azazel won't be happy to hear what you said." The White cladded figure said to Kokabiel, making him growl before he looked at his arch rival.

"So you are my arch rival? I got to say, I'm impressed at what you managed to do. Only being a devil for a few months and you managed to unlock your breaker and fight that warmonger to a standstill. I can wait for us to battle, it should really be something else, I can already feel it. But sadly, for now, I think it would be best to stop this dog-ape before he starts the War that would wipe all of us out." The White Emperor said to his Red counterpart, getting a nod from Red.

"Before that, I'm not in a condition to fight much more, and this will be better for you to stop him." Issei said as he put a hand on his rival before Ddraig's voice was heard, shocking everyone to the core with what Issei was doing. Making even his rival shock in the process.

( ** _Issei, you sure this is wise? He could kill you in an instant after he finishes with Kokabiel, you know that right?)_** Elsha panicky asked him, but Issei nod mentally.

'I know that, but I'm in no condition to continue. I was more like a delaying force for the cavalry to come. And it's here now.'

 **[Partner, this is madness, you are giving more power to your enemy! And to make it worse, it is the White Dragon.]** Ddraig roared in outrage at what his host was doing.

'I know that, damn it Ddraig! But I'm too injured and exhausted to continue, and he is fresh and from the looks of things… it's Azazel's trump card. So zip it you lizard!' Issei harshly answered his dragon.

 **[Fine Partner, don't say I didn't warn you.]** Ddraig said as he did what his host wanted.

 **[Transfer!]** Ddraig voice was heard, all of the new boosts that Issei quickly gathered were sent to the White dragon. Making his stiff from the power boost he was given.

"You know that was unnecessary, right?" He asked, but Issei only shock his head.

"I gotta make some use of it somehow." Was Issei's response as fallen to his knees, exhausted from the fight. His rival was looking at him for a moment before he flew in high speed at Kokabiel, who was still shocked at what he saw. Never in his life has he seen the two Emperor's working together.

His thoughts were shattered as he felt a strong fist in his stomach, making him cough a bit of blood before looking at his attacker. But the attacker disappeared for a brief moment before sending a quick kick to the head, sending the fallen into the school and destroying a part of the wall.

As soon as Kokabiel was sent flying away from the duo dragons, Lucy rushed to Issei's side to check on him. While she was still pissed at him for doing what he did, that didn't stop her from seeing the man who she loved with all her heart was okay.

"Love are you all right?" she quickly asked getting a soft nod from the boy.

"Yeah, I'm all...right." Issei said between the coughs of blood, as his body was overly exhausted and bruised by fighting Kokabiel.

"ISE!" Lucy shouted as soon as she saw the blood he spat out, and that it was still coming out from his lips, making her a bit scared for his health.

Taking her hand softly, Issei tried to calm her down which by the looks of things did work. "Don't worry my Queen, I'm all right. I only strained my body a little bit more than I should, but it looks like it all went well in the end." He softly said as she helped him get up just in time for The White Dragon to use his divide dividing to finish of the strayed Fallen.

 **{Divine, Divine, Divine}** A voice of the White Dragon Emperor roared, making everyone gasp as Kokabiel started to cough blood even more from the divine and the hits he took, making him even weaker.

"Surrender now, and I will take you back peacefully. But, I do hope you won't since I got permission from Azazel to use my full power on you. And since the Red one has damaged you, plus the power he gave me, I don't think that would be necessary for you." The armored man spoke, making Kokabiel snarled at him before making a huge spear of light and throwing it at the White Emperor. Only then he put his arm up, and let his gear do the work.

 **{Divine, Divine, Divine}** Was again heard as the spear that was large, thinned down to a small stick. The Emperor for insult purpose, let the spear to hit him, only to be shattered as soon as it hit his armor. That forced Kokabiel to widen his eyes.

"Damn you Dragons! We should've destroyed your souls when we have beaten you!" Kokabiel snarled at the two Heavenly Dragons.

"Should have, didn't have. Now I'm getting really bored and I wanna chat with my rival. Time to say good night, you stupid warmonger." The Hakuryuukou said as he divided even more of Kokabiel's power making him weak as a human before sending a powerful kick to his face sending him flying again into the school effectively knocking him out.

With Kokabiel's downfall, the huge magic circular that was made by Excaliburs shattered into nothingness. Thus, making all the devils and church members sigh in relief as the danger was finally averted.

As the Devils celebrated their victory, only Issei was still on guard as the sight of his rival was not something that he expected, but it was better than nothing. Looking in the direction where his rival left only to saw him dragging a beaten Kokabiel on the ground. As he got closer to the bodies of Freed and Valper, he only sigh as he saw that one had a huge hole in his body while other was in pieces. Deciding to transport only Kokabiel, Hakuryuukou open the transportation circular and transported him to Grigori.

As he finished his work, Hakuryuukou turned to Sekiryuutei and spoke. "Follow me, I have something to talk to you. Don't worry, I'm an honorable warrior, I would not attack you in your current state, it wouldn't be fun anyway to beat you when you are not at full strength."

"And why would I follow you? Give me one good reason for it." Issei asked his fellow emperor.

"You will find out soon. Now follow me." The White Emperor said as he released his wings that shined as he took off towards the skies.

Deciding to follow him, Issei let go of Lucy much to her protest, but before she could stop him he flew in high speed towards his rival, leaving a worried Lucy and confused group of devils as too why Issei would follow his enemy.

After a few minutes of flight, they landed on a nearby clearing in the forest just outside of Kuoh Town where devils have no authority. Deciding to quickly find out why the Hakuryuukou wanted to have him here, he released his Balance-Breaker. And in turn, the White Dragon did the same and revealing himself to Issei.

Issei could honestly say that in front of him stood a very handsome guy. The Hakuryuukou was from the looks of things, a boy about Issei's age with short silver hair with golden eyes, sharp face and was wearing a black jacket with white shirt and black jeans. As soon as they disarmed their Balance-Breakers, both Sacred Gear's spring into life with both dragons speaking to each other while their host's remained silent until they finisher.

 **[We meet again White One.]** Ddraig's voice was heard as he greeted his arch-enemy.

 **{That we do Red One. And I must say your host did a good job in that battle. I can't wait to see him beg for mercy.}** The voice of the second Heavenly Dragon was heard, making Ddraig growl.

 **[While I would love to see you eat your words Albion, I think there is a reason your Host chose to talk to mine** in **privacy. So until than Albion.]**

 **{Yes, you are right. Until our fated battle Ddraig.}** Albion said as both gears disappeared leaving the two host alone.

As soon as the dragons finished their small conversation and greeting, the Hakuryuukou started the real conversation.

"Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei, what I have to tell you is very important so listen up very closely..." The host of Albion said making Issei look him in the eyes waiting for him to continue. Though what he heard made him shocked and made his blood boil with anger and fury.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears.**

 **Like I said in the begging of this arc things will be somewhat the same as in LN and at the same time very diffrent. I hope that you enyojed.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	17. Aftermatch

**Hey, guys welcome to chapter 17 of The Road of Domination.**

 **My friend Draco 1127 is writing cool stories so check him out. You won't be disappointed. A Dragons Wrath is a co-writer story between both of us. But he has the last say in it.**

 **Beta: Draco 1127**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha**_

 **Aftermatch**

As soon as the Emperors left the battlefield, Sona and her team arrived to see what caused the barrier to shatter like nothing. Arriving at the scene of the battle the Sona and her group gasps at the damage the battle caused. Everything was destroyed or damaged so heavily that a light touch could make it fall. They could hear explosions on the other side of the barrier and they clearly thought that Rias and her group along with Issei and his group where heavily injured or may even have casualties. But to their shock and relief, everyone looked unharmed and in a good condition, only Lucy and Church duo looked like they went through a hell as one was extremely worried while having a tear going down her cheek while other had the later looked like all hope was ripped out of her and dread and fear was all that consumed them as their eyes were dull and hollow.

Rushing toward the celebrating group, Sona and her team made themselves know by Sona asking the oblivious questions.

"What happened here? Where are Issei and Kokabiel?" She asked getting a response from Rias like they were talking about the weather and not the threat that almost took their lives away.

"Ise fought Kokabiel to a standstill and then the White Dragon Emperor showed up and defeated Kokabiel with ease. I really am proud of my cute adorable Pawn." Rias said with a small blush on her face as she clearly remembered the aura of Domination that Issei released when he entered his Balance-Breaker.

Though Sona had totally different reaction to that reaction to Rias. "W-what!? White Dragon Emperor! So he was the one that broke our barrier. Where is he and Issei now Rias, Lucy?" Sona demanded as she was sure that two Dragon Emperors together is a recipe for destruction on a huge scale.

"Issei and the Hakuryuukou went to have a talk..." Lucy started to answer before she and everyone else felt two powerful energies explode with enough power to wipe everything in a 100 km radius. The whole city was shaking to the core, it had a feeling of an earth shake, but to the devils and church members that was not it, and as soon they put the pieces what was it they started to pale and fear for their lives as the energies only keep rising and rising.

"W-What was that power it's overwhelming?" Reya asked as she started to sweat and shiver in fear of the powerful engines that released this much power.

"The power is coming from...oh Satan please let him be safe." Lucy said as she pinpointed from where the power was coming and that filled her with dread and fear as she quickly unleashed her wings and rocketed towards the power source.

"Lucy, where are you going!? What is happening!?" Murayama shouted to her. But to hers and others irritation Lucy was already out of hearing range as she was flying as fast as she could to get to something or someone.

"Quickly follow her, it looks like she knows where to go!" Rias ordered as everyone unleashed their wings with Akeno grabbing Murayama, Momo Cassie, Reya Katase and Chelsea Xenovia before flying quickly towards following Lucy.

xxxx

It didn't take Lucy too long to come near the power that was unleashed but to her fear and dread, the ones that were releasing huge amounts of power where none other than the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou and from the looks of things they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, as they powered were going to the point of where even if the whole Student Council and ORC with Lucy and her group attacked to stop them it would only end in their deaths, and to make it, even more, worst they couldn't get close enough to them since the raw energy was too much for them and would kill them in an instant. So Lucy tried something else that may help to stabilize the situation.

"ISSEI! STOP IT! YOU WANNA KILL ALL OF US!" Lucy shouted to him at the top of her lunges but to her fear, he didn't even register what she told him.

When shout didn't work Lucy powered up to the max in an attempt to break their stare down and focus on her, but from the looks of thing, even Lucy at full power wasn't enough to break them and force them to change their focus.

'Dame it! He can't hear me and I powered up to the max and still nothing. I don't want to send an attack in their direction that would cause huge destruction. What to do? What to do?' Lucy thought angrily as she didn't know what to do or how to stop this. Everything that she could think of was only going to get a destruction in its wake.

And to add to her frustrations, the others arrived also and they had exactly the same reaction as Lucy. They were afraid at what would happen as the two Heavenly Dragons started down one another whit their power bursting forward. They could only guest where Issei got this much power as they clearly saw that Issei was heavily injured and he was on his last reserves during the fight. So that only meant that Hakuryuukou has given him a Phoenix tear or Issei had extremely good regeneration since he was part dragon.

"Lucy, did you try to get their attention?" Sona asked the silver haired beauty.

"Yes I did, I tried to shout to them that didn't work, then I powered up to maximum and that didn't even fazed them. Anyone has any idea how to break this stalemate. If we don't do it soon, there is a chance there won't be any of us left much more." Lucy answered getting a gasp from the girls as they all looked again towards the duo.

Though that is when Lucy saw that the two powerhouses were talking and from her perspecitve it looked like the White one was the cause for Issei's surge of power and that was something that unnerved Lucy, as she could only hope that he will calm down before something bad happens. But the girls were too much engrossed in what Lucy said.

Lucy Lucifuge one of the strongest devils that would even put fear to even Ultimate-Class was powerless in the presence of those two Powerhouses. If someone like Lucy was powerless then that would mean that if the fight starts they could only run away and duck for cover until its over and one of the two mighty Dragons are victorious. And that meant that one of them will die.

"Let's call Grayfia maybe she can help in breaking those two, she is powerful enough right?" Katase asked getting a wide eyes from the three heiresses with Lucy face palming herself for not thinking about her sister sooner.

"Katase you are brilliant. Sister should get their attention." Lucy said getting the pink haired girl to blush from the phrase.

"Thank you sister." Katase answered with a soft smile.

Quickly forming a communication circular Lucy called Grayfia. It didn't take very long for the Silver Haired Queen of Annihilation to answer the call.

"Lucy, how can I help you? We received the information that you guys fought of Kokabiel and managed to stop him, very nicely done." Grayfia praised as she felt very proud of her and her brother in law.

"Sister, why I thank you for the prase we are currently in even more danger. We need you or Sirzechs here NOW! Ise and Hakuryuukou are staring down each other and are releasing a ton of power, I can break through to them since we are far away so that their Aura doesn't kill us and even in full power I can get them to change their focus. Please, sister, can you come and help us. I would rather not see Issei in pieces. He is still injured and tired from fighting Kokabiel all alone by himself." Lucy stated in a hurry getting a gasp from Grayfia.

"I'm on my way, send me coordinates. Sirzechs, Issei is in trouble move your ass now, we are heading to Kuoh...NOW!" Grayfia told Lucy before from the looks of things forgot to turn off the communication circular making Lucy and some other girls giggle as they heard Sirzechs whimper from Grayfia's orders.

It didn't take more than a few moments before a magic circular wit Gremory crest appeared near the girls and from it Grayfia and Sirzechs emerged in their regular clothes.

Quickly scanning the area around them Grayfia and Sirzechs were relieved to see that everything was for the most part fine, girls were all right and didn't look like they went through the fight. But when their eyes landed towards the dragons Grayfia's eyes narrowed as she started to make her way towards them.

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia felt something that they didn't felt in a LONG time, and that is what made them even more on guard as the clearly could tell that if nothing was done quickly there would be hell to pay and if White and Red Dragon Emperor's combine their power well result would be simply put catastrophic for everyone that faced it.

"Rias, Sona, Lucy thank Satan you are all right." Sirzechs said before he noticed other girls that he wasn't familiar with.

"Oh and you girls are? I see that Michael did send some church members. Though weren't there three of you?" Sirzechs asked getting the church members to bring their weapons at the ready.

"Brother those are Cassie Locketheart and Xenovia Quarta their friend was badly injured in a fight with Kokabiel so she was sent to Underworld in Sitri hospital for recovery." Rias said making Sirzechs nod.

"Good, you two can stand down. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help Ise. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, the Maou of Underworld. A pleasure to meet you all." He said with a soft smile making the church members to relax somewhat.

"My name is Murayama and this here are Katase and Chelsea, we are what you can say companions of Lucy and Issei." Murayama said with a bow followed by Katase and Chelsea making Sirzechs look towards Lucy for a moment giving her a sly smirk before addressing the three girls in front of him.

"Ah yes, I heard about you three from Grayfia, it is pleasure to meet you as well. But I think we can all talk later, looks like Grayfia is about to enter their aura range." Sirzechs said as all of them turn to look what would happen hoping for Grayfia's success.

xxx

As Grayfia was near the area where their Aura's will hurt others or kill them depending on their power she covered herself with hers and entered it. As soon as she entered it, both Issei and the White Dragon turned towards her.

'It looks like they are now focused on me. That is good, better me than them, it would be catastrophic if they fought here.' Grayfia thought as she slowly started to release more power to break theirs.

"Grayfia, get out of here, this isn't something that concerns you." Issei coldly told her making her stop for a moment by his cold voice, before she just surge it off and continued to make her way towards them.

"You are partly right dear Ise, but I can let you two fight and if it means I need to use force than I would. Now lower your powers or I will make you." Grayfia stated softly before she ordered them.

"The strongest Queen. Looks like this day is full of surprises. What do you say Red Emperor, what will you do know that you have knowledge of what would most likely happen?" The Hakuryuukou said making Issei glare at him.

"You know what I will do, I told you already. And mark my words if what you said happens there would be a lot of dead and rivers of blood that would make Amazon and Nile look like small streams in comparison." Issei almost demonically responded making his rival nod while Grayfia had wide eyes.

'What was said to make Issei this angry?' Grayfia asked herself as she couldn't understand what could cause the friendly boy like Issei to become almost like demon.

Lowering his power a bit the White Dragon unleashed his dragon wings. "Then until next time my rival. Next time we meet there would be a glorious battle between us. I do hope you are ready to face the power of the Supremacy." The Hakuryuukou said as he started to lift off the ground.

"And I hope you are ready to face the power of Domination White one." Issei replayed as The White Dragon Emperor just took of making Issei lower his power before he fell on his knees.

"Ise!" Grayfia rushed to him as he slowly and wobbly started to get up only to fall again but this time Grayfia managed to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"I'm all right Grayfia, don't worry, I'm just too tired and exhausted." Issei barely said as he felt himself falling to sleep in her arms.

Shaking her head Grayfia just sigh in relief before she flew towards Sirzechs and others who were waiting for her return.

It only took a few seconds for Grayfia with Issei who was sleeping in her arms to get to others. As soon as she landed Lucy quickly took Issei from her and started to hug him tightly not wanting to release him making adults laugh a bit.

"It looks like our work is done her Grayfia, should we get home?" Sirzechs asked but in response only got a shake of her head.

"No, master there is something that I think it would be good to know before we leave. It has to do with Issei and his response to the Hakuryuukuo." Grayfia answered making Sirzechs eyes to narrow a little.

"And what was his response Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at the boy who saved his sister's life along with Lucy's and Sona's with their peerages and friends.

"His response and I quote is: "You know what I will do, I told you already. And mark my words if what you said happens there would be a lot of dead and rivers of blood that would make Amazon and Nile look like small streams in comparison." I think something will happen soon that will most likely make him go to that form and you know as well as me what that means. Those who would make him that much furious don't live long to tell the tale if they are face to face with it." Grayfia answered making everyone widen their eyes.

"Grayfia, what form are you talking about, we know about Balance-Breaker but what is another form?" Katase asked dreading the answer.

"It's the Juggernaut Drive. The one that unleashes all the power of the Heavenly Dragon and its fury. A very few who faced that form survived to tell the tale of it. It is said that once the host of the Booster Gear or Divide Dividing entrees that form they lose their sanity and their minds. They have the power to destroy the world many times over but for that power, there is a grave price to be pay. Their life energy. The more they use it the more it is spent. Of course, if the user has huge magic reserves it can be used to fuel the drive but if another source isn't found life energy is spent. And most who entered that are dead. When their life force hits zero." Grayfia explained getting a horrified filled gasp from the girls who loved Issei.

"Is there any way to prevent that form from coming out?" Rias asked as didn't want to lose her love interest.

 _ **(There is a way but the chances of it happening are slim.)**_ A voice said making Lucy and the girls look at Issei's left hand as a jewel appeared on the back of his hand.

"Tell us Elsha please." Lucy begged to make Elsha giggle a bit before she sadly sighs.

 _ **(I wish there is a chance for you all to help him, but sadly there isn't. The only one that could do this is currently sleeping and it all depends on his willpower and mental strength.)**_ Elsha answered making Lucy start to stiff a bit as she understood what is needed to be done.

"Can you tell us what was said between the two dragons, and who are you?" Sirzechs asked getting Elsha to giggle.

 _ **(I'm** **Elsha Markovic** **the 2nd strongest host of Ddraig, the daughter of Russian Bayard and Captain of Valkyrie of Lord Odin, the champion of both Lord Perun and Odin and the Supreme General of the Imperial Armies of Russian Empire. It's pleasure to meet you Sirzechs Gremory or should I say Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge-Gremory. And to answer your first question, I would love to tell you but, sadly just before he and the Hakuryuukuo started to talk he cut off the link to me and Ddraig and we couldn't hear what was said. But we felt extreme bloodlust and fury that were started to slowly awake other hosts of Ddraig that were subject to that horrid drive if we are lucky that with an awakening of the host then maybe he will awake also and that will help a lot.)**_ Elsha answered making Sirzechs and Grayfia nod while others were in confusion.

"Elsha who is the one you are talking about?" Murayama asked hoping that it wasn't another girl that was about to awake that had the beauty that would make her selfish desire for Issei go down the drain.

 ** _(Ufufuf why of course the strongest host ever. Belzard the Unstoppable, he is the one that managed to kill two hosts of Albion and survive the Juggernaut Drive after using it. Ddraig wanted to give him dragon heart but he refused and died killed by the third host of Albion when he sacrificed his life to save his loved ones. Though that host was killed by Kokabiel in a duel later.)_** Elsha explained getting Sirzechs and Grayfia to widen their eyes at the name since it was very familiar to them.

Belzard Sparrow or Belzard the Unstoppable, the ultimate Red Dragon Emperor, the strongest one that ever lived the one that not only refused Ddraig the true Red Dragon but also refused Sirzechs and managed to fought Grayfia to a standstill with his a monster wordy of his nickname. And if what Elsha said was true and that Belzard is about to awake, then that could be very good for them. Since Belzard while immensely powerful and ruthless in battle was a kind hearted individual that cared for those around him and protected them till his last breath.

But like Elsha said that was what caused his downfall but his achievements were still so large that no other host of Ddraig ever managed to even come close with Elsha being the closest to it.

"Elsha is there a way for Belzard to train and help Issei?" Sirzechs asked getting a hum in response.

 _ **(That would be hard to tell, since in order for Belzard to train someone they need to prove themselves to him by fighting him and managing to land a blow at least on him. It took me about 15 years to manage to land a blow to him, but knowing Issei I don't have any doubt that he will manage to get him to train.)**_ She answered getting a nod from the red haired Maou.

"That is good to hear, thank you very much Elsha. Now all of you go home, Grayfia would you mind if you escort them home? I will fix the school." Sirzechs said getting a nod from everyone.

xxxxx

When Lucy entered Issei home with Grayfia she immediately went to hers and Issei's room where she laid him down before making her sister some tea. Lucy was grateful that Grayfia arranged for Issei's parents to go on the holiday so that they were now on cruiser most likely near the cost of Greece in the warm and sunny Mediterranean Sea.

As Lucy brought the tea, she and her sister sat down in the living room where Lucy gave a report of what happened before Issei knocked her out and later when she regained her consciousness and just before her sister and brother in law come her. Grayfia for her most part was upset that Issei knocked Lucy out but she understood why he did it and she was surprised that he managed to hold out that long. She was sure as hell to reward Issei for his courage and strength. It isn't easy to fight even for a moment someone that is way above you even for a minute but Issei managed to hold his own for more the almost ten. And hold out for Azazel's reinforcement to arrive and even help his arc rival to beat Kokabiel.

"And sister that is all that I can tell you since half I can't tell." Lucy said to Grayfia who gave a soft nod.

"That is plenty Lucy, though I think that Issei is in need to be rewarded for his did. Don't you think Queen of Sekiryuutei?" Grayfia asked in a sly smirk getting Lucy to blush at her words.

"Y-Yes I think it would be only fair. But for now, let's let him rest first. He deserved it sister." Lucy answered getting a nod from her sister.

"Of course, and do tell him that when he is rested to call me so I can tell him something." Grayfia said before both women change the subject and enjoyed each other's company in pleasant chit-chat and drinking tea with Grayfia teasing a little bit Lucy here and there.

xxxxxx

It was three days later that Issei was rested and back on his feet, when he woke up from his battle Lucy and Chelsea pinned him down telling him not to move a muscle and that they will do everything he needed. To say that Issei was glad and embarrassed would be an understatement. When he wanted to take a bath Lucy would enter it with him and she would use her breast to wash him completely and giving him boob-job just to torture him in Issei's mind, as he was sure that he would release his load just form her touch let alone this. He thought that this was her version of revenge for knocking her out.

During his home arrest, Chelsea confessed her feeling to Issei much to his shock and giggle of Lucy as she already knew of the feeling that Chelsea had for her love. And she was glad that Issei accepted and reciprocated her feeling much too both girls joy.

Only after forth day was Issei aloud to go outside but Lucy was always with him not leaving his side at all. It was when he entered ORC before school that he was surprised to see everyone there. As soon as the noticed him all of them rushed at him knocking him on the floor with a large -UFFF-

It took about 15 minutes for the girls to release him enough for him to get up. As soon as his feet where on the ground both Katase and got close to him again and without warning grabbed his head tightly with her hands and lifting herself on her fingers kissed him on the lips again shocking him and the rest of the ORC and SC at what the girl that hated Issei's guts did it.

When questioned why she did it, her answer was simply that she saw a side of him that was hidden and that she fell for that side of him instead of the side that was shown in school. And of course, that made Rias pissed as she wanted to hurt the girls that stole her love interest that didn't fade at all. But that was stopped when Lucy stepped forward and clearly told both SC and ORC that if one of them hurt the girls that she thought of sisters there would be a lot of mess to clean up.

That is when Issei spotted two figures that he was sure that would be bye now back in Europe.

"Xenovia, Cassie, what are you two doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" Issei asked getting a shake from the two.

"Nope, we were excommunicated when we gave a report to our superiors. So without anywhere to go, Xenovia decide to join Rias while I'm still human and both of us will be joining your school." Cassie said getting Issei to start to get angry.

"Why those no good..." Issei started before Lucy kissed him on the lips to calm him down. Which did the trick as he calmed down somewhat. Making some girls jealous by what Lucy did to calm Issei down.

After the near tragic event passed. Lucy called her sister to inform her that Issei was in the ORC and that they were ready for her to come. It didn't take long for Grayfia to appear in front of everyone in her default clothes (maid outfit).

"Ah, Ise it's good to see you on your feet and not in our arms." Grayfia said making Issei blush and the girls to laugh before she continued. "After receiving the report from Lucy, Rias and Sona it was decided without a fault for you to get a promotion to Middle-Class and it was decided between both Lord Lucifer and me that we will help you in increasing your knowledge of Devils sociality and of course Lucy will be with you to help you study along. This test is twofold so that means there is a test of knowledge and fight. I don't have doubt about your fight so you can rest assured that it won't be too hard. You will face other Low-Class devils." Grayfia explained getting Rias and Sona along with their peerage to have their eyes wide along with Murayama and Katase with Chelsea, Xenovia and Cassie to smile happy that the one that was the strongest of them got a promotion. While Lucy hugged Issei tightly while smiling from ear to ear from happiness.

"W-what? Ise is getting a promotion? Why was I not informed and why does Lucy has to be with him? I should be there to help Ise as his King." Rias protested but it fell on death ears as they just outright ignored her and continued to talk about the promotion. Which made her extremely angry but she was quickly put in place as Chelsea again for 10th time knocked Rias out making even her peerage laugh at her misfortune as Chelsea started mumbling about Rias yapping nonstop about the promotion, causing everyone to laugh even more.

Ignoring what Chelsea did, Grayfia turned to Issei and gave him a piece of paper. Opening it Issei trying to read it but failed, making Grayfia and Lucy to giggle as he trying and failed miserably. Giving up on trying to read it Issei handed the paper to Lucy who after clearing her throat read the content.

 _ **"Council of High-Class Devils, Heads of remaining Pillars and Elders issue following orders.**_

 _ **The Devil of the House of Gremory. Issei Hyoudou the Pawn of High-Class Devil Rias Gremory is hereby gotten a promotion for his courage and ferocity in a battle against the following opponents. Riser Phoenix and Kokabiel Cadre-Class Fallen Angel.**_

 _ **His cunning battle and his use of his Sacred Gear and its power against Riser Phoenix and his will to protect and delay Kokabiel until reinforcements came saving lives of three High-Class Pureblood Devils while being a Low-Class is enough for the Council of already mentioned to give Issei Hyoudou the promotion Middle-Class.**_

 _ **The content of the test is knowledge of Devils History and Martial Combat.**_

 _ **The test for promotion is on 24.05. This year.**_

 _ **Signatures**_

 _ **Sirzechs Lucifer Ajuka Beelzebub Serafall Leviathan Falbium Asmodeus"**_

"Wow that is awesome...but Wait that means I have only a few days before the test...AHHHHH!" Issei said in awe before he paled and started to freak out with how much time he had before the test.

"Don't worry Love all of us will help you to learn as much as possible and everything that is important to know, including our language." Lucy softly said to him making him blink a few times before he nodded.

"Okay then. What are we waiting for?" Issei said in excitement as he was sure that with Lucy and Grayfia this will be a breeze to pass.

"Nothing really, sister I will teach Issei History while you can teach him language is that all right with you?" Lucy asked Grayfia getting a nod from her older sister.

"Of course I will teach him High-Class manners while I'm at it, so when he promote again he will be ready." Grayfia added getting a hum in acknowledgment from the young silver haired girl.

With that done, Issei and his group left with Cassie tagging along with them to Issei's home where Lucy will start to teach him all that is important in History of devils and also the other girls since she knew that they will be willing to join Issei's peerage when he gets his pieces.

When they entered Issei's home and made themselves comfy Issei who was wondering why Cassie was with them decided to question it.

"Cassie, not that I mind you being here, but why are you here with us and not with Xenovia?" Issei asked getting Cassie and Lucy to giggle making his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Love, that is simple. While you are out Cassie came here and talk to me and other girls. And well to make it a long story short, she decided to when you hit the High-Class she will willingly and gladly join you. Of course, if you accept her. And that goes for Mura, Katase and Chelsea." Lucy answered making Issei's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Why?" Was only that Issei asked completely overrun by his emotions.

"It's like I said, people follow those that lead by example. You went head first against someone that survived Great War and fought him to a standstill, you protected everyone there even Murayama and Katase, you were the first one to discard what devils thought about church members and offered full support and are a great deal of encouragement to those on the field and off it. And you even sacrifice your hand so that you can protect those you love. Need I say more Love?" Lucy answered him softly getting a nod from the girls present.

Sighing, Issei just smiled towards Cassie making her happy. "Well Cassie since you stuck here you are more than welcome to stay here in the guest room, or of course you can sleep at Mura's or Katase's place if they are up." He told her getting Cassie to smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Issei, I will gladly accept your offer. And I will make sure to repay it to you." Cassie said making him shake his head.

"It's all right. As long we all get along then there is no need for anything." Issei replied making everyone smile before they started their learning sessions with Lucy.

xxxx (Time skip a few days later) xxxxx

It was the big day for Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor. After a few grueling days of Lucy's tutoring them all and Grayfia's manner and language training Issei felt ready as he would ever be. With a final look behind him, Issei smiled seeing the girls giving him encouragement and best wishes, with a nod to them Lucy and he entered a magic circular and teleported towards the Promotion Exams and towards a new challenges and opportunities.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears. As always leave a review if you are enjoying the story or not.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	18. Promotion

**AN: Well guys here is the next chapter of Road of Domination. I hope you like.**

 **My friends Draco 1127 and TheSous are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha**_

 **Promotion Test**

Exiting the teleportation circular, the young couple found themselves in the place that is very familiar to Issei in particular. It was the castle that Issei stopped Riser and started his quest for freedom and the place that led him to his beautiful girlfriend that was beside him now.

If Issei was completely honest to himself, he felt a bit of fear about what would happen when he meets some members of the Phoenix Clan. Riser in particular, and their peerage members. He could only hope that they won't hold too many grudges towards him for what he did.

Seeing his love a bit frightened, Lucy took his hand and softly put some pressure on it, to let him know that she was here by his side and that everything will go alright. She knew why he was that way and honestly, she would also feel the same way if she did what he did. But for now, she was here to support him in any way and shape, even if it means she would have to go through hell to ensure it.

With a deep breath, Issei steadied himself and with a smile and a light kiss on his lover's lips, he started heading towards the castle's gate where some guards and candidates were waiting for time to enter it. As Lucy and he made their way towards them, some of the candidates saw them and started to whisper to themselves about them which made Issei even more nervous as he thought they were going to make some harsh remarks and maybe attack him but to his surprise, it was very different.

"T-That is Red Dragon Emperor, the one that beat Riser Phenex." One blue haired devil girl whispered to the girls beside her while having a blush on her face.

"He is super hot." Another girl whispered as she also had a blush on her face.

"Y-yeah and look with who he is walking. She is beautiful, he is sure lucky to score her." A male with purple hair said making the boys nod in agreement.

"Look at her body. She is like a goddess!" Another guy said as had hearts in his eyes making Lucy giggle a bit.

"I-I know who she is...Lucy Lucifuge the Princes of Lighting and Ice, the third strongest Ice user in Underworld." One girl said finally realizing who they were talking about. And as she said Lucy's name she started to shake in fear as she stepped back a few steps.

"WHATTT!?" Some people yelled making Lucy giggle a bit more while Issei looked at her with a question mark on his head.

"Uh...did I missed something, Lucy?" Issei asked getting her to shake her head.

"No, no, no you know all that is to know about me my Master~" Lucy said seductively getting Issei to blush while the people that heard her had their eyes go wide in shock.

The girl that was said to cause Death and Destruction where ever she went was now a servant to the Red Dragon Emperor? It was something that made them start to admire Issei even more. If someone who was a devil for less than a few months managed to calm down and conquer her, then it looked like everything is possible. But the question is why a High-Class Devil of Lucy's caliber was with Low-Class like him. But they would pounder on that later.

"Excuse me, would it be all right to have your autograph?" Asked the girl with golden hair as she runs up to Issei and Lucy with pencil and notebook making them blink.

"Umm...with who?" Issei asked confused as he looked at the girl and had to admit that she was hot with an athletic body and big breasts.

"With both of you. I heard a lot of stories about Lucy the Princes of Ice and Lighting and your battle with Riser Phenex is now legendary Red Dragon Emperor." The golden-haired girl replied getting Lucy to nod as she took a pen and a notebook in her hands and put her signature on it.

"Come on love, you have a fan here. Why not make her happy and sign it?" Lucy said softly hugging him on the shoulder.

"Sure, why not. Here you go...uh." He said as he signed it and gave it to her with a smile that made the golden-haired girl happy.

"Oh my, I didn't introduce myself how rude of me. My name is Kisara a Low-Class devil, the bishop of the Amy Household. Nice to meet you Princess and Sekiryuutei." Kisara bowed to them making them do the same.

"It is pleasure to meet you Kisara, my name is Issei Hyoudou the current Sekiryuutei and Low-Class also and this beauty next to me is Lucy Lucifuge the High-Class and heiress of Lucifuge clan." Issei introduced them as Lucy waved her hand to Kisara with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, and what he didn't tell you is that he will soon be head of a said clan." Lucy added with a wink making Issei go wide eyes while Kisara just giggled at his expression.

"Well, I would be looking forward to seeing a proclamation of the new head of Lucifuge house. But sadly, I must get ready for the written part. It was a pleasure meeting you." Kisara said with a smile as she bowed and left leaving the couple alone.

Turning towards his lover, Issei could only formulate one question and that was. "What?"

Giggling a bit, Lucy answered him with a huge smile on her beautiful face. "Well as you said, love, I'm an heiress and as such the one that I married to is going to become a head. Since my sister is Sirzechs wife and my brother… is dead I'm the only left. As such I will not change my surname but add yours to mine."

Hearing her explanation Issei just nodded after a minute of absorbing the information that she told him. He was a bit surprised when he heard that when he marries Lucy, he will become a Head but he felt that there was a catch to it.

"That is wow. So… when we marry I will become the Head of the house. That sounds cool though I sense a but here." Issei told her getting Lucy to nod with a smile on her face before it turned into a frown.

"Yes, my love you got it right. For us to marry you, will need to get to at least High-Class and we need to do a ritual to see if you are wordy of my hand. And before you say or do something, that was something my late father decided when it became clear that the war would start and there was a high chance for a lot of us to die." Lucy told him as Issei hugged her tightly making her widen her eyes a bit.

"If getting to High-Class is what is needed to ensure that we will be really forever together, then that is even a bigger reason to advance today and hopefully soon to the upper echelon." Issei told her softly before kissing her on the lips.

"Ise..." Lucy whispered as her eyes started to water a bit from his words. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was happy to be with him. But to hear that he would work hard to get to the point where he could get a chance to ask for her hand was something that made her happy beyond belief.

"I love you, Lucy. And for you, I will work my ass off to get to High-Class and to have you as my wife." Issei sincerely said to her making her cry from happiness she felt.

"I love you to Issei more than anything in the world." Lucy told him with tears running down her cheeks as Issei just wipe them with his thumb while smiling at her which made her heart skip a bit. Though she quickly regained her self-control and her face started to adore a mischief smile. "Oh, and when you promote I will reward you with something my love. But now you must go if you plan on getting on time for the test." Lucy said in a sultry voice, as she bit his ear lightly making him go red and shiver in pleasure as he felt her hot breath on his neck and ear.

Nodding Issei untangles himself from Lucy and started walking towards the double door that last time he blew them up in order to enter.

Finally entering a grand chamber, Issei felt nostalgia hit him as he clearly remembered what happened here not too long ago and his fight with Riser. Now that he thought about it, it was a good fight and he wouldn't mind having another one with him in a near future, as that would prove to be a good challenge to beat someone with regeneration on his own. But for now, he needed to focus on his test and promotion in order to get himself free.

Not 10 minutes later the grand chamber was filled with contestants. When the last one entered, the doors of the chamber closed, and the lights dimmed down with only light near a small balcony. From there, the magic circle appeared with a few people arriving. All of them dressed formally though what surprised Issei was two people in particular.

One of the said two was none other than Riser Phenex, in his still overconfident posture and a smug grin on his face, which made Ise grin as he wouldn't mind wiping it out again. The other was Ravel Phenex in her pink dress, that she wore during the wedding. She even had an aura of true noblewoman that Ise found a bit attractive as Ravel sure looked and acted like a mature woman. However, she did have her moments where Issei wasn't sure if Riser overconfidence rubbed on Ravel.

Though the person that took the stage left Issei in bewilderment. The person looked like Ravel with her golden hair tied in a ponytail, only more mature and with a body that easily rivalled Venelana Gremory who was in Issei's book very attractive woman. Though were Ravel had baby blue eyes, this woman on the center stage had crystal clear blue eyes that gave off the feeling like they were going to read your very soul and heart and exploit them. The woman was wearing a beautiful crimson dress with white accessories.

"Welcome everyone to this Middle-Class Promotion exam. I Sierra Phenex, the Matriarch of Phenex House, welcome you and to wish you all good luck in the coming test. I presume you were all informed on how the test is going to be. But if you forgot here is the rundown on it. First, all of you will take the written exam and you will be given 2 hours to complete. Next, you will all have an hour of rest before you will go to martial exam, were your fighting skills will be measured and tested. For your opponents, you will face other candidates and to make it fair your opponents will be randomly selected." Sierra explained it to the group of Low-Class devils in a motherly tone to ease their stress and nerves.

"Before we begin with the test, I would also like to point out that those fine men and women behind me will be there to make sure that there is no cheating or funny business during this exam. I hope that you've all studied and trained hard. The test will commence in 10 minutes. Please enter the room to your left, there we will have our exam." Sierra finished her speech before retreating into the next chamber.

As Issei and others enter the chamber that Sierra told them, he found it to be like a regular human school room with a lot of desks and seats with pieces of paper on them with a pen. Taking one of the free seats, Issei waited until he was given further instructions about what to do next as he was unsure what to do next. Luckily for him, the wait wasn't long as the Phenex family and the people that were with them entered the room, getting the loud crowd to calm down before a man and a woman stepped forward explaining what to do next.

"As it was said by Lady Phenex. You will have 2 hours to finish your test. We will patrol the room for any type of cheating or unfair advantages that might occur. You may now take your pen and start answering the questions. I repeat you have 2 hours to finish your exam best of luck and BEGIN!" The man spoke as all of the candidates took their pens and started answering the questions.

xxxx

After 2 agonizing hours, Issei managed to finish his questions. He could have done it quicker, but both Elsha and Ddraig reminded him to take his time and re-read the questions. Just so that he answers correctly. When Issei asked them for help during the test both the Dragon and Princess refused to help him, stating that it would be cheating if they answer the questions for him. However, they did point out when he got the questions wrong so that he can correct the answer.

It was now the break period for the candidates that finished the first part of the test before going to combat part. As Issei was laying down on the grass near fountain, he noticed that some people were coming in his direction. Lifting his head, Issei was surprised to see that Ravel and Riser were making their way towards him with the former holding something in her hands. Getting into the seating position Issei greeted them when they were close to him.

"Oh, what do we have here Fried Chicken and his beautiful little sis. What can I do for you guys?" Issei spoke with a smirk on his face, as Riser's face burned red with anger while Ravel was red with embarrassment.

"Why you..." Riser wanted to say more, but Ravel stopped him as she stood in front of Issei, prompting him to raise his eyebrow making her to give even bigger blush on her face.

"Um… um... Sekiryuutei...um...this is for you...I hope you like it..." Ravel stuttered as she gave Issei a closed box that looked like bento.

"Um thank you Ravel, but you don't need to call me Sekiryuutei. Issei or Ise is fine that goes to you to Fried Chicken." Issei said to her softly before addressing her brother with a smug look on his face.

Hearing what Issei said made Ravel wide her eyes before she nodded slowly with a blush and a smile on her face.

"Ise..." She tested his name softly and quietly so that both males don't hear her.

"Fine, Riser will call you Issei if you stop calling Riser that stupid name." Riser answered Issei making him chuckle.

"Do I need to beat you again so that you lose that 3rd person speech?" Issei questioned with a raised eyebrow again as he summoned his gear, making Riser flinch a bit as he still had nightmares about his defeat from the Red Dragon.

"As... if you could do that..." Riser tried to sound confident. But to both Issei and Ravel, they could clearly see and hear that his confidence in front of Issei was almost none existent, though they both ignored it.

Looking at the box that Ravel gave him, Issei opened it to see what was inside of it, and to his surprise, it was a cake that from the look of it and smell must be delicious. Seeing that Ravel was looking at him, she was waiting to hear his thoughts about her present and most likely about the taste.

Deciding to put her worries to rest, Issei took the small cake that she made and took a bit of it. As soon as he tasted it, his eyes went wide as he only tasted good food from 2 more people, his mother and Lucy. But, it looked like Ravel was genius in this department also, as he felt the cake melt in his mouth with all sweet flavors filling his taste bumps with pleasure. "Ravel this is...wow I didn't know you can cook, this is fantastic." He complimented her making the poor girl have an atomic blush.

"T-thank you Ise." She barely managed to say as Issei just patted her head, prompting steam to go out of her ears making Issei chuckle as he remembered that Lucy also has the same reaction as Ravel when it comes to patting head.

"Your welcome Ravel and thanks for this delicious food." Issei said as he looked at his phone seeing that his hour break was almost over, and the next part of his test was about to take place. "Well looks like my break is over. See you, later guys." With that said Issei completely stood up and started to head to the castle only too stop when Ravel called him.

"Issei...umm...would you mind having some tea and cake with me some time in a near future?" She shyly asked him while blushing prompting him to look at her before he smiled and nodded his head making her blush even more while smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure, if you treat me to this delicious food, I'm more than happy. But now sadly I must get going. Bye." He said as he turned around and was about to walk away but stooped again as Riser this time called him.

"Issei, our mother would like to talk to you after the exam, when you finish your fight do come here again and someone will come to take you to her." Riser explained prompting Issei too look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" He questioned.

"Don't know, she asked us to give you her message and she said that she hopes that she could have a chance to talk to you." Riser replied getting Issei to surge.

"Fine, I will do it." With this answer, Issei finally left for his combat trail leaving the brother-sister duo to go back to their own devices.

xxxx

As Issei entered the great chamber again, he was in his thought about what Lucy said to him, it was something he looked forward to doing though, knowing how devils operated it was definitely something loony that would await him when he decided to take her as a wife. Though before he could pounder about it more. Lady Phenex, or should he say, Sierra, entered the room again followed by same men and women that were with her before.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you for doing the first exam without even a single unfair or unworthy thing. You have my gratitude. Now onto the 2nd part of this exam. The combat will be done on the open field just behind the castle, and like I told you earlier the combatants for this will be randomly selected to give fairness to all of you. Now, don't you all worry, even if you lose the battle, give it your best. You can still pass of course if your written part is good to get to Middle-Class. It is known that nobody is good in everything, some of you may excel in combat while some may in the brain. Now if you all follow me to the next field." With that said all of them exited the castle and went to the battlefield.

xxxxxx

"The winner of the battle is Teodor, candidate 557." The referee announced as the small green haired devil bowed to his opponent and to the older devils and withdraw from the field.

"Next fight is between Issei Hyoudou of the Gremory Household and Minamoto Samata of the Amy Household. Both combatants are Pawn pieces as such you are allowed to promote into the piece you want." The Referee announced again as both Issei and his opponent came out on the field.

Looking at his opponent, Issei could see that male in front of him looked a bit similar to him. Minamoto was a bit taller and skinnier than him and where Issei had brown hair and brown eyes, he had black hair with black eyes giving an eerily look that made Issei sweat a bit.

Both of them quickly took their battle stances and waited for other to make the move, while they awaited the announcement to begin this battle. Issei was told by Raven that he was forbidden from using his gear to boost up before the fight as that would give a very large disadvantage to others. So Issei did what he was told and didn't summon his gear at all the whole wait for his battle.

 **[Partner, are you going to use Balance-Breaker?]** Ddraig asked as he was also waiting for the start of the battle, so he can help his partner.

 ** _(Honestly Ddraig, how can Issei know if he is going to use it? Issei dear, I suggest you hold off as much as you can on that until you know what you are up against. For all we know, he could be someone that can use your power against you. First go with your boost then if necessary go into Balance-Breaker.)_** Elsha said as she scolded Ddraig for his battle hungriness, while he was good and kind, when a fight was at hand he can be a bit too much to handle.

"Ddraig my pal, as much as what you said is preferable. I will go with what Elsha said since its more logical. Though if need be, I will use it." Issei answered his partner making the Dragon sigh.

 **[Fine I expect for you to kick his sorry ass.]** Ddraig said.

'Don't worry I will.'

"Begin!" As soon as Issei finished his little talk with his comrades the announcement was made as both Issei and Minamoto shouted their pieces.

"Promotion Queen/Bishop!"

"So you are a magic user?" Issei asked as he brought up his gauntlet and Ddraig starting the boost immediately.

"Yes, I am. And I see I had an honor of facing the Red Dragon I hear stories about. I look forward to our duel. I do hope you don't disappoint me." Minamoto answered in a cold voice with a smile that creeped the hell out of Issei.

"Enough chit-chat!" Issei yelled as he lunged at his opponent with full speed.

Minamoto for his part just stood calmly in his place, waiting for Issei to come. As soon as Issei was close to his liking Minamoto disappeared from sight, prompting Issei to stop and look for his opponent which turn to be a bad mistake as he was showered by spells of all kind making him dodge and block.

"Interesting… looks like you are sturdier than expected. This will be better than I hoped." Minamoto said, his voice coming all around Issei making it hard for him to detect him.

"Why you... just because you got first blood on me don't mean I'm out!" Issei shouted as he started to power up, even more, making some lower-class devils present to start shiver from his power.

"Is that so? I'm still waiting for your attack little Emperor." Minamoto taunted as he again unleashed a volley of spells at Issei, who this time created a wall of power around him with his aura making the shots to explode on contact.

"Don't count me out just yet. I still have lots to go. And let's see you handle this move!" Issei responded to his taunt with his own, as he took a big breath in him before unleashing his fire attack that caused the judges to put up barriers to prevent the fire going towards the other combatants.

Seeing that his attack the whole place on fire, Issei waited for something to happen. He didn't have a long wait as he heard the sound of water evaporating and steam coming out. Smirking Issei collected his energy into his signature Dragon Shot before unleashing it at Minamoto who barely had a chance to put up his barrier up to protect himself.

"Hmm... not so tough when detected aren't you?" Issei asked arrogantly as he knew that this was his moment to unleash hell on this man.

"That may be, but I still have range superiority and a lot of more of spells to fight back." The black-haired bishop answered, as he again created a few circles and fired his magic at Issei, who thought it was a good time to unleash his trump card and win this now.

"Not gonna happen this time, Ddraig!" Issei yelled as his Booster Gear shined brightly with Ddraig's voice roaring with power.

 **[Welsh Dragon, Balance-Breaker!]**

"Time to crank up the firepower!" Issei roared as his body was engulfed in his aura before it exploded countering Minamoto's attack like it was nothing.

As the aura disappeared, in place where Issei was standing, now stood a red armored plated man with his tail and wings out giving a terrifying look toward others who never seen it and to those who did could only shiver in fear as they remembered the power that armor gave to its user. Issei feeling that something popped out of his back give a side look towards it and was in shock as he saw that he now had his Dragon wings.

'Guys, I have Dragon wings?' How? I thought I need to wait a few more months.'

 ** _(That is easy dear, the more you got stronger the faster your wings grow. In your fight with Kokabiel, you hit that threshold and your wings have grown. Though since after your battle you didn't use your Balance-Breaker you didn't know)_** Elsha answered him making Issei nod mentally.

With his little conversation over, Issei lifted off into the air as and started to generate a huge amount of power into his hands, making younger and older devils scared a bit while Phenex Family looked in interest what will the young Sekiryuutei do next with only Riser shiver a bit from the power Issei emitted.

"Twin Dragon Shot, Full Power Destruction!" Issei and Ddraig roared together as Issei fired of his powerful twin prone attack making Minamoto put up the strongest barriers he could master.

As the shots were sent towards Minamoto, Issei used that chance to quickly get behind him just as his attack hit his opponent's barriers. With his opponent concentrating on the barriers, Issei sent a powerful kick into his gut making Minamoto lose his concentration on the barrier, weakening them as the shots pass through them hitting him and thus ending the battle.

"The winner of the battle is Issei Hyoudou, candidate 559." The referee announced as Issei patted his opponent on the back, and bowed towards the referee and started making his way towards the garden. Leaving a lot of people to stare at his figure as he was walking away from them.

'He is strong and interesting. I hope I will meet you again Sekiryuutei.' One girl with white hair thought as she was still looking in Issei's direction with a small smile on her face.

xxxx

It took a few more hours for the exam to finish completely, and now Issei was in the chamber with Lady Phenex and Ravel. While the Lady Phenex had a calm and peaceful face, Ravel's face was red as Issei's Balance-Breaker.

"What do I owe a pleasure of meeting you Lady Phenex?" Issei respectively asked making the Matriarch of the Phenex Household to smile at him.

"First you don't need to call me that, you can call me Sierra. Secondly, I want to congratulate you on your promotion to Middle-Class. Before you say something, I will let you know that you did very good in your written part and your combat has inspired a lot of the Low-Class. Those who fought after you had went full power. Because of you, we saw a lot of potential and even discovered some hidden powers in others. I thank you for that and your King should receive your promotion sheet tomorrow morning, but I thought it would be nice to tell you this now." Sierra said making Issei go wide eyes as he couldn't help but smile before loudly shouted in happiness, making Sierra smile at his cheerfulness.

"YESSSSS! But wait, I thought you guys would hate me for what I did at the wedding party." Issei said after his yelled of happiness was over.

"Oh my, you don't need to worry about that, while we are not happy for the missed marriage we are not going to blame you wholly on it. In fact, we are a bit happy that you put Riser in his place as he is now less… how could I put it in your human terms… ah yes! less of a jerk towards those of lower classes. In fact, he is behaving nicely towards others." Sierra explained making Issei sigh in relief.

"That is good to hear really." Issei said feeling a bit at ease.

"Umm... Ise... there is also one more thing that my mother called you here for." Ravel shily said her face going even redder.

"Hmm...?" Issei hummed making Sierra giggle a bit.

"Why yes, you see after that battle with Riser, I traded my bishop piece with him for Ravel, so in essence, Ravel is now free. What I want to say is that when you hit the High-Class, I would gladly trade her with you, as I have a feeling that you will be a good influence to her and Lucy Lucifuge could help her learn a lot. Yes, I saw Lucy and know her very well and I'm glad that she is now back to her former self." Sierra told him making his eyes go wide before he nodded his head.

"You sure that is a good idea to have Ravel in my peerage? I will be glad to have her with me, but I think it's better for her to choose if she wants to have me as her master. Then forcing her to accept it." Issei said making Ravel go wide eyes at his declaration. While Sierra again just giggled.

"I see that you respect what other people think and feel. I'm sure that Ravel will be very happy to join you. And I have a small gift for you Sekiry..." Sierra tried to finish it but Issei stopped her.

"Please just call me Issei or Ise, I'm not one for titles." Issei told her getting her to nod.

"Very well Issei, like I said, I have a gift for you, think of it as my husband's and mine way of saying that all is well between the house of Phenex and Hyoudou." With that said Sierra nodded towards Raven who quickly stood up and left the room before returning with a small package giving it to Issei.

"Um... here Ise this is for you." Ravel shily told Issei who smiled and patted Ravel on the head prompting her to have atomic blush and steam coming from her ears at his gesture.

"Thank you very much." Issei said getting Ravel to nod.

"You can open it if you like." Ravel quickly said getting Issei to nod.

Opening the package, Issei was left speechless, in his hand he was holding three bottles of Phenex tears that from what Lucy told him was very rare and expensive. Quickly looking towards Sierra, Issei tried to say something but she beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, know this. While they are rare and expensive, we do have a storage of them for emergency and 3 bottles of them are not going to harm us or the market so take them. They will be more at use with you than sitting here." She told him getting Issei to just nod his head before smiling.

"I have no words to describe what I feel. Thank you very much for this. If you need my help I will gladly help you all. But sadly, I must return home, I wish you farewell." Issei said as he stood up and bowed to Sierra before Ravel escorted him towards the exit where he called Lucy to come for him.

xxxx

It didn't take long for Lucy to appear near Issei and Ravel who were wait for her. Seeing her Love Lucy smiled gently hugging him tightly.

"How did it go dear?" Lucy asked while releasing him a bit to look at him for any injuries.

"It went perfect, I will tell you more later. I would like you to meet the youngest daughter of the House of Phenex. Ravel Phenex" Issei told her before introducing Lucy to Ravel who was a bit frightened by the girl in front of her.

Lucy was well known after all in the underworld and was considered a powerhouse in her own right with enough power to fight almost anyone. So being frightened by her was something that was considered normal. Though to Ravel's shock and relief Lucy treated her kindly and with respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ravel, I'm Lucy Lucifuge the heiress of the House of Lucifuge and Issei's girlfriend I hope we get along." Lucy said with a bow towards the younger girl.

"T-the pleasure is all mine, Lucy, I heard a lot of stories about you." Ravel frightfully said.

"Ravel, don't worry. Lucy will not hurt you, what you heard about her was war stories that are normal to be a bit dark, she is a really nice person, but she still has her… let's say bad side to those she doesn't like." Issei said calming Ravel a bit.

"True, I do not like that red-haired bitch but I will refrain from harming her, well that is until Rating game with her. Hehehehe..." Lucy said with a scary laughter making both Issei and Ravel to take a few steps back from the heiress.

"Umm...Lucy, I think its best we go home, I'm a bit tired and hungry. See you later Ravel." Issei quickly said while taking Lucy's hand bringing her back from her malice thought about hurting Rias.

"Yes, my King. Till next time Ravel, do stop by for some tea when you can." With that said Lucy teleported Issei and her to his house.

'I will need to start training if I wish to become one that will be worthy of being in Issei's peerage." Ravel thought to herself seeing Lucy calling Issei her King and knowing the meaning behind those words.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears. As always leave a review if you are enjoying the story or not.**

 **I hope you liked this little turn of events. While some people suggested using Ruval as Issei's opponent I figured it would be better to go in different way. Also, I'm sure you noticed Riser was there and not covering in his room. I found it pathetic what the creator of DxD did. One defeat isn't enough to crush your hopes and to make you weak as a pussy. So I made it that he was present and fine. Though he is still afraid of Issei but not to that point of runing away from him.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	19. Celebration

**AN: Well guys here is the next chapter of Road of Domination. I hope you like it.**

 **My friends Draco 1127 and TheSous are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha**_

 **Chapter 19. Celebration**

Returning to his house with Lucy, Issei decided to tell her the great news that he knows that would make her happy.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you that will surely make you happy." Issei said prompting Lucy to look at him with interest in her eyes.

"You do, love?"

"Yes, it's related to my promotion exam and Ravel, why don't we sit down and have something to drink before I tell you?" Issei told her getting a nod from her as she went into the kitchen and after a minute or two returned with some drinks and snacks.

"Now as I said, there are 2 news which would you like to hear one is related to promotion or other to Ravel?" Issei asked softly making Lucy put her hand on her chin before answering him.

"Let's go with a promotion that is much more important okay love?" Lucy said getting Issei to nod.

"Well, the good news is...that I got PROMOTED TO MIDDLE-CLASS!" Issei stated with a huge grin on his face making Lucy looked at him with wide eyes before she had a huge smile on her face as she jumped on him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Yesss! You are now Middle-Class! But wait how do you know that? You would get scores tomorrow." Lucy said in ecstatic before she remembered that for the scores would be officially the day later.

"Well Lady Phenex told me and I don't see the reason not to trust her. Though that brings Ravel's news." Issei explained as he got his breath under control from all the kisses Lucy planted on him.

"And that is my love?" She asked while taking a seat in his lap prompting Issei to blush from her soft ass.

"Well, Lady Phenex told me that when I get to High-Class, she would trade Ravel to me. Since it seems like Ravel would want to be in my peerage, though I did tell that is up to Ravel. I don't see a problem in having her with me. She also stated it would be good for Ravel to have both you and me with her, plus is damn good cook also. Oh yeah, before I forget, I got a present from Phenex family." Issei told her as Lucy thought about it for a moment.

It did look like the Phenex Clan were trying to get Issei under their wing, but since Issei did state that he will marry her, and with that become Head of Lucifuge house. It meant that both houses would benefit as an alliance, between the two, that would be good news.

"Okay, and what was the present?" Lucy said after thinking a bit about Ravel's coming into her loves peerage.

"You are okay with that?" Issei asked her in shock that Lucy didn't blow up the casket.

"Yes my King and future husband, as your future Queen and wife, I'm okay for many reasons my love. First, she may have developed a crush on you after seeing your power, and during that fight against her brother. I also watched it, and I was very impressed at what I saw that day. If she wants to get into your peerage, it may be because of that. Second, the alliance between the house of Phenex and Lucifuge will increase both of our strength and prestige and so forth..." Lucy explained to Issei getting a nod from the teen.

"Okay, when you put it that way I can't argue. Well, the present is 3 bottles of Phenex tears. And Lady Phenex said that they had plenty in storage and that it would be good for me to have." Issei told her as he brought the box of them to Lucy, who took it and sniffed the contents to make sure it was the real deal or fake.

"Yeah, they are real, though I'm surprised that they gave you this, did they say it specifically why?" Lucy questioned as she put the tears on the table.

"I think it was like they will be more useful to me and they had full storage of it, plus it was like a thank you gift for beating some sense into Riser." Issei answered her as she nodded her head and started to display a sly smirk on her face, that made Issei a bit unnerving. As Lucy lean closer to Issei with her mouth near his ear, her hot breath had sent shivers down Issei's spine.

"Honey~ since is getting late, why don't you go take a bath while I prepare something to eat? Then, we could...mmm have a little fun before sleep~" Lucy sluttery whisper as she licked and bit his ear lightly making him blush and shiver from pleasure.

Nodding his head, Issei rushed into the bathroom while Lucy just giggled and took her phone out, making a quick call that would make her little devious plan even more thrilling for her.

Seeing that the person she talked to agree to her request, Lucy started to use her magic to transform the living room into the party room while Issei was taking his bath. It didn't take long for the called person to arrive as was evident by the ringing front bell that made Lucy smirk slightly. Opening the door, she was meet with Cassie, Chelsea and the Kendo duo, all having smiles on their faces, and entering the living room bringing snacks and drinks for a little surprise party for Issei's promotion.

As the girls chat with each other and talk about some girl stuff, Issei finished his shower and put on some casual clothes. Soon, he went back to the living room, hopefully to enjoy some alone time with Lucy. However, when he entered the room, he was in for it as he saw all the girls in the living room with a lot of party stuff.

Seeing him enter, Chelsea and Murayama bolted at him before hugging him tightly and kissing his cheeks, making him blush a bit from the affection. Though in shock, Katase grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her before giving him a kiss on the lips. But what shocked hi was Cassie coming to Issei and hugging him tightly.

"What's with them? And what is with all the kisses and hugs?" Issei thought as he was surprised by their behavior, not that he minded he was enjoying it a lot.

"So Ise darling, how did the promotion go? We heard that you passed so that means you are Middle-Class right?" Chelsea asked, getting Ise to nod before his eyes widen. His brain registered what Chelsea said, his head spun towards Lucy who whistled innocently.

"Oh, she is going to pay for this tonight!" Issei thought as he adored a sweet smile making Lucy sweat a bit as she saw it.

"Yes dear, it when well. Well, the writing test was done quickly even though Elsha and Ddraig didn't wanna help directly, they did help a bit in it." Issei answered, and as if on cue, a Booster Gear appeared on Issei's arm and started to shine brightly making all of them cover their eyes for a moment.

Uncovering their eyes, they were meet with Elsha who was in her blood red dress with a tiara of sorts on her head as her long blond hair was freely waving behind her.

Seeing her, Lucy and the girls smiled as Elsha hugged Issei, who was still not used on her appearing out of thin air like that, though unlike the last time, she was now in her flesh body form. As she hugged him, she saw that she managed to get a reaction from Issei as his face was bright red like her dress.

"Aww Ise darling, I thought you would be happy to see little old me." Elsha said in a fake hurt voice while her eyes were shining with mischief as she increased a grip on his hand putting it between her bust making him even redder.

"I'm very happy you are here Elsha, but I still didn't got used to you popping out from thin air" Issei stuttered, making her giggle a bit as she kissed his cheek lightly, making him wide eyes as he for the first time felt her lips.

"Well, girls? What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Elsha shouted while hugging Issei tightly, making the girls cheer in agreement.

As Issei's promotion party was in full swing, there came a hell lot of laughing, playing games and drinking (not alcohol sadly.). A lot of hugs and kisses, that Issei enjoyed a lot, and some funny stories that Elsha told, remembering the time when she was alive with Ddraig, also chipping in telling some stories that made everyone have a good laugh.

xxxxx

As the party ended, the girls left for their homes, and what was left were Issei, Lucy and Elsha. They had, from what Elsha told the couple, an hour or so before she needed to return to the Gear as her time was running out. While Lucy collected all the dishes, Issei and Elsha collected all that was for the trash can, cleaning the house. Hoping that no one could tell that the party was there only an hour ago.

With the living room clean, all three of them took a seat on the couches, with Elsha saying that she had something to tell Issei something important that would be good for him to know, while she was out like this.

"Dear, I know that we could talk to each other in your mind, but since I came out for the party, I will tell you this knowledge and with Lucy here it would be good to hear her opinion on this." Elsha said seriously making the couple nod as Elsha took a big breath.

"What I want to tell you is what is necessary for you Issei to revive me. It won't be as simple as you may think, for you see my soul is split into 2 parts. While the main is in Booster Gear, there is also a weapon that I once held into battle. That weapon was made for me specifically, that weapon also holds a part of my soul, since it was like a failsafe system. So, if I was slain or the weapon was stolen, it won't give anyone power to do anything, and it will behave like a regular weapon without any powers. With the combination of Booster Gear and it, I could rival almost any deity. Also, there is no small task of convincing both Perun and Odin, to give you the information of where the weapon is, since while Odin is a pervert and Perun is a calculated man as you would say. They may act weird, but they respect power and will most likely give you some task to complete for the info about it." Elsha said making Lucy nod her head as Issei was still in thought.

"Elsha, from what I could read of what you said, it looks like that the tasks you spoke of will surely require Issei to go through a lot of dangerous things. So, you want me to go with him to make sure that the chances are higher?" Lucy said, making Elsha nod.

"That is right. I'm sure that Odin won't make anything too much, but for Perun, I'm not sure… he has some... dangerous tasks for those that want something from him." Elsha spoke.

'Hmm...it looks like I will need to go through another Kokabiel to revive Elsha, well I think it's worth it, she did train me and gave me her holy powers to beat Riser.' Issei thought before telling Elsha his decision.

"Elsha, I will help you, I did promise you that I will bring you back and I intend to hold my word. Though, one question." Issei told her with passion making Elsha smile brightly before she nodded for Ise to continue.

"Will you leaving the gear affect you too much? Since I don't know how you will go without the gear that you used your whole life." Issei questioned making Elsha giggle a bit.

"Oh, Ise you little boy, you really thought I wouldn't know how to handle myself without the gear? Well to ease your worries or doubts, I was trained by the best Valkyries and Royal Perun's guards in magic and combat, so if the situation where I couldn't use my gear arise I wouldn't be a sitting duck." Elsha answered him sweetly while Lucy just smiled.

"Wow, so that means you know how to handle every situation right?" Issei said making her nod her head as her body started to turn slightly to her ghost form.

"Well It looks like my time is slowly ending. If you wanna start your search, I suggest you go to Norse faction first, before going to the Slavic. That way, you might be able to get Odin or some other gods of the Norse to give you the pointers on what to expect from the Slavs, since they are the warrior race. You would better be careful of what you speak Ise dear, one wrong word or expression could cost you your life. Even I had to keep quiet when the situation, or the mood of the gods where not that good. Well good luck, and I will help you in any way I can." Elsha said as she glowed for a moment before disappearing making Issei and Lucy look at each other before Issei smirked making her shiver a bit.

"Now love~...let's get to that thing you wanted~..." Issei whispered into her ear softly making her shiver from pleasure.

"Love~" Was all that Lucy spoke before she yelped. Issei lifted her bride style and started heading towards their bedroom, with the intent to make Lucy pay for that little stunt she pulled with the party.

xxxxxx

As soon as they entered the room, Issei threw Lucy on the bed, before she could get up, Issei pined her to the bed with his body making her unable to move. Soon, her face began to get redder by the second.

Seeing her face getting redder, even to the point that it could resemble his Balance-Breaker, Issei leaned his head towards hers, making it so that his mouth was close to her ear. His breath hit her neck, making her hot from it alone.

"Now my beautiful future wife and Queen~...what should I do to you? Should I take you here and now~...or should I prolong it a bit more before doing it...hmm~" Issei spoke seductively while biting her ear lightly and neck making her near the breaking point.

"Love, husband, my King and Master...~ take me now~... please... I beg... ahhh... you~" Lucy answered between moans as Issei continued to lightly bite her ear and neck while adding a few licks here and there to make her on the edge even more.

"Hmm~...oh I will take you my dear~..." Issei said as he kissed her on the lips hard, making Lucy melt in it, as they started to kiss passionately while Issei started to explore her body.

As the continued to kiss, Issei's both hands slipped under her clothes, while one headed north other headed south to the untouched regions of her body. As the northern hand reached her breast, Issei found that she wasn't wearing a bra. That made his work easier, as he softly and gently grabbed one of her breasts, making her moan into the kiss. Playing with her breast, Issei got to experience her firm, yet soft and elastic skin, with her nipple as hard as a rock that his fingers softly poked and trace over making her moan even more.

But the real pleasure that Lucy felt, was when Issei's southern hand reach her lower regions, as his hand softly passed over her vagina. She let loose a huge moan, making Issei almost go over the edge as he felt her getting all wet and ready.

Deciding to at least give her something, Issei slipped a finger inside of it. And at that moment, Lucy's eyes widened as she felt his finger inside of her. Grabbing his head with both of her hands that where free, Lucy started to aggressively kiss Issei with so much fire and passion that she could muster.

After all, she waited this long for a chance to become his in body, and soul. She would be damned if she let this chance slip. Interrupt it once it was okay, twice it was annoying, but three times that is asking for death. And she would deliver it to anyone that interrupt this time, this was their moment, and nothing would stop it.

As Lucy was holding his head firm, Issei continued to pleasure her lower region while playing with her breasts that he was enjoying a lot and the teasing he was giving Lucy made it all the sweeter to him.

"I-Is-Issei... stop... teasing... me... I... need... you... in... me ...now..." Lucy barely spoke, as Issei's fingers were doing a wonderful job of making her speak between moans, as they separated their lips from each other so that they could bread desperately needed air.

"What was it that you said, my love?" Issei huskily asked her, while he was busy pumping her region with his fingers, even quicker making her moan loudly as her hands slipped to his back and her nails gripped his back tightly.

"S-S... ahhhh... stop... ahhh... t-teasing... ahhh... me... ahhh...d-dammit..." Lucy barely managed to say it, as she was near her limit. Her face was all red from the pleasure and horniest that she held in herself.

Hearing her, Issei smirked grew, as he was enjoying teasing her. He just couldn't wait for what was about to become if he was honest with himself he was as horny and ready to fuck her senselessly, but he wanted her to say those words before they could really get to it.

"What did you say my Queen~, I didn't quite get that?" Issei asked as he leaned again, closing on to her face before he lightly bit her ear, making her flip him over using her strength and his unpreparedness to her advantage.

"Oh... you will feel and see it my King..." Lucy seductively told him, as she quickly took her top of relieving her perfectly hour glassed shaped upper body. That made Issei only stare at her, while she leaned down to let his torso feel hers. With her breast pressing hard against his chest, Issei began to have a huge nosebleed.

Smirking at him, Lucy started to move her hips, as her extremely hot and wet entrance grid against his rock-hard member. Making her moan while Issei grunt in pleasure, though he was soon about to experience a real heavenly sensation.

XXX (LEMON) XXX

As Lucy decided that the foreplay was enough, she slowly started to kiss Issei all over, from the top of his head down to his stomach near his pants. Seeing that her path was blocked, Lucy just ripped the obstacle apart before her face was hit with a fleshy object, the same one that she was desperately in need of.

Though when she saw it, she had a waterfall mouth, as the object of her desire was huge, it was easily 18 cm long and a good few cm wide, she was sure as hell that she would make it even bigger. But now was the time to put Issei in his place, grabbing his dick she smirked and licked her lips in hunger, started to kiss it making Issei shiver in delight. Deciding to pleasure him a bit, Lucy started to pump his rod while giving a lick every so often, making Issei grunt in pleasure. Hearing the pleasured grunts, Lucy smirks as she put the tip of his dick into her mouth, massaging his rod with her tongue, before slowly lowering her head. Taking more of him into her mouth has sent waves of pleasure through his system as she sucked him off.

"So, my love~, you ready to... claim me." Lucy stated with a sultry voice, as she released his dick from her mouth but still gave him a few more licks, making him moan a bit before he started to smirk darkly. He flipped her onto her back while he hovered over her, with his dick hanging around her wet drenched pussy. Deciding to tease her a little bit more, he rubbed his length along her entrance to get it nice and wet. But this was not a good move, cause Lucy started to growl a bit. "S-stop... ahhh... teasing me... already!" Lucy told him, as Issei looked into her pleading eyes.

"Tell me if it's too much to bare and I will stop immediately." Issei softly and warmly said to Lucy, as she felt her heart once again warm up to him. This is another reason why she loved him so much, no matter what they were doing, her safety was always number one in his book, even at the cost to him. But, this time she wanted it and no matter how painful it is, she will endure it.

"P-p-please... my love... do it..." Lucy whispered to Issei, who nodded slightly before gently pushing his way into her, getting pained grunts as Issei felt that he came to her barrier. Looking into her eyes, he saw the unwavering love she had for him. With a soft nod, Lucy steadied herself as Issei broke her barrier, making her gasp she hugged him tightly with her nails deep into his skin, making him grunt softly from the pain. But, he didn't let it show.

Seeing the painful look and tears on her face, Issei stopped and lets her get her breath back and get used to this. Leaning down, Issei softly kissed Lucy as he gently wiped the tears that were coming out. Lucy knew that her first time would be painful, but she never imagined the pain would be ten times worse. But, as the feeling of pain slowly faded by, she began to get used to something large inside of her.

After a moment of the two staying still, Lucy again softly nodded, allowing Issei to continue as he gently he pulled out before going back in slowly. As Issei fed more of himself into her, an image of a family popped up in her mind for a second before the two were joined at the hip. The reaction he got was her vaginal muscles contracting around his cock, as she moaned loudly and threw her head back, as he slowly started to pick up the speed. The pain she felt at the beginning, was now gone, and was replaced with pleasure as Issei made love to Lucy.

Issei changed the pace up, throwing the rhythm off, getting a loud moan from Lucy. She brought Issei down, and locked lips with him. "Mind is... going blank... he is so perfect!" Lucy thought, as she felt Issei break from the lip lock, and started to slow down a little. Soon he lifted her right leg over his shoulder, getting a whole new penetration that made Lucy's eyeballs roll up in pure pleasure.

"Oh Issei~! You... are really... good at this!" Lucy exclaimed. Issei felt her vaginal muscles tightening around his cock as he pulls out, as if it doesn't want him to leave. When he thrusted in again, he hit her G-spot, causing her to widen her eyes and scream in ecstasy, as she let out a large orgasm all over Issei's dick and his bed.

Issei grabbed her ass, giving it a good squeeze, along with a slap that sent a shiver through Lucy. She even moaned loudly, as he lifted her up and started kissing her neck, as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She smiled softly as she rolled her hips against his, clashing against each other. As Issei pulled away from her neck, after leaving a hickey, his brown eyes looked into her dark blue eyes, as they were staring at him with new life in them. Her lips were now set into a constant motion of moaning, that was music to his ears, as his hips slapped against hers in a constant motion. Smashing his lips against hers, he easily slid his tongue past her lips, and quickly dominated her mouth, silencing her moans that were replaced with small whimpers.

This session was beyond amazing to Lucy, as she felt him change the pace, and making her scream into his lips as he started hammering harder into her. Breaking apart from the kiss again, Issei instantly started to suck on her tits, causing another moan to erupt from her beautiful lips "Iya!" Lucy screamed as she felt Issei sucking her breast. "Y-yes! Fuck me harder! Suck me harder! I'm all yours! This body is all yours!" She yelled ecstatically.

Lucy quick flipped positions with him, starting to ride him with all her might, her hips started to go up and down. making him growl from pleasure. As she continued to ride him hard, Issei brought one hand up and started again playing with her tits. Whilst the other grabbed her ass hard, making her moan again as she threw her head backward, as he felt her walls tighten slightly, making him know she was near her release. Deciding to accelerate it a bit, Issei started to pump into her at full power as she was slamming into him, which causing Lucy to widen her eyes and started to scream with pleasure at the brute slamming into her.

'Oh god! If he keeps this up I'm going to go into a coma.' Lucy thought. "Ahh... ahh... you really are... amazing at this... Issei... make me... so... that I... can't walk..." Lucy said possessively, as she saw him growl with a smile. The way he was pounding her, she was slowly becoming addicted to him even more then what she already has.

"I belong... ahhh… to you... ahhh... I'm close... where do...you want it?" Issei asked as he felt himself near his own release.

Lucy looked Issei in the eyes, she felt his dick twitch inside her. She pieced it together and knew what was coming, she was near again as well. But that didn't stop her from wanting to do it together. "O-oh g-god!... ahhh... c-cum inside! FILL ME UP!" Lucy said before shouting the last part throwing her head back. "CUM IN ME! CUM IN ME!" Lucy roared in pleasure as she climaxed all over Issei again. Issei, feeling her tighten around his dick, was thrown over the edge and with one final thrust, he reached as far as he can and released all of his hot seed into Lucy's womb.

Spurt after spurt of Issei's seed was sent into Lucy, as she locked lips with him with a loud moan as she felt Issei's hot seed spill into her womb. 'O-oh god it's so much! I'm going to get pregnant from this much cum!' Lucy thought while whimpering shortly after seeing Issei pull out of her. "Aww~... already done? Up for round 2 with little old me already?" Lucy asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Issei smirked and grabbed her by her ass and lifted her into the air.

"Oh hell no... I'm not letting you get off the hook that easy after all that you made me go through." Issei said huskily getting Lucy more aroused. As Issei pin her quickly against the bed, Lucy was ecstatic to see that he had a lot more into the tank, and that this night will be the one for remembering.

Leaning down to her ear, he placed his hands on her and lifted them up as she licked his neck. "Now you know will know what pure domination is love." Issei whispered as she kissed and nibbled his neck as he groaned.

"Show me, love. Show me pure Domination! I want to feel being dominated by you!" Lucy answered as Issei pulled back a bit making her see the hickey she left on him.

Feeling accomplished with her mark on him for the time being, she felt his dick at her entrance before slowly entering her. Moaning loudly, Issei felt her vaginal muscles tighten around his shaft as he entered deeply into her. 'I am so damn lucky... how did I get so lucky?' Issei thought as he started to pound Lucy, her breast started to bounce from the motion.

"Ahh... you really... like this dick, don't you?" Issei asked as he lifted her up. Reaching under her, Issei grabbed Lucy's ass tightly getting a throaty moan in the process as he positions himself, so she can start to ride him by bouncing on his rod hard.

"OH GOD! ISSEI~... YOU ARE AMAZING!" Lucy shouted as she climaxed again on his shaft, making it easier for her to bounce on him while Issei grinned before licking, kissing, and nibbling on her neck to leave his own hickey. Leaving her neck after leaving his hickey, he looked at Lucy's face seeing the one thing he hasn't seen from anyone before... which was love in her eyes when she is looking at him.

Issei placed his lips on hers for a slow passionate kiss, Lucy began to slow down the pace, making the session a lot slower and sensual for the two. Issei's mind was racing as the two's tongues battled, he never felt better in his life, he was making love with the girl that stole his heart and made sure that he was never truly alone. It was the small thing that she did that made her in his eyes even more desirable.

Lucy felt alive when she kissed Issei, she kissed him with all the passion she could muster. As she was feeling her climax approach, Issei pulled out of her making her eyes go wide in shock at what he did. Though, she was in surprised when he turns her around and bend her over before slamming his rod into her, making her have a mouthful of moans that were filling the room. As Issei pounded her from behind with all his power, Lucy couldn't help but feel the seventh heaven (hell), she was overloaded with pleasure.

As Issei was pounding her, and hearing her moans, he felt himself coming close and could tell that she was also near the climax again. With a few final powerful trusts into her, Issei released all of his cum deep inside her, getting Lucy to wide her eyes as she roared in pleasure as she also came with his final trust, before both fallen down on the bed. Both panted hard whilst they smiled to each other before kissing deeply, hugging each other before falling asleep in each other embrace, with a content smiles on their faces.

XXX (LEMON END) XXX

As the sun come over the horizon, Issei felt something on top of him. Stirring a bit, he opened his eyes to see Lucy, her head on his chest with a beautiful smile on her face, her dark blue eyes shined with love at him that made him smile, remembering what transpired yesterday.

"Morning Lucy." Issei softly said, her smile widened before she kissed him on the lips with a lot of passion and love.

"Morning my love. Sleep well? I had the best sleep in my whole life." Lucy told him, their noses and forehead where touching making Issei smile.

"Yeah, I never felt this fresh in my whole life." Issei said as Lucy quickly kissed him again before getting up.

"Well love, I'll will take a shower, then make us some breakfast before school." Lucy said as Issei nodded.

As Lucy left to take a shower, Issei summoned his gear to see with Elsha how to get to the two pantheons that he had to go to take the weapon that would make her whole again.

"Morning guys, hope you had a good sleep." Issei said as he heard a grumble from Ddraig and a laughter from Elsha.

(Oh dear, I did have a bit of trouble sleeping with all that racket, but still, I'm really happy for you dear. Though now that you did it with her, other girls will want it as well.) Elsha spoke as Issei's face went red.

"..."

(Ufufufu, don't worry since Lucy is Alfa in you harem, she can easily decide who gets you and when, hehehe.) Elsha said making Issei awkwardly smile.

"Yeah, though on another topic, how do I get to Norse or Slavic Pantheon? Issei asked.

(For Norse, you need to go to Norway as there is where Asgard is. As for Slavic, it's a bit difficult to say. While Russia would be logical choice, since it's biggest of the Slav nations, Slavic gods are on all three, how you can say… "sides". Some are in Eastern parts, some Western and some South. I guess, Perun is in East, but for a weapon, you will most likely have to go to the South Slavs. And a fair warning, they are as powerful as their East brothers.) Elsha told him, making him nod before hearing Lucy yell that the shower was free, prompting him to go take a quick bath.

"So, in essence, go to Norway before going to Russia and hopefully if we are lucky the weapon will be there, if not, go to powder cake and hope to survive?" Issei asked to make sure he got it right.

(Yes dear, that is the plan. Now as much as I would love to see you shower and having one with you I will go to sleep. Bye dear.) Elsha said in a sly voice, making Issei blush before he took a shower and later ate the delicious food that his future Queen and wife made.

xxxxx

As the made their way to school, Issei and Lucy were joined by Issei's unofficial harem as they. Though, all the girls were wondering why Lucy was beaming a huge smile on her face, her eyes shined in light, that were opposite to the ones they saw when she was angry. But when they asked her, all they got was a giggle and that she would said it later, which made them all confused but they surge it off as a small thing.

The school was boring as it got, the only bright thing that happened was that both Cassie and Xenovia enrolled into the school. Cassie being in Issei's class and Xenovia in Kiba's, that send uproar in formers class, as Cassie politely refused every male attempt to get her out on the date by saying that she will go out with only one person that was in this class.

With the classes over, all the people that knew about supernatural went to ORC, as Rias send them a message that there was something to announce. Which brought smiles on Issei's harem, as they already knew but still why not come as it would be fun as Lucy had also something to announce.

Entering the clubroom, they were meet with Rias peerage, and surprisingly Grayfia and Sirzechs. They each have a smile on their faces when they saw Issei and Lucy entering. When the greeting was over, Sirzechs open the parchment, where Issei's results of the promotion were. Clearing his thoughts a bit, Sirzechs read what was the result.

 _ **"Council of High-Class Devils, Heads of remaining Pillars and Elders are proud to announce.**_

 _ **The Devil of the House of Gremory. Issei Hyoudou the Pawn of High-Class Devil Rias Gremory is hereby promoted to Middle-Class.**_

 _ **The content of the test is knowledge of Devils History and Martial Combat.**_

 _ **Knowledge Rating: 75/100 Pass**_

 _ **Martial Combat: 90/100 Pass**_

 _ **The result of the promotion of 24.05. test.**_

 _ **Signatures**_

 _ **Sirzechs Lucifer**_ _ **Ajuka Beelzebub**_ _ **Serafall Leviathan**_ _ **Falbium Asmodeus**_ _ **"**_

Hearing that, everyone cheered and hugged Issei tightly as the congratulate him for his success. As the cheers died down, Lucy cleared her throat as she wanted to announce something.

"Sister, brother-in-law, everyone. Both Issei and I have decided to take the ritual, when he reaches the High-Class and that during the time in this world, my full name will be Lucy Hyoudou while in the Underworld Lucy Lucifuge-Hyoudou." Lucy told them, making both Sirzechs and Grayfia go wide eyes as they quickly looked from Lucy to Issei seeing him nod and chuckle a bit while everyone was confused.

"W-what!?" Sirzechs and Grayfia yelled in union, scaring everyone while Lucy just giggled.

"Yes, he said it himself, ask him if you don't trust me." Lucy mentioned to them as they looked at Issei, who was having a hard time not laughing.

"Yeah, what she said it's true." Issei answered, prompting Grayfia to hug them both tightly out of happiness while Sirzechs just had a huge smile.

"What are they talking about brother?" Rias asked, dreading the answer. But she wanted to know if she still had a chance to steal 'her Ise' back, even if it's something outrageous.

"Hm? Oh that? Well long story short, when Ise get to High-Class with getting his pieces, he will also have a chance to take Lucy's hand in marriage. Of course, they will then get engaged, but you get the picture." Sirzechs explained, getting a gasp from everyone present at the news.

While some very happy, other not so much with Rias being the one that voiced her and some of her peerages thoughts.

"What? How can that be possible? He is my Pawn! And that means that he needs my confirmation for it to go through… and I will not allow it." Rias said in authority with a smug look on her face, but that look was replaced by the look of fear as she felt a huge power rising in the room.

Everyone looked towards Issei, who started to radiate a powerful aura around him as he started to release his power. Everyone can tell that he had enough of Rias antics, and that he is about to kill her.

"Issei!" Lucy quickly spoke, trying to bring him back. But she failed from the looks of things, as Issei's Booster Gear shined brightly with Ddraig voice speaking dreaded words.

[Welsh Dragon Balance-Breaker]

As Issei's aura formed a sphere around him, after a few seconds it exploded, and Issei was in his armor, slowly making his way towards Rias. However, Sirzechs and Grayfia stood in front of Rias, protecting her from the massacre that would happen.

"Ise! Stop this or you will leave me no choice then to bring you down!" Sirzechs ordered, but to his confusion, Issei started laughing hard. But what confused both adults, was that the laughter wasn't his voice, it was someone that they haven't heard in a long time, which made them sweat a bit.

"Oh, little Sirzechs and little Grayfia. It's nice to see you again, how long was it? 200 years? Hahaha..." the voice said, as both Sirzechs and Grayfia widen their eyes as they now knew who was in control of Ise.

"B-Belzard?" Sirzechs asked, making the other people in room gasp.

"Yes, it is me. Now move aside, or you want it the hard way. This boy deserves much better than what your spoiled little sister is. You do remember what I told you? About what would happen if I felt that a devil is stopping a Sekiryuutei? I would help them in any way possible! And now, I will help him hurt that girl, even if I have to go through you. Which I do hope you would be smart enough to avoid." Belzard said as he started to release a lot more power than before.

"Still, I can't let you do that even if that means fighting you." Sirzechs said as he started to release his power, with Grayfia following his lead.

While everyone was terrified of the power of the 2 strongest devils (except Lucy), Belzard just laughed even more.

"I guess it's the hard way then?" Belzard said sarcastically, as he vanished from his spot and appeared in front of Rias before kneeing her in the stomach, making her spit blood as she fell on her knees. As his job was done, he returned quickly his side, shocking Grayfia and Sirzechs, who couldn't follow his movements at all. It was all done in less than a millisecond.

"And with that done, I will leave, I will train the boy Sirzechs. You better knock some sense in that spoiled princess, or I will end her myself if need be." Belzard said before turning to Lucy.

"He really has a good choice of woman, I wish you luck in your wife with him. You really are beautiful like your sister." Belzard said, making Lucy blush before Issei's armor vanished. Issei wobbled a bit before falling to head first, making Lucy eyes widen, as she quickly lifted his head while calling him. But it was of no avail for a few moments before Issei started to shake a bit, letting her know that he was all right.

"How can he be that fast? Even I didn't saw him move, last time he matched my power, but how is he above ours combine?" Grayfia asked her husband, who just shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know Grayfia I really don't know. Maybe it has to do with the potential of the host. If he can do this with Issei, already on High-Class strength, then Issei must have a potential that could if trained properly, and given enough time, he could reach Satan-Class or even Super Devil-Class." Sirzechs said, shocking everyone again.

"Uhhh... what happened?" Issei asked as he stirred a bit, opening his eyes, only to feel Lucy's lips on his before a hit to the back of the head from her.

"IDIOT!" Lucy yelled making some chuckle as Issei nursed his head.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH! Why did you hit me?" Issei questioned, making her glare at him, but Grayfia stopped Lucy with a giggle.

"Lucy don't kill your husband yet Ufufufu...and Ise, I will come here tomorrow to take you to Underworld to have a little talk with you about a ritual, and what transpired with Rias, understood?" Grayfia said, making both Lucy and Issei blush before they nodded. Grayfia smiled before looking at her husband, noticing that he has a calculated look in his eyes.

"Master, it's time to go back, don't you think?" She asked, bringing Sirzechs back to reality who nodded.

"Yes, let's go. Ise, I will talk to you tomorrow. Everyone enjoy the party, and Ise, congratulations on your promotion again." With that Grayfia and Sirzechs left, Katase decided to change the mood from tense to a carefree, as she opened a few cans of juice and gave it to everyone before shouting.

"To Issei's promotion!" Katase yelled.

"To Issei!" Everyone yelled and from the looks of things, Katase's plan worked as everyone started to have fun and celebrate not one but two things.

Done.

 **A/N Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears. As always leave a review if you are enjoying the story or not.**

 **Now I know I said that the Lemons will be when he gets to High-Class but I just said fuck it and did it.**

 **As for Belzard, I'm expecting to be flamed for this and honestly, I don't give a shit. But to say how he is this powerful. Sirzechs guessed it, but Issei being already in termers of power at High-Class and having unlimited potential makes him very powerful. Also, I mentioned, I think in 2 chapters earlier that Belzard during his life fought Grayfia to a stalemate. And Grayfia and Sirzechs NOT GOING full power made it posible for him to do what he did to Rias.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	20. Start of Elsha's Quest

**AN: Well guys here is the next chapter of Road of Domination. I hope you like it.**

 **Now, this is going to be a completely new arc, I call it Elsha's arc. As for how I will make my peoples god look or where they will live, well I will make them 3 cities, one for each division of Slavs meaning one for West (Warshaw), East (Moscow) and South (Belgrade) with one major god being there at least. I picked those cities as they are the capitals of the largest Slavic countries in those regions so for all of my Slavic brothers from other Slavic countries I hope you understand why I picked those. As for other religion,s I may just glaze about them but that is a much as I will go, though there would be about some Roman gods in this arc since Romania is also in this arc (Romania is in a group of LATIN NATIONS meaning ITALY, SPANIA and PORTUGAL so I won't do Celts in Romania since that is pure and utterly idiotic.).**

 **My friends Draco 1127 and TheSous are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **[] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha,Belzard**_

 **Chapter 20 Start of Elsha's Quest**

As the day of Issei's celebration was coming along nicely after the incident that happened with Belzard. And the SC coming to congratulate the newly Middle-Class Devil his promotion, Lucy and the girls from Issei's harem, along with the SC girls were talking about some girl stuff while also after hearing what Issei said about what he will do when he hits the High-Class, the girls squealed in happiness at the chance to attend the marriage of the couple. While the boys were talking about what everyone had in plan going forward, it was a relaxed atmosphere as the night settled and everyone called it a night for today.

xxxx

It was late at night when Ise and his ladies exited the ORC, as they were walking toward their homes. Issei made sure he escorted all of them home, since it was closing near midnight and as a reward from other girls he got a kiss on the lips while with Cassie kissing him on the cheek. In the time that Cassie and Xenovia joined the ORC club, Issei and his future peerage (harem) spent a lot of time talking and getting to know the cute greenette and the blue haired destruction. But even with Cassie and Xenovia now being normal with them, Cassie refused to say why she utterly ripped Freed to pieces, and what was the meaning of his words. Stating that she still wasn't ready to tell them and that when she felt ready, she would reveal the meaning of Freed's words.

As he entered his home with Lucy in two, they went to wash up before having a dinner and going to sleep, since tomorrow will be a long day for them with having Grayfia and Sirzechs interrogating them about a lot of things, mostly he was sure was about what happened to him and ritual for Lucy.

With that in mind, both lovers drifted to sleep with Lucy snuggling in his chest that become her personal pillow.

xxxx

As Lucy was having a nice dream, Issei on the other hand, was in his mind confronted by Ddraig, Elsha and another figure that was clearly a well build man that had grey eyes and tilt hair, the man clearly radiated power as Issei was a bit afraid of him. Though that all changed, as Elsha who saw his fright came close to him and gently took his hand while speaking in soft and tender voice to calm him.

"Ise dear, you don't need to be afraid he won't hurt you. He is also a past host of Ddraig, and the strongest one of us to date. Belzard Sparrow or Belzard the Unstoppable." Elsha told him, making Issei go wide eyes as he stared at the man who couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

[What Elsha said is true Partner. Belzard here killed the 2 White Ones and managed a lot of other great deeds that to this date are unmatched. Only Elsha managed to barely get close to his deeds.] Ddraig spoke next making Issei look at Elsha seeing her nod before his eyes went to the man that was still chuckling near Ddraig.

"Uh...um...WOW!" Issei barely managed to speak as he was overwhelmed by it all.

That prompt the man to start laughing, as he couldn't hold it in him, Issei was just to funny to him. After calming down a bit the man stepped forward and looked Issei in the eyes.

"Issei Hyoudou, the current host of Ddraig, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Belzard and like Elsha said I'm the strongest one who wields Ddraig's power, but if you continue to surpass your limits I can already tell that you will be the one that will surpass both Elsha and me. And from what I been hearing and seeing about you, I can honestly say that you are already in high ranking of the host of the heavenly dragon." Belzard spoke with a voice that was full of power and might.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Belzard." Issei quickly said bowing down to him making him smile before shaking his head.

"You don't need to bow down to me. I can see a warrior in you and as a warrior myself, you don't need to bow down. Warriors never bow down, they always keep their heads up and high with honor." Belzard instructed Issei, who nodded a bit before he straightens out making Belzard smile.

"Good that is better, now I see that you are the Pawn of the Red-Haired princess, sister of Sirzechs. And from what Ddraig and Elsha told me, you are with Grayfia's little sister and plan to marry her, I congratulate you on that later. But first, I can only imagine what happened to get you into her peerage, so to help you, I've decided to help and train you myself with Elsha and Ddraig, so I will give you rest for tonight. Starting tomorrow, when you fall asleep, you will be starting your training." Belzard spoke again, shocking Issei to the core as he was about to get train by the strongest of them all.

"Belzard, you didn't put that challenge on him for training?" Elsha asked, also in shock that Issei would be getting personal training from him and wouldn't need to prove himself.

"Yes Elsha, I'm going to train him and there is no need for that. I saw how he handles himself against the Phenex and Kokabiel. And even with your training and help, it was still him who fought and even managed to beat his future wife in a duel, through a tough one but nevertheless honorable duel with his own cunning and might." Belzard explained to her, making Elsha smile and nod at him before she hugged and kissed Issei on the cheek.

"Well you are in luck, it took me 15 years before he trained me. Though will you request from Sirzechs to go to Norse and Slavs? " Elsha asked making Issei nod.

"Yes, I will tell him when I see him tomorrow. And I think he will most likely want to know why I wanted to go there, and I will tell him honestly." Issei replied, making Elsha smile before she and other 2 disappear from Issei, going back to his own dreams.

"We will see you tomorrow my dear, sleep well." Elsha spoke just before they vanished from sight.

xxxx

As the morning of a new day came, Issei and Lucy will soon have a lot of explaining to. Issei was awakened by his beautiful girl, cooking what was irresistible to wake anyone up. Making his way downstairs, he was met with, what he expected, Lucy in the kitchen making some food for them both while humming to herself softly.

Smiling, Issei slowly made his way towards her, hugging her around the waist, making her yelp a bit from fright that he caused while he just chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Morning love, slept well?" Lucy asked as she blushed a bit, as Issei put his head on her should gently with his breath intently hitting her neck.

"Umm, I had a good sleep, though I did have a conversation with Ddraig, Elsha and the strongest host of Ddraig, Belzard. But your delicious cooking woke me up, dear." Issei answered her softly, while kissing her neck making her shiver a bit with a smile.

"Really? Belzard?" Lucy asked as she was watching the eggs frying.

"You heard of him?" Issei asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Well, we all heard him when you hot angry at Rias and was about to slaughter her, he, from the looks of things, took your body for a moment before releasing you hun." Lucy answered him.

"Hmm... now that you mentioned, I guess that is what Sirzechs wants to talk to me about the most, but oh well, we will see him after breakfast. it's Saturday, so no school." Issei spoke, making Lucy nod with a smile.

"Yes love, I think we should call Murayama, Katase, Cassie and Chelsea and start training for a bit after we return home. It would be good for all of us to be prepared if something happens in future. Plus, we do have to go to Europe after all for Elsha's sake." Lucy told him making Issei think for a bit before he smiled.

"Sure, I was thinking of starting to increase my training anyway. So, we might as well train together." Issei spoke with a smile, while helping Lucy putting the food on the table.

xxxxx

Sitting in front of the two very powerful people would strike fear into almost anyone. And Issei, if he was honest with himself, was now very afraid of Grayfia more than Sirzechs. It was true that Sirzechs was stronger, but woman's wrath was something he knew very well not to face if he wanted to live.

Drinking the tea, made by said woman, Lucy, Issei, Sirzechs and Grayfia were sitting in Sirzechs personal quarters around the table, with one couple facing the other.

"So... what do you guys wanted to talk... with me?" Issei asked a bit scared.

It took a few seconds for Grayfia to start this conversation, those few seconds were like an eternity for Issei as he waited what would be said.

Lucy and Sirzechs just waited to see what Grayfia has to say. If they were honest, they were expecting that Grayfia take Issei to talk to him alone, but she didn't so it couldn't be that bad, right?

"What we want to talk to you about Issei, is about what Lucy said about the ritual, and what happened to you after Rias spoke. But we will talk about the ritual now, we'll talk about Rias later." Grayfia spoke elegantly while slowly drink her tea.

"Sister, I know that the Ritual is big deal, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will do it, and even if we failed, which there is no way in hell, I would still love and cherish Issei with my whole heart and be with him." Lucy told her clearly.

"That I don't doubt Lucy at all, what I want is a confirmation on Issei about this and when did you mention this to him?" Grayfia responded to Lucy while looking her seriously making the said girl sweat a bit.

"Well, I did mention it to him when I took him to promotion testing. I told him that there is a ritual involving as to marry and him becoming the head of our clan then." Lucy answered her sister making Grayfia look towards Issei who just nodded his head.

"What Lucy said is true, I was first surprised that there is one and that it would need me to get to achieve a High-Class to do it. But that also gave me a lot more reason to go up the ladder as fast as I can, as I would be very proud and very happy to have Lucy as my wife."

Absorbing his answer, Grayfia looked towards Sirzechs who nodded his head in acknowledgment before clearing his throat with a cough.

"Now that would be something interesting to see. Though what would you do Issei when you get to be a head of the clan? That is the more important issue. I have no doubt about Lucy managing things in your name, though do you have anything that will strengthen Lucifuge clan with the rest, or will you use solemnly your own might to do so?" Sirzechs asked, knowing that the choices that Issei would make in the future could have a huge impact.

"Well, first thing is for me is to get to High-Class in order to get my peerage, and to do that Ritual in order to marry the woman I love with all of my heart. Next is that I got Ravel from the Phenex clan to be my future Bishop, and just to note, she alone decided to be in my peerage without Lady Phenex or my influence. That would hopefully bring closer the two houses. Of course, I will be in alliance with Gremory, that is without a doubt, so you can rest assure Sirzechs I will help in any way I can. Then, since I made a pact with Elsha about bringing her back to life, I plan of course with your two's permission to go Norse and Slavic factions in order to bring her back. With her, maybe I can also form a treaty with those two factions if things go smoothly." Issei answered honestly, making the adults look at his for the moment before processing all the info given to them. They couldn't help but smile at what he had planned.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Issei planed, and from the sounds of things, it was rather an interesting plan, and one that would no doubt increase the Lucifuge prestige and strength it tenfold. Though that begged the question about Elsha's revival.

"Ise, what is this about reviving Elsha? And now that we are talking about past holders of Ddraig, did you meet Belzard like Elsha or he is still unknown to you?" Sirzechs asked hoping to get some good news.

"I made a pact with her, that in exchange, giving me enough power to beat Riser. I would have to "pay" the price for it, and that price is bringing her back to life. She told Lucy and me where to start the search, and from what she said, its best to head to the Norse, as Slavs are a bit more warlike and will not listen. So that begs the question, would it be all right for Lucy and me to head to Asgard and talk to them about Elsha? As for Belzard, I meet him in the gear and he agreed to train me as I have proved myself to him by my deeds." Issei told him, while Grayfia and Lucy looked at Sirzechs waiting for him to answer.

What Issei said ringed some bells in Sirzechs, he was already been informed about the meeting of all three factions for peace talks, along with a possible alliance. That meeting would happen in next month or two by Azazel, who told him that Archangel Michael has already agreed to come. Soon all sides would finally decide to put aside their petty differences, and, if what Issei told him was true and he was planning on bringing back Elsha, that would mean that he will have to talk to Gods of both factions. This will be the perfect opportunity for them to attend this meeting, and if possible, to all of them form an alliance with each other. It would be a win-win for both sides, and Sirzechs knew that every powerful member Issei could recruit will help both causes.

"I see, well I have no problem with that. Though I have a request for you Issei, since I will allow you to go to Europe and talk to Norse and Slavs, I would like for you to tell them that soon there would be a meeting between Three Factions for peace talks and possibly alliance and that I would very much appreciate if they could also come for this." Sirzechs answered, making Issei smile and nod his head while Lucy hugged her future husband tightly.

"Sure, I will tell them, but what's the reason for this meeting?" Issei spoke making, Sirzechs chuckle a bit while Grayfia explained it.

"The cause is what Kokabiel did, and what he told. And you Issei, being the one that gave your full support for the exorcist's efforts to stop the Warmonger, showed to all Three leaders that there is still a chance to change this fragile cease-fire and go for peace and alliance." Grayfia told him making him smile even more.

"Finally, and it only took you guys what 2000 years hahahaha." Issei said making all of them laugh at how much it needed to call the ceasefire obsolete and to move forward.

With major conversation whittling down, the 4 of them change subject to other lighter conversation while having a bit of fun on all of their accounts.

xxxx

Several days later, Issei decided along Sirzechs and Grayfia's permission start heading to Europe, but as usual, took a different root as the Kendo duo, Chelsea and Cassie decided to go with him much to his protest saying that only Lucy and he are allowed to go there. But to his dismay, Sirzechs just said it was all right for them also to come as technically they were not devils and where human so it didn't break an agreement.

So now, Issei had to deal with 4 more people that were with Lucy and him as they flew from Japan to Norway. The first thing Issei did when they finally got to Norway, was to look for a hotel where they would be staying. Since he could speak almost any language, it wasn't a difficult thing to do. Soon they quickly got into their rooms to leave their stuff, before regrouping in Issei's room, that was in the middle of the two others that were shared between Katase and Murayama and Chelsea and Cassie.

As they all took seats in various places in Issei's and Lucy's room, Issei summoned his gear, making it shine brightly before Elsha appeared in front of the group in her full form, making her smile seeing that everyone from Issei's harem was there and ready to support him in his quest. Looking towards Issei, Elsha smiled before kissing his cheek making him blush a bit, but other than that they went down to business.

"Okay Elsha, here we are in Norway. Now do you know where to go or who to talk to get to Asgard?" Issei asked, making her nod.

"Yes dear, I know both, but I think it would be better for you guys to go directly to Asgard, as Sirzechs already managed to make an agreement for it." Elsha answered making Issei look at her to continue.

"And the place where you will find Asgard, is in the mountains just north of Skjolden. Though you can reach that place by transport, but after that, it's about 5 hours of walking to the barrier that surrounds Asgard and there a few outposts that guard the entrances into it. I could guide you to it but after that, it's all up to you dear." Elsha explained, making Issei and the girls nod.

"Well, we will head there tomorrow, we need a bit of rest after that flight and need to buy some supplies for the journey." Issei said while the rest agreed.

"Well both Chelsea and me can go and buy supplies, while Murayama and Katase could go buy some winter clothes for all of us." Cassie said, making Issei nod before turning to see the girls also nodded their heads as they had an opportunity to go shopping and to explore the city.

"Very well then, both Lucy and I will go to get some food for all of us. So, girls, let's get to it!" Issei spoke, getting another nod from everyone as they all headed in their pursuit of things to buy. Each have got a shopping list that Elsha made, each listing what they would need for the harsh Norwegian climate.

xxxxxx

While Issei and his group were far away in Europe, back in Japan, the situation was coming to near destructive mood as a certain red-haired heiress was very pissed at her brother for what he did without her knowledge again.

"And do tell again my dear brother. Why did you allow one of my pieces to go to another country and faction without my thoughts or authorization? He is my piece and only I can decide if he can leave or NOT!" Rias yelled at her brother, while he was looking bored at her and slightly irritated by her actions and her behavior.

"Rias Gremory, I may be your brother but I'm also the Maou Lucifer, and my word is final. I told Issei to go to Europe to the Norse and Slavs for 2 reasons that could very much benefit both sides." Sirzechs said in a voice that was no longer brotherly, but it was with more authority and power to make it crystal clear to Rias.

Hearing his strict voice made, Rias flinch a bit as she understood that she was starting to cross the line with her brother. So, she decided to ask why it was beneficial.

"And what will we gain by him going to Europe with that silver whore and other bitches?" Rias harshly asked, clearly still angry that at least she wasn't with Issei.

"If you really must know, Issei is there to revive Elsha the previous host of Ddraig, and while there to make contact with both Factions." Sirzechs answer making Rias rise her eyebrow at him.

"And why does he want to revive her? And why would we need to get into contact with some weak factions?"

"Why is something that isn't important to you Rias, as for "weak" factions that you mentioned? They are powerful enough to compete and win against us individually, combine I could say with ease that they would destroy the Three Factions with ease. So, I would stop thinking that we are the strongest when there are far more factions that are stronger." Sirzechs answered her making her eyes go wide at what he said. But before she could say anything Sirzechs beat her to it.

"Well I will be off then, I will talk to you later about something also important. Till then little sis." Sirzechs spoke again and before Rias could even say a word, he vanished, leaving her alone in the clubroom as her peerage was off doing their devils work.

'Issei!' Rias shouted in her mind before she was brought back to reality by the magic circulars of her clan that light up the clubroom signalling that her team was back from their work.

Done.

 **AN: Feel free to PM if you have questions or suggestions. I'm all ears. As always leave a review if you are enjoying the story or not**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	21. Meeting the Norse God's

**AN: Well guys here is the next chapter of Road of Domination. I hope you like it.**

 **Now that the groundwork is how should I said somewhat set for the first part of this arc I would like to add something, that until recently I didn't consider. That thing being Issei's peerage and harem. Now there won't be many changes to them but his peerage will grow and his harem will get only one more girl that girl being Rossewisse since well a hell tone of you PM to put her in and after talking to both TheSous and Draco1127 I said well why not, so she will be in Issei's harem. And the Harem is FINAL no changes will be made after the introduction of Rose what so ever. As for peerage, well the additions will be males so that way there is a good balance. As for when this change will be implemented well it will be during Kyoto arc and Attack on Underworld, but I will put a poll up so you guys can choose if you want a change before it, meaning when he gets his pieces and before Tournament arc when he get's to HIGH-CLASS which Issei will be competing Independently and will NOT be Rias pawn at that moment.**

 **Well that is the only thing I would like to mention, I will put Issei's harem at the bottom like his Peerage**

 **My friends Draco 1127, TheSous and LoveRayX are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha, Belzard**_

As Issei and his team regrouped in the hotel, they all brought what they bought to Issei's room before they eat and calling it the day. While everyone was asleep and resting, Issei, on the other hand, was in his mind again with Elsha, Belzard and Ddraig in Elsha's part of his mind. With the former training with Belzard in his hand to hand combat, which proved to be hell, as Belzard was throwing Issei around like he was a used doll. After his light sparing (ass whooping), Issei had magic training with Elsha, that was more like a shooting practice for her, Issei was also dominated in that regard. It was painfully clear to him, both past hosts of Ddraig where putting his training regimen into the next gear, while Ddraig just laid down on the grassy field of Elsha's domain. relaxing and laughing at his current host as he was again sent flying courtesy of Elsha's Ice magic.

After a few more rounds of getting his ass handed to him by both Elsha and Belzard, Issei finally managed to get some break as both hosts decided that Issei had enough for now, so they all sat down with Elsha, bringing some water and food for Issei with magic, which he devoured with dragons ferocity making everyone chuckle at his expense.

"Well Ise, that was a good warmup for what I'm about to teach you, Elsha also had to go through this so don't think that you are the only one." Belzard said after Issei finished his bottle of water, making Issei go wide eyes as he started to pale a bit at what the Strongest Sekiryuutei said.

"T-this w-was just a... a... warmup?" Issei asked in fear making Belzard chuckle a bit.

"But of course, you didn't expect that this is all? Now what I'm about to teach you is somewhat similar to MMA, but unlike it, this is way more brutal. It's called a Pankration, the ancient fighting style that was created by the most feared warriors in history. The Spartans, as to how I know about it, was because an older Ddraig host that mentioned that on Mt. Olympus where the Greek Gods' reside, is the place where the Greek god of war Ares also resides. Ares's personal guards are the finest, and bravest warriors in Ancient Greece's history. They were known for their bravery, zeal, cunning and sheer brute strength and ferocity. I assume you heard of the famous 300 Spartans?" Belzard told Issei getting him to nod in acknowledgment.

"Good, the commander of Ares guards is none other than the great King of the Spartans, Leonidas himself. The one that sacrificed his own life in order for the rest of the army to withdraw, and fight another while his royal guard and allies stayed to defend till their last breath. From what I was told by the great Warrior King himself, is that it was on Ares's personal request that Hades let them out of the death lands, so they can serve their War God for eternity." Belzard explained more getting Issei so whistle in admiration for their deeds.

He heard a lot of great stories about the legendary warriors, and he had to say that he found Spartans as a prime example of bravery, though not to say that other warriors from other countries weren't as brave or strong as Spartans. Vikings, Samurais, Immortals, Praetorian Guard, Winged Hussars, Knights of a Red Dragon, Varangian Guard where also some of the best warriors the world has ever produce, and their deeds on the battlefields of the world left all others in awe at their art of war.

The opportunity to learn even one of the arts, that those mighty warriors knew and where experts of, was a blessing in the sky. And Issei was sure that he would do everything needed to master one of the arts of war that those people before him learned, and where frightening and deadly efficient in that.

"Wow, and you are going to teach me their fighting skills and all of that?" Issei questioned, getting a nod from Belzard making Issei grin.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get started!" Issei shouted in excitement as he was barely containing his desire to get as stronger as possible.

"That's the spirit Issei. Now, come, let's begin." Belzard said with a chuckle as both Issei and he stood up. The latter started to show the moves, and the quickest ways to defeat an opponent even how to murder in the easiest moves and with little to no power at all.

While Issei was getting into his training with vigor with battling with Belzard (who was purposely holding back), in order to get as stronger as possible. It occurred to Elsha, that there is also one other thing that could also accelerate Issei's growth a lot more also. Thus, when Belzard and Issei finished their Pankration training, Elsha step forward.

"Everyone something just occurred too, that will accelerate Issei's growth even more than it is already." Elsha spoke, making both males and a dragon to look at her with raised eyebrows.

 **[What is it that you have in mind Elsha?]** Ddraig questioned making Elsha giggle.

"Ddraig it's easy, we need to start training Issei with weapons. He is good with Hand-to-hand combat, but as all of us know it will come a time when he will need to face someone who is a weapons master. Like how Xenovia, Cassie and Kiba are, all three are very powerful swordsman who could fight you evenly Ise." Elsha replied, making Ddraig grumble in agreement with both Belzard and Issei nodding in agreement.

"Fair point you brought out Elsha, but what weapon could Issei use? That is the real question." Belzard added, his thought getting all of them to stop and think about it.

After a few minutes of thinking Elsha, Belzard and Ddraig stopped thinking as they realized that the only one who could know was Issei and it was pointless for them to damage their brains.

As the 3 mentioned turned toward Issei, he blinked a few times before he started sweating at the looks they were giving him.

"Y-yes?"

"Did you thought of a weapon that you would like to use?" Belzard asked getting Issei to shily nod his head.

"Yeah I have."

"And?" Belzard asked again starting to get only a bit irritated.

"Well I was thinking about a sword, it is something that is more appealing to me." Issei answered getting a nod from Belzard.

"Yes, with your fighting style, it is more appreciative for you to go with a close quarters weapon. Very well, we will see what we can do about getting you a good sword for you." Belzard spoke with a grin making Issei grin in return.

"Well as much as I would like for you Ise to stay, you must get up soon. So we will call it a night, for now, I will speak to you a bit latter dear." Elsha said as Issei's vision started to darken as he felt himself exiting Elsha's realm and going back to his own dreams.

 **xxxx**

As the morning sun of the day that will get Issei closer to bringing back Elsha rose up, Issei found himself waking up alone.

That thought didn't bother him at all, since it was clear to him that Lucy was always up before him. But what bothered him was the note he found from his Girlfriend/Future Wife, that she and the girls will be waiting for him at the gathering hall, so that they can start their objective and that if he didn't come down to a said place in 5 minutes there would be hell to pay.

Seeing that his life was in danger from the wrath of waiting girls, and knowing their ire, Issei quickly gathered his things and quickly put up his clothes, that Murayama and Katase bought, before racing towards the hall at incredible speed.

Seeing that their King has arrived, only a few seconds before hell, they all smiled as they started to walk towards the bus station, that will take them towards the closest town to Asgard.

Like Elsha said yesterday, it was a 5 hours trip toward the small town that lay on a border of the Human and Supernatural world. As they exited the bus that took them from Oslo to Skjolden, everyone felt the shivers going up their back as the cold air from the mountains that were covered with snow.

'Elsha where now? We arrived at Skjolden, which way to go?' Issei asked in his mind.

 _ **(Ise, take the route towards the highest mountain you see, behind it lay's Asgard. When you descend on the other side of that mountain, there is an outpost that guards this. Approach to them and they will take you into Asgard.)**_ Elsha responded, getting Issei to nod before he started to look at which was the highest mountain in the surrounding.

It didn't take long before he saw it, and when he did Issei started to turn pale, as the mountain was so high that it's peek was hidden by clouds, and they needed to cross it. He was slowly starting to regret his decision of helping Elsha.

Shaking his head, Issei coughed in his hand and got the attention from the girls that were close to start exploring the small town.

"All right girls, Elsha told me where we need to go." Issei said

"And where is that love?" Lucy asked as she got closer to him.

"It's...you see that mountain that its peek hidden by the clouds?" He stuttered answered

"Yeah, Ise we see it, is the entrance in its base?" Murayama asked not seeing what the big problem is for him to stutter a bit.

"No... It's behind it." Issei told them getting the Human girls to go wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that is what I thought also. But Elsha says that we need to climb it, and descend down before we get to the outpost that is behind it, which will take us to Asgard." Issei answered.

"...Uh, Elsha better hope that we survive this, or else." Katase said as the party got their things and started heading towards the mountain.

 **xxxx**

It took 5 more gruelling hours for the group to get near the base of the mountain, and another 7 to get over the mountain that was the obstacle to their quest.

All in all, when they arrived at the base of the mountain on the other side, they all felt exhausted, hungry and cold, even the clothes that Murayama and Katase bought didn't managed to keep them warm so it was up to Issei and his fire to keep the girls warm.

As they warmed themselves up, they started making the last leg of their journey towards one of the outposts that was near that Elsha pointed out to them.

Nearing closer and closer Lucy, Chelsea, Cassie and Issei felt a strong magic barrier, that was preventing entry into the land of the Norse, seeing that they were stuck with no chance of getting in, the group turned to Elsha for help which she was more than happy to give.

As Elsha appeared in her full form, she started chanting in old Norse language that no one could understand, after finishing her chant all of them felt that the barrier started to waver before it created a corridor of sorts for them to enter.

With a nod from Elsha, everyone started to move through the corridor into Asgard. As soon as they entered Norse domain they heard a shout.

"Hold right there, don't move! On your knees now!"

Deciding to obey, everyone did as what was told. Everyone knew that disobeying order in someone's other territory, especially in one of the most powerful faction, was wishing for death, so to avoid that it was better to listen to what was said.

As they all kneeled, they saw 2 figures approaching, and from the look of things, both where Valkyries.

One was a gorgeous red-haired girl, that had amber eyes, and her hair was tied in high pony tail with 2 brands of hair going to her cheeks. She was about their age, with a scythe that was about a meter and a half long, it's curved blade shining in the afternoon sun. She was in, what Issei and his group could tell, some sort of armor that in the girls' minds was showing a lot of skin which the girl that was coming closer to them was showing off beautifully. As her curves were easily almost at the point that could match both Lucy and Elsha.

The other girl was a light brown with matching eyes, the girl was also in the same armor as her red-haired comrade. But unlike the former, was not showing off her skin that much. As she held a rapier in her hand pointing at them.

"Hmm...what do we have here? 6 intruders, and from the look of things 4 humans, one devil and one devil/dragon hybrid. What are you doing in Asgard? And how did you get in? Speak now before I behead you all." The red-haired girl spoke with authority as she brought her weapon to Issei's neck.

"We are hear for 2 things. One is to find information, and the other is to invite Lord Odin to a meeting that will take place in the upcoming month or two." Issei answered looking the red-haired girl in the eyes without flinching.

"That is some very interesting words you said. That however, didn't explain how you got in. Only those with knowledge are able to enter, or transport to Asgard if given access by the Gods of Asgard." The brown hair girl spoke, her voice also filled with authority but was a bit gentle then here's comrades one.

 _ **(I can answer that question.)**_ Elsha spoke with a cold commander like voice suddenly as the Booster Gear appeared before flashing a bit as Elsha emerged from it in her full glory.

Though this time, unlike her usual blood red dress, she was wearing an Armor that made both Valkyrie girls go stiff, as it was an armor that was golden with symbols from both the Norse and Slavic mythology. The armor was similar to the ones girls equipped, it had a helmet that was protecting her head but leaving her face open, a breast plate with what looked an iron skirt that was somehow swinging like a normal skirt with calf plates and armored boots.

From what they could gather, it looked like it was an Commander Armor and that of high status.

All in all, Elsha looked in Issei's eyes even more attractive and he didn't know how, was it because of his dragonification or something. All he knew, was that Elsha in that armor radiated power, and a lot of it. Though while Issei was in awe, the girls were a bit frighten by her appearance. They were very much used to see her in a dress and with a gentle voice, but this was a complete 180. Elsha turned from a gentle lovely girl to a harden seasoned warrior, that had the knowledge and power to get what she wanted and how she wanted.

And her being a Sekiryuutei made it even more deadly, and everyone could only shiver at the thought of what would happen if someone was on a receiving end of her ire.

The two Valkyries, seeing Elsha's armor dropped, down on their knees immediately, they were thought that the one that wore that armor was very high in position and was very powerful.

"G-general, b-but-but how? We were thought that yo-you were dead?" The brown-haired girl asked in a frightening tone, still keeping her head down in submission.

"That is not something that I wish to discuss here, lead a way to Lord Odin, now!" Elsha answered in the cold voice that showed clear superiority over the two girls, before she turned towards her friends and mentioning to them to get up and follow the girls.

"Th-this way general." The red-haired girl said as she and her comrade started to walk towards Asgard.

As they were walking towards the home of the Norse Gods, Elsha decided to give some information and tips on what to do and how to behave, while telling Issei that he doesn't have to worry about her being in a mortal plane and that Ddraig will be the one that will supply just enough power for Issei to sustain her being here.

 **xxx**

It took about an hour or so of walking, from the outpost to the outer walls of the legendary city, were another group of guards was waiting. They were Gate keepers with about 6 of them, 3 males and 3 females all in battle armor and weapons at the ready. Though the moment they saw the golden armor of Elsha, they all bowed down and opened the gate to let her group and her in.

 **xxx(I will leave you guys to imagine how Asgard looks)xxx**

After they entered the City, they were taken towards a huge hall that had an appearance of a humongous Viking Rader Longboat on which deck was a Tavern like a house built.

Entering the said building, they saw in front of them 2 thrones seats with two people on them one was a white haired man that looked like he was in his 60's with an eye patch over his left eye, while his right one was golden and a long white as snow bearded that went all the way down to the stomach. The said old man held a golden staff in his hand, that was decorated nicely with precious stones and other diamonds.

While the man looked old, the woman next to him looked like a beautiful woman in her 30's with jet black hair and purple eyes. She was golden dressed in a golden tiara on her head. She looked like a Queen and in minds of the present people's she was.

Around the two were a lot of people, who from what Issei and Lucy could feel, were Gods of the Norse mythology and a very powerful ones and in front of them were a few top tire Valkyries and Asgardian warriors defending their God's.

After a few steps forward, Elsha bowed down to the Gods which Issei and the rest followed suit and spoke in her military voice that was still very foreign to others.

"I, Elsha Markovic present myself to the Gods of the Norse mythology! The supreme commander of the Imperial Russian Armies, commander of Lord Perun's the God of Thunder and Sky's Royal Guards of the Slavic Lands and commander of the Personal Bodyguard unit of Valkyries of Lord Odin the mighty All-Father of Northern Lands. I, your humble servant ask for an audience with you, my Might Lord, if you wish to hear my humble request and the request of my comrade's."

"Elsha is that really you? How are you back on the mortal lands? All of you can stand up." The woman seat on the throne spoke with a gentle voice as she stood up prompting the Valkyries and Asgardian's to step aside so that their Queen can better see their guests.

"Yes, my Lady. I'm somewhat back to the mortal lands as you said, but this is only possible because of a strong host of Ddraig and Ddraig's help." Elsha answered in a polite tone as she and the rest stood up.

"So, one of the people with you is a Sekiryuutei, interesting very interesting." The older man who was still sitting in his throne seat spoke, while lightly pulling his beard down.

Seeing his questions Issei stepped forward a bit, so he was shoulder to shoulder with Elsha, and spoke in a very formal tone that he was taught by Lucifuge sisters and Elsha.

"That would be me mighty Lord. I'm this generation Sekiryuutei, my name is Issei Hyoudou - Lucifuge, and I'm here to request a favor from you and to give you a message from Lord Sirzechs Lucifer." Issei told the mighty God that after hearing this slowly stood up.

"Ah I see, so you were the one that Sirzechs asked for permission to enter our realm. Though he only mentioned 2 devils, not a party of 4 more people to come and very attractive girls at that hehe... Ouch!" The man said, before he got hit by the woman who had a scowl on her face.

"ODIN..." The black-haired woman hissed with venom making the white haired-man known as Odin recoil a bit.

"Y-yes dear. Now as to my question why are the other 4 here?" Odin quickly said trying to escape his wife fury.

"I can answer that question, Lord Odin, if that is all right with you?" Lucy said making Odin nod.

"My name is Lucy Hyoudou – Lucifuge, a heiress of the house of Lucifuge and future wife of Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei. The 4 you mentioned are his future pieces, and they strongly wanted to come along with us 2 since we all see Elsha as our friend and we want to help her." Lucy told making the black hair woman to raise an eyebrow at Lucy's words.

"Help Elsha?" The woman asked getting Lucy to nod.

"Yes, we are here to find a way to revive her. I guess you all heard of the Evil Pieces that devils have. If the soul is still present and she can form her body like as you see she can then it's possible to revive her. We already have one piece of her soul in the Booster Gear, we only need the other."

"Interesting, Elsha do you have anything to say?" The woman asked after hearing Lucy.

"Yes, Lady Frigg, it was myself desire to return to mortal lands that lead my successor of the Booster Gear to come here, though he could easily decline it he stuck to our agreement." Elsha said making Frigg nod before she looked at Issei and smiled a bit.

"Very well, we will see what we can do about it. But you all travelled a long way to get here, rest for today, tomorrow we will talk more about it and what you young Sekiryuutei have to say. Arnett, Asuna, since you are the ones to escort them to here, you will show them their rooms. You are also to stay here until this situation is dealt, is that understood?" Frigg said making everyone nod.

"Good, now you are all dismissed, we will talk to you all in the morning." Odin said as everyone left the great hall.

As everyone left Frigg turned to her husband who was stroking his beard in a thinking manner.

"What do you think Odin, what should we do? You know that the other part of Elsha's souls is in the hands of Slavs. And that they won't give that weapon until the young Sekiryuutei proves himself to them." Frigga said to him breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, my love, I know that very well, and I have to agree with you that the young Sekiryuutei will have to do a lot to prove himself, not to Perun. I doubt that Perun won't acknowledge the words of his champion, but to other two especially their God of War." Odin spoke making Frigg agree with him.

"Well, we will see what he has to say and offer before we tell him." Frigg spoke.

"Yes, I agree but for now, I think we should let this matter set. I will send a messenger to the Slavs to inform them about a possible visitor."

With that said both Odin and Frigg left the hall and went to sleep thinking of way to test Issei to see if he was worthy of their help in reviving Elsha.

Done

AN: Now as I said I will put a poll for your to chose, and how will the new peerage look compared to the old one.

Current one

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (6x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **New One**_

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Rossewisee**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (2x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 ** _Pawn:_** _ **Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **As always leave a review if you like the story or not and fell free to PM if you have any questions.**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	22. Proving Ground Part 1 Cassie vs Arnett

**AN: Hello and welcome to next chapter of The Road of Domination.**

 **Now it's time to test the skills of Issei's members and what better way then fighting against some of the well trained warriors of Asgard the Valkiries.**

 **This is the one of 3 chapters where Issei's group will face the music with the 3 chapter being Issei vs ? (hehe you will found out who is going to be his opponent.)**

 **Well I do hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **My friends Draco 1127, TheSous and LoveRayX are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha, Belzard**_

It was the morning that will prove to be the one of the most challenging one so far. With Issei and his gang still in the rooms, provided by the Norse God's sleeping, in the Great Hall of the Norse, Odin with a few other God's, Valkyries and some Asgardian's discussed their course of action.

"So, my children what do you think about this turn of events?" Odin asked in his serious voice, taking this seriously as it should be.

"Father, I think we should just send them back. The dead should stay dead." The one with long golden hair dressed in golden armor and holding a large hammer said to Odin.

"That would normally be the best choice Thor, but we aren't talking about any mortal. We are talking about the strongest Valkyrie that ever-lived with power and battle prowess even excides mine. Not to mention she is also a champion of Lord Perun, and I don't think that he will be pleased to hear that there was someone willing to revive his champion and we didn't help or at least point the way for them." The Valkyr said. She was the woman in her late 40's with long silver hair and ruby eyes.

"I agree with Göndul. We aren't talking about someone unimportant, we are talking about Elsha. And the host of Red Dragon Emperor looks strong enough to actually serve as our ally if need be. Also, I'm sure that it's not wise to piss off a dragon, especially a Heavenly one." Frigga said as she leaned in her throne seat a bit.

"How can you be sure that he is strong mother? I didn't feel that he is that strong." Thor said with a bit of irritation.

"I'm certain that he is, but how about this, we put him and his companions to a test? Let them fight against some of our stronger members to gauge their strength. If they manage to survive say 10 minutes in the battle against our warriors will that be enough for you Thor to acknowledge their strength?" Frigga told him, making Thor grunt a bit.

"Fine b..." Thor said before he was cut off by Göndul.

"BUT, to make it fair the Red Dragon shouldn't fight a God, that would be an easy victory for any God that fight him. He is only what 15-16 and he didn't have time to gather enough experience to fight someone who had millennium of it." Göndul quickly said trying to at least be fair to the youth.

"That is reasonable Göndul. Thor, since you doubt the Sekiryuutei strength, I will let you choose his opponent, as for the girls, Göndul I will let you pick, it's only fair to have you as our current commander of Valkyrie's to choose." Odin finally spoke getting a nod from the two.

"As you wish." Both Thor and Göndul spoke before they departed to seek their fighters for the upcoming test.

With the departure of the two, Odin turned his attention to the other's present.

"Now, I wish all of you to behave as normal, I don't want to hear anything or see something that will tarnish our name is that understood? Loki that specifically means to you." Odin sternly told everyone, making everyone nod while Loki the white-haired man in white suit grumble a bit before he nodded under Odin's fierce glare.

"Yes father." Loki grumbled a bit before walking off somewhere no doubt to scheme something about Ragnarök.

xxxx

It was noon when Issei and his harem woke up after yesterday's long and gruelling march from Skjolden to Asgard, as they were escorted by some guards to the Great Hall they were greeted by a large amount of food and the God waiting for them to have a nice meal before the serious stuff could begin.

"It's nice for you to finally join us, do take your seats dears, I'm sure you are hungry, we are going to eat first before we get down to business." Frigga said, as she mentioned to them to seat down and start eating which they did as some of the God's were already too into eating to notice them or they simply didn't care. With their stomach field full by the delicious food provided by their host's, the real meeting could begin.

"Now Sekiryuutei, what is that you wanted from us, and what is that you have to tell us?" Odin said after the breakfast was over.

"Yes, Lord Odin, what I want is some information on the whereabouts of the weapon that holds Elsha's soul and if it is possible for you to give us, or to instruct us where to look. As for the other information, I was asked to tell you this. The Christian Pantheon is going to meet at a still unknown location to me in a month or two. I was asked to tell you that Lord Lucifer Sirzechs would very much like if you would make yourself present for the peace and possibly alliance. From what I could gather from Lord Lucifer, it looks like that the Christian Patheon would very much like to have Norse faction as their allies, this invitation is also for the Slav faction." Issei told respectively.

"I see, I will tell you my answer in the upcoming days young one about the conference. As for the first part, I know where it is, but since I'm not the supreme god of the Slavs, I can't tell you where to go directly as it would insult them, so you would need to go Slavs first before they themselves decide to give you the all clear, and I can only tell you to whom to go first of them but... first you and your escort need to prove to me and the Gods of Asgard that you are strong enough to see this mission of yours till the end." Odin said calmly, shocking Issei and his group.

Seeing that he didn't have any choice in the matter Issei just nodded his head as he stepped forward a bit.

"Fine by me. I don't care if you hurt me till I'm only a breath away from death, but I will not allow for my friends and people I love to get hurt. So, I will only fight." Issei said as his gear appeared and started boosting his power. While both Odin and Frigga smiled just a tiny bit as his determination to protect and to go all way was easy to see.

"Why you little worm. All of you will fight, don't forget you are in our land and we decide who fights and who not." Thor angrily said as started to make his way towards the young Sekiryuutei.

"And like I said, I don't care if I die here, I will not allow them to fight. Even if you beat the crap out of me and kick me out, I will only train harder and harder until I can match anyone here. And even if that isn't enough, I will even at the cost of my own life to activate that drive. And I'm sure that everyone here knows what happens when its activated." Issei said with determination, as he also started to make his way towards the God of thunder and war. They stopped only a meter or two from each other, both angry at the other. It was a miracle that they didn't attack each other.

To the girls that were with him, it was a mixed emotion scene. While they were extremely happy that Issei will do anything to protect them, hearing him that he will go into Juggernaut Drive was something that made them panic as it was a death warrant for him. So, to stop him Lucy said something that shocked Issei to the core.

"Fine, if that is the wish of God's of Asgard then all of us will fight, name your candidates and we will demolish them, I for one will not stand by and watch my husband and King get ripped apart by battle after battle in my name." Lucy said with fury.

"L-Lucy?" Issei asked in shock.

"She is right Ise, we know that you will go all out without stopping, but we also know that you can go for so long. So, if we have to hurt ourselves to ensure that Elsha is back so be it. Also, we didn't slack around we all train also so we could keep up as much as possible with you." Chelsea said with a smile while Issei looked at them with wide eyes.

"Fine, but if it is too much for you guys surrender." Issei said seeing that he was fighting a losing battle.

While all of this was happening, Odin was very impressed at how the young boy was handling the situation. Sure, what he was doing was disrespectable but at the very same time, it was very honorable. Defending the girls that were very important to him was a good way for him to see his determination and it was very high something that was in Odin's book a very big plus.

Clearing his through Odin announced the first matchup of this test of power.

"Now settle down all of you. Seeing as the girls decided to go with this test. Sekiryuutei you can pick anyone to fight from your side except you. For you we have someone special. Now Göndul did you decided who is going first? Also, there would be no killing in this competition and your chosen warrior needs to last at least 10 minutes when the 10 minutes are up it will mean that they past. " Odin said calmly as he snapped his fingers transporting everyone to an arena of sorts that looked something like a Colosseum.

"Yes, my Lord. Arnett will go first from our side. After that is Asuna, then Ingrid, Theodora and lastly Rossweisse." Göndul spoke as the girls presented themselves to Issei's group.

As soon as they saw the mentioned girls, they could easily tell that they were very strong and beautiful, and Lucy and the girls in Issei's group we're a bit surprised that Issei didn't blush or anything similar to saying something impropriety. They could only guess that Issei was so much angry that even the busty Arnett and Rossweisse didn't make him at least nosebleed a bit.

"Now who will go first from your side?" Odin questioned.

"I will go first." Cassie said as she stepped forward while putting her two swords on her hands.

"You sure about that Cassie?" Issei asked with a bit of concern as he saw her march forward to face Arnett.

"Yes, I am. Think of this as my way of saying thank you for still keeping me around, and this is a good opportunity to show you my power and skill my future King." Cassie said with a wink and a smile while Issei was lost for words at what she said.

"Good luck out there Cassie!" Chelsea yelled as Cassie was making her way to the battle area.

"Thanks." Was all Cassie said before she turned completely serious.

"Ufufufu, looks like I get to chop someone's pretty body with my little dear. Lady Göndul is it all right if I go all out?" Arnett questioned while her eyes started sparkled with a sadistic gleam in them that only intensified when she saw her captain nod her head. Which caused her to laugh in happiness.

"We will see who is laughing when I'm finished with you." Cassie seriously said making Arnett stop her laughter as both girls took their stances and stared each other down.

"Well it will only be fair to intro the two. From Norse Faction the first to fight is Arnett McMillan and from Sekiryuutei's team is Cassie Lockheart." Göndul announced.

Seeing as both fighters were ready, Odin snapped his fingers, giving the go-ahead for the girls to start. Which as soon as they heard the starting sound they both rocketed down at each other with their weapons ready for blood.

As soon as they were close enough, they attacked with full force, as the weapons hit each other with tremendous force it created, earth shakes and a gust of wind. Seeing that they first strike wasn't enough to break their opponent's defense, both girls separated from each other for a bit.

"That was a good attack, tell me, were you an exorcist before coming here as a devil?" Arnett asked as she started spinning her scythe in front of her for a bit before lowering her upper body a bit with her weapon being behind her.

"Yes, I was. That devil saved me in more ways than one after I was excommunicated. So, I owe him a lot, and if it means fighting for him I will gladly do it." Cassie answered as she buckled her legs a bit lowering herself so that she could utilize her greatest weapon her speed with her blades in front of her in a boxer stance.

"Well, that is interesting. But now is chopping your limbs time hehe... get ready time for me to go full force. Hope you can keep up." Arnett said as she grinned sadistically, rocketing at Cassie with much more speed than before, surprising the greenette a bit.

With the element of surprise, Arnett managed to get close hit on Cassie, who barely managed to dodge a strike to her stomach. However, she was cut in the arm, making her scream a bit, though before Arnett could capitalize on her success Cassie spun around with her blades extended making the red-haired girl quickly back away.

"Damn it, she is fast! I need to go all out to beat her." Cassie thought as she charged at Arnett who took a defensive position while dodging and parrying the strikes from ex-exorcist.

"Looks like someone is finally deciding to stop this little shenanigan. Fine by me." Arnett thought as she blocked another strike from Cassie, before quickly sending a strong kick to the latter's stomach sending her back a bit and forcing her to kneel a bit from the impact.

"So, you finally ready to go all out?" Arnett casually asked as she slowly started to walk towards kneeling Cassie.

"Oh, yes. Time to end this little warmup. Hope you are now ready for real speed." Cassie said as she stood up and took her stance again which was followed by Arnett.

"Fine by me, come."

With those words, Cassie again charged at Arnett. But this time, instead of attacking head on, she started using attacks and the tricks that she picked up from her time as an exorcist. As the clash of steel was heard continuously. It was clear to everyone present, that it was only a matter of time before one of those to weapons wielding speedsters would manage to get the hit on the other, and as the attacks went and blow for blow and dealing as much damage to other as possible was the name of a game.

It was a very interesting battle to the Gods of the North, and they were pleased with how the mere mortal could hold the candle to one of the elite Valkyries they have. And it intrigued them to see how powerful other members of Red Dragon were.

While the North Gods were enjoying the battle of speed, the same couldn't be said for Issei who was barely containing himself to enter his armor and charge at Arnett to stop this fight. Both girls had their battle gears in taters with a lot of scars on their bodies, with blood leaking a bit. But he was stopped by Lucy, who was beside him and as she took his hand and squeezed it hard to calm him down. Turning his head so that he could look at her, Issei also saw that she wanted nothing more than to power up and charge in, but she was somehow stopping herself from doing it.

Deciding to turn around to see others in his party that came here, he saw that Chelsea was looking at the battle with a bit of awe and dread mixed in it as she saw Cassie taking a quick slash across her torso with her getting a hit on Arnett's left arm.

Murayama and Katase ,to Issei surprise, was surprisingly calm, as if they saw this kind of battle every day, well now that he thought about it they were captains of Kendo club so sword battles were where they mostly fought so it was only natural for those 2 to be calm about it somewhat. Though they were at awe at the pure speed that the two possessed.

As the battle of speed was still underway they could clearly see that despite Arnett being more powerful in terms of Raw power, her opponent was more of a technique type of a fighter with a speed to easily match her.

As the timer was coming closer and closer to a 10 min mark, Arnett decided to finish this with a big bang as it was her style of doing things. Separating from her opponent, the red-haired Valkyrie took a few deep breaths to get her breathing under control. She honestly didn't expect someone to match her speed and to be so much opposite to her, it was actually fun to fight the green haired girl. But now was time to finish this fight.

"You are really good. I didn't have this much fun in a while, but sadly all good things must come to an end." Arnett spoke with in exhausted tone as she lifted her right hand and pointed it towards Cassie who was also exhausted from the intensive battle she had.

"Same goes for you. And I couldn't agree more, time to finish this."

"Hehehe oh I will finish this off, I usually don't like doing this, but you are too troublesome." Arnett responded as a few magic circulars appeared around her with all of them shining different colors.

"I was wondering when you are going to attack me with magic, looks like I finally got my answer hehe..." Cassie said as she again took a stance getting ready for anything.

"Oh, I honestly don't like magic that much, but if it ensures my victory then I will use it, and with our current state, this battle is mine." Arnett confidently said as she let loose her magic attacks that were elemental.

Seeing the attacks coming, Cassie quickly jumped to the side, but as she did that, she realized how foolish that was as Arnett was on her the moment she moved from her spot. Though luckily for her at the moment that Arnett weapon was a cm from her neck, while her quick reflexes made sure that she would also give a fatal wound to Arnett in the process but the time run out before all of that could happen, thus stopping the fight and the fighters.

Seeing that the battle was a Draw, Odin couldn't help but clap at the splendid fight he witnessed, it was truly glorious to watch it, and of course seeing glorious bodies was a big bonus in his book, though that he needed to keep in himself as his wife was only half a meter away from him and could easily kick his ass, which he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Very nicely done young ladies, the battle was very nicely fought. Arnett you were as always very much bloodthirsty that much is clear, and I see that you finally used your magic, looks like your opponent was very much capable. You, young lady Cassie, was truly a good match up to Arnett, looks like the Red Emperor got a very nice addition to his peerage. This battle is a victory for Cassie Lockheart by 10 minutes regulation, but in essence, it could be very much said it was a true Tie, who knows what would happen if you two continued to battle." Göndul said as she walked onto the field only to find both girls laying on the ground heavily exhausted, which she found amusing.

"What are you talking about my Lady?" Arnett asked as she was still on the ground with Cassie utterly exhausted.

"It is simple Arnett, had the battle continued both of you would killed each other." Göndul answered shocking the Issei and his group while Arnett was lost for words.

"..."

"Yes Arnett, Cassie may be dead by your struck to her neck, but you would be stabbed through the heart, and both of your "final" attacks were well quite, literally, final." Göndul explained before a magic circular appeared under the two exhausted girls healing their injuries.

With the healing done, Göndul turned to Asuna and mentioned to her to help Arnett which she did, while Murayama and Chelsea helped Cassie up to her feet and towards the other 3 waiting for them. As soon as the girls were near Issei and the other two girls, Katase and Lucy inspected her for any more injuries that might slip by the Veteran Valkyr, and after a whole minute or so of inspecting Lucy brought Cassie into a tight hug.

"Idiot, you don't know how worried we were." Lucy lightly scolded Cassie who just giggled a bit.

"Sorry, I was heaving to much fun fighting Arnett, she is like my White dragon opponent hahaha." Cassie jokingly said making Lucy sigh while the other girls giggle a bit.

"Well that aside at least you are all right now Cas, also don't try to go suicidal if you can help it, okay? Also, we will talk about what you said after this is over." Issei said as he hugged Cassie who blushed deeply from the affection he gave her, but she gladly returned the hug while putting her head softly on his shoulder.

"I will try, and yes we will, I feel ready to tell you all." Cassie said as she got a nod from everyone.

xxxx

While the first battle was underway, deep in the mountains of Asgard a lone warrior was making his way towards the city dressed in heavy armor with bearskin over him like robe while having a huge shield and sword strap on his back. As the man looked towards the mighty city, he couldn't help but have a cold bloodthirsty smile that would sent shivers down even the mightiest of God's spines.

He was after all called to come to the capital of the Norse to fight a legendary Red Dragon Emperor, that was something that the man couldn't but not answer, it was so long since he fought against someone that hold the power of Heavenly Dragons, and he could never forget the delight he felt as he fought them, they were much to his licking, strong, independent, brave but what he loved about them was their brutality and in some that he fought pure barbarity that only excited him and made him want more.

As the man walked forward he couldn't be happier that he got this call from Thor and he needed to thank the God of War for this when he see his soon.

xxxx

With the first battle over, and a bit of break, it was time for the next match up to come forward, and like the last time, it was up to Göndul to announce who will come from the Norse while Issei would do it for his team.

"For the second battle from the Norse faction its Asuna Yuuki." Göndul said as Asuna step up to the field with her rapier at the ready.

"Then I will go, my name is Murayama Yamazaki." Murayama said as she stepped forward.

"Let's have a fair fight Murayama Yamazaki." Asuna said sincerely as she took her position.

"Yes, lets Asuna Yuuki." Murayama said as she lifted her arm a bit, creating a tear in the air as a sword that looked like a katana with a blood red outline and black hand grip come out of it which she gript in her hand before taking her stance also.

Seeing as the two next fighters were ready, Odin again gave the signal for the battle to start, and with 2 mighty battle cries, the two girls launched at each other.

Done.

 **AN: Just to note. Murayama doing what Xenovia did isn't that hard if you got training form Lucy and Grayfia, as for the sword it will be** mentoned **in the next chapter how she got it and all.**

 **For the vote I will leave it until he finish his Norse episode, so you still have time to vote which would you like new or old peerage.**

 **As always leave a review if you like it or not. And if you have any suggestions about how you think it would go with Slav challenges.**

 **Till next time guy bye-bey.**


	23. Proving Ground Part 2 Kendo Duo

**AN: Well guys here is the next chapter of Road of Domination. I hope you like it.**

 **Now I know that this chapter is a very very late. But to my defence I did have a few problems, some technical, some mental ( I was mentally exhausted and I needed a vacation that sadly is now almost over :(...) So to compensate you all who waited for this story so much I will try to release the next chapter as soon as possible (when I write it of course).**

 **Now before we begin with the next battle I would like to say (eeer write) a few things to those that may be a bit confused.**

 **1) Since there isn't a specific Norse God of War. I decided to put Thor as it, and as I did my research I'm not completely off since Thor is a God of Battle so it is fair game.**

 **2) About Slav's, that will come in next few chapters. To those that still think that devils, angels and fallen are strongest (not including Hindu) you have to remember that those 3 factions are (Angels the most) as strong as much as they have believers or subordinates. And I can't say for sure about my Catholics brothers but for us Orthodox, there is a thing called "Slava" where we celebrate a what you can call a guardian of a Household and there is a lot of Church saints but there is also some Slava's were we celebrate also some old Slavic God's. Best example is Vidovdan (June 28.)** **And since Slavs are one of the largest group's of people it's not that surprising that they are strong. As you will see, though I won't make them OP.**

 **Well that is all I wanted to say for now. So let's get this chapter started.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

As the girls took their position, Asuna couldn't help but wonder where her opponent got that sword, that was a very beautiful masterpiece.

"Before we begin... I would like to ask you a question, if that is all right with you?" Asuna spoke making Murayama nod her head.

"Where did you got that beautiful blade? I can tell that it is also very powerful."

"Hmm... oh yeah! Well how I got "Phantom Chaos" is a bit of a long explanation, as there is a side story to it. Though I will tell you after the fight if that is all good with you?" Murayama told making Asuna pout a bit before she nodded and awaited the signal.

Seeing as the combatants were ready, Odin was about to snap his fingers again to start the battle but before he could do that Katase intervene.

"Lord Odin, if it's all right with you, would you allow me and my opponent to also enter this battle? It would be a much better combat than fighting all battle one on one, plus it will show our teamwork also." Katase respectably said making Odin scratch his beard a bit, before nodded his head in affirmative.

"Well spoken child, I will allow this. Göndul who was going to face this girl?" Odin asked prompting Göndul to respond instantly.

"Ingrid my lord, she was chosen as next fighter for our side."

"Hmmm… I see… Well Ingrid, are you up for a challenge?" Odin asked his Valkyr, who was like Arnett. A red hair girl with a supermodel body and large breast, she was also in her Valkyr armor, though unlike Arnett's that showed a lot more skin, Ingrid's was more along the lines of Asuna's, as she also had a body shirt on her that covered her a bit more. Though even with that, Issei could perfectly see her curves that were very impressive.

"Yes, my Lord." Ingrid answered as she took where blades that were similar to Cassie's. While Katase did the same trick to Murayama did, and brought her own sword that was a beautiful saber. The saber looked more like a cavalry blade than an infantry one, with a silver hilt decorated with a diamond at the end while the blade itself was bright orange with a blood red stripes going through the middle and the edges of it.

As soon as Issei saw Katase's blade, he felt a chill going down his spine by the sight of it, turning to his future wife with a raised eyebrow, which in turn got her to giggle a bit before answering him his unspoken question.

"For the trick that both pulled was something that Grayfia showed them, and it's a really easy thing to do love. As for the blades, well "Phantom Chaos" was a gift that Murayama got from Sirzechs knight when we were in the underworld. As for Katase's blade, it's actually her family heirloom. I don't know how they got their hands on it… but it is a very powerful sword and the one that has Dragon Slaying ability which for you love is a very very bad thing." Lucy told him making Issei slowly nod his head and mentally told himself not to piss off Katase, as that blade could easily chop him to pieces.

"O-okay, though what is the name of that blade?" He asked and before Lucy could tell him, Katase beat her to it.

"This little beauty is called Starbreaker and… hehe… Ever since I was little, I wanted to use it, and thanks to Lucy and Grayfia's training, I'm finally able to take this bad boy for a spin." Katase said as she slashed a few times, getting a good feel for it before entering her battle stance with Murayama.

"Hmm… interesting, 2 very interesting legendary weapons in the hands of human girls." Odin said while stroking his beard calmly, while some Gods of Norse were in disbelief that 2 lowly girls could hold such weapons of mass destruction.

"Father, we should confiscate those weapons now! If they get into the wrong hands… all hell would break loose." Thor quickly said.

"I agree with him father, and you know how much I hate to admit it, but Thor is right. We can't let those 2 swords be in the hands of weak humans." Another voice spoke that was from a well-built man with like Thor golden hair and bear.

"Vidar, Thor, as much as it is dangerous to leave those 2 blades at the hands of humans, it is also their possessions. And even if we did take those 2 weapons from them, they will return to their masters regardless so it's pointless my sons." Odin explained making both Thor and Vidar growl a bit.

With that bit of discussion over, Odin finally snapped his fingers, marking the start of the 2 vs 2 battle.

Ingrid and her comrade Asuna began to make their move towards their opponents, and they didn't even dare move, ready to deflect their moves. Swords began to clash each other, which is echoed all around the battle arena.

Issei and his harem were watching closely, fearing for the safety of the Kendo duo, waiting to make a move if death was inevitable whilst the Norse Gods watched casually, though Vidar and Thor had their arms crossed with disbelief.

"If these 2 schoolgirls as so much as use their swords abilities on our 2…" Thor said, immensely wanting to show off his abilities, but only when it was deemed necessary. Vidor however, decided to take a slightly different approach "Thor… I understand your concern but… if they do use its abilities… and we actually see what they are capable of… we could use it against them…"

"Enough of this!" Odin ordered "I will not allow you 2 to interrupt the proceedings. The purpose of these battles is to see if they are worthy of their strength to face the Slavic Gods, and revive Elsha… This was your idea… right Thor?" Odin explained, though with a slight smirk that immediately infuriate Thor.

"Hmph!" Thor growled and turned away from Odin and resumed watching the fight. Issei even began notice that Thor wasn't particularly happy with the arrangement now, even to the point where Thor might've regretted the idea of putting the visitors to the tests of strength.

As the fight slowly progresses, Katase and Murayama began to up their strength slight, and began to parry and counter any attack possible from their Norse opponents. And it seemed to have worked so far, but that was until Asuna noticed a slight flaw, that would put the Kendo duo in at disadvantage.

Asuna nodded her head at the direction of the flaw to Ingrid, and began their counter with some power and might that it forced Murayama and Katase to be pushed back into some distance, causing them to stagger for a quick moment before regaining their strength to continue.

Issei was slightly shocked, and very much concerned. With such power displayed by Arnett from the earlier match, he's now incredibly worried that the Kendo duo might not match up to Asuna and Ingrid's strength and agility.

Lucy, worryingly, can see the shock and worry on Issei's face. She can even see Issei having that urge to step in and end the fight, even more desperate than the previous match, but she had to stop his urge and calm him down.

"Issei, my love, I know you are worried… I know you want to stop this… but we've agreed to this… and we need to be strong for them… And besides… they might pull through this and actually survive this…" She even began to hold his hand, and held it firmly, wanting to channel that hope she has to Issei, which to certain degree worked.

"I… I know… It's just… they are doing this because of me… if they are killed in battle… it would be my fault… but… if you think they'll survive… then… they'll survive…" Issei said, slowly forming a smile and lovingly kissed Lucy's cheek.

Soon, the Kendo duo began to attack, this time it was more co-ordinated, which did catch Asuna and Ingrid off-guard for a bit as well as pushing them back. But after their advance, they were at a stand-off, as their swords clashed, and each put pressure against each other, wanting to overpower their respective opponents.

This however gave Murayama the perfect chance to use one of swords abilities. She slightly smirked and began to close her eyes, channelling some strength before whispering the 2 words "Mind Corruption" before and pushing on her advance and pushed the 2 Valkyrs back.

Issei's group cheered and supported the Kendo duo whilst the gods watched with disbelief, even Issei couldn't contain his happiness and shouted his support "That's it girls! Keep it up!".

Asuna got up, and began to growl with anger, angry that they were overpowered by the likes of 2 schoolgirls. Ingrid however remained calm and stood beside her "Asuna! Remain calm and focus! We haven't lost yet!"

They nodded and began to advance forward once more, though while Katase launched forward, Murayama smirked and watched carefully at one of her unsuspecting victims. Soon Katase clashed with Asuna, but were surprised to see their battling partners not by their side, nonetheless they're focusing on their own battles.

Ingrid, however, isn't faring well. She tried to stand and move forward towards Murayama, but ending up dropping her sword along with her posture and placed both her hands on her head. It seems her mind was corrupted and was struggling alone.

"No… NO… NOOO! Wh…. What is this!?" She asked herself, wanting to know why and how this has happened. Murayama chuckled with a dark tone and slowly moved forward. This even prompted Issei's harem and the gods to watch carefully. Even Thor began to clench his fist and growled loudly "What has she done to Ingrid… It must be that damned sword of hers! Father! End this now!"

Odin diverted his attention to Thor, though with a stern look in his face. "Keep out of this! Ingrid needs to prove herself and fight this curse alone! If you so much as undermine this situation, you will not be hearing the end of it!"

Thor couldn't contain his anger any longer, even swiftly arm himself and made an attempt to interfere. But that amounted to nothing as Arnett stood in front and pointed her scythe in front of him. "Thor… Don't make me do this… stay back…"

Thor narrowed his eyes at Arnett as well as his father and his fellow comrades, all before he sighed in defeat but made a promise to the gods watching. "So be it… but if that girl ends Ingrid's life… her life ends as well…"

As the internal conflict was deescalating, Murayama chuckles as she slowly circles Ingrid, enjoying the sight of Ingrid on her knees, struggling and weak. "Not so tough now, It's a shame really. I was looking forward to seeing you go all out"

Issei and his harem were watching with shock and awe, amazed and sacred at the sight of Murayama. Whispers of worry and concern were circling amongst themselves, wondering how and when did Murayama have her dark side, and did Katase know about it.

Soon, Murayama raised her sword, all her power built up and ready to unleash her strongest attack, but the build-up was brought to an abrupt end as Katase was sent flying, colliding with Murayama and knocked her to the ground.

Asuna took the opportunity to snap Ingrid out of the state, running to her and placed her hands on her cheeks and gave her some encouragement needed. "Ingrid! You need to snap out of this! You can't let that schoolgirl defeat you! We need to do this for Odin! We need to do this for ourselves and our pride!"

Ingrid showed signs of fighting off Murayama's curse, her grunts and growls made sure of it, but small whimpers were heard as well of submission. "I… I am trying! Argh! But… It… It's…!" Asuna continues to encourage Ingrid the best way she can. "That's it! Come on Ingrid!"

Katase and Murayama got up, this time with smirks on their faces, knowing that they can fully take advantage of the situation. With that, they've grasped their blades firmly and tightly, charging up their swords, and made their charge towards the 2 valkyr.

Asuna watched on, and for that moment life was hanging in the balance, she knew she couldn't fight alone. If they have a chance of fighting back, even win the fight, she needs to quickly snap Ingrid out and fast. Asuna faced Ingrid, placed her hands on her shoulders and begged her to come back "Ingrid! This could be it! We could die! Snap out of it! They're coming! INGRID!"

The end was almost certain for the valkyrs, the Kendo duo were close and ready to make their brutal strike. However, Ingrid, saw the danger, suddenly snapped out of her degrading state and swiftly swung her blade and blocked the duo with all her physical strength. Asuna gasped and rolled back, incredibly surprised to see Ingrid having that strength to fight back. "Ingrid!?"

The onlookers were amazed and surprised, seeing that Ingrid has actually snap out of that state and continued to on fighting, even risking her own body and weapon to defend Asuna. Thor even showed a small grin, pleased to see Ingrid showing more strength she has than Murayama at that moment.

Ingrid looked at Asuna and nodded at her, wanting her to fight alongside her again, wanting her to know that they will not cower or back down and will fight to the bitter end. With that, Asuna leaped up and began pushing forward with her attacks again, even overwhelming the Kendo duo to the point where they were knocked down to the ground.

The Kendo duo's comrades and king were watching on, this time worrying and thinking that Katase and Murayama might not actually survive this and lose their match, meaning that they will not be able to bring back Elsha.

Slowly, Ingrid and Asuna slowly moved forward to the duo, though slightly limping, gripping their swords tightly and ready to deal the final blow to end and win the match. Time even began to slow down for Katase and Murayama, thinking that death would be inevitable, that surrender might be too late for them and for Issei to rescue them.

Fortunately, time was at their side, as the battle was at its end. Odin's clapping ringing in their ears forced the 2 valkyrs to stand down and watch their opponents getting their breath back. Issei and Lucy leaped and ran to the duo and helped them up and retreated them back to their side of the arena.

Odin showed a small grin, even stood up and cleared his throat for attention. "This is no doubt a fight to remember, and I give credit to the combatants. Ingrid, even though you were on the verge of defeat, you came back and showed your strength to protect Asuna, who helped you recover from your corrupted state."

Ingrid showed a small smile and nodded at Odin's direction, proud to be given praise from Odin. "Asuna, as soon as you saw your partner at her worst state, you were willing to give yourself to save her and ensure that the battle would go in your favor.". Asuna nodded as well

Soon, Odin looked at the Kendo duo, but with a rather warm smile. "And there goes me thinking you 2 wouldn't last 10 minutes against Ingrid and Asuna… But you 2 have made yourselves worthy warriors. You took opportunities to attack and defend, and always stood up no matter the situation, even willing to use your weapons abilities to have a greater advantage"

The duo nodded weakly, tired and exhausted, but nonetheless proud that they've managed to win the fight by time regulation. "Even though you 2 would've lost if it weren't for time… I am, however, declare this victory to the Sekiryuutei team".

With that, Issei and the others cheered with jubilance, proud that they've won the match but by the skin of their teeth. But the fight was not completely over as the next combatants were soon announced.

"Will the next combatants for the Sekiryuutei's team step forward?" Göndul said as Theodora stepped forward eagerly awaiting her opponent.

Seeing as it was her turn, Chelsea took a deep breath as she started to walk forward while the girls had a fearful look in their eyes. Seeing this, and knowing Chelsea's strength and weakness, Issei took Chelsea's hand, stopping her in her tracks. As Chelsea turned towards Issei, she saw that he was barely holding his rage and fury at check, deciding that it would be smarter to be quiet then to provoke him even further. Chelsea allowed him go past her, while she stood in place waiting to hear what he had to say or do.

"Lord Odin!" Issei said loudly getting the All-Father to look at him while stroking his chin.

"Yes, young Sekiryuutei?"

"If I can say something?" Issei asked which prompted a nod in response giving him the go ahead. "Chelsea isn't a fighter in a typical manner, she is more a Spy/Assassin type, so this fight that she and your chosen warrior will fight would be over very quickly in her defeat. And I think we already have shown our power to you and the other Gods of the Norse." Issei said bluntly, making some Valkyries look at him with raised eyebrows while Kendo duo and Cassie had wide eyes at what Issei said, not believing in Chelsea's fighting skills. Though while they wanted to protest, they were stopped by a sharp look from Lucy that told them to keep quiet.

"Hm...is that so..." Odin said calmly while stroking his beard.

Though while Odin was calm, Thor was fuming at Issei's way of speaking, and two victories that his team made against some of the best that they had.

"She will fig..." Thor started to say before he was interrupted by Arnett's scythe to his neck again.

"Thor. I thought I told you to not interfere in this, or do I have to cut you up for you to see it?" Arnett asked in a threatening tone, that was clear to the Norse God of War that he was stepping his boundary a bit too much. Even he wasn't that dumb to go on the bad side of one of the strongest Valkyries in Asgard. Especially if that Valkyr was a sadistic battle maniac, with a lot of Bloodlusts and was considered a prodigy among weapon users, with only Ingrid and Asuna barely managing to even come close to Arnett's battle prowess.

"Thor, I thought I told you to stop this foolish behavior. This was your idea to begin with it. Or do I need to teach you how to behave?" Odin said as he turned towards his son, with his lone eye shining with power making Thor gulp a bit while nodding in fear at what his father might do.

With his lecture towards his son done, Odin once again turned towards Issei who was now even more furious, knowing that Thor was the one that made the girls that he cared for suffer. Clearing his thought, Odin spoke. "I see your view young Sekiryuutei, the battle between Chelsea and Theodora will be counted as a victory for Asgard. But that doesn't mean that this contest of power is over. You and Lucifuge heir will have to fight."

"I see, and I thank you, Lord Odin." Issei said respectably while turning towards Chelsea, who looked a bit hurt.

"Come Chelsea." Issei told her as he hugged her, while she still had a sad look in her eyes as she could clearly tell that Issei thought of her as the weakest.

As they returned towards other girls, Issei let go of Chelsea, who was instantly hugged by Cassie while Murayama and Katase weakly got to her and hugged her also seeing the sad look in her eyes. After a minute or so, Murayama let go of Chelsea and turned to Issei who was looking at Chelsea with a sad look. Seeing him looking at her with that look made Murayama very angry, which was clear to Lucy, Katase, and Cassie who watched as Murayama grabbed Issei by the collar of his shirt and yank him closer to him.

"What is wrong with you!?" Murayama yelled in rage.

"Nothing is wrong with me Mura" Issei answered her calmly as he focused on her.

"Nothing, do you realize what you did to her!?" Murayama again yelled at him, only to be rewarded with the darkest and coldest look she had ever seen on Issei. And if she was honest with herself she was turning pale and starting to fear for her life.

"What I did saved her life Murayama, or do you prefer to let her be slaughtered?" Issei asked coldly as he looked at all the girls who shiver by his look.

"What do you...mean by slaughtered?"

"What I mean is that Chelsea is no shape or form ready to fight an open field battle against someone that knows that she is there. If we are talking about a Rating game, where there is a lot of terrain and places to hide and ambush strike then yes, I would let her fight. In this scenario, she would be slaughtered by the opponent that has a clear advantage over her in power." Issei explained getting the girls to widen their eyes at his explanation that made perfect sense.

"But why did you let Katase and me fight then?" Murayama asked wanting to know his response.

"He let you two fight because you are more adapted to fighting in close range. And since he knew that you got training from both my sister and me, gave him a bit of reassurance that you were even a bit more prepared to fight then Chelsea. No offense Chelsea, but with your gear and your way of fighting Issei made a right decision. Even though it was hard it was a right one. And it shows that he cares for you." Lucy said as she finally decided to speak, making Murayama and Katase look at her. While Chelsea looks at Issei with a tear in her eye but nevertheless she understood why he did what he did. And she was touched by his action.

"Really?"

"Really. If you haven't got Lucy's and Grayfia's training, I would have done the same thing to you two." Issei answered honestly getting a nod from Murayama who let go of him.

"If all the commotion is over, we can start the next fight." Göndul said as Theodora returned to stood by Arnett, Ingrid and Asuna while Rossweisse took to the field in her Valkyr armor all ready to fight.

"Well looks like I'm next." Lucy confidently said as she started to move towards her opponent only to be stopped by Issei.

Turning to him she was about to ask what he wanted only to get her lips claimed by his. After a few seconds, Issei let go of her and nodded to her which she returned with a huge smile and a nod of her own. They didn't need word to say what they thought one look and that kiss said it all. While Cassie and Katase shouted encouragement towards her to which she lifted her fist in the air. Lucy took to the battlefield ready to fight for Elsha's sake, friends and her love Issei.

Done.

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Rossewisee**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (2x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 ** _Pawn:_** _ **Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **As always leave a review if you like the story or not and fell free to PM if you have any questions.**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	24. Silver Haired Duel

As Lucy was making her way towards her opponent, she couldn't help but think about how her life changed so much after Issei has entered it. Only until recently she was in complete disregard towards anyone who wasn't Grayfia, and even to her she was a bit cold. But on that day that Issei came to her home and fought her, she started to notice all that she missed.

It was like a new lease of life for her with him coming, she met many friends, especially the girls that also shared affection towards the man she loved. She could honestly say that those girls were almost like sisters to her, that she would lay her life down if one was in great danger. The time spent with Kendo duo, Chelsea and even Cassie showed her just how much more there is to life and happiness than just blankly staring into the picture, sitting in one place the whole day like she had been doing. She experienced a lot of different things while in their company and those moments shared with them and Issei were some of the most precious she ever had. And now it was finally her turn to step up to the plate and showcase just how much power she really was.

"Get her Lucy!" "Destroy her!" "Don't show her mercy!" The girls shouted with encouragement towards her. Who only smiled towards them and gave them a nod of her head before she turned towards her opponent and turned completely serious.

As Lucy stood in front of Rossweisse, she could easily tell that the silver haired girl in front of her was very powerful, and from the looks of things maybe their most powerful fighter here not including Gods. But something deep inside of her was telling her, that whoever is going to face her love is going to be even stronger than the girl in front of her, and that was something that had her worried. Clearing her head of these thoughts, Lucy got ready for a battle. She was going to be Queen of her loves peerage and she would be damned if she didn't go all out.

"Now the penultimate battle of this power contest is about to start. From Norse Faction, the current bodyguard of Lord Odin, Rossweisse. And from the Red Dragon Emperor's team, Heir to the Lucifuge House, Lucy Lucifuge. Are you two ready?" Göndul introduced both girls who nodded their heads at her question.

Seeing that the girls were ready, Odin snapped his fingers to commence the battle. And as soon as the sound was heard, both silver haired beauties unleashed their full power and created many magic circulars.

"I heard a lot of interesting things about you heiress of Lucifuge Clan." Rossweisse spoke seriously as she was charging her attack.

"Oh, I do hope only the good things." Lucy answered in a sweet tone, as she also pumped more power into her attack before unleashing it.

"Well, that depends on what you consider good." Rossweisse told as she started her attack with volley of fire, which was countered with Lucy's own.

"A lot of things I consider good, though depends also on your own view." Lucy said as she started moving towards Rossweisse while continuing to release her magic attacks.

"I heard that you once held your own against the current leader of Devils, and even utterly demolish a battalion of High and Ultimate Class. A great feat I must confess." Rossweisse said as she shot her magic at the Lucifuge heiress.

Hearing this some God's of the Norse and Valkyries raised their eyebrows, while Issei's harem looked at Lucy in awe that she single handily defeated a battalion and hold her own against the current leader of the Devils, it was only Issei that started to get pale and nervous, since he knew that Devils Civil War topic was a very sour memory to Lucy and the one that would make her even explosive.

His worries where proven right, as Lucy's aura exploded in rage at the memory of what caused all of that, shocking a lot of people present. Seeing the power that the silver haired heiress emitted, made many Gods and Valkyries to be on full alert, while Arnett gain her trademark battle bloodlust smirk that made her fellow Valkyries even more scared. They didn't know what was worst in that moment the devil facing off Rossweisse or their own comrade.

Seeing her opponent going into a Berserk state, made Rossweisse a bit scared, she got good info about almost everyone on the Sekiryuutei's team and knew a lot about them. But, she also knew that she would most likely fight the Silver haired beauty, so she came up with this idea to try to throw off her game and make easy to defeat, but from the looks of things it looked like it backfired as Lucy was now deadly serious with the deadly aura around her and a lot of killing intent directed towards her.

Composing herself quickly, Rossweisse opened her arms wide open. All the while, Lucy was now slowly walking towards her. "Let's test your power shall we, you look like you pack a lot of power, hope you survive this. If you don't well that would make you look weak and a disgrace to the Sekiryuutei you hold so high." Rossweisse taunted a bit making Lucy's aura become denser as she started to compose it around her as a shield.

"Oh boy, that Valkyr just signed her death warrant" Issei thought as he summoned his Booster Gear ready to intervene if necessary.

 **[Partner. Looks like we will have to enter the battle sooner than I thought.]** Ddraig spoke for the first time since they arrived in Asgard getting a nod from Issei.

 **(Well, it was knowing that Valkyr. Oh well. OUCH!)** Belzard said with sarcasm which earned him a smack to the head from Elsha.

 **(Ise, be on alert, if Lucy starts to go overboard stop her.** ) Elsha spoke seriously.

'Right.'

"I hope for your own good, foolish little Valkyr, that that attack that you are about to unleash is powerful enough to damage me, if not, your death is signed." Lucy spoke in a demonic voice scaring, Issei harem while Thor started to lose his cool again. He was starting to get angry at the disrespectful unwanted quests and was already in his armor.

As soon as those words where said, more than fifty Norse magic circulars appeared behind Rossweisse brimming with power. And a second later, a maelstrom of magic energy was shoot towards Lucy with incredible power. The power of the attack would kill an Ultimate Class Devil on the spot, though Lucy had other ideas about it. As the attack was about to hit her, Lucy whispered a few words barely heard by anyone, but to those with enhancing hearing it was easy to hear them.

"Cristal Cloak"

The devastating attack hit Lucy head on a made a huge explosion while the smoke covered the site where Lucy stood.

The explosion and the smoke made it hard for anyone to see if Lucy was still standing, and that terrified Issei's girls as they shouted her name, in hopes that she is all right. All the while, they hold breath dreadfully, waiting to see if the girl they come to love as their own sister was alive.

As the smoke slowly started to fade away, everyone was in awe at what they saw.

Lucy was still standing high and mighty, with a dense Ice clear shield all around her shining brightly in the sun, though what made them even more in awe was that the shield was unscratched.

The sight of her walking out of that blast prompted cheers from Issei's side, Cassie and Chelsea were hugging each other tightly while Murayama and Katase were yelling more support to the powerful woman. Issei on the other had was so-so, he was incredibly happy the Lucy stopped that attack easily, but was scared at what would she now do to the Valkyr that made her pissed.

"So, you survived that att..." Rossweisse talked until she was forcefully stopped by a punch in the guts, courtesy of Lucy, who was starting to unleash punches and kicks to the now helplessly defending Valkyr.

The purchase brutality of Lucy's assault was so fierce that Rossweisse was forced to withdraw as she couldn't take much more punishment from the pissed off heiress.

Quickly putting some distance away from her, Rossweisse managed to regain some of her breathing, as she looked up towards her opponent just in time to dodge an Ice spear that was aimed at her head.

"Pathetic. Is this the all you got little Valkyr? If so, I should do Lord Odin a favor and kill you this instant. That way, he may get someone stronger to be his bodyguard." Lucy told her in a dark tone with an equally dark chuckle as she slowly walked toward the damaged Valkyr. Who was now fuming at the insult.

"Why you...eat this!" Rossweisse yelled, as she again sends her barrage of spells at Lucy.

While some Norse Gods where surprised, some delighted to see just how much power the girls possessed, some were angry with the battle so far, and Thor was a prime example. He was absolutely livid, seeing that yet again their Elite where cornered and almost at the mercy of the Sekiryuutei's team. He was yet again ready to enter the fight, but one deadly look from the Valkyries who battled against the girls made his growl as he couldn't do anything yet. Though his growl soon turned to a deadly smirk, as he sensed that his Trump card was finally at Asgard.

"Father." Thor said making Odin turn his head from the enjoyable fight to look at his son.

"Yes, Thor?"

"The challenger for the Sekiryuutei arrived, if you don't mind I would like to collect him." Thor answered getting Odin to raise his eyebrow at him before he sensed who came to his city and as soon as he saw, he was furious at his son.

"You called HIM to come and fight?! THAT BARBARIAN!" Odin roared in furry, scaring everyone present and stopping Lucy's and Rossweisse's duel just before Lucy's fist was to hit Rossweisse in the guts.

Seeing the All Mighty Father furious was something that was like being at death's door and Thor was sure that his father would kill him if he didn't do anything to help his case.

"Father if I remembered correctly, you told Göndul to pick the opponent's for the girls while I'm to pick for the Red Dragon, so I did picked and it's fair since he isn't the Good of the Norse." Thor pointed out getting Odin to growl at his son before his wife put a hand on his shoulder calming him.

"While I agree with you Odin about HIM, Thor is correct, you gave him all rights to call anyone he wanted." Frigga softly told him, making him growl again before calming down.

"Thor, you better hope that we don't have any incident, or your head will be on a plate. Understood?!" Odin said calmly, too calmly making it very clear to his idiot of a son that if something goes wrong, he would be dead in an instant.

"Y-yes Father. I will go to collect him." Thor said quickly and even quicker left, not wanting to see the wrath of the Norse All-Father.

Seeing her chance to use the commotion that Thor made, Rossweisse punched Lucy in the head sending her flying a bit, just enough for damaged Valkyr to take a breather and prepare a counter offensive.

"That was a cheap shoot Valkyr, I thought you had a bit more honor in you." Lucy told Rossweisse as she regain herself.

"That may be so, but in battle, you don't let your guard down. I thought you knew that." Rossweisse retorted back.

"True, though now don't worry I will not let that happen again!" Lucy yelled while she charged forward at Rossweisse, who started to shoot her Norse magic at Lucy who was forced to dodge and evade.

xxxx

While the Battle of Silver Haired girls was still in full swing, at the entrance of the Asgard, Thor greeted his champion who was covered from head to toe in Bearskin with his sword and Shield only visible.

"Ah, I see you made it, I'm glad to see you again Wulfric." Thor said with a dark smile, while the man finally revealed his face to the God.

He was a man that looked like he was in his late 30 years, with dark brown hair, jet black eyes that would be sent shivers down anyone's back, his face was decorated with all kinds of battle scars, no doubt from all the strong opponents he went against which only made his already dreadful look now demonic.

"It's always a pleasure to talk to you Lord Thor, and I can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to fight against Red Dragon again. I hope that he is up to my liking." Wulfric spoke with cold and bloodlust tone that was very eager to get a good fight, while he bowed to the God of War.

"I would doubt that, but I will let you decide that." Thor answered as he turned around and motioned Wulfric to follow him.

As they got closer to the Arena, they could hear yelling and a lot of explosions going off, as if it was a war and not a battle. But that only made Wulfric even more excited to face his opponent.

Entering the Arena, both warriors saw huge explosions going off as the field was filled with Ice and fire everywhere, it looked like all natural disasters hit at the same time. Though to Wulfric, it only served to fire up his bloodlust and warrior spirit to the max as he was grinning darkly.

"My Lord, you wouldn't mind if I enter now, would you?" Wulfric asked seeing Lucy send a huge maelstrom of ice at Rossweisse who in response sent fireballs.

"No, not at all." Thor said grinning as Wulfric discarded his cloak, took his sword while sprinting to the edge of the audience selection before jumping high into the air with his sword in his hands.

Back on the field, everyone saw someone flying high into the air while holding what looked like a sword in his hands, which prompt Issei and some of the Valkyries to pull out their weapons, while Issei entered his Balance Breaker. While both Lucy and Rossweisse quickly pulled back just in time to miss getting hit by the unknown man.

As the girls looked at the newcomer, Rossweisse started to look pale as she got a good look at the newcomer, while Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow just before her eyes widen when she saw a blade coming towards her head.

Quickly evading the blade, Lucy fired off her lightning which the newcomer took head on without even flinching a bit.

"W-what?" Lucy asked in shock before she was pushed away by Rossweisse, who quickly got to her just in time to evade being stabbed by the blade that was shining with malice.

Seeing the distraction he made, Wulfric quickly punched Lucy in the stomach, sending her flying a bit while he tossed Rossweisse on the other side.

"AHH, this battle this is what I waited for so long, but a shame there isn't anyone here to challenge me. A really sad truth." Wulfric said in a mocking tone while grinning with battle lust.

Elsha, who was in a gear the whole time, immediately entered the mortal land as soon as she heard the voice that she was sure she shouldn't hear.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she quickly took hold of Issei who was about to attack the man she was dreading.

"Issei! Don't. That man is way stronger than you and your friend! Tell Lucy to pull back NOW!" Elsha said in an emergency tone as she saw who it was. All the while holding back Issei.

 **(Issei, do what Elsha said, I battled this man before and he is a monster in a true sense of the word.)** Belzard spoke next making Issei nod instantly.

"LUCY! PULL BACK NOW! YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" Issei shouted to Lucy.

"LUCY NOW QUICKLY!" Elsha also shouted, causing Lucy to growl a bit before she quickly retreated to Issei.

"You ok?" Issei asked as he saw her a bit bruised but not hurt.

"I'm fine love, though that man surprised me." Lucy answered Issei who was now furious even more.

 **[BOOST]**

 **[Partner, looks like we found out who was sent to fight us.]** Ddraig told with a battle-lust voice.

'Looks like it Ddraig, thought I can't help but shiver at the sight of him.' Issei replied, as he looked at the newcomer who was now at his feet, with his blade tightly in his hands with his hair obscuring his face.

"WULFRIC!" Odin roared in anger, making the man to turn around seeing the might All Father as Odin stood up from his throne.

"Yes, my mighty lord?" Wulfric answered as he lifted his head up to see Odin, who was releasing tons of power making everyone shiver in fear.

"You dare to disturb this. I thought you learned your lesson when we defeated the Chaos, about what would happen should you disobey me!" Odin roared again making Wulfric look at him unflinching.

"I don't care for those fools my liege, I only care for battle and carnage, I thought you knew that, and I when I heard that there is a RED DRAGON EMPEROR, I couldn't contain myself." Wulfric answered in a dark voice as he turned to face Issei who was in his armor.

"You there, I sense great power in you, you are the RED DRAGON EMPEROR! IF YOU ARE COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Wulfric roared as he lifted his sword, pointed it at Issei while his blade shined in a dark purple color.

Seeing as he was ignored, Odin was even more angry as he was about to send his attack towards Wulfric, Thor stepped in.

"Father, I told him to do that." Thor said, shocking his fellow God's to the core.

"WHAT!?"

"Thor I will kill you!" Odin said as he prepared to kill his son.

"LORD ODIN!"

Hearing Issei's voice Odin stopped for a bit to look at the Emperor.

"What do you want kid?"

"I want to fight him now! He almost killed Lucy and I will not tolerate that!" Issei shouted shocking not only his team, but also the past hosts of the gear and the Dragon himself while Wulfric only smirked darkly.

"Ise, don't, you will get killed, he is way stronger than you!" Elsha quickly said while Belzard only sigh.

( **What she said boy is true, I barely managed to survive him. He is an animal that when tasted blood is going into blood rage.)** Belzard gave his 2 cents, but they were all ignored by Issei.

"And I don't care about me dying, I promised I will protect those I love and I will do it, even at the cost of my life. Besides, I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, I will sooner or later come against someone who is much stronger than me." Issei said while starting to march forward towards Wulfric who was chuckling darkly at Issei.

"Come, boy. I Wulfric will see that your death is as slow as possible and as painful as I can make it if you can't defeat me, let's see if you are worthy of the name of Dragon Emperor of Domination! The same name that so many had, but only a few were worthy of it! And I will make sure to let you precious loved ones see you in the most broken state, while I make my way with them. HAHAHAHAHA!" Wulfric spoke in a cold, dark and demonic voice as his aura erupted from his body and his eyes shined ominous black.

 **[BOOST X10]**

"Oh, when I'm done with you, you will beg for mercy, trust me on that." Issei said as his eyes turned green by rage he was holding.

done.


	25. Clash of the Titans

**AN: Well here we are at least, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner but a real world work and other problems keept me away from writing this. Though now that we are here let's enjoy this chapter.**

 **Well I do hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **My friends Draco 1127, TheSous and LoveRayX are writing cool stories so check them out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **Beta: LoveRayX**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I don't own DxD that right goes to its creator.**

 **Lastly, if you wanna talk, have fun and make some good friends visit the link to the discord down below**

 **[ discord. gg/xEApPAS ] (remove spacing)**

"/" Talking

'/' Thinking

 **] Ddraig**

 **{} Albion**

 _ **() Elsha, Belzard**_

 _ **Chapter 25. Battle of the Titans**_

"Oh, when I'm done with you, you will beg for mercy." Issei told his opponent as he slowly started to walk towards him.

If Issei was pissed before the arrival of Wulfrik, he was now livid, not only had he watched those close to him fight but seeing them getting hurt, some even came close to dying, was something that he absolutely hated. And he was very much ready to knock some teeth of the War God in the room, but he managed to restrain himself with a huge help of both Elsha and Belzard.

But now all restrictions were off, seeing that Lucy was almost sliced in half was something that even the 2 strongest Sekiryuutei's couldn't let happen, so they released their restriction on him and let him go wild, which he was planning on doing anyway. Though they did hold back the other hosts of Ddraig so that Issei don't use 'that' horrid form.

"Hehe, I like to see you try small lizard…Ahh I can already hear your screams of pain and your pleading to end your life quickly… I can tell you now that won't be happening." Wulfrik told him in a voice that reeked violence and bloodshed.

"Funny, that was something I also wanted to tell you. Hope you are ready to meet your maker!" Issei shouted as he finally took his position and entered his battle stance, which didn't go unnoticed by the seasoned warrior.

"Hmm, I see. I know of only 2 people that use that stance and both were Ddraig's me child, who trained you?" Wulfrik asked as he also went into his position, with his sword in front of him at the angle.

"You'll just have to beat me to find out. Now enough chit chat let's fight!" Issei shouted as he was ready to charge and beat the crap out of a man who nearly killed his lover. Göndul quickly appeared before the two, giving them last few rules that were implemented into this duel, making it very clear to 2 fighters that should they break the rules, they would be begging for death.

"Now this is the Final match...On the Asgardian side...Wulfrik, The Chaos Champion!" Göndul said as she pointed at Wulfrik, who was grinning from ear to ear while glaring at Issei with a battle lust look in his eyes. Before Göndul pointed at Issei, who was glaring at Wulfrik with so much hate, that it made some think that it was pure luck that he didn't enter 'that' already.

"On the Red Dragon Emperor's side...Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor!"

"Fighters...BEGIN!" Göndul shouted before disappearing, just as both Wulfric and Issei rocketed at each other with so much force that it made ground where they stood,created a massive crater.

Wulfrik was caught off guard at the speed that Issei had, which didn't give him enough time to react when Issei shot forward, not even bothering to defend himself at this point. Jumping in the air, Issei tucked in his legs and drop kick Wulfric in the chest sending the giant skidding back a few feet.

While the attack itself wasn't powerful enough to damage the mighty warrior, it was just annoying to the man but, Odin's keen eye caught onto what Issei was doing and he couldn't help but show a little grin.

"What will you do now Wulfrik? This boy is about to teach you a very painful lesson." Odin asked himself, confusing Thor and everyone else but their thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion.

Issei was blasting at Wulfrik with his dragon shots, so fast that the champion of Chaos could only put his sword and brass while taking the shoots that grew more powerful one after another. It surprised everyone that Issei was starting to surround himself by a powerful crimson beam of energy mixed in with green.

"YOU WILL DIE WULFRIK AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Issei's voice boomed as the brute still didn't manage to get out of his defensive position, all thanks to Issei's fury attacks that made it impossible for him. The barrage of energy shots continued for a few more minutes. With each explosion more devastating then the last one.

After it was over, everyone could only gaze in awe at the destruction. The whole area was completely dull, as it was just one huge crater that was about 100 meters deep with only a small patch of land still in the original height.

And there stood the Chaos Warrior, panting heavily and riddled with cuts and bruises, even his clothes were torn almost to shreds. But before Wulfrik could even attempt at anything, he was hit with so much force, that it sent him flying to the arena wall and straight to the wall, but before he got the chance to stand and recover, Issei grabbed Wulfric by the nape, picking him up and chucking him into the wall again.

"AHH!" Wulfrik shouted as he was slammed into the same wall again, with enough force to leave a large crack onthe wall.

Something was definitely broken, and he couldn't find out what before he was back onto being the defensive. Through all the red Issei was seeing, but something was clear to all onlookers, he was messing up his moves and Wulfric took notice and grinned, he would use this to his advantage. Even in this state of fatigue and damage Wulfrik finded the strength to damage and put some serious hurt on Issei.

Though what no one knew, was Elsha and Belzard holding back the current host of Ddraig with all their might, that was forcing Issei to mess up his moves a bit.

Catching Issei's punch, Wulfrik slammed his elbow into Issei's ribs with all the power he could muster, causing Issei growl to in pain, his armor being destroyed in that place.

Not letting go of this chance, Wulfrik grabbed onto the sides of his helmet, with a quick and powerful jolt, Issei's head went downward while bringing his knee up slamming it into his head shattering the helmet all together. Before quickly delivering a devastating punch to the face that sent Issei flying away.

After recovering from the punch, Issei stood straight up, his hair now covering his face as his helmet was destroyed, only now has he realised it.

While everyone was waiting to see what the young warrior would do next, some older and experienced ones already felt and knew, now was time for carnage. Issei lifted his head a bit, so that everyone can see his face, and some were confused while some were horrified at what they saw.

Issei's eyes were now glowing, but the major difference was that instead of two glowing emerald eyes, one was blood red while the other was pure emerald, and Odin and Freya instantly knew what was happening but kept it quiet, they could only hope that Elsha and Ddraig could contain this.

Feeling something running down his mouth, Issei wiped it with his fist before seeing the blood coming from his lips. He then felt something that he never felt before, a pure and unrefined feeling of pure hatred, fury, and satisfaction towards this battle.

Showing off his feral teeth and sadistic smirk, Issei roared towards the skies with so much power that sent shivers down everyones spines, both Lucy's and even the sadistic Arnett's spines. Lucy has never seen Issei this enraged, though she was almost killed so she couldn't blame him. And Arnett felt that she was near the death's door, as the power and brutality Issei showed was something that even in her wildest dreams she couldn't hope to do. And that scarred her a lot. Her a powerful and mighty Valkyrie who was always ready for a good and thrilling battle now seemed so scared that she was glad that she didn't have to fight this beast in battle, she was sure that if her or anyone aside of God's and Wulfrik fought the Sekyriuutei they would be dead 10 times over by now.

The rest of the Pantheon, not including Odin or Freya, and Issei's girls could only shiver at fear and the dread at what they felt and cowered away from the enraged Dragon who was about to show them why the Red Dragon Emperor was feared are respected through all the ages and was a force not to be taken likely. Even God's and other powerful beings respected the Dragon of Domination for his power and ferocity in battle, and Issei was a perfect exhample why.

Issei's body was now starting to get surrounded by the mixed crimson-emerald aura once though this time even faster before it exploded, revealing his newly repaired armor. However, his aura and power kept growing and growing scaring even Odin a little. "That's enough you brats! End the show!" Odin said quietly but sternly, but it fell on deaf ears.

Issei roared into the sky once again, his wings flew open, which in turn showed off instead of 2, Issei now had 2 more and it was clear to everyone that he ascended to a new level of power. The newly repaired armor was now even deadlier and sharper than before. His claws so sharp that it looked like it can cut throw anything even time and space, his tail was also sharpened and now had a small mace with spikes on them.

Looking back at Wulfrik, he roared again before he charged forward so fast that it shattered the ground below him. Getting low to the ground, Issei slammed his foot into Wulfric's jaw, launching him into the sky.

Jumping into the air after him, Wulfrik was able to block Issei's kick, but was unable to block the punch to the gut that sent him hurdling back to the ground, creating another large massive crater. Holding both his hands out, he started to gather power for his dragon shot but instead of launching it, he started to compress it while he still added more power to it making it slowly increase in size and power.

Seeing that there is no way to get out of this, Wulfrik grinned, this was exactly how he wanted to fight and to die, a true Warrior's death at the hands of a capable and worthy foe, and the boy in front of him was both. He was sure that even the Chaos God of Battle and Slaughter would be more then happy to see and hear about this youth that has so much power and will, but almost unhealthy amount of Rage and Bloodlust to bout.

But even still Wulfrik's pride and power wouldn't allow him to go out like this, oh hell No! So he stabbed his blade into the ground, as he also started to gather his power in front of him. As both fighters gathered their energy attacks to the power they wanted, it was clear to everyone that once fired there was no way to stop them from obliterating everything in their path.

 ** _DRAGON PURGATORY DESOLATION!_**

 ** _CHAOS DEATH STAR!_**

"EVERYONE SHIELD THE BATTLEFIELD NOW!" Odin shouted, everyone, heeded and followed command, just as Issei shot the ball at Wulfric and vice versa. There were sparks flying as the balls hit, fighting for supremacy.A large explosion occurred in the shield, creating cracks, due to the power both warriors used. It would probably be shattered if it weren't for Odin, who used a bit more power than he would have liked, to keep the shied standing strong. But the aftermath of the blasts of power were enough for everyone to know that those 2 gladiators were packing serious firepower and were willing to use it.

As the dust settled, it gave the audience the chance to look at the two warriors that, to their amazement, still stood strong and they did look like they were hit by a train, but that was too be expected from all those two did. Though what made Issei's girls worried, was that Issei started to wobble a bit and spit blood, though Lucy explained to them that it was probably because he overused his assets and his abilities in that magnificent fight, that sent shivers down her spine as she still remembered the dark sadistic look in his eyes as he charged at Wulfrik.

Seen enough, and not in a mood to see more bloodlust from the two man, Odin stood up to get their attention. Though before he could speak, he was shocked to see Wulfrik chuckling and smiling at the young man in front of him.

"That was some power you put up young Emperor, and I must say, I'm wholeheartedly enjoying this fight. I have to say also that Dragon Rage is extremely powerful and damn those hit of yours hurt as hell and that is just how I like my fight." Wulfrik spoke with a shit-eating grin on his face that Issei was more than happy to give his own towards the old warrior.

"Haha and here I thought I would have killed you with that! Oh well, you learn something new every day, but I agree with you, so how about it? Ready for round 2? I still have plenty in my tank!" Issei roared at his opponent, who just smirked and took his battle pose and got ready for a next round.

"By all means…Come at me Sekiryuutei!" Wulfrik replied as he gave his own battle roar.

To say that they were shocked from what Issei just said, would be an understatement of the he was, on his last leg and he wanted more. Was he hit in the head to strong or did his last attack short fused his brain? That was what everyone thought, as they looked at thebreathless form of Issei, who was grinning like a mad man and starting to generate boost again.

 **[ISSEI! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU ARE BARELY STANDING! YOU REALLY WANT TO GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND?]** Ddraig roared in disbelief at what his partner was doing, and there he knew that Wulfrik would just settle for a Draw and be done with it, but no. His idiotic partner wanted to fight more.

 ** _(Issei dear you should stop NOW! I know Wulfrik and he would gladly settle for a Draw and let you off, so please just say I'm done, and he will let you go.)_** Elsha also jumped in the conversation, trying to stop the young Emperor from killing himself. However, Belzard just took a second to look at Issei and with a soft nod encouraged him to go for it. Which brought the wrath of the other two companions at him, but before they could do anything to him Issei decided to give his input.

'Guys, chill, I know what I'm doing, so there is no need to, I will admit, I'm spent but what can I do? If we are in a real fight and an opponent that is way stronger than me fought me, he wouldn't give me time to build up my strength and power …He will attack me again in this shamble state of mine without a second thought. Besides I think I earned Wulfrik's respect, so he won't kill me, kick my but hell yeah, but kill me no.'

 ** _(I say, let him continue to would be a good experience for 's a good way to see how he stacks up against a more seasoned warrior that has enough time to learn and refine his skills to the point of knowing were too strict to kill.)_** Belzard added making the other two extremely pissed off.

 ** _(Belzard I swear to every GOD! I know that if he dies fighting that monster, I will personally find a way to erase your sorry ass of the place of the Earth and history, so no one will ever know that you existed, you hear me! And before that, I'm going to kick your sorry ass and then torture you before I castrate you so that when you finally die you will be in so much pain and fear that you will be wishing you died earlier!)_**

Elsha told him, with every word coated in deep venom that made all three males flinch and sweat as they were sure that she would deliver on her threat, if Issei died fighting. Shaking his head to remove that thought out of his head, Issei mentally got ready for the next round, his blood pumping with such ferocity and Adrenaline was all time high.

Issei smirked before he charged at Wulfrik head on. This caused the brute to smile greatly, as he slammed his weapons down before charging at Issei at the same speed. With both warriors injured, it would only be a matter of time before one of them fell, and neither one of them wish for it to be them. Their pride would not allow them to give up in a face of a worthy opponent, to both it would be a great disrespect and huge hit on them.

They both reeled back their hands before they both launched them forward, slamming their fists into the others causing a shockwave. The shockwave was massive enough to shake the whole area, making many of the spectators fall to their knees. Lucy looked up with wide eyes as she witnessed her love fight.

All-out fist fight erupted as both kicks and punches were sent on both sides, it was turning into a slugfest, as both warriors tried to overpower another, but both were in a stalemate. Issei was, thanks to his boost and rage, overwhelming Wulfrick in the power department but to counter that Wulfrick used his overwhelming experience to his advantage

Wulfrik sent a kick towards Issei. He simply jumped over his leg, doing a front kick to Wulfrik head. The attack was successfully blocked when he raised his hands up blocking his kick. Grabbing Issei's ankle, Wulfrik grinned as he started spin around throwing Issei into the air. Doing a flip and landing on his feet, Issei breathed in through his nose before Issei's mask dispelled long enough for him to breathe fire from his mouth. Wulfrik widened his eyes,the attack was enormous for such a human to possess, but it wasn't good enough. Even though the fire was like Inferno, it was still not good enough against an opponent of Wulfrik caliber who raised his hand up and created a barrier blocking Issei's fire attack. Issei clicked his tongue in annoyance that his attack didn't succeed but began to charge again.

A sharp pain tore through Issei when he took a step forward. Screaming loudly, Issei fell to the ground holding his stomach as he was still yelling in pain.

The sight of Issei yelling and being in extreme pain force everyone to rush to the battleground...well what was left of it after the devastating battle that took place there...As soon as Issei's harem and the Gods arrive they suddenly hear silence...Fearing the worst Lucy and Cassie quickly started to see what was happening with Göndul quickly healing him. Though the only one that wasn't worried about Issei was his opponent, who knew what exactly happened and why he screamed in pain.

"You should all relax, he just passed out from all the strain he forced his body to go through." Wulfrik calmly spoke as he got near Issei, making Lucy and Cassie take up defensive positions in front of Issei's body ready to protect him.

Seeing this Wulfrik just sighed, honestly, he expected them to be like this, still it annoyed him to no end. Though he did admit that the both girls looked ready to fight him to the death if needed be for their "future master's" safety, that he respected.

"I won't do anything to him, nor to you all, I'm a warrior, yes, sadistic, yes. But I have my honor and those that can show me enough power and strength and will to fight and even injure me, are the ones that deserve my highest respect and that boy did deserved it, so I will not claim my prize." Wulfrik spoke as he pushed past both girls and looked down at the broken form of Issei, who even in his passed-out state was trying to get up.

The site was something that shock Wulfrik, he never saw and expected anyone completely broken and unconscious state, who tried to force his will and body to get up, his respect for the kid risen even more. Bending down, Wulfrik lightly tapped Issei's chest in a sign of a well fought battle before standing up and leaving. Odin, who saw it all, was still in so much shock from the battle and Wulfrik's behavior to even speak. Though he quickly shock his head and put all of this to side, as he was now focused on getting the young Emperor back on his feet and to full health as quickly as possible.

Done

 **AN: Now I know it may be a bit short but, what can I say...I hope you enjoyed it and Happy New 2019 Year.**

 **Just a head up, after the next chapter we are moving toward's Slavic Arc so you can expect the unexpected hehe.**

 **Issei's power up will be explained in more detail during the next chapter also.**

 **For the vote I will leave it until he finish his Norse episode, so you still have time to vote which would you like new or old peerage.**

 **As always leave a review if you like it or not. And if you have any suggestions about how you think it would go with Slav challenges.**

 **Till next time guy bye-bey.**

 **Issei Peerage:**

 _ **King: Ise Hyodou**_

 _ **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge (Lucy Aoi from Freezing) (Human world name Lucy Renault) (Mutated Piece)**_

 _ **Knight: Arnett McMillan (Freezing)**_

 _ **Knight: Cassie Locketheart (Freezing)**_

 _ **Bishop: Ravel Phoniex**_

 _ **Bishop: Rossewisee**_

 _ **Rook: Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **Rook: Elsha (predecessor of Booster Gear) (Mutated Piece) (model Elizabeth Mable from Freezing)**_

 _ **Pawn: Chelsea (2x) (Akame ga Kill!)**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 _ **Pawn: Male**_

 ** _Pawn:_** _ **Elmenhilde Karnstein**_

 _ **Pawn: Murayama**_

 _ **Pawn: Katase**_

 _ **As always leave a review if you like the story or not and fell free to PM if you have any questions.**_

 _ **Till next time guys.**_


	26. Finding a solution

**AN: And here is the next chapter for Road of Domination.**

 **Now after since we finished this Norse Arc it's time to move towards the Slavic Arc which I can promise you will be more interesting with a lot more fights and well you will see hehe. Also, Issei will have 3 males in his peerage that will join him before the Tournament arc, which I have** alredy **made match parring and have plans for them.**

 **Now onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **26\. Finding a solution**

It was tense atmosphere between them, as they all settled in the great hall, waiting for any new information about the condition of the Red Dragon, who was currently in a medical bay, were the best Medics from Norse were gathered in order to accelerate his healing. It was unnerving to know that even though all the damage that was done to Issei was gone. he was still out of it, even with some very advanced healing abilities like stamina replenishment didn't help in him waking up, which meant that all they could do was wait for Issei to weak up.

Though while most were tensed and waitingfor Issei's recovery, Wulfrik was calm and collected, he was currently enjoying food that was brought up from all of them. The sight of Wulfrik eating calmly made some extremely pissed off.

Though while they were pissed at Wulfrik and wanted nothing short than to beat the living crap out of him, they knew better than that. Wulfrik, even in his heavily damaged state,is still a powerhouse and must not be taken for granted.

As Chelsea and Cassie were having a conversation with Arnett and Asuka, the rest of Issei's girls were in their own thoughts, were praying to anyone that Issei will wake up soon. The only one missing from the great gathering was Lucy, who stubbornly refused, to the point of others giving up, to leave Issei's side. Though while it did annoy some, it was understood that Issei was very important to the young Lucifuge heiress, so they let her be. But they did force her to at least eat and rest while someone else watch over him.

"Please my love, wake up soon. I don't know what I would do without you beside me." Lucy muttered softly to herself as she lightly squeezes Issei's hand, while her royal blue eyes were on a brink of letting tears fall free.

XXXX

While the North was in worry over the mighty Red Dragon Emperor, who proved his worth and power to the Gods of the North, back in Kuoh things were slowly getting ready for the meeting between the Great Factions and their guests of honor.

But as always, nothing would be as easy or normal (well for Supernatural standards at least). Not even a week after Issei and his harem (peerage) left, Rias was on a verge of gathering her peerage and marching directly to the Norse Faction to bring back Issei. It was a stressing mater to Rias, there she was a beautiful and powerful girl that anyone would die for, yet the one she desired so much was not giving her a damn second of his time to , to add salt to injury, he was in relationship with another heiress and from the rebel faction that bitch Lucy Lucifuge.

And as if that wasn't enough, Sona and she detected a powerful energy entering Kuoh a few days ago, though no matter how much they searched for that power source, they couldn't find was as if the moment they located it, the power source would disappear just as they would get there and be hidden for a few hours before again appearing in a different location.

Though as much as she wanted to call her Brother, asking him for help, her pride was higher than that so she just let that happen and ignores it like usual.

XXXX

Speaking about the power source, it was currently approaching the house of Hyoudou. It was a person a bit taller than Issei, though his features were covered by a thick blood-red cloak that had a hood which was over his head, the few things visible under the hood was it eyes which to anyone who saw it would run away thinking it was a devil himself. One eye of the cloaked person was bright green almost emerald, while the other one was bright orange. And his dark chocolate hair with just a tip of orange.

As the person approaches the door of Hyoudou household, he let a wide grin appearing on his blank face, an almost nostalgic look appeared in his miss-matched eyes.

"Well little bro, I hope you didn't change too much. I would hate to see that goofy expression of yours change too much." The person spoke in a deep muscular tone, before he sighs and knocked on the door a few times.

He didn't need to wait long, as the patriarch of the Hyoudou household opened the door, before looking at the hooded figure with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Gorou spoke in a general confused voice that only made the person chuckle a bit.

"Well you can help me by letting me in for starters, Old man." The figure spoke in a mock teasing voice, that made Gorou widen his eyes a bit before a huge smile appeared on his face as he realized who the hooded figure was.

"Jaden, my 's nice to see you again, come in come in, Suna will love to see you again my son." Gorou spoke with a huge smile on his face as he hugged the person who returns the hug.

"Yeah is nice to be here again, though I figured that Issei will be the one to open the door. Is he here or is he at school?" Jaden spoke in a calm manner that made Gorou chuckle a bit prompting a raised eyebrow from Jaden

"I will tell you over dinner, though fair warning Suna will probably hug you to death." Gorou chuckles a bit as Jaden's face became pale, as he remembered that the matriarch of the Hyoudou household tended to go overboard with hugs, and on a few occasions almost made him blackout.

"Crap." Was all that Jaden could muster up before a female voice that was all to known to the 2 males rang from the house.

"Gorou who is at the door?

Deciding against answering her verbally,Gorou dragged the frozen Jaden inside the house. And at the very second when Jaden stepped inside his whole face pale, as if he was facing his worst nightmare and it didn't help that Gorou just grinned at him.

''Y-YOU BASTARD!' Jaden roared inside of his head as his glares aimed at the man that he considered family. But before he could say anything, Suna stepped inside the hallway and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Gorou, who is that?" Suna asked him in a way to sweet tone, that made Gorou gulp in fear before answering her in a stuttering voice, while Jaden had a small smirk on his face at the payback.

"Um...uh...dear you know this person very well and I thought it would be best to show you then tell you."

"So? Who is he?" Suna asked again this time a bit more normally which eased the 2 a bit.

"Go on show her." Gorou said as he nudged Jaden to remove his hood to show his face, which after a few moments of thinking to flee and to face the consequences of woman's wrath or take it like a well-mannered boy. He considered that it was better to just show it and hoped for the best.

So, with a slow and painful movement, his hands slowly started to remove his hood while he closed his eyes in anticipation of a painful hug or a slap that would await soon as the hood was down, he heard a gasp of surprise before he opened his eyes to see a teary-eyed Suna looking at him.

"J-J-Jaden, is t-that r-really you?" Sona asked in a shaky voice as she approaches him, who smiled softly at the woman who was like a second mother to him.

"Yeah, it's really me, I'm finally back in Kuoh." Jaden answered as he hugged the shell-shocked woman.

It took a few more moments for Suna to recollect herself, the thought that Jaden her "son" was back. After that she squeezed him so tight, that Jaden was turning from red to blue instantly. Though he was saved by Gorou, who pulled his wife away from Jaden, letting him get the much need breath.

And after a few apologises, that Jaden even before the first one was said, told her it was all right. Jaden was shown his room where he would spend the night, and told that in an hour the dinner would be ready.

During the nice homemade meal that Jaden missed so much, he learned a few disturbing facts that while they rattled him, he didn't show it on the outside. He figured that could wait until Issei and his girlfriend return from their "School Trip" to Norway. While the talk was more about Issei and his new behavior, Jaden also told them a few of his own adventures that he partook during his 2 years in Europe. After everything was said and done and seeing as it was late, Jaden decided to call it a night.

As Jaden entered his room, he quickly set up a soundproof barrier and channelled his power for a bit before a demon with half dark purple and half white hair, with the same eyes as Jaden and one on her forehead that was blood red appeared before him. The demon also had one half of it's body male and other female.

"Yubel, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Jaden asked with a fond smile on his face, as he looked at his guardian/best friend demon who also smiled towards him.

"Jaden, that it has. How may I help you?" Yubel asked, her tone sounding extremely dark but to Jaden, it was like a soft and calming voice. Though as soon as Yubel asked, Jaden's smile vanished, and his face turned from smiling into deadly serious which prompt Yubel to do the same.

"I need Malicious Edge or Inferno Gainer to go to Underworld and see what they can find about what was happening in Kuohin the time span of 2 years. Can you do it for me?" Jaden asked his voice turning also demonic as he looked at Yubel, who's eyes shined for a moment before she nodded and disappeared for a second before returning.

"I informed both of them, and they said they would be off to see that your wish is completed without a fault my lord." Yubel answered making Jaden smile.

"Good, now that that is done, what do you say about hanging out with me for a bit?"

"I thought you never ask." Yubel smiled as he/she went to the roof and chatted.

XXXX

Back in the North of Europe, Issei still hasn't woken up yet, even when his health and stamina had returned to normal, though while he looked stable on the outside, on the inside it was very much a different story.

Being glared at by 3 of the deadliest and extremely powerful individuals, was something that Issei was honestly not used to, knowing that those 3 had the power to level the world with ease didn't even calm his nerves at all.

Issei was in the middle of Elsha's realm, were somehow he ended up tied upside-down to the tree branch he didn't know how. Though what he did know, was that he was going to get an ear full and if his bad luck till recently was any indication, he was in a world of hurt also.

Ddraig and Belzard glared at Issei, they were doing that mostly because if they didn't, Elsha would have probably cut what made them male, shove it so far up their ass that they would need a miracle to get it out, and that was something that both the Dragon and the Strongest Sekiryuutei didn't want to experience not now or ever.

They were very pleased by how Issei stood up, fought against one of the most powerful warriors of the Norse realm, and even if they knew that a sadistic battle maniac was using just above 1/2 of his full power, it was still an unbelievable achievement for someone that was so young and was emotionally driven. The battle that all 3 of them saw was an interesting and enjoyable one, while it also quenched their battle lust that all 3 had by having a worthy and powerful opponent against who they could fight. It was after all in their Dragon nature to fight for dominance and the stronger the opponent the more of their pride and drive for battle was forcing them to fight.

But even if all of them enjoyed a trill of a good fight, there always had to be a moment where it was wiser to withdraw than go to a certain death, which brought them to this point.

"Now Ise, do you have any idea as to why we brought you here and why are you hanging from a tree?" Elsha spoke in a sweet, a way too sweet voice for the men around her liking, as an aura of doom enveloped her, daring Issei to answer the question incorrectly or say something stupid to get his ass out of this.

Gulping down hard and calming his unsteady nerves, Issei answered in a scared voice that both other males knew that Elsha was the one that made him that way. "Ummm... I-is it to lecture me about my stupidity at charging head first?"

"Hmm...that is half right, though do you have any more ideas?" Elsha said in a bit calmer voice, that made all 3 males sign in relief for a bit.

"Umm...I might been a bit too close to the edge for Juggernaut Drive?" Issei innocently said while trying his hardest not to pass out by all the blood going to his brain.

"Bingo you idiot! Now that you know why you are here, it's time for you to know just how far you got to it and what would probably happen should you enter what I will show you isn't what happened, but what would, so you really know what happens when you go berserk." Elsha said as she snapped her fingers releasing Issei from his "prison", before casting a spell and making a huge magic circular at the clearing behind Issei, who was rubbing his nose and trying to get his blood back into his hands and feet.

As soon as he was able to get himself back to normal, Issei turned around to see what Elsha has casted and when he saw it his eyes went wide, his face paled and his whole body started to shake in fear.

In front of him in the magic circular that Elsha created, was Issei in what he questioned was a Juggernaut Drive armor. Juggernaut Drive appeared very similar to the Scale Mail armor that Issei had, though it gave a lot more a dragonic appearance to it and it looked very deadly with its sharp claws, teeth and tail.

But what made Issei pale and quake with fear, was an aura that it surrounded the Juggernaut Drive armor as the draconian armor roared towards the heavens in signaling his mighty victory, and the death that he left behind the battle. It was an aura of extreme dread, bloodlust and death, so much so that Issei was frozen an unable to move even a muscle at the sight of the monstrosity that was in front of him. And the images didn't stop there.

After the appearance of the armor, it was the site that left Issei almost vomiting. Death and destruction were everywhere, bodies among bodies of dead, the whole countries destroyed and devastated. And then the image that made his blood froze and his pale skin to turn paler, while his eyes almost becoming also white.

In the middle of the dead, lay Lucy, Chelsea, Cassy, Murayama, Katase, Ravel, Arnett, Asuka, his parents, and some of his friends that he meet before all this supernatural stuff happened in a brutalized state, some of the bodies were left with a limb or two and some were even beheaded or snapped in half.

Seeing Issei like this, and knowing what was probably going through his head, Elsha stopped the image from further going and place her hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his unmoving state.

"Issei, dear, don't worry this didn't happen and it won't happen. I just showed you what would happen if Belzard and I didn't stop the past users from getting to you. What you just saw is what a Juggernaut Drive does to a user. True in that form, a Sekiryuutei is unstoppable along with Hakuryuukou, it was even said that whoeverentered their Drives first is the winner of the battle. But that is beside the point now. What I'm trying to tell you is that in that form, you have the power of Ddraig at his prime and I mean it, just ask that lazy scale lizard." Elsha said while pointing at the red dragon, who growled at being called a lazy scale lizard, while Belzard just chuckled a bit before he stepped forward towards the duo getting their attention.

"And with that power comes a great trath to yourself. You see… when Ddraig was sealed into the gear, his anger and his negative emotions were also transferred into the gear and that is what sadly also transfers to the user. Basics of it are, the more anger and more rage you have in you, the closer to unleashing that horror is. It also comes with a hefty price; one loses his mind and life. The more you are in that form, the more your life energy is required for it. Though Elsha found a way to prevent that from happening but in your case, it would be your life that is sucked out to power it. So, while it is okay to be enraged or to be angry, you should watch how much you put out it out." Belzard said in a sage voice as Issei was somewhat starting to regain his senses.

"I-i-is there any way to prevent me from going into that?" Issei asked in a shaken tone, while Belzard and Elsha looked at each other and then at Ddraig, who seeing the looks of his 2 strongest users sighed heavily.

"Yes, there is Partner, but in other to do it, you would need to do one of the 3 following things." Ddraig said as he lowered his head a bit to look into Issei's eyes who widen again at hearing this.

"And those things are?" Issei quickly asked, wanting to find out so he could work on them.

"First is to experience the Drive itself and survive it. That would be the easiest but deadliest way of the 3. Second is to learn a lost magic, the Dragon Slaying Magic, that is something I sadly can't teach you, since it requires a living Dragon with an exposure to its aura constantly and eating his magic that will help you a lot, that is easiest but also the longest way. The final is to bath in the blood of a Dragon King, and that is almost like the 1st thing I said partner, you are in no condition to slay a Dragon King." Ddraig told him in a very serious voice as he made it perfectly clear to his young host that it was almost impossible to stop it.

Signing sadly, Issei hanged his head down in defeat before his brain started to think about what Ddraig said to him once about Dragons. And then it clicked into his head that the dragons were still around and in large numbers no less. So quickly getting his head up, he asked a question that surprised the mighty Emperor.

"Do you know any dragon that can teach me Dragon Slaying magic Ddraig?" The hope in his voice didn't get unnoticed by the other two companions there.

Signing, Ddraig shock his head in disbelief, though he should have seen this coming. "Yes, Partner, I know of a few that could teach you, but before you ask who they are you should know that you can't learn it from any dragon. You must learn it from a Dragon King since I was an Emperor and there are no other Dragons with that rank or power, so you must learn it from the second-best source and that is King."

"Hell yeah! I don't care what I need to do to get that Dragon to train me I will do it!" Issei shouted in excitement at the thought of getting rid of that cursed drive and getting a new power. Which after realizing this the other 3 also chuckled/giggled at the thought of Issei getting even more powerful.

"But Issei, before that you need to get to the Slavs so you can finish the mission that Sirzechs gave you and to get the weapon." Elsha said calmly after Issei finished his little victory dance that gave them all a good laugh.

"Yeah, that looks like it's a bit urgent, can't disappoint the other. So Elsha how do I get back?" Issei said before looking at the blonde mage who giggle and snapped her fingers, which prompt a black hole to appear under Issei who screamed in surprise as he fell through it all the while cursing Elsha to the ends of the world.

Seeing that Issei was away, Elsha turned towards the 2 other males and gave them a smile before nodding and disappearing which was quickly followed by other two seeing as the discussion was over.

XXXX

Lucy was just about to drift off to sleep, as her eyes were slowly closing, her head was ever so slightly going down and towards her lover's bed where he still lay peacefully. Well that was what she assumed before she heard a soft groan followed by a small growl. Hearing this, her eyes snapped open as she quickly looked towards the bed, her eyes went wide as she saw that the object of her tired and sleepless state was finally in the land of the living and she couldn't stop herself from jumping on top of him and hugging him with all of her might, all the while shouting in pure joy and happiness that also attracted a lot of curiosity as not a few moments later, the door of Issei's room were blown up as Cassie and Arnett rushed into it to see what was happening.

"Lucy! What happened why did yo...oh Issei you are awake!" Cassie said in a rush before seeing that the silver haired was hugging Issei while also having a tear running down her cheek.

"So, the big bad dragon woke up from his slumber? Hehe... oh princess you might wanna let go of him if you don't wanna knock him out again..." Arnett asked with a grin as Issei was trying to his hardest to get Lucy off him so he could breathe some much-needed air, which thanks to Arnett's comment, he managed to get as Lucy squealed in embarrassment and quickly let go of him all the while apologizing to him which he just said that it was nothing and that he is now fine.

Not long after that others also entered into Issei's room, and were pleased to see that he was finally back, though before he could be release from the room, Odin told him that it would be wise to have a checkup from the medical team that was taking care of him just to be safe.

Seeing as it was nothing to get fussed over, and he didn't want to be rude in front of the leader of Norse faction,Issei nodded while everyone left all the while dragging Lucy, who refusing to let go of Issei, though Issei just pat her head and whisper a few words that made her blush madly and started mumbling some nonsense leaving Issei to chuckle at how easy was to embers his future Queen.

XXXX

It didn't take too long for others to hear footsteps coming towards them, they all seat at the long table in the Great Hall, chatting among themselves and after a few more moments all of them could see the huge iron and wood doors opening, as they revealed Issei Hyoudou, looking perfectly healthy and with a huge grin on his face. And what surprised some was that even Elsha in her golden armor was beside him having a smile on her face as she giggled at something Issei told her no doubt.

"Yo everyone, sorry to keep you worried." Issei stated as he made it to the table, where Odin instructed him to take a sit down which he did. While Elsha bowed to Odin and Frigg before telling them why Issei was in a coma state.

"Lord Odin, Lady Frigg, Issei was in a coma state because I put him into it to discuss some very important matters and to make him understand what would happen if we, as in Belzard and I, didn't intervene during his fight with Wulfrik. By the way, I'm glad to see that you didn't mellow down in this time of peace Wulfrik." Elsha said making some glare at her, some to look in surprise while the other look confused. While Wulfrik grinned at the female general with a feral grin which she returned in kind.

"And what is that important matter that you discussed dear if it isn't a secret." Frigga asked in a motherly tone snapping Elsha from her staring contest with Wulfrik.

"Why of course Lady Frigga. What we spoke with Ddraig and Belzard, is that during a fight, Issei was extremely close to entering Juggernaut Drive." Elsha said before being silenced by shouts of surprise and disbelief, though they were silenced when Frigga lifted her hand stopping any more comments and words.

"Juggernaut Drive you say? I thought that it is unstoppable and it's very hard to stop a wielder of Booster Gear from entering it when he gets to some limit of rage." Frigga said calmly while her eyes told Elsha that she was unnerved by this discovery.

"Yes, my Lady, that is what I said. And the only reason you didn't saw Issei going berserk and killing most of gods and people here is because, Belzard and I fought the other users of Booster Gear with some help of Ddraig, as all 3 of us would like to see Issei be the first one to escape if you could say from it." Elsha said in a serious voice that gave other Gods the shiver since they knew Elsha very well and it wasn't recommended to question her word if you valid your life.

"I see than I need to thank you for stopping the worst-case scenario, my dear." Frigga said in calm voice.

"But is there a way for Issei to escape it?" Murayama who was quiet from the very beginning ask a question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yes, there is a way." Issei was the one to answer it as everyone turned towards him as he took a gulp of soda before continuing to explain.

"Ddraig told me that there are 3 way to stop it. 1st is to experience it and survive. Which I for one won't even try or think about it." He said sternly getting some to release a breath that they held when they heard it. "The 2nd is to learn Dragon Slayer magic which will help me and the 3rd is to bath in Dragon King's blood, which is to Ddraig as feasibleas surviving Juggernaut Drive."

As he finished his explanation there was silence, as everyone was in shock. Some mainly older Gods because they knew what learning Dragon Slaying magic meant. While others were about the other 2 way to remove the curse which one was deadliest then other.

"Interesting." Wulfrik muttered quietly while his face once again featured a battle-lust grin as his eyes shined with a prospect of having a even more excitement match against the Dragon Emperor.

"So, I guess you will learn Dragon Slaying magic Issei?" Odin asked as Issei nodded his head towards the Faction Leader.

"Then I have something to offer you once we meet at the Peace meeting," Odin said with a grin making Issei smile as part of his mission was successful at least. "Though that is for later, I'm here to tell you that in order to gain the weapon that Elsha wielded you need as mentioned go to the land of Slavs, but your first destination must be the city of Warsaw. There you will be meeting the Slavic God of Underworld and one of the 3 most powerful Gods. God Veles. Now Issei, I must warn you." Odin spoke in anextremely grave and serious voice making it very clear that this was of upmost importance.

"The Slav Gods may look weak or they may look like they simply don't care or are fooling around, but that is just a mask that they put to judge anyone that wish to gain something from them, in fact, they are completely opposite of that and will if insulted or not shown respect kill anyone without a care in the world. And they do not care if the go to war with Devils or anyone else since they know they could content with them, and the more bloodlust they feel and the more blood they spill, or the battle is more gruesome the more they want to fight. I know from experience as I had a privilege to watch them in a war and I had to say that they made good on their promises of destroying an entire faction because they insulted and even sacrificed their followers. Also, I need to mentioned this, while we here in Asgard have 2 units of you could say bodyguards the Valkyries and Asgardians, all 3 of head Gods have their own units. I think you heard of them. For the West it's Winged Hussars, for the East it's Perun's Royal Guard and for the South they are Order of Red Dragon." Odin said making some younger Gods of North to turn a bit green as they knew from the aftermath of some battles the shire brutality that followed those elites of the elite units of Slavic Lands and they could only shiver in dread and fear at what would happen if all 3 Gods decide to march all 3 of those killing machines to the battlefield. And they then remembered that Elsha was in command of one of those death bringing units and could only cower a bit from her which brought her to grin at them making her even scarier.

"Now onto Veles. While yes, he is the God of Underworld, he doesn't have many need's and is, in fact, a very good to us and is helping a lot of his followers and many other Gods in need. All you need to do is show him respect and if he indeed needs something you do it without a question as he is on who could sway Perun to help you, and if you can get him on your side, you can be assured that Perun will talk to his brother, the God of War that is in the south to ease a bit on his test that will sure to be even more gruesome or dangerous then what we put you all through."

Hearing all this Issei could only gulp in fear as he could see that even some other Gods and even Wulfrik shivered as Odin spoke about the Slavic God of War. And if a mere mention of him sent shiver down some of the most sadistic and powerful warriors in the realm, then the God that is mentioned needed to be extremely powerful and ruthless.

"Um...I guess, I will need to go to the West first if I don't want to die gruesomely right and have a chance?" Issei asked only to get a nod from the All-Father.

"And you don't have to worry, the messenger was sent from us to the West to let them know that you are coming, so you won't have any problem in entering their lands. After all, even if you are with the Devils faction, Slavs respect and honor their allies and will not do anything to ruin their alliances if they can help it. I will also be sending Asuka and Arnett with you so that will reinforce your claim as the Norse representatives will be there. Now you go and prepare you to leave in a day." Odin told them as they nodded and left leaving Odin to think about an upcoming meeting with his old friends and some new blood that will sure to be interesting.

Done.

 **Issei's peerage:**

 **King: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Queen: Lucy Lucifuge**

 **Knight: Cassie Locketheart**

 **Knight: Arnett McMillan**

 **Bishop: Ravel Phoenix**

 **Bishop: Roseswise**

 **Rook: Mirajane Strauss**

 **Rook: Elsha**

 **Pawn: Chelsea (2x)**

 **Pawn: Elmenhide Karstien**

 **Pawn: Murayama**

 **Pawn: Katase**

 **Pawn: Jaden Yuki**

 **Pawn** : ?

 **Pawn** : ?


	27. Somethings best forgotten

As Issei and his companions prepared for the upcoming trip to Poland and it's capital to see the Slavic God of Underworld. Issei told Lucy to go and call the girls to come to his room so that they could discuss what are their plans and to finally get an explanation from Cassie about her past that hunted her and to see if there is any way to help her.

Nodding her head the mighty heiress did what was told through on Issei's request she didn't told the girls why he was calling them and not half an hour later Issei's group was assembled in his room still not knowing why they were called, and the person who called them wasn't there.

Though just as they were about to go and search for him, Issei entered the room with 2 plates one with drinks and other with some small snacks were there was everyone's favorite on it.

Seeing them all there Issei smiled as he put it down on a small coffee table before leaning on the wall looking at the girls who were a bit unnerving at his serious gaze. And they knew that what was about to be said would be indeed serious.

"Well, I'm glad that you all came here." Issei told them with a smile before he chuckled at hearing Katase mumbling about him being an asshole for even thinking about them not coming.

"Now I called you all here to discuss about the trip to Poland and something that I personally think is way overdue but better late than never. It's about Cassie and her past." Issei said sternly as he heard Cassie gasp before lowering her head and giving him a nod.

"Good, now first is a trip. From what I gathered from Elsha and Odin, we should be at the border of the realm around noon, from the border we will be escorted to the capital by a squad of Wing Hussars and a battalion of the regular army. I was instructed to tell you that whatever happens to stay calm and do not show any aggressive behavior and that also applies to you girls." Issei said while giving a small glare towards Lucy and Cassie who whistled in innocent before he looked at all the girls who all nodded their heads. "As you heard we will also be going with Arnett and Asuna. Both were there a few times already and from what Arnett told me it won't be until we get to Warsaw that we need to worry."

"What do you mean by when we get there we need to worry Issei?" Katase asked as she took a few bites of a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. I thought we need to be wary of them from the beginning." Chelsea said as some girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah well, while that would be true if the one that commands this squad of the elite unit isn't Asuna's fiance. So even if he would be a problem Asuna is there to help us and we also have, Cassie's new rival, Arnett on our side." Issei answered with a smirk.

"Okay, though what is waiting for us at the Capital?" Cassie asked in a shy voice as she was still a bit uncomfortable since after this it was her turn to speak.

"Sadly that I don't know yet, though be prepared for anything." Issei responded with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, either way, expect a good thing but prepare for the worst case basically." Lucy told everyone in a serious voice, and everyone nodded again in confirmation.

Seeing as they were done with a trip part Issei coughed in his hand getting attention from the girls who looked at him only to see him looking at Cassie who had her eyes wide as she knew what he was getting at.

"N-n-now?"

"Yes. Now Cassie, I know it must be hard for you to tell, but as your comrades, we need to know so we can start fixing whatever it is, your body, mind or spirit." Issei sternly said as he took Cassie's hand and gently lifted her feet from her position.

"B-bu-but I-I can't, it's to painful." Cassie responded her head down with her hair blocking everyone to see her eyes, though even if they couldn't see them, they knew instinctively that there were tears in her eyes that were treathing to come out.

Seeing her like that Chelsea stood up and walked over to the speedster and hugged her gently all the while whispering calming words to her, which after a minute or so managed to calm the greenett down enough.

"Cassie, don't worry, even if it's something horrible we will be there for you, look around you, all of us did or felt something that we are still having nightmares. I'm also barely coping with my past. I used to be/still am a assassin. I killed without remorse, be it, man, woman or...or even children. Lucy here was in a war, she was forced to kill also without remorse. he slughtered entire battalions of soldiers on a battlefield." Chelsea stopped for a moment to look at Lucy who gave a sad sigh as she nodded her head. "Mura and Kat, well they didn't have any bad experience from what I can tell in the past so I can't say for them. And there is our future King, Issei the Red Dragon Emperor. The boy turned man, killed in a most heartless way possible only to be revived and used as a Pawn literally. The one that saved all of our lives at the battle of Kuoh and the one that a few days ago showed a tremendous amount of power, and not just in terms of strength but of will." Chelsea said with a smile on her face as she looked at Issei, before winking at him. "You know we all have our demons that are hunting us. Some are bigger than others, while some are more painful." Cassie finished her little speech and as soon as she had, she felt Cassie's grip on her increase as if she was clenching to her for a dear life.

"Cassie, we know that it is painful but like Chelsea just said, we all have our demons that we need to conquer. Lucy is a prime example of it. She has spent her last how much again 30-40 heck maybe even 50 years in isolation, all the while waiting for her time to die. So if you don't tell us what is eating you we can't help you." Issei softly told her as he gentle put his hand on her shoulder giving her a soft nod to let her know that she isn't alone and that they wouldn't leave her on her own.

Looking at him and then at others who gave her a nod, Cassie took a big breath to calm her nervous nerves down.

Seeing as she was willing to tell her tale, everyone took their position and awaited her story.

 ** _XXXX FLASHBACK 10 Years Ago XXXX_**

In the dark and unforgiven evening, things have turned from bad to worse for the young Lockheart girl, not knowing what will hit her and will scar her for the rest of her life.

She was at home, seemingly safe and sound from the dangers that lurked outside her house. And as everything seemed fine until there was a sudden slam coming from the door at the back entrance. She was startled, afraid even, but thought that it could be her parents coming home from their respective workplaces and having a fight over something again. But unfortunately for her, it was anything but what she thought.

The racket was created by 2 men, all in dark robes with masks on their faces raided in, smashing the door and everything in their site, possessions, windows, plates all over the living room and kitchen. Cassie looked over the edge of the stair on her uper floor only to gasp in horror, she couldn't believe or bear to watch what was going on around her. Her gasp was just loud enough for the man to hear her and as they turned they saw her making a quick escape to her room. That made the 2 men smirk with satisfaction as they turned and run up the stairs towards her room.

Inside her room, Cassie was franctifly trying to call anyone who could help her, but to her horror, the phone lines were cut, which meant that she was all alone. So she opted to do the only thing what she could and that was to flee by jumping from her window on the first floor.

Unfortunately, and sadly, the greenette didn't make it. As soon as she was close to the window, the door of her room was blasted open and she could even think she was grabbed, bundled, gagged, taped and tied up, all thanks to the quick work of 2 cloaked males that intruded her house. They made a even quicker exit, taking a banddeged Cassie with them and trowing her into the back of their old worker's van before locking it.

"Are you sure she's the Lockheart girl?" One of the kidnappers asked, wanting to be sure that the plan does go well accordingly. The other, driving the van, nodded and smirked underneath his mask, confirming that they found and captured their target. "Positive, brother. We have found what we've come here for. Now it's time to make our message loud and clear to the Lockheart family… By using their precious little daughter Oh I can't wait to see what the Boss is going to do to her hehe...I only hope we can have a bit of fun with her also."

Hering this Cassie's eyes widened, her struggling to get out of the bounds of tape and rope incresed quadruple as her thoughts were filled with the absolute worse that could ever happen to her. She even began to break down mentally as she was in tears, slowly running down her cheek, whimpering and crying, all sounds muffled by the tape covering her mouth in the process so that she couldn't make any sounds to attract unwanted attention.

One of the kidnappers turned his head, looked at the poor girl with a sadistic amusement before he scoffed, shaking his head at her, not really impressed by her reaction. "What a weak pathetic girl…" He said before turning back and facing the the van keept going further and further away from her home.

After what seemed to be hours, or even a lifetime on Cassie's case, they have arrived at a run-down abandoned warehouse just outside the city. The force of the brakes has woken the poor greenette up, still tied and taped up, not knowing that the nightmare is far from over.

"This must be the gathering place, brother, let's go and meet the employer." The driver declared, to which his passenger nodded and walked to the rear doors of the van, swiftly opening it before grabbing the now terrified and horror struck Cassie who with as much as strength she had left, tried to scoot away from him, but all was in vain, as the thug took her swiftly before hitting her neck making her unconscious before carrying her into the darkness inside the run down warehouse.

XXXX

Inside was all black, an only a small amount of light was seen as candles were lit and slightly warming the place up. The place where there were was occupied by other people dressed in black robes, all male. But one of them was embroidered with gold stitching and patterns, with a hood covering his hair and making it only so that his light blue eyes were visible. The golden one stood beside what appeared to be a torture rack, which was modified to allow the capturers to do as they please to the unfortunate victim. As the 2 brothers slowly took the captive down the blood red carpet that decorated the bare and ransacked warehouse, they slowly made their way to the rack and strapped her into the device, whilst removing the tape and rope forcefully making Cassie jerk back into the land of the living with a painful yell.

The man in a black and gold suit smirked, seeing everything taking shape as he stepped forward leaning closer to the tied up greenett who was now fearfully backing her head away from the man who was looking into her eyes as if her own soul was seen. With one last smirk, he struck her with all his might making her fall backward bring the chair down with her. Which prompted a cry of pain to shot out of her thoughts as blood started to go from her lips.

"Pick her up, we are not done yet with her." The man in charge ordered as the thugs quickly brought her back up again facing the man.

"W-why a-are you doing this to me?" Cassie slowly and shakly asked with her head still dizzy from the sudden hit.

"Oh love, you really want to know?" The man asked and before he could let Cassie say anything, he again slap her making her againg scream in pain before he forcefully brought her up by grabing her hair making the poor girl scrwam even more.

"Well, sweetheart it is all thanks to your father." The man said before he spited in her face. "You see, he was so full of himself and he was so sure that he could become a big shot, so he asked for a loan. Now that wouldn't be normally a problem. But you see darling, we gave him 3 mils $ and as any good business we gave him a year to repay me, but as soon as he got the job running he didn't pay back, so we are going to use you as a way of getting my money back." The man said as he again struck Cassie with his free arm who was now on a borderline of going unconscious again, but what she heard sent chilling feeling down her spine.

"I'm sure I and my boys here are going to enjoy you. You are very well developing for a pre-teen. Don't worry maybe some of my men would go easy on you. Well hehe...some of them at least maybe." The boss finished with a dark chuckle as he was sure he was going to enjoy this, while Cassie was in tears.

 ** _XXXX FLASHBACK END XXXX_**

All the while Cassie was telling her story the group around her were a field with sorrow, anger, hate, horror and a lot more. Though while the girls were in horror at hearing this and guessing what had happened next, Issei was very very close to exploding in pure rage. He was extremely pissed off and ready to go where ever was needed to to kill the ones that did those unspeakable things to his friend. Sure he was and if he is honest with himself still is a huge pervert but even he wouldn't even in his most darkest and vile thoughts think or do those things. But right now he needed to comfort the girl that he forced to relive that horrifying past.

"Cassie..." Issei slowly muttered as slowly made his way towards her.

Cassie who was sobbing, crying and choking on air from the memories of that dreaded night as if on instinct lifted her head to see him coming towards her only for her to quickly back away for him while all but screaming at him. "Please, please just leave me alone, p-please..."

Seeing what made her even worst, Chelsea stood from her position next to crying Cassie and made her way towards Issei who looked down right horrible now.

"Issei, come with me, will ya dear?" Chelsea asked as she walked past him and out of the room, only to be followed by Issei a few moments later as he looked at Cassie with his eyes full of rage and sorrow. His eyes even made a few contacts with other girls who gave him a slow nod for him to leave and to let Cassie in their capable hands. With a heavy heart, Issei nodded and left.

As Issei exited the room, he turned his head to the side to see Chelsea waiting for him a few meters away with her back pressed against the wall, her head down and her breathing hectic. "Chelsea, you okay?" Issei slowly asked as he put his hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit from the sudden touch as her mind was preoccupied with her own dark past.

"Y-yeah, j-just thinking about everything that I did in the past, Lucy's past and now what we learned from Cassie, Issei." The auburn assassin said slowly, as she turned her head to look at Issei, her eyes full of tears that were falling freely down her cheeks.

"Chelsea..." Issei whispered before he took quick steps and enveloped the young

"I-Issei, I-I just can't handle it anymore..." Chelsea whispered as drop down on the floor her knees pressed up to her chest as she just cried.

Seeing her like this made Issei even worst, he just didn't know that this small discussion could turn this bad with his whole team almost breaking down, but he needed to do something to start bringing them back, and from the looks of things the first that needed his help right now was Chelsea. Making his way toward her he also seat down with his hand going around her neck slowly bringing the crying girl towards him into the hug.

"Hey, Chelsea." Issei whispered but all in response he got was a few chokes and sob which made him frow.

"Hey, Chelsea it's all going to be alright, I'm here for you, and so are all the other girls in the room. We aren't going to look down upon you or leave you. We are all together and we will be by each other side and protect one another, being there when it matters the most. You already did a lot during the whole Dickobiel shit. If it wasn't for you many would have died, you saved the world by stopping Kiba and getting Lucy away far away from fighting. And I wont leave you especially since that crazy chick Akame is still out there trying to slice both of our necks." Issei slowly said as he rubbed her silky smooth hair slowly making her sobs a bit lower as she look up into his eyes her own blood red from the tears.

"Y-you are not laying to me? Y-you will be here for me? Y-you won't just leave me?" Chelsea asked her voice shaky as her eyes look directly into his to see if he was laying going to lay to her.

"On my name and honor as a Dragon Emperor, I, Issei Hyoudou won't leave you or anyone behind, I will always be there for you, Cassie, Mura, Katase, Lucy, Elsha. Whatever you need, want, or desire as long as in my power I will do it for any of you. I will be your shield, your support pillar, a shoulder to cry or an ear to listen to whenever is something wrong or you have some kind of a problem." Issei answered her with passion as his eyes showed love, will to protect and make her happy.

Hearing his answer and seeing the resolve in his eyes burning, Chelsea with her unsteady hands gripped the collar of his shirt and with a yank lowered his head just enough for her to kiss him on the lips, effectively shocking Issei by her sudden action , though his shock lasted short as he heard her giggle a bit her cheeks and eyes still puffed from crying.

"Well, you can start doing what you just told me by making me an official member of your peerage when you get your pieces my dashing king." Chelsea said with a beautiful smile to which Issei grinned and took her lips which made her turn to be shocked.

"It will be my honor to have you in my peerage my vanguard, Chelsea Dalton." Issei declared with a grin.

"And it will be my honor to call and serve you my King, Issei Hyoudou-Lucifuge. " Chelsea said with a smile as she lowered her head on his chest enjoying the warm that his body produced.

While this was going on, Lucy was silently watching the scene with a smile on her face. He, Issei, managed to bring her back from the brink of self-destruction, he now saved Chelsea. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that he will do the same for Cassie when she calms down a bit.

Done.


	28. Welcome to the West

"Now, remember what I've told you, as soon as you cross the border, you Arnett or Asuna do the talking. You're already almost there." Freya said in a calm tone while teasing the two Valkyries.

"Like I had a choice in the matter. You know how she gets when she has a chance to go to her darling." Arnett said while smirking at Asuna who was a blushing mess at this point, and the sudden interruption made by Issei and the girls was not helping, especially since she saw a huge knowing grin that was thrown towards her from Lucy and Chelsea, who she had a suspicious that the Silver head heard it while the auburn girl was no doubt spying them but it looked like Lady Freya ignored her or simply let her attend it since nothing especially secretly was told.

"Lady Freya, we are here as you requested. I do hope we aren't interrupting you?" Lucy calmly said as Freya nodded her head with a smile.

"Oh, my dear, not at all, I was just finishing here. Though now that you are here it will do you also good to hear it." Freya told them as they paid even more attention to the queen of the Norse.

"Now, Red Emperor, as I was just telling Arnett and Asuna, when you cross the border let them do all the talking. They are familiar to the guards and will have an easier time. Also, when the Wing Hussars appear, try to be as friendly as possible and do whatever they say, after all, you are in their home so you must follow their before I forget,there is a universal rule for East, West and South Slavs, whenever you're given to eat or drink you must take even a bit of it as not to disrespect the host. It's they're tradition so better follow it, though a fair warning, their drinks pack up a nasty punch. " Freya said as Arnett started to laugh.

"That is an understatement of the millennium my Lady,you know full well how Thor and others were after a drinking match against those monsters hahaha..." Arnett laughed along with Asuna, which was quickly joined by Freya who was giggling at the thought of her son's and husband being dragged back to the city by Perun's Royal Guard, some Red Dragon Knights and a few of Wing Hussars, who were grumbling about how they lost a stupid bet and were forced to deliver them back and all that. But what was the funniest thing was when they delivered them, they just dropped them, like sacks of potatoes and left while swearing a vengeance on their fellow comrades for this.

"Ah, yes that is still something that I'm keeping over his head when he goes out with Azazel." Freya said stiffing her giggles as much as possible, though she failed miserably seeing the confused faces on the Red Emperor's host.

After calming down a bit, she explained what happened and the ass-kicking that she gave Odin and Thor, which made Issei and his company to laugh while sending Asuna and Freya into a struggle to find breath, while Arnett was on the floor laughing and remembering the scenes that were outside battle her dearest.

Finally, managing to calm down enough, Freya, along with Arnett and Asuna brought Issei and his group to Odin, who seeing his wife and his 2 bodyguards having red cheeks, couldn't help but not raise an eyebrow, which prompted Arnett to suppress her laughter with Asuna to giggle while every so often hitting her in the ribs to stop her, which didn't help at all and only made her laugh even more

"You know what. I won't even bother to ask what you 3 did to have you all so red, but that is for later." Odin said while having a good idea about what was talked, and he was damned sure he didn't want to find out anytime soon since he had a lot of bad luck when it comes to Freya and Arnett.

"Now Arnett, I have a special mission for you, it is important that is done." Odin said seriously, making Arnett stop her laughing to look at the All-Father seriously.

"And that mission is, my lord?" Arnett asked quickly wanting to know what to prepare for.

"The mission is to follow and act as Red Dragon's bodyguard until you reach the East, from there you will get your own team that will be sent to you for the annual Parade, that would be held in the Capital at the red fortress. I received a message from Perun, he wished to put together the most grandiose military Parade ever held. He even invited other realms to come, such as Greek, Roman, Hindu and a few more that would hopefully come. He also said that he would hold a tournament, and the winner of it would receive a Dragon scale armor, made from the oldest dragon scales that they had." Odin said, making Arnett's eyes shine brightly as her grin slowly started to creep onto her face that slowly started to terrify the old God, as he knew that what he just unleashed onto the world would be a catastrophe. And could only pray that Arnett doesn't go overboard.

"Oh, that would be done without a problem my lord." Arnett said in a sing-song voice, terrifying everyone present even more than her crazy bloodlust grin.

"Um...If I could say something Lord Odin." Issei questioned as he was silent till this moment, seeing as it wasn't is time to speak.

"Yes, Red Dragon?"

"Why would Arnett need to be my bodyguard?" Issei asked a bit irritated at the thought of having someone looking over him.

"Ah, I see what you are asking. Well, to answer your question, you can say it is a tradition that both Norse and Slav faction developed during our time as allies in the war against someone that I really hope you don't ever have to face my boy. It was a decision that stuck after it and become something akin to the tradition." Odin said calmly as Issei calm himself as he heard the answer of the old geezer.

"Well then I can't complain too much about it."

"Good, since you are scheduled to leave in 2 hours. I suggest you all relax and enjoy the city. Oh, and everything you would want is on me so go and take anything that you would need or want." Odin said with a calm voice as he smiled at Emperor's peerage that had stars in their eyes as they heard this.

"Are you really okay Lord Odin with us buying a lot of things?" Lucy asked a bit confused as to why the mighty God would do that.

"Well, young Lucifuge think of this as my way of saying sorry for all that we put you through. Oh and Emperor." Odin answered the silver beauty before his attention return to Issei.

"Yes?"

"There is someone who would want to have a few words with you. Go down that path and you will find him." Odin said with a bit of anger in his voice as he pointed the road behind Issei.

"Uhh...okay, well girls have fun shopping. I will see you in a bit." Issei said as he started walking away from the girls who waved back as they went the opposite way.

XXXX

As Issei was making his way towards the mysterious person that wanted his presence, he couldn't help but feel a bit of dread coursing through his veins. After all, he didn't know that many people in Asgard or Norse Faction as a matter of fact, and those that he knew were left in the room that he just exited so that left him with only those that wanted his guts and his gut was telling him that he was about to meet someone that wanted his head.

As he was getting closer and closer to the end of the corridor, he could practically feel the power of chaos that he felt before. But unlike last time, this time the power was unleashed and it was suffocating him as his instincts screamed at him to turn around and run far away, but against his better judgment he pressed forward and exited the path that lead to the huge balcony that was overlooking the city and at the far side of it there stood Wulfrik in his battle armor and weapon at his back. As if feeling his presence Wulfrik turned towards Issei and grinned as he waved him to come closer to him.

(This power...it was a long time since I felt it, it looks like the End time is coming closer and closer.) Belzard said in Issei's head making Issei confused.

'What are you talking about? What End times?' Issei asked.

(Issei, trust me when I say this, you don't want to experience that, but knowing our luck it's something that we can't curve around. I will tell you more when we are somewhere secluded.) Belzard said making Issei sigh before refocused on Wulfrik.

(What Belzard say is true Ise, that is an extremelydangerous thing to talk about in public. Lives were lost by only whispering about it.) Elsha said in extremely serious tone making Issei gulp a bit.

'O-okay, we will talk a bit later then.' Issei replied getting a hum in acknowledgement from his predecessors.

Getting his barring again, Issei closed in on Wulfrik who was looking at Issei with a cold and creepy smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Issei, I have a few questions for you to answer..." Wulfrik said in a creepy cheerful voice as Issei gulped even harder.

"And that question is?" Issei asked in as calm as possible way.

"Oh, you don't have to be so fearful of me. I have nothing against you. Our fight showed me your power and will and you earned my respect, so calm down. As for question let's start with how you learned that style of fighting? And who, except Elsha, is awake?" Wulfrik asked in a calm voice as he looked Issei in the eyes.

"Belzard thought me that fighting stile though he said he learned it from someone else and he is the only one aside from Elsha that is known to me."

"Hmm...I see, well onto another question...are you really ready to learn Dragon Slayer magic?"

"...Yes, I'm as ready as much as possible though I still need to see where I can learn it from." Issei said with a small frown which was understandable to the seasoned warrior.

"I see, well what I can only tell you is that when you learn that magic, I want to be the first one to experience the thrill of fighting it. After all, you will be the first-ever Dragon Emperor who knows the ancient magic as that. And I can hardly wait to test the power you will have." Wulfrik said with a huge battle grin on his face as he lifted his right arm towards Issei, who accepted the handshake and could only grin in return at the prospect of fighting Wulfrik again. Even though he lost the battle against the warrior of the north he was sure that he would soon get his little revenge on him and that was worth it.

XXXX

Soon it was the time for departure and it was led by Arnett and Asuna, who while one was happy to soon see her fiancé the other was grinning like a madwoman at the thought of a few good battles that would soon await her and her team and that brought a low chuckle from her that made a few people step a good few steps away from the crazy red hair.

It took about 4 hours for the newly formed group to reach the border, between the factions, as they were crossing it the group heard the trumpets of war blowing no matter where Issei and his group looked, they couldn't find where the sound was coming from or see where the troops who blown the horns were coming from. That was until they looked at Arnett and Asuna, who were looking up in the sky with one having a huge smile while other had a small smirk on her faces.

Looking up, the group was left speechless as what they saw was a site to behold. At least 50 winged Pegasus, that were decked with all sorts of armor with runs on them, that no doubt protected the mighty beasts from magic attacks. On the back of that beautiful beasts were warriors all in what looked like medieval armor that was also no doubt heavily runed to protect from magic.

As the company of soldiers started to descend towards the group below, Arnett decided to give her charge final info that would benefit them.

"Listen up guys. While both Asuna and I know them very well and are friends. You must remain proper...oh yeah and you need to go through a few exams to see if you can enter their lands. We all did it, so just so you know." Arnett said with a smile as she turned and watched as Asuna flu towards the first knight that landed almost making him fall from the horse from the impact.

"HONEY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Asuna shouted making a few knights and Arnett laugh out loud at the never boring moment between the Valkyrie and the Winged Hussar, that was struggling to get up.

"I miss you too also dear, but can you let me go? I have a few things to do beforehand." The knight asked making Asuna pout but complied as she helped him up and hand in hand made her way with him towards Issei and his group.

As the duo approach Issei, he could tell that the one who was holding Asuna's hand was the captain of the regiment. His black armor and dual swords on his back were enough to tell him that, while the unit looking from the other soldiers were more spear orientated, this warrior was sword specialist and a good one at that as it was not easy to wield one let alone two.

"Hello and welcome to the western parts of the Slavic Lands. I'm Kazuto the captain of the 33rd Winged Hussar Regiment also known as "Quick Stab" and the one that will escort you to the capital." Kazuto said with a small bow as Issei stepped forward in front of his group with a small grin on his face.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Red Dragon Emperor and this is my group." Issei said with a small bow as he introduced the girls one by one to the young captain, who politely introduced himself again.

"Well now that the pleasantries are over let's get down to the business. I heard that you guys are here to talk to Lord Veles. While I would like to escort you there now, we need to do some tests on you so we can know that you are legimetly here for that. Though don't worry it's nothing sever it's a simple process really." Kazuto said making the group nod as he started his tests that were very simple and easy to accomplish and after a few minutes, they were off towards the capital of the West.

XXXX

Arriving at the capital was not like what they expected, it was more like when you get into Kuoh, a beautiful city that was well developed and brimming with life and nature, it was a stunning sight to behold as they made their way still on Pegasus's backs. As they got closer and closer towards the city, they could feel that they passed a barrier of sorts and like someone flipped the switch everything changed.

The beautiful city was replaced by an magnificent castle, with its walls towering at least 100 meters, and on every 30-40 meters were guard towers covering 360 all around the massive wall, while the first line of defense was an almost electrical barrier that, from what the group gathered, was more like an eye of the storm with over the top high voltage. It was clear that the defenders of the city had a lot of knowledge about what was the easiest way to defend it and if some spears and armor here and there in front of the wall was any indication it was a very gruesome but effective way.

"Release the Barrier! Sector 15! Quick Stab is entering the area!"

The shout was easily heard from the Walls as the hole appeared in the barrier letting the group to enter the city without a problem.

Entering the royal city of the West was easy, as it was already known that the group was going to come and being brought with the Winged Hussars was a signal to the inhabitants and the guards that their ruler was awaiting them, and it was extremely poor for the ruler to wait.

As they closed in towards the royal citadel, they were greeted by, from what Kazuya told them, were the elite of the elite Winged Hussar troops, the Gryphon Legion, a personal guard that has over 1000 victories and are only sent to the front line if the situation on the front is so gruesome that it's almost catastrophic. Though while those warriors are extremely rich in experience, they still train for over 10 hours daily, just to stay and improve their already extremely immense powers and skills, and are some of the battle-ready at any time troops for Lord Veles to call upon should the situation request.

And even from the distance everyone from Issei's group even Asuna and Arnett could easily tell that even if they all combine it would be a hard press battle to even defeat a single solder from Gryphon Legion let alone more and they could see there were almost 2000 of them.

"Don't worry, they are all good men. Some of them are heroes, kings, warlords and even regular solders that impressed the Lord Veles with their deeds and/or behavior, even to the defeated or wounded that made them picked champions of Gryphon Legion. Some of them even trained me in swordsmanship and while some trained to train me in magic, I can tell that that's not for me. But if you ever need advice, they are the best source of it." Kazuto told them with a smile as they were at the foot of the citadel were some members of the legion started to approach them making Kazuto fall to his knee which was followed by others.

"Master Vladislav, it's an honor to see you again." Kazuto said as the elderly man in his 40's approach the group.

The man was wearing golden armor similar to that of Elsha's, but was clearly oriented towards the west faction of the Slavic was a bit shorter then Issei, he had white hair with a long white beard with a few scars on his face, while his eyes were a harden brown color showing that the old man saw a lot of the world and had a lot of knowledge of how things run. He, in his hands, held a short cavalry sword that was an obsidian colored with a few feathers from what the group could say was Griffin, on the handle that was made from pure gold.

All in all, the man before them was an impressive and the power that they could feel was even more so, as they felt if the man in front of them wanted he could easily squash them like bugs even if they all combined together.

"Why Kazuto, it was a long time since I saw you indeed. Oh, and I see that you brought company with you." Vladislav said in a soft and gentle tone as he smiled at his old pupil, who he could easily say was the best he ever trained. Before he directed his eyes towards the rest who could only look at the powerhouse in front of them.

"Yes master, here is Red Dragon Emperor and his team that came from Norse with Arnett and Asuna as their bodyguards. My regiment was appointed to see them escorted from the border to here to meet Lord Veles. Is the Lord in the Citadel by any chance?" Kazuto said making the old man nod before grinning a bit at who accompanied form Norse.

"Oh, and I was wondering why Lady Fey wanted your company but looks like I found my answer haha." Vladislav laughed a bit while making the lovers blush a bit before he composed himself.

"Oh, and where are my manners. I haven't introduced myself towards the Red Emperor and his entourage. My name is Vladislav of the Piast Family. Ruler of Poland in the Medieval age and now the Grand Commander of the South West part of the Slavic Lands. As well as the commander of the 12th Griffon Legion. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Vladislav said while chuckling as he saw some girls look at him like they saw a ghost, which from what he could figure out was due to them being from Europe.

"B-b-but how a-a are you still alive sir? We learned that you died in the 14th century!" Cassie said while being white as a ghost making Chelsea and the Kendo duo look at the man in awe. While Lucy just shook her head as she knew that he was revived by the God of the Slav.

"Ah, well that is because I was resurrected by Lord Veles to be one of his Royal as you can see, I'm still here. But onto your question Kazuto, no,Lord Veles is currently at Moscow preparing the parade with Lord Perun, so I suggest you head there, though before you do that please stay the night here so you can recover your stamina. I know how tiresome it can be to go from one capital to another, even if you have magic at your you rest will inform the Lord Alexander Nevsky, the Commander of Boyars, the that you are coming so that he will know and tell lord Perun and Veles to expect you. I'm sorry for this Red Emperor, but it was something that we didn't expect for our Lord to be summon by his brother, I hope you can forgive us for this." Vladislav answered with a smile making everyone nod and Issei to say it was not a problem at all.

"So, I guess we are free to explore the city then if it's not much of a problem?" Murayama asked with a gleam in her eyes, as this was the opportunity of the lifetime to see what all the cities of Slav Lands had to offer, and her question was answered in a form of a soft chuckle from the seasoned warrior who knew already that the girls were all eager to see it, even Arnett and Asuna, who he knew for some time already loved to go sightseeing the capital of the West.

"I don't see a problem, though try to get back before midnight. And if you get lost, just ask for directions for a place and everyone will tell you how to get here or even escort you here." Vladislav said making the girls cheer in joy while Issei and Kazuto just shook their head.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's GO GO GO!" Katase yelled as she grabbed both Murayama and Chelsea and started sprinting towards the gates so fast that it formed a cloud of dust where they were making others sweat drop at the scene.

"Well, Cassie if you want, you can come with me I know a few top blacksmiths that have some good weapons for cheap prices to buy." Arnett said making Cassie smile as she nodded and left with the red-haired Valkyrie while Kazutoand Asuna also left making only Issei and Lucy the ones to stay behind.

"Yo Lucy, I have an idea." Issei said making Lucy to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And that is?"

"How about we go on a date? It's been a long time since we been to one, and while we are at it, we can explore the city." Issei said making Lucy smile before she nodded a few times.

"I love the idea, let's go I heard that the Slavic dishes are some of the most unique and delicious." Lucy said as she took Issei's hand and started to make her way away from the citadel, while in the background Vladislav just smiled at the scene that he saw.

"Ah, young love. I remember it well."

Done.

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but some issuses apeared and I was delayed.**

 **Now onto the story. The Slavic Arc s started and while West will be more for the show, East and South are the main focus. Though the South will appear a bit later in the story so don't expect Elsha to come soon. As for Peerage and Harem.: Well Rossewiesse and Ravel are out sadly, though in their place will be someone new, though the number of girls is enough though there will be another girl added to the peerage she won't be in the harem. As for the boys they are Natsu and Gray that will also appear a bit later in the story.**

 **Well, that is, for now, I hope you enjoy the story and leave a review.**


End file.
